


Magic and Sin

by Donteatthefootcream



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe-Harry Potter, Bath Time, Bisexual Edward Nygma, Bisexual Harley Quinn, Bullying, Crushing, F/F, F/M, Freak Fam, High School Drama, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Internalized Homophobia, Kristen gets a better ending, Lesbian Ivy, M/M, Magic, Making Out, Marriage Proposal, No murder, Oswald is mildly oc, Poor Ed, So Jerome will fill the place of the Joker, Suicidal Thoughts, demisexual Oswald, everyone gets a happy ending, lots of fluff, protect him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-01-15 11:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 87,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12319938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donteatthefootcream/pseuds/Donteatthefootcream
Summary: Oswald Cobblepot knows that the bullied, tormented, and outcast Slytherin is more than just riddles and facts. Taking it upon himself to reveal the true Slytherin within the friendless nerd, he finds it hard to keep his romantic interests to himself. High school drama is especially difficult with magic and reputations involved.





	1. Prologue: Budding Interest

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I had this story planned in August, but gave up on it? I'm back though. I love Harry Potter and Nygmobblepot, so let's give it a go!

Oswald Cobblepot had known that wizards and Hogwarts existed because of his mother's tales. His mother was a squib, but he received his magic from his long lost father who was a pureblood. Even with the knowledge of that he was special, that didn't mean people treated him like it. The kids at school would bully him and call him a freak because he was  _different,_ and Oswald already knows that half of it was for his appearance. He's already prepared himself for the taunting he'll still receive for his bad leg, height, and nose, but this is a new start. He'll make a name for himself at this school. People will think twice about saying anything. 

 

On the train, Oswald heard much about the Houses and their reputations. Hufflepuffs were loyal and kind. Ravenclaw house is full of creative and intelligent students. The brave and reckless went to Gryffindor while the manipulative, ambitious, and sly characters go to Slytherin. Most Slytherins are pureblooded too, but most wizards these days care more about abilities than blood type. Still, Oswald made it one of his goals never to let the school know he was a late bloomer when it came to his magic appearing. People will surely use that against him. 

 

He sat at the Slytherin table in the luxurious Great Hall as he watched new students, like him, be sorted just like he was awhile ago. Some students were obvious due to the way they held themselves or where they looked as they sat down. One, James Gordon, was immediately placed into Gryffindor which wasn't a surprise to Oswald. His confidence and the way he didn't seem worried proved to Oswald that he was Gryffindor. Gordon sparked interest in Oswald when he was sorted. There was something about him. 

 

"SLYTHERIN!" The Sorting Hat shouted, the announcement echoing through the Hall. 

 

Now that was a surprise. The lanky boy with the dark brown eyes and glasses surely wasn't expecting that from his blown eyes and small part in his lips. He pouted at the Ravenclaw table before carefully getting off the stool to come down to the Slytherin table. The table cheered, however the boy didn't look very thrilled. Most definitely as he tripped over his own feet, silencing the cheering. 

 

No one moved over as he reached the table and Oswald saw him sigh as he walked around the whole table to find a place. Oswald could already tell that this table, this house, wasn't going to be fair to their fellow Slytherin. He was obviously clumsy and held zero self confidence. Two traits Slytherins  _don't_ have. Slytherins are smug and deceptive. They can't be tripping over their own feet and letting others walk all over them. 

 

Oswald heard two girls that were sorted after him laugh from a few places down as the newcomer walked past them quickly, not showing any sign of distress. The light brought out the natural highlights in the girl's blonde hair as she laughed along with the other who's black hair glimmered. He didn't know why, but he makes it his mission to  _never_ get along with those girls. 

 

 

Oswald would be lying if he said that he didn't waste his time during his first year trying to win over Jim Gordon's interest. Jim was gifted and relatively kind. However, there was a darker part of him too. Oswald wanted Jim to like him, respect him. Yet, he really didn't get that. Instead, he got Jim's forced smiles and simple replies. Jim's assistance if Oswald asked for some wasn't detailed and missed emotion. Everyone mocked and judged Oswald, told him he was blind. Jim  _wasn't_ interested in friendship or whatever else Oswald seemed to want. Students claim that Oswald had a silly crush on him, but it hasn't been confirmed to be true and it  _won't._

 

Honestly, no one was nice to Oswald until he stood up for himself in Potions because Professor Mooney needed someone to put her in her place. Never, in Hogwart's history, had anyone defended themselves against her. From that day, they've been on the rocks and the school has given him the respect he deserves. That was also the day, Oswald dropped James Gordon for good. 

 

Well, Barbara Kean and Tabitha Galavan don't give him respect. Those were the girls that laughed at Edward Nygma the day of the Sorting. The two were constantly at war with Oswald, but he loved the challenge. He loves to see them lose, which they do. The red head from Hufflepuff who was a year younger was a major player in the girls' repetitive losing. Ivy Pepper in truth, is Oswald's most loyal friend and best friend. If someone irked the other, the culprit would be promised revenge. 

 

 

By the third year, Oswald had a "freak gang" to pose as an army against Barbara and Tabitha. If the student body really paid attention to the characters in his friend group they'd see the group was something _not_ to be messed with. Victor Fries, Bridgit Pike, and Ivy Pepper were practically nobodies, but they know how to play dirty if they have to. The only two that people were truly intimidating are Victor Zsasz and Butch Gilzean. Zsasz is simply... a  _weirdo_ with  _weirdo_ friends. Butch Gilzean is big and has friends in higher places. 

 

The third year of classes was also the year where Oswald started embarrassingly reading in the library to look at the Slytherin outcast, Edward Nygma. The one who believed he was a Ravenclaw and stumbled on his way to the Slytherin table his first day. The school soon figured out why Ed believed he was Ravenclaw. The guy was unbelievably smart, yet, he was incredibly innocent too. Ed was submissive and nice which always confused Oswald. He goes through hell multiple times per day. How can he possibly still be kind to the majority of the school population who were nothing but mean to him? Everyone was cruel to Ed, even Oswald, but that was only during the second year. Ed came seeking for friendship and Oswald was in a bad mood.

 

Ed's only friend was Jervis Tetch. Actually, they might not be _real_ friends, but Tetch is a creep who doesn't have friends either. Oswald supposed they were destined to be paired up together. They were usually partners in classes and Oswald sees them talk outside of class as well. Oswald is also aware of Ed's painfully large, and clear, crush on Kristen Kringle. The muggleborn, auburn colored hair, glasses wearing, Gryffindor. Unfortunately for Ed, but fortunately for Oswald, she obviously holds no interest for Ed. It was kin of sad to watch Ed try so hard to be turned down every time. 

 

Oswald's fixation of Edward Nygma didn't originally start with raging hormones and the want for affection. No, it was the very first day of school. Ed was a puzzle, something Oswald knows he likes. There's something buried deep inside of Ed. All he needed was help. Yet, how could Oswald suddenly want Ed's friendship> It seemed the whole school knew Oswald was _special_ when it came to crushes so Ed was bound to put two and two together. 

 

Oswald was too ashamed to admit to anyone, including Ivy that he has an unbearable liking for Edward Nygma, the quirky, awkward, out of place Slytherin who was bullied on a constant. So, Oswald waited on the sidelines for the right time to strike. It couldn't be too fast because then it'd be weird. It would be slow and gradual. Either way, Oswald's reputation will be ruined, but Edward Nygma was worth figuring out. Oswald's sure. 

 

Classes with Ed were a difficult challenge for Oswald. Ed will add or correct every answer a student gives. Something that surely isn't helping Ed's popularity. No one wants unwanted corrections. However, Oswald thinks Ed will rather have punches to the gut then let his intellect be forgotten. It's as if he _needs_ to be smarter than everyone. The other reason Oswald found classes so hard with Ed is because he loses attention and stares at Ed. The way his hand gracefully writes notes. The way his hair falls in his face or how thin and tall he is. The boy is extremely hard not to focus on. 

 

A regular occurrence for Oswald is when he sees his fellow friends, Slytherin or not, pick on Ed for being such a freaky nerd and can't do anything to stop them. How would it make Oswald look to defend him? To some, it will look kind, but the majority will think he's siding with the outcast. That will knock him down a peg in power and reputation. Oswald would take the summer vacation to think about it.

 

 

The large tree by the Black Lake is where Oswald and Ivy spend their free time together. Oswald is lucky to have Ivy as his best friend. She's patient, tolerant, and loyal to him no matter what. He couldn't have asked for anyone better than her. Most Slytherins don't believe in negotiating with other houses, but Oswald disagrees. To have smart, brave, and loyal friends is very beneficial. Besides, an ambitious Slytherin would be very lucky to have a Hufflepuff like her by their side. 

 

She helped Oswald into the tree by pulling his small form up onto the branch. The branch closest to the ground, something that is reassuring to the both of them. Oswald is always grateful for Ivy's help. He was born with frail everything, his never properly healed broken leg makes every day things harder. Definitely Quidditch. A sport he wished to play, but couldn't. Now, he only gets to enjoy the matches and the International Team news. Pleasing, but not satisfying as actually getting to play.

 

It’s the last day of his fifth year and her fourth year. Exams are over and the day is free. The both of them don't have much so they finished hours ago. Both not having much, finished packing a few hours ago. Oswald knows about Ivy's parents. Her abusive father and her scared, depressed mom. He's sure his mother would take Ivy in without question, but the income they have already barely covers the two of them. 

 

"I fully believe Jerome Valeska cheats in Divination," Ivy continues, "No way is anyone that good! And I mean, think about it, how can someone be good at the class? Seers are hard to come by, so can only seers pass the class? The class is stupid!"

 

"Why do you think he's cheating?" Oswald asks, barely paying attention. 

 

"Because he's too good at it! And, I think Professor Cicero passes him."

 

Oswald watches the groups of students walk up and down the hill, enjoying the last day of classes for the year. He does care about Ivy and her not very important theories, but Edward Nygma has caught his eye. What can he do?

 

"Is that Nygma?" Ivy asks, following Oswald's gaze. 

 

Ed holds an open book out in front of him as he walks down the hill. He's unsuspecting to the students coming up towards him. God, he can't even go one day without someone tormenting him. The larger student shoves him down to the ground, his book falling in a shallow puddle of mud. Oswald glances at Ivy quickly to see what she's doing. She  _hates_ bullies with a passion. 

 

"This is the last time I'm going to let sit around and let him be pummeled," Ivy growls, hopping from the branch. 

 

Oswald doesn't think clearly as he hops down after her, hissing at the pain in his leg as he hits the ground. Ivy marches toward the two students, gripping her wand in one hand. Oswald limps after Ivy, barely thinking of what he's going to do. Stop or don't stop her? 

 

"Leave him alone, bastard!" Ivy screams running towards them, "Bullock!"

 

Bullock draws his attention to Ivy instead of Ed, Ed taking his chance to push himself away. He grabs his book, waving his wand at it to save the book. Oswald pause a few feet away behind Ivy. He's not getting into this. Not with Bullock. Not with Jim. Or with Ed. 

 

"You're Gryffindors! You should know better! Slytherin is hard enough on him! Why do the others have to do it to?" Ivy demands, stomping her foot. 

 

"You have no idea-" Bullock begins. 

 

"She's got a point, Harv. Just leave him alone," Jim urges, pushing his friend away by his shoulder. 

 

Ivy watches them leave. And once they do, Ivy offers help to Ed who's still on the ground watching in wonder. Oswald stays where he is, an ache in his chest building, thinking about how that should've been him. Why is he so selfish? Why can't he put someone else before himself?

 

"Y-yes, I'm fine. Thank you," Ed mumbles, brushing off his long legs. 

 

"I know how it feels to be a victim. I'm sorry I didn't do anything sooner for you," Ivy replies. 

 

Ed smiles at her, but looks over at Oswald. He holds his gaze for a few seconds until he looks back at Ivy. He thanks her one more time and moves on away from them.  Ivy sighs and walks back to Oswald. She smiles yet her eyes don't match. Her wand is pocketed back into her jeans. 

 

"I feel so bad for him. He's bullied for absolutely no reason. By his own house! The people in his house are supposed to be family! At least he has a family at home," Ivy admits to Oswald, "It's just, if you're sorted into a house, you belong there! Every person in your house should be treated the same. If you're in the house, you're a Slytherin. That's a fact."

 

"I agree-"

 

"No, you don't! Don't act like you didn't brush him off the second year! Or do nothing for him. You're as bad as they are. I thought you were better than that, Oswald." She crosses her arms, glaring at the ground, "Why do you bully others? Ever heard of treating others the way you want to be treated?"

 

"In my defense, I had failed a test before so I was in a terrible mood. And, Jim Gordon rubbed me the wrong way that day."

 

"Oswald-"

 

"I want to help him. He's a Slytherin. I want to open him up, prove that he is. He's interesting and someone who's been that way for a long time."

 

Ivy slowly smiles, shrugging. "He is cute. I'll help you win his affections."

 

"That's not what I meant!"

 

"Sure it is. Oswald's got a crush."

 

"If you tell a soul-"

 

Ivy runs a pinched hand across her hand, imitating a zipper. "Of course. My lips are sealed!"

 

Oswald allows Ivy to run up to him and tackle him with a hug. She giggles into his shoulder, her red hair sprawled all over his face and chest. He rolls his eyes, patting her back reluctantly. She's going to go to the end of the world to make them end up on an "accidental" date and there will be no way to stop her. Better to let it happen than stop it.


	2. What a Freak Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald begins his sixth year with his freak gang, the beginning of Barbara Kean's new schemes, and Edward Nygma getting himself dragged into lives he was never expecting. Like Oswald's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed it to their sixth year for reasons. It felt right to make them one year older. 
> 
> God, I don't even know what to name chapters everyone. Wish me luck. Chapter titles are probably going to suck more than the story.

The train station is flooded with families from all around. The scarlet train's smoke floats within the air and the bright sun shines onto the platform. The first years stare in wonder, along with muggle parents. Plenty of owls hoot, toads hop, and cats pay no attention to anyone other than themselves. The hundreds of families say goodbye to one another and then rush children onto the train. What a phenomenal farewell. Kisses and then shoving. 

 

"I assure you, I'm perfectly fine mother," Oswald assures his worrying mother, slowly losing his patience, "You've straightened my clothes and asked for my feelings  _at least_ one hundred times."

 

His mother, Gertrude Kapelput, cups his small face with her comforting hands. She beams at him, Oswald smiling back at his beloved mother. No matter how many birthdays or reminders, Oswald Cobblepot will always be her little boy who would never hurt a soul. 

 

"I love you mother. I promise to write." He kisses her cheek and limps off with his luggage rolling behind him. 

 

Oswald can't help but to notice the handsome, lanky figure that walks through the platform as he waves at his mother from the stairs of the train. Ed's cheekbones are sharper than they were last school year. His innocent, naive smile is plastered onto his face. God, he must've grown a few _more_ inches over the short three months! Yet, there's something puzzling like always. This time though, it isn't what character is hidden beneath. It's what's missing. A family. A guardian. Where are the people to wish their son goodbye? Doesn't the kind Edward Nygma have a family as caring as that to wish their son safe travels and a good school year?

 

He quickly carries himself to an empty compartment on the train. If Ed has no one to wish farewell to, he'll be on the train shortly. Oswald plans to invite Ed to sit with himself and Ivy, but he'll have to be quick. Ed is fairly gifted in disappearing for hours. Oswald doesn't have much to bring to Hogwarts, the needed supplies and a few extra articles of clothing. He feels worthless sometimes, being surrounded by many students who have their future already paid for them.

 

Oswald jolts as a loud thud hits the compartment door. He hears laughter immediately afterwards and a stutter of apologies and fake, hesitant laughter.  _Ed got shoved again._ Oswald quickly slides open the door, which is a mistake since Ed was still leaning against it for support. He watches as Ed crashes onto the ground, his hair and glasses out of place. He offers a hand to Ed, but Ed ignores it and gets off the floor himself. His cheeks are burning red and the smile on his face is a clear sign of humiliation. 

 

"What a coincidence! I was looking for you!" Oswald says, trying to sound cheerful. He forces small laughter, but he knows it only made the situation worse. 

 

"Wh- what?" Ed asks, looking at Oswald for the first time since he crashed, "I mean, we've never really talked prior to this occurence."

 

Oswald doesn't know how to reply. Ed has a point. So, he frowns and tries his best to sound intimidating. "Well, if you wish not to sit with me I won't stop you."

 

Ed cocks his head. "No! I would love to sit with you, you simply hadn't asked. That's all, my apologies."

 

Ed smiles at Oswald and rushes to gather his dropped items from the floor outside. Luckily, no one has kicked his books terribly far away so it isn't much of a struggle. As Ed organizes himself, Oswald can't help but notice the quality of his items. Ed clearly has more money than he. His books aren't secondhand, however, some are so tattered by use it can be confused as secondhand. Ed's suitcase is large and high priced. So are his everyday wear. Ed Nygma has always worn sharp clothing. Nothing was  _casual._ It was formal and put together neatly. 

 

"Hiya Oswa-" Ivy practically squeals, but stops, "Hey Ed. I see you're joining the crew today?"

 

"Someone pushed him into the compartment door. It was the least I could do," Oswald explains, his tone forceful. 

 

"Yes, very appreciative," Ed confirms, pulling on his shirt sleeve. 

 

Ivy shrugs, smiling at the both of them. "Cool! This will be  _sooo_ fun!" 

 

Ivy pulls in her belongings and plops down next to Ed. Ed moves away, acting as if Ivy asked him too. He sends a small smile in her direction. She pulls her long red hair up and begins to talk. Oswald will hear every train ride about what her parents did this time, but she leaves that out as she talks about her garden. Oswald predicts that she's not comfortable with opening up to Ed like that. That's fine, he'll hear about it later from her if anything. 

 

"You like plants?" Ed asks Ivy, listening to her with interest. 

 

"Like? I _love_ plants! They're so much better than humans. They can't betray you and each kind is useful in its own way. You can't go wrong with that!" Ivy replies. 

 

Oswald watches as the two of them get into a conversation about plants. He'll be honest, he doesn't get what's so great about herbology. Ed is brilliant at every subject, yet Oswald is above average in most, but not all. Herbology and History of Magic being two of his worse classes. Not like he's upset, he can care less about passing those for the NEWTS. 

 

 

It doesn't take long for the Freak Gang to find Ivy and Oswald, but none of them stay. Bridgit drops by to say hi, yet in the end, she goes along with Selina Kyle who _almost_ persuaded Ivy to come along. Victor decides to spend time with his best friend, Nora, but everyone knows they're a thing. Zsasz doesn't even drop by, just runs by with his weird gang of girl friends. 

 

"Hi Oswald," A deep voice greets Oswald from the door frame, "Ivy."

 

"Butch! How are you doing, my good man?" Ivy replies, trying to get Butch to find her amusing. 

 

Butch is a large guy. Everything body part on him is big and strong. He's also got a small scar on his forehead from an altercation with Zsasz a few years ago. Butch isn't the smartest kid, everyone knows that, but he's charming and has friends in higher places. Most of the time, he's with Oswald, but the student body knows he's acquainted with many other "powerful" students within the school. 

 

Butch glances at Ed, who shivers from the attention. "Yeah... I'm good. I'll see you two later," Butch dismisses himself and Ivy glares. 

 

"You can't trust him anymore. The rumors about him are true, you know."

 

"Not all of them can be. It's physically impossible to be able to break someone's skull with one hand," Ed counters, busying himself with a book. 

 

Ivy laughs. "Not those type of rumors, but thanks for the fun fact!" He nods, flipping through a tattered book, "Anyway, Oswald, we can't trust him. He's friends with Barbara and Tabitha. That's probably where he is now. I know that we're not the mafia or anything, but we've got to be more careful with what he tell him. For example-"

 

"Butch is still a trusted companion until I say so. Be suspicious all you want, but our friend group is a safe place. No harmful words. I know you never liked him from the beginning."

 

"If he knew the  _little_ secret I know, your life would be  _ruined!_  Remember that, Oswald. Who are your real friends?"

 

"I reckon that I shouldn't ask," Ed says, looking at the two of them. 

 

"You can ask all you want, but  _don't_ ask for the secret. Oswald would _hate_ it if I let _you_ know."

 

Oswald watches with envy as Ivy and Ed begin talking again. Books, plants, potions, and muggle life in general. They're both muggleborns. That was brought up in conversation. How can Ivy be such an extrovert? How come she can talk to anyone and not be awkward? It seems unreal. She's not the only one, Oswald knows that, but many people in Hogwarts keep to themselves. It's almost unnatural to have someone be as kind and talkative as Ivy these days. 

 

Oswald rolls his eyes at their easy conversation and throws his thin jacket over himself. He'll ignore them. That's what he'll do. Not like it was  _his_ goal to befriend Ed. 

 

 

It feels like only seconds have passed when Ivy throws Oswald's uniform onto his sleeping form. It's startling, making Oswald flinch. She laughs as he angrily reaches for her. Oswald runs a hand through his hair and looks out the window to see Hogwarts' lights faintly in the distance. Five to ten minutes until they're going to be back to their safe haven. The three of them all have their secrets and struggles that make them count down the days until they're back to Hogwarts. The safest place for the three of them. 

 

Oswald makes sure he changes in the train's bathroom. His first year, everyone called him a vampire for his pale skin. He wasn't going to allow anyone to see anymore of his skin than necessary. It doesn't matter that Ed was there. He would have come to the bathroom even if he was alone. His mother calls him handsome, including his scars and blemishes and gnarly ankle. When Oswald was younger, he believed those white lies, but now, he takes it as pity. 

 

 _Vampire. Penguin._ Those names and plenty others are thrown at him outside of Hogwarts, yet at Hogwarts he's accepted. The name is Penguin is intimidating, not a taunt. His attractions towards the same sex is barely talked about. Oswald Cobblepot is a name that makes students stand straighter, not bend over laughing.  

 

He returns to the train compartment to see Ed standing, holding a book in his hands and scanning the pages for information. Ivy stands next to Ed, crossing her arms as she waits patiently. Oswald guesses it's about plants since she would never wait patiently for anything else. Ed looks at Oswald as he walks in, opening his mouth to speak, but unfortunately closes it within seconds. Oswald watches Ed's mouth open and close with disappointment, but notices how well green goes with Ed's deep brown eyes.  _Damn it._

 

"Oh, Oswald!" Ivy says, clapping her hands, "You won't believe who was appointed Slytherin Prefect this year!"

 

Oswald looks at her, just wanting her to continue. Ed blushes, also looking at Ivy with a slight smile on his lips. 

 

"It's really nothing, Ivy, simply a position," Ed says quietly.

 

"It is not! You're a leader who's respected," Ivy snaps, hands on her hips, "Oswald tell him that!"

 

Oswald directs his eyes to Ed, "You're a leader who's respected."

 

Ivy stomps her foot. "You're such an asshole when you want to be!" She rubs Ed's shoulder, "You're sweet. I'm glad that you got the position. You might not notice now, but it is a position people admire and respect!"

 

Ed scratches the back of his head, "Thank you, Ivy," He thanks her, "I wish Barbara Kean wasn't my partner though. I don't mean to create drama, but I have a strong distaste for her."

 

Ivy laughs. "Trust me, you're not alone!" 

 

Oswald chuckles along, attempting to disguise his frustration. Why did Barbara Kean, of all people, have to be Ed's Prefect partner? She has been the main perpetrator of the bullying against him since day one, along with Harvey Bullock! Anyone would have been a better pick! Valerie Vale for example! She's a sneaky bitch, but she isn't one just to hurt someone. 

 

Oswald stands up as the train stops with a gradual stop. He stands proud, looking up at the tall, lean boy in front of him who holds his cheerful smile on his face like every day. "Glad you got Prefect and not me. I'd hate having to do it."

 

Ed's smile falls and Ivy looks between the two. Oswald knows immediately by her reaction that his tone was negative and unimpressed. However, he was  _not_ going to fix his mistake. This is the first day. He has plenty of time to make it up to Ed and gain his trust. Yes, he's going to eventually make Ed his friend, but he was never going to let him see his weakness.  

 

Ivy clings to Oswald's arm through the crowd of others trying to get off the train. Ed was with them, but Oswald is well aware that they lost him in the crowd. He ignores Ivy's protests as she informs him that they have lost Ed. It's annoying how Ivy has miscalculated the situation and plan. He was  _sure_ he explained what he was planning to do in letters to Ivy over the summer. The plan was to not show Ed his  _real_ self, make a big deal out the plan, and to receive his friendship gradually. However, it seems that Ivy plans to make sure Ed is with them at all times. 

 

"He has other friends, Ivy. He's fine," Oswald snaps. 

 

"Jervis Tetch? Yeah, sure," Ivy counters, glaring down at Oswald, "He's going to walk to the castle, because people won't let him sit with them. Just you wait."

 

"He has the legs to do it."

 

The two of them walk off the train, the crowd thinning as the others make their way towards the carriages. Ivy waves at the first years like she always does as they pass, something about comfort and such. Oswald doesn't even know why she wants to comfort the first years. She generally doesn't like people. 

 

Ivy sits beside Oswald on the uncomfortable carriage. She crosses her arms and refuses to look at him. Unlike on the train, Bridgit, Victor, Zsasz, and Butch join them. Victor sits on the other side of Ivy while the others sit across from them. Butch keeps silent as the others greet each other and ask how their summers were. Victor spent most of his time with Nora and Bridgit disguised lighting things on fire with "learning new cooking techniques", Oswald truly believes she needs to sort out her priorities. Zsasz went on expensive trips with his parents which makes Oswald clench  his fists. He never goes anywhere apart from his summer job. 

 

Butch leans back, nodding his head at Oswald and asks, "Why are you hanging with Nygma all of a sudden? The outcast?"

 

Before Oswald can even react, Ivy answers instead, "Ed is nice and likes plants. Also, why can't we be nice to someone who is the same equally? Why is he shamed for being shy and kind? Hmm... answer that for me, will you?"

 

"You can't be in Slytherin if you're kind, Ivy." Butch leans forward, trying to intimidate her, "If you're kind, you belong in  _Hufflepuff_."

 

Ivy gasps and reaches to hit him which only results in her missing. Zsasz glares at Butch. Butch is entirely wrong, two examples in the carriage with him. Ivy is a hardcore bitch when needed and Zsasz has got some  _freaky, dangerous_ qualities. 

 

"Your statement is invalid, Butch," Bridgit pipes up, "Zsasz isn't nice, but he's in Hufflepuff. He's loyal, hard working, and very good at finding things."

 

"Ed belongs in Slytherin as much as Zsasz belongs in Hufflepuff! I haven't had enough time to figure out what traits he shows, but the Hat is never wrong!" Ivy argues. 

 

"I agree with Ivy," Oswald begins, sitting up, "There's something that made him worthy of being placed in Slytherin. This is why I invited him to join Ivy and me on the train today. I'm going to solve the enigma that is Edward Nygma."

 

Butch grunts and leans back, taking the defeat for now. Bridgit rolls her eyes, "Listen, we're the 'freak gang', not letting Nygma into our group would be hypocritical."

 

Ivy gestures to Bridgit with her hand, "Thank you! Someone is making sense!"

 

"I'm not a freak like the rest of you. I'm not a pyromaniac or obsessed with winter or plants. I don't have tally marks on my skin representing every time I humiliate myself and I don't have the qualities of a  _penguin._ I'm your friend, but I'm not part of this so-called 'freak gang,'" Butch defends, insulting everyone in the group. 

 

Zsasz and Bridgit ignore him while Victor tries to defend himself. Ivy looks at Oswald desperately with a small pout. Oswald doesn't know what to tell her, however, he can't help but to think about if the rumors of Butch's betrayal are true. Butch has never insulted them before. Yes, sometimes he doesn't think and says something offensive, yet, his statement only seconds ago was to hurt. What the hell is going on?

 

 

The Sorting for this school year goes smoothly. The Slytherin house receives ten more students. The rest go to the other houses, the majority of them Hufflepuffs. Oswald has acknowledged that Hufflepuff is mostly full of useless nobodies. He  _rarely_ goes searching for them. Ivy and Zsasz are exceptions. In all honesty, Oswald doesn't go searching for anyone. Not even Slytherins. If you're smart, brave, ambitious, or loyal enough to be noticed, then you're approved by Oswald. Yet, if you're not good enough to be noticed, he doesn't care. 

 

"Welcome to Hogwarts! I hope you all had pleasant travels and summers!" Headmaster Falcone welcomes, sending a warm smile that makes Oswald freeze. 

 

Oswald doesn't trust any of the staff here. Call him paranoid, but they all seem to be hiding something. Don't ask him what, he doesn't know, but it sends a shiver up his spine. How most of the staff, apart from Professor Mooney and Maroni, are calm, relatively caring, and collected. It's creepy and unsettling. 

 

"...remember no magic in the corridors and that every banned item is listed in the Entrance Hall. Obviously, the  _Forbidden_ Forest is forbidden unless told otherwise."

 

Oswald has the poor Headmaster's speech memorized. Every year, the same thing. Begins with a pathetic greeting, the simple regulations, and the duties of Prefects and Head Boy/Girl. Everything else is explained to the first years prior to coming into the Great Hall or by older students afterwards. The point system for example. Oswald understands why Falcone has to do this, but god, it becomes intolerable quickly. _And then_ , he usually has a closing speech as well.  

 

During dinner, part of Oswald wants to get up and move. He sits alone at the Slytherin, none of his gang are part of Slytherin. Victor is Ravenclaw and Bridgit and Butch are in Gryffindor. He doesn't mind sitting between strangers he doesn't know while eating, but tonight is different. He knows that Ed is at the end of the table, sitting alone with Slytherin scrunched together to avoid being near him. Well, Jervis Tetch might be near him. It's quite unfortunate.

 

However, Oswald can't get up and sit with him. Like he told Ivy in his letters over the summer, it has to be gradual. He needs to gain Ed's trust first. He needs to make sure his predictions are correct too; that Edward Nygma  _does_ belong in Slytherin. And, if Oswald Cobblepot, one of the most intimidating and powerful Slytherin students, begins to sit with the outcast he'll look sympathetic and weak. It  _has_ to be slow. 

 

His individual silence is interrupted by nuisance. He knows it's his biggest rivals by their repetitive, annoying touches and snickers. Why do they have to do this today? Why can't Barbara Kean and Tabitha Galavan simply wait to begin this nonsense tomorrow? He doesn't even know how to describe their relationship. In the third year he did try to form a alliance, but that was quickly broken by Barbara's lies and tricks. 

 

He turns around to face them, Barbara standing there with her hands clasped in front of her and a sweet smile on her face. Tabitha stands straight and proud besides Barbara, one way of making Barbara look more powerful than she actually is. He rolls his eyes and gives a small wave before turning back around.  _Not today._ He groans and contemplates stabbing himself as they squeeze on either side of him to sit down. 

 

"Hello Penguin," Tabitha greets, her voice deeper than usual in attempt to frighten him. 

 

Tabitha's only uses are to be frightening and complete the "dirty work" if needed. Sure, she's Barbara's best friend, but is she? Barbara is a terrible friend, Oswald knows this because he's seen it. Barbara uses people and it takes forever for the victim to notice. He supposes Tabitha hasn't picked up on it yet. 

 

Barbara picks up one of Oswald's green beans and inspects it, a pure look of disgust on her pretty face. She drops it back onto his plate and Oswald sighs.  _Great._ "So, Penguin, how was your summer?" Her tone was created to make sure he knew that she didn't care a single bit. 

 

"Boring and busy," Oswald mumbles, picking up his fork to continue eating. 

 

Barbara smirks. "That's nice." She places her leg over the other, checking her nails, "Well, I'm not sure if you've heard, but, I'm the new Slytherin Prefect. It's too bad that I'm with that  _creep_ Nygma. First thing he did when I walked in? Greeted me, asked how I was, and gave me a riddle to answer! I swear, he's an actual idiot and his intelligence is an act. Who the  _hell_ is nice to the person who purposely makes their life living hell?"

 

Oswald shrugs.  _Thinking the same thing._ "Maybe he's the bigger person and trying to be polite?"

 

Barbara laughs and points at him. "What a great way to think, Penguin! Hill-larious! You tried to insult me, but failed."

 

"It's true though, isn't it? You try to bring him down, but he doesn't let you succeed. Is that why you're  _always_ pestering him? Because he's one thing you haven't broken yet? Just like me?"

 

She stares at him for a few seconds, blinking once she's done staring. "What happened to you over the summer? Read a book on psychology? _Jesus_." She looks away with impatience. "Anyway, what I was trying to say was this: Don't test me Cobblepot. I have authority. I'll have you suspended by the end of the year if you do."

 

Oswald looks up at her, eyes wide with defiance. "I think not. You're Prefect! Not even Head Girl has that authority!"

 

Barbara smirks once again. "I can pull a few strings, Cobblepot. And, we all know that Professor Maroni and Mooney don't particularity care for you."

 

He decides to let her win this battle. He'll win the war. "Fine."

 

She smiles playfully. "Good decision. See you around, Ozzie!" With that, Tabitha and Barbara leave. 

 

Oswald is well aware of Barbara's extraordinary acting skills. She has every professor wrapped around her finger. She even had Jim at one point. They were close in the first year and dating in the fourth until Leslie Thompkins and Jim became friends. Barbara reacted idiotically by becoming jealous and snapped. Last thing Oswald knew was that they're not friends anymore, more like rivals. Not like Oswald is surprised. Leslie, or Lee, is brave, smart, and kind. He doesn't know why Jim and Barbara were together in the first place. 

 

Lee Thompkins is not only that, but she kicks ass in Defense Against the Dark Arts. No one ever wants to fight her. That's why people believe Jim and her are eventually going to end up together. It's not as if Oswald cares or pays any of his attention to who's with who or who's meant to be. It's Ivy that keeps him up to date with all of that waste of time.  

 

 

Oswald limps down to the dungeons by himself, thinking of the multiple ways to murder the people in front of him who believe no one has anywhere to be. He might be small, but he sure knows how to hit with any sharp or blunt object. The younger students run through the crowd too, never really caring who they're going to hit in the process. Oswald isn't sure who he hates more, the runners or the turtles.

 

He hears running footsteps and prepares himself for the impact. Due to his bad leg, a sudden force can send him falling. He's surprised as he watches two second year students walk quickly around him. What? That never happens. Must be his lucky day. A large figure appears at his side, glaring at the small, and now walking, second years.  _Butch._

 

Butch places a hand on Oswald's shoulder. He wants to shrug the large hand off, but he's too tired, sore, and small to do so. Butch wants to talk, Oswald can tell, but he's sore and done with everyone at this point. Butch stops him and Oswald faces him with lazy attitude. Everything has to happen today, doesn't it? 

 

"I want to go to bed, Butch. I'm sore and tired," Oswald explains, pointing in the direction of the Slytherin common room. 

 

Butch removes his hand and sighs. "I want to say sorry for what I said about you guys earlier," Butch says, "Yeah, the group is full of... unique individuals, but I shouldn't have shamed them for it, or you. All of you guys are great. Even if most of you guys are grumpy most of the time!"

 

"I'm not the only one you should be apologizing to, Butch," Oswald replies, "Honestly, I think Ivy and Victor are the ones most offended by what you said."

 

Butch nods. "I got that, but I shouldn't have been negative about your disability or physical attributes. It wasn't cool and I know your touchy about the injury-"

 

Oswald takes a step backwards. "It truly is fine!" He looks at the floor, avoiding Butch's eyes. "I'm going to bed now. See you tomorrow!"

 

"I think I made your mood worse-"

 

"Just remember that friends stick together no matter what makes them original. Their obsession with plants or burning things. We have to support them. Teenage years are hard, we don't need betrayal in a group of friends."

 

Butch catches on. "It's not true, the rumors. I'm only friends with Tabitha. Barbara is an obnoxious bitch. I see right through her, Oswald. I'm trying to make Tab see it too."

 

Oswald simply responds with a small shrug. "I get it. Thanks for letting me know... and apologizing."

 

Oswald will never admit it as he walks away from Butch in the corridor, but he really did appreciate everything Butch had to say for himself. Tabitha and Barbara, yes, but the apology was new. No one ever apologizes to Oswald. Not like he easily apologizes either. He doesn't like to admit his faults or mistakes. Maybe that's a fault too; to never accept when your wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't feel this way about Hufflepuffs! I was sticking with character! 
> 
> Eddie Redmayne is a Hufflepuff. How could I possibly hate on them? 
> 
> Both of my main HP fan fics that I was/am writing contain a Hufflepuff as the main antagonist. I'm a Hufflepuff supporter!


	3. ...Failure?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy is sensible, but also senseless. Oswald fails at his plan, Butch tries to be a good friend and so do others. Ed deserves hugs and comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DID YOU SEE CORY'S LIVESTREAM(S) HALLOWEEN NIGHT?! WHEN IS THAT MAN NOT BEAUTIFUL?!

The first month of school for Oswald was lucky and unlucky. This wasn't strange , the last statement practically sums up Oswald's entire existence. There was little to no drama for Oswald which was nice because that's a great way to start a school year. There's only assignments and tardiness to truly worry about, no friendships or relationship crises. Oswald is somewhat concerned though. Barbara Kean hasn't talked to him since the first day and at first Oswald believed it was because of Prefect duty. Well, Ed has the same schedule, but it seems that he has  _plenty_ of time to spare. So, either Barbara has matured or she's planning something vicious. Unfortunately, it's most likely the latter. 

 

For Ed, the situation between him and Oswald is going exactly the speed Oswald wants it to. Ed keeps his distance in the corridors and whenever they have classes together, something very common because they're in the same house. If Ed sees Oswald during passing he'd wave. Oswald will give a small wave back. If Ed directs a small smile to Oswald. Ed gets a wave back since Oswald has a hard time smiling. However, their distance now creates an ache. It's kind of hard to explain on Oswald's part, but it's like Ed's there, yet he isn't. 

 

In the library with Ed is completely different. If Kristen Kringle isn't there to bother, Ed comes and sits with Oswald at a round table. This is awkward because Oswald only goes to the library to inspect Ed. Ed doesn't seem bothered by Oswald's lack of talking though. Ed simply does assignments or reads while Oswald secretly watches him do so. The only time Ed actually speaks is if Ivy is there with them or when Ed is hovering over Kristen. It's quite saddening to watch if Oswald is going to be honest. Like every year, Ed wastes time trying to win her interests, but everything he does doesn't hit the mark. She seems to pick the wrong guys anyway. There was Arnold Flass, but now she's dating Tom Dougherty who's a total jerk. He's arrogant and selfish. Even Oswald knows this. 

 

Oswald is assisting Ivy with Astronomy work when Ed arrives at their table. He's frowning and plops down into a wooden seat. Ivy makes eye contact with Oswald who's trying to keep his focus on helping and frowns. She nods her head at Ed like they should help in someway. Oswald finds the thought of helping Ed with Kristen Kringle at this point  _stupid._ It's not because he holds interest, it's because it seems pointless. Ed's not getting the message that she doesn't want him. 

 

"What do you plan on doing next, Ed?" Ivy asks him, leaning into the table towards him. 

 

Ed straightens in his seat, twiddling his thumbs. "I- I have no idea what you're talking about," Ed lies.  _That was terrible._

 

Ivy sighs. "She's not interested, Ed. I'm sorry." She has to force the truth on him, it seems the only way to do it. 

 

He springs out of his seat, his long legs almost tripping him. "I'm not giving up until she's  _at least_ my friend, Ivy! I know you're trying to help and I appreciate it, but I've got this all under control. All I am is kind and polite to her."

 

Oswald looks up from the Astronomy work. He picks up Ed's determination in his sentence. Yes, his goal isn't very beneficial for the future really, but it's still a goal he's willing to do anything to achieve.  _Ambition._ That's what this is. A famous trait of Slytherins. God, the Slytherins in his house are blind. How can they not see this? How come Oswald didn't pick up on this sooner? Of course Edward Nygma is ambitious! Not just for Kristen Kringle's affections, but in class. How he  _has_ to be the one smarter even if he gets beaten afterwards. How he studies for  _hours_ making sure his grades are perfect! 

 

"I agree with you, Ed. I really do, but she's not worth it, can't you see?" Ivy pushes, "All you are is nice and polite. You always offer help, but she still treats you like you don't matter! Why should you waste time on someone like that?"

 

"Ivy, you're only making me feel worse."

 

"I know I am, Ed and I'm sorry, but maybe it's time someone finally said something! I'm your friend and I'm trying to protect you before it gets too far!"

 

"I appreciate the thought Ivy, and you being my...  _friend,_ yet I'm fully capable of taking care of myself."

 

"I think you need to find someone more your style, Ed." 

 

Oswald looks her way, blocking his mouth with his hand. "Don't you dare!" He mouths at her and all she does is ignore him. 

 

"You need to find a person, Ed, who will appreciate your compassion, intellect, and want to be helpful!"

 

Ed gathers his books and belongings off the table, keeping his gaze on the table as he shakes his head. "I don't think that will _ever_ happen Ivy." 

 

He leaves before Ivy, or Oswald can even get another word out to stop him. 

 

Ivy looks at Oswald, her hands shaking. "He needs more than just me and that  _fake_ Jervis Tetch as friends, Oswald! You need to stop being a snail so the others will join! We're teenagers, Oz. He might do something really stupid to himself because of how lonely and mistreated he is. We'll never forgive ourselves!"

 

Oswald stands up and leans over Ivy. "We can't, Ivy! We've got to receive more proof that he's a Slytherin before we act! Our reputations-"

 

"What reputations, Oswald?! That we're freaks! We're outsiders  _just_ like him! I know being threatening is important to you, but you're being a terrible person for doing this." Ivy sheds a tear, but wipes it away while sniffing. "If he dies or whatever else, it will be your selfish ways that did it. Because you put your reputations before a living being's life. Yeah, I know we're not the ones you bully him and make him depressed, but we should be comforting him. That's why we'll be just as guilty as the people who do hurt him."

 

Oswald pauses for a few seconds, letting it sink in. He should listen to her. Her mother is suicidal, she's experienced it first hand. But, it's not only what Ivy is saying about Ed that's making him think. It's all his friends in general. None of them know really anything about each other's personal lives. Ivy and Oswald are the only ones that share secrets, he thinks. All of them should be worrying about Zsasz's tallies. Those aren't okay. Those aren't healthy. 

 

 

Divination is one of the worst subjects in Ivy Pepper's opinion. She thinks the class is bogus which is why it takes all of her energy to focus in the damn class. She will admit, Professor Cicero makes the class interesting with his somewhat spooky stories and predictions. The only negative thing about Professor Cicero is because he really seems fixated on Jerome Valeska, the annoying redhead in Slytherin. 

 

Selina Kyle leans back in her chair, paying more attention to her nails than on the Professor. Ivy isn't even sure if Selina is passing this stupid class. Selina is really smart, but she doesn't really seem worried about school. She's capable to perform any piece of magic beautifully, but nods off and doesn't do or turn in the assignments for Divination. 

 

The class is allowed to work by themselves at their tables. It's crystal balls again today. Selina waves her hands around the object, completely faking it. It does make Ivy laugh, enjoying the humor of it for a few seconds. Ivy does try to achieve the crystal ball task today, unlike Selina. She's aware that if you really focus and try you are bound to see something. 

 

Ivy jumps and shrieks when a familiar redhead sticks his head between theirs. His hands are held behind his back and his infamous, mischievous grin is plastered on his face. Ivy hates him with all the hate in her soul. He's an obnoxious, bully who's also the class clown. She wants to teach him a lesson one of these days, but she knows it will only get her into more trouble. 

 

He eyes their crystal ball, Selina glaring holes into his head. "Want to know what I see?" He asks loudly for the whole room to hear, " _Failures._ "

 

The class erupts with laughter. Ivy jumps out of her seat to defend herself and to finally feel accomplished in something. He faces her, waiting for her to say a threat. Selina is shaking her head, telling her to back down. Ivy knows Jerome Valeska isn't worth the trouble, but sometimes she can't help it. 

 

"Sit down, Jerome!" Professor Cicero demands of him, "If you keep causing trouble, it'll be detention for a week."

 

Jerome chuckles and shrugs, leaving the two alone. Ivy slowly sits back down, her hands made into fists. Selina sighs, rolling her eyes. Sometimes, Ivy wishes she was as cool as Selina. It takes a lot for Selina to be  _really_ mad and frustrated. 

 

"Try harder, girls. If you were, he wouldn't have done anything," He tells them calmly. 

 

Selina leans across their table and whispers, "Who do you want to pummel more? Professor Cicero or Valeska?"

 

Ivy smiles. "I don't know yet."

 

Selina passively listens to Ivy as she continues her complaining about Jerome Valeska and Professor Cicero as they leave class. Ivy is aware that her rants are annoying, definitely when it's unimportant like this one, but she's passionate about it. She's glad that she has friends that will listen to her. 

 

"When have you ever seen Professor Cicero severely punish him, Selina?" Ivy questions, shifting her books in her arms, "Really think about it!"

 

"Ivy, he makes him stay after to do lines all the time. Maybe if you paid attention for once you would have noticed!" Selina replies. 

 

Before Ivy can respond there's a sharp tug on her long, wavy red hair. She hisses in pain and turns to face the culprit. She was  _not_ in the mood for this at the moment. Jerome Valeska smirks at her and it only grows when Selina puts an arm in between the two of them. 

 

"Mind your own business Pepper or your friend in Slytherin will get it," Jerome threatens. 

 

Ivy seethes. She's not concerned about Oswald. He's perfectly capable of protecting himself from stupid Jerome Valeska. She purses her lips and nods, the two of the girls allowing him to shove past with his group. Once he's out of their view, Selina shoves Ivy's arm hard enough to make a point. 

 

"For someone in Hufflepuff you do hate people easily! Keep your nose out of his business, Ivy! We don't need anymore drama," Selina orders. "Try to get on his good side or at least give the guy some peace. We all have our demons." She waits for a few seconds before walking down the stairs, sliding down part of it on the railing. 

 

Ivy huffs in displeasure. At least she gets to see Bridgit next class. Hopefully Bridgit will have more helpful advice. 

 

 

Bridgit listens with intent as Ivy explains her problem in History of Magic. The both of them don't really care about the class so they'll happily mess around the whole time. Ivy doesn't find the class boring, it's simply not much of interest to her. When Zsasz tutors were though, it's much more fun. Professor Strange makes the class involved by asking questions and opinions on the subjects, but he's strange, hence his name. 

 

"I understand where you're coming from Ivy, but I've got to agree with Selina on this one," Bridgit concludes, "Stay out of his business, period, or befriend him. Don't become that boy's enemy. He's done a lot of screwed up stuff. Besides, if he was getting into your business you'd be rude too."

 

Ivy pouts and crosses her arms, leaning back in her chair returning her attention to Professor Strange. She knows that Selina and Bridgit are completely correct, however, there's part of her that wants to get into it. Ivy has learned to stay out of trouble her whole life, her father being a huge example of why, but Oswald has taught her that danger brings thrill. And, what could possibly go wrong? It's a school for goodness sake! If she gets into trouble she'll get detention for a period of time. 

 

 

In Care of Magical Creatures, Butch sits with Oswald attempting to listen to Professor Barnes. It's not very difficult, the guy is a loud person in general, but he goes so quickly sometimes! The subject is on Blast-Ended Shrewts, a creature you really want to know your facts on, but Butch can't help but notice Oswald's lousy mood. Well, Oswald is always in a bad mood, but it's basically radiating off of him today. 

 

"What upsetting you now, Oswald?" Butch asks quietly, not wanting to be heard by Professor Barnes. 

 

Oswald twirls his quill and sighs. "Ivy is negatively pressuring me about the Ed plan. He's really depressed and insecure, I feel bad for the him, however Ivy is making me feel like it's  _my_ fault that he has no friends. So, she thinks I should become his friend sooner than later before he kills himself. Personally, I think she's overreacting, yet, you never know!"

 

Butch shakes his head. "I feel for the guy, I do, but are you serious about this whole thing? How does this benefit you? Or the group?"

 

"Ed is a Slytherin with the brain of an incredible Ravenclaw, Butch! If I can pull out his Slytherin traits by giving him friends and company then we could have basically an ambitious, clever, resourceful Ravenclaw. The thought of giving him friends when he has none will make him loyal. His Ravenclaw and Slytherin traits will make us extremely intimidating and powerful."

 

Butch shrugs. "I suppose that makes sense." He writes a word down, his hand writing not the best, "But, letting Nygma in would be social suicide, Oswald! No one likes him and him suddenly being part of the gang will be strange. We'll look sympathetic which also means: weak."

 

Oswald snaps. "That's why I'm being slow about it, Butch!"

 

"So? It will look like we're throwing out charity no matter what! Why are you so concerned about this? There's so many other-"

 

"Is it because you harass him too, Butch? Afraid you'll lose a piece of your game?" Oswald seethes. Butch is a pain in the ass. "Doesn't it get  _boring_ , attacking the same person over and over again?"

 

"Now Oswald-"

 

"It's quite  _insane_ to keep doing it. You'll get the same reaction every time. Ed brushing it off with an apology or hesitant laughter. I think you need to sort out your priorities."

 

"Oswald, I'm trying to help you and all you're doing is attacking me."

 

Oswald takes a deep breath. He's aware that maybe he's being a little bit too harsh on his friend, but shouldn't he be? Yeah, half the reason he's defending Ed all of a sudden is because of the interest he has in him, but Oswald shouldn't have let this go on for so long. Oswald has been bullied all his life and no one ever defended him. Oswald should have learned from that. He shouldn't be a bystander anymore. Maybe this is the way to start that. 

 

"I'm sorry Butch, but I know how it feels to be bullied. In the end, I'm trying to help him."

 

Butch nods. "So what you're saying that this whole plan of how it will benefit you is an act?"

 

"Somewhat. By me helping him, I'm benefiting myself as well."

 

"What if it doesn't benefit you?"

 

Oswald looks at him and shrugs. "Then I guess I helped someone out for once."

 

Butch thinks about it and nods. "I'm not sure if you're being mature or stupid. Maybe both."

 

Oswald looks back at his notes and scribbles some random sentence down that he  _thinks_ Professor Barnes just said. He supposes Butch is right. Maybe this will crash and burn, but hey! It could possibly make Oswald even stronger than he already was. A win-win situation if he makes himself belief hard enough. 

 

 

Edward Nygma is a very conflicted person. He's kind and sweet, but the only thing he gets in return is disrespect and hate. So much to a point where he doesn't feel welcome or safe in any environment. In class, he can't help himself but to be smart. A beating afterwards. In the library, he's rejected and now being reminded of how pitiful his life is. His dormitory is shred with Oswald and Jervis. Oswald is... well, after the library incident he doesn't really want to be around him at the moment. And Jervis? God, that guy is creepy. Ed won't lie. Jervis rubs him the wrong way, but Ed can't be mean to him! How could he?

 

So now, he sits by himself in the Prefect bathroom. When he was appointed Prefect he didn't want to use the special facilities. He doesn't believe he deserves it. There were so many other better candidates! Why him? Why more pressure? Why less difficulty for Barbara to torment him? He can't take it anymore! The taunting, beating, and whispers behind his back. He doesn't trust anyone. It's like everyone is out to hurt him in some way. Even Ivy. 

 

"Hey Ed?" A questioning voice calls, making Ed raise his head from his thoughts, "May I ask why you're sitting by yourself in the Prefect bathroom?"

 

Jim freaking Gordon stands before him, his head bent low to investigate him. The future Auror. The student with the father who's Head Auror. And, the most popular boy in the school. Everyone has a liking or interest for him. Oswald did at some point, Ed knows. 

 

He feels his hands twitch, hoping he hasn't snuck in  _Bullock._ "I needed a silent place to think," Ed replies quietly, his hands coming to twitch next to his head, "But if you need me to leave-"

 

Jim shakes his head, quietly chuckling. "Nah, you're fine. But you don't seem to be. You want to talk about it?"

 

 _He doesn't actually care._ Ed squeezes his wrist, trying to push his thoughts away. "Life is simply stressful. I'm sure you know."

 

Jim huffs, hands placed on his hips. "Tell me about it. Everyone's got stress, Ed."

 

Ed forces a small smile, like he usually does. "I should be going-" He reaches to pull the strap of his bag over his shoulder, but Jim stops him. 

 

"Why are you always so... delicate? You can stay, Ed, you aren't disturbing me. I don't even care if you sit there the whole time as long as you talk once and awhile. It'll be a little bit worrying to have you just sit there staring at nothing."

 

"Well, then I guess I should leave. I can stare for hours."

 

Jim watches as Ed shakily pulls himself together and pushes himself off the low bench. He awkwardly shuffles around Jim, giving a small wave of depart. Jim does the same. Ed can sense that Jim is holding something back. He doesn't want to hear it though. Most likely pity. Jim pities everyone. It's as if he's aware that his "problems" are nothing compared to everyone else's. 

 

Ed's hand rests on the door handle when Jim says his pity. "Ed, I'm sorry for letting Harvey push you around like that. I can't even imagine how it feels to be... hurt on a constant from several people..."

 

Ed glares at the doorknob. " _You can't even begin to imagine it,_ " Ed replies darkly, slamming the door loudly behind him. 

 

His pain doesn't stop as the door slams. It helped for a few seconds, finally being able to be forceful on something even if it was just a door. Jim was an angel compared to the person who engulfs him with the strong smell of perfume and wraps an arm around his middle. Not his shoulders. Not his waist. His middle. He closes his eyes, preparing himself to be kind. Why do people have to make kindness difficult?

 

"Hey Eddie!" Barbara greets, her voice ringing in his ears. 

 

Ed looks around to see no Tabitha. This is strange. "Hi Barbara. Where's Tabitha? Aren't the two of you always together?"

 

Barbara smiles. "Oh no, she's taking care of something for me. Thanks for the concern."

 

Ed nods like it was no hard task. It was. "May I help you, Barbara?"

 

She lifts her hands, moving her hands up and down like a scale. "I mean, no. I'm going to tell you something Ed. It's going to help you, not me. I'm doing you a favor really!"

 

"If it's rumors, I really would wish that you won't share. I don't need to be wrapped up in lies or whatever else."

 

She laughs, waving her hand at him like it was hilarious. "Why don't we sit down?"

 

He allows her to lead him by his hand to an empty bench in the corridor. The corridor is surprisingly crowded more than usual. Ed hopes something will be able to save him from this encounter with Barbara Kean. She's selfish. She tells him she's doing him a favor, but he knows that in the end, it will  _help_ her. 

 

"So here's what's up," Barbara starts, leaning against the wall. "You know your new buddy Oswald-?"

 

"We're not buddies. I spend limited time with Ivy and he's there with her most of the time," Ed clarifies, his hand chopping into his leg. 

 

Barbara rolls her eyes. "Okay then. So, Ivy is invisible when you sit with him in the library? I'll have to ask what she uses." Ed blushes, but doesn't say anything. "Anyway, I'm going to let you know something about Ozzie."

 

"I'm pretty sure he hates the nick name." Oh, he so wants to leave. 

 

"I'm sure you know all about what happened between Jim and him. The whole school knows that they're rivals! They can't stand each other, but do you know why, smarty pants?"

 

Ed is aware of the theories, but it isn't his business to pry. "I've heard speculations. Why is this important?"

 

"Be careful, sweetheart. His intentions might not be seem as meaningless or innocent as they seem."

 

"I will admit that his sudden interest in me is  _surprising_ in the least, but I'm sure he has no ill intentions."

 

She chuckles. "For someone so smart, you sure are oblivious. His interest isn't sudden! Haven't you felt the stares on your back during class? I'm sure you have. You do have a fascinating capability to notice things others can't. That's where we're similar, Ed. I've noticed too. He  _likes_ you, just like he crushed on Jim."

 

Ed stands up, smoothing out his clothes. He laughs, trying to distract her from his reddening cheeks. "Barbara, I do love a good story now and then, but you're mistaken. And umm... I don't mean any disrespect, but I don't think you should be spreading rumors like that. I know Hogwarts is pretty accepting, however, it's no one's business to know what his sexuality is." He pauses, "Your theory is flattering. Thanks for trying to lighten my spirits. I'll see you at Prefect duty."

 

He walks away, his long legs getting him away fast. God, that whole situation was humiliating. It was a completely different kind of torture from her. Most of the time, it's Tabitha doing something physical or Barbara mocking him. This time, she was humiliating someone else to do the same to him. It was strange and incredibly  _wrong._ What was the point of it anyway? Why does making Oswald look bad effect him? He doesn't care if Oswald is gay or not. That's Oswald's problem, not his. 

 

 

A few days pass and Oswald finds himself hiding behind a bookcase as he skims through a History of Magic book. Ed had disappeared from the library for those few days and it had worried Oswald. He almost asked Ed about it in their dormitory, but decided against it. Ed did seem heavily... sad those days and Oswald chose to keep a good eye on him instead of trigger him. It seemed to work because here Ed was, in the library once more trying to gain Kristen Kringle's attention. 

 

Oswald isn't really here today to watch Ed, but to get up to date on his History of Magic studies. He's failing, he can feel it. Half of the reason he is, is because Professor Strange really makes Oswald uncomfortable. How calm his voice is and how he's always trying to get Oswald to participate. Maybe to help raise his grade to make sure he's paying attention? Oswald doesn't know and honestly, he has so much other things to worry about than his Professor's motives. 

 

He can't help but to look at Ed try to attract Kristen through the opening in the books. Ed's bouncing about, stammering and talking in riddles. He's a mess, but damn, it's adorable. Kristen's a fool not to see the potential Ed carries around with him. He's not even freaky the majority of the time! Like right now for instance! All he's trying to do is offer her help on her assignments for the day! Yet, all she can do is give him short answers and ignore him. Just like Jim was with Oswald during the first year. 

 

He makes his eyes go back to the book, yet the words blur. He can't focus on the letters and sentences. Oswald  _has_ to help Ed. He has to prove how brilliant Ed is, make them regret how they treated sweet, little old Ed. Oswald can feel the danger radiating off of Ed. Ed is a force to be reckoned with. Oswald will never have Ed the way he really wants him, but he's accepted that. As long as he makes Ed have a real purpose. There's no time to worry about relationships anyway. It's stupid. 

 

A minute of glaring at this thick book that makes Oswald's hands ache, he feels a small tap on his shoulder. Oswald looks straight to see Kristen and Ed missing and Ivy standing in the spot where the two used to be. Ivy smiles, her white teeth shining and winks at him. That only means one thing: Ed. Oswald looks to his side to see Ed standing next to him, bouncing on the balls of his feet. It feels like the second year. Maybe this is a sign. Maybe the outcome will be different this time. Ed will offer a kindness to Oswald and he  _won't_ deny it. 

 

"Kristen didn't want my help," Ed states. 

 

"I see..." Oswald replies, wondering where the hell this is going. 

 

Ed points to the book weighing down his hands. Ed's smile drops. "Do you want help with History of Magic? Ivy mentioned to me that you've been struggling with it."

 

Oswald stares at Ed and without thinking says, "Yes."

 

Ed's smile returns and it's bigger than it was prior to Oswald's response. The smile isn't fake either, Oswald can tell this by the wrinkles near Ed's eyes. The smile is  _real_ and it's because Oswald finally said yes. Someone finally didn't reject him. Oswald's glad he gets to be the first even though he already knows the outcome of this. Ed's going to become his friend faster than he had planned. At the moment, so be it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please leaves kudos or comments! Even if you're a guest!!
> 
>  
> 
> I was totally not listening to my almost four hours of Taylor Swift songs while writing this.


	4. The Worst is Just Around the Bend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed asks Oswald to Hogsmeade to know each other outside of the library. Oswald worries and Barbara looks for the new prankster to join her gang. Jervis Tetch is creepy, but he has good intentions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course I had to publish the update on Cory's birthday. It's a pretty good Ed chapter anyway. 
> 
> I'm really looking forward to writing out Jervis' scenes with Ed. I think he's going to be fun. :)
> 
> I was watching Mindhunters while writing this. Oops.

It was stupid to say yes to Ed's tutoring offer, Oswald thinks constantly. No one has noticed the two of them always together in the library or how Ed sometimes runs after Oswald in the corridor to walk with him yet. But, Oswald can feel tragedy in the air trailing a few feet away behind him. He should just start singing "Sally's Song" by The Nightmare Before Christmas because God, that song is so him at the moment. Tragedy is approaching  _and_ they'll never end up together. It sounds much more depressing put like that. 

 

Oswald isn't sure what the tragedy will harm though. The selfish part of him believes it's that people  _will_ begin to notice the way Ed seems to be his friend. Once that gets around, everything is over. Oswald's success and once again he'll be taunted and mocked. He  _can't_ let that happen. But, what if something is going to happen to Ed? Or them in general? Like Oswald screws up big time and Ed hates him? What if  _figures_ _out_ _?_

 

He enjoys his time with Ed, something that makes the thought of tragedy confusing. Ed is so cute when he messes up his writing or pronounces something incorrectly when he reads out loud too fast. How Ed can go on for possibly hours if Oswald didn't stop him about particular topics.  Or how weird, but adorable his random riddles are. However, his riddles aren't extremely random. Ed's riddles are used when he wants to say something, but can't get it out. Everything about Edward Nygma is endearing. 

 

The time Oswald spends with Ed can go on for hours with Oswald noticing. Part of it might be because Ed seems to never need sleep. Ed's internal clock confuses Oswald when it's curfew, but Ed's still chipper like they've only been there for a few minutes, not hours. On rare occasions though, Ed does eventually grow tired. He takes off his glasses and rubs his eyes to keep them open. On top of that, his hair sometimes falls into his face and shit, he's suddenly hot. Oswald doesn't know what to make of him. 

 

It's been a few months since Ed started helping Oswald in History of Magic. Ed even helps on other things too. If Oswald's cursing a "stupid" question, Ed drops everything to reword the question to make it easier. If that doesn't help, he makes sure Oswald knows where to find the information or he asks questions that lead up to the answer. He's brilliant. 

 

Oswald got better at the subject with Ed's help, but didn't let Ed know at first. He simply loved Ed's help and enchanting ways so much, he was afraid that Ed wouldn't help him anymore with the knowledge of his improvement. It took a few weeks before Ed noticed how terrible Oswald is at faking stupidity. Ed's help was an excuse to spend time with him. And if anyone noticed, Oswald could just say that it was forced. Ed wouldn't mind, well, he would hope. Now, they do assignments together and Ed still helps whenever Oswald needs it. 

 

The warning bell for curfew rings, waking Oswald up from his thoughts. The library is dark and the dim lamps are the only sources of light, apart from Ed's glowing tip of his wand that he has hovering over the pages of his book. Even though it's dark and looks like a scene out of a horror movie, Oswald finds the small area where he's placed comforting. He doesn't know why the supposedly weak, kind Ed makes him feel safer, but screw it. He'd rather die with the thought of Ed protecting him than dying alone. 

 

With a sigh, Oswald begins to gather his things from the table. He's not surprised that Ed wasn't woken from the bell like he was. He usually isn't. Good thing he's a Prefect because if he was caught in the library after curfew otherwise, he'd be getting detention. Actually, from what Oswald has heard, Ed doesn't have a clean record. He has plenty of detentions for losing track of time and being out of after curfew. Oswald hopes the Professors gave him a break after awhile because now that he's experienced it, Ed isn't intentionally breaking the rules. 

 

"Hey, Ed, I'm leaving, but I'll see you tomorrow," Oswald tells him quietly. Ed jumps, looking up at Oswald with wide brown eyes, "Or, tomorrow morning since we share the same dormitory, but you never seem to be there when I wake up... anyway, goodnight."

 

He shifts his feet to move, but Ed grabs his wrist lightly. "Are we...  _friends,_ Oswald?" Ed asks eagerly. 

 

It's been three months since the train. Two months of this, whatever it is, with Ed in this library mostly every day. Ed is asking a reasonable question. A question Oswald knows he should answer. Yet, he's never really thought about the answer. This has been fun. This has been what he's been wanting since what? The third year. 

 

Ed's desperate to know, Oswald can see it in his puppy dog eyes. He wishes Ed didn't have to beg or feel nervous about these questions. He wishes people saw Ed for his potential and who he could become. Ed's going to be the one who survives WWIII and the zombie apocalypse. Ed's going to be the one who's going to Minister one of these days. It's terrible to think that know else sees this. 

 

"I-I, Ed..." Oswald stutters. 

 

Oswald hugs his books to his chest and thinks, really thinks about how to respond to the question. He forces himself to push the thoughts of Ed's soft, brown falling hair, his sharp cheekbones, and his warm chocolate brown eyes. Ed has been nothing but kind, helpful, and  _friendly_ to Oswald the past three months even though Oswald doesn't deserve any bit of it. So, he decides.

 

They  _are_ friends. They're friends that know little about each other, but isn't that all of Oswald's friends apart from Ivy? Oswald can't open up to Ed yet, about his mother and absent father. He can't bring up that the muggles call him terrible names and beat him up for laughs. And, when all of his friends and most of the student population are on expensive vacations during the summer, Oswald is working two summer jobs. His mother doesn't like that Oswald "wastes" his summer, but he wants to help his mother. Ed can't know about how his whole "I'm big, your small" thing is just an act and in the inside, he simply wants someone to genuinely adore him unlike his mother. 

 

"We're friends, Ed. We know little about each other, but that's okay," Oswald answers weakly, "I enjoy my time with you. People are stupid not to see how great you are, Ed."

 

Ed almost trips as he exits his chair. He stands to grab Oswald's shoulders, towering above him in a comforting way. He smiles down at Oswald, his dark eyes sparkling. "Do you want to spend time with me outside of the library, Oswald?" He drops his hands from Oswald's shoulders and they fall at his sides, "We can go to Hogsmeade this weekend! Go out, get butterbeer, and talk! Isn't that what friends do?"

 

 _Isn't that what friends do?_ That's the saddest question that has left Ed's mouth which is saying something because he says a lot of them. "Sure, Ed. I would really enjoy that!"

 

Oswald leaves Ed smiling as he walks out of the library. Oswald should be smiling too, but it's working out too well. Life is never this simple. Something is bound to show up and ruin everything. That's what always happens whenever something good happens to him.

 

And, as he walks away all he thinks about is: Ha, it's not a date, Oswald! What are you thinking?!

 

 

Ivy swings her legs without care as she sits on their branch on the tree as she listens to Oswald. He leans against the trunk of the tree, the cold weather not motivating him to struggle to sit up there with his friend. He rubs his gloved hands together repeatedly before hugging his body for extra warmth once again. He needs a thick fur coat, but never has the money. There's probably some spell to upgrade this coat, but he doesn't have the to go searching. 

 

It's December and unlike most of his friends, Oswald's going back home for the holidays. The muggles who bully him don't have time to over the holiday and it's his mother. It would break his heart to leave her all by herself on Christmas, one of her favorite times of the year. Since he won't be around to keep himself updated on important events at school, Butch, Bridgit, Ivy, and Ed have promised to write him. Oswald found Ed's choice to stay at Hogwarts strange, yet, it wasn't a huge concern. 

 

"...and all of a sudden, Ivy, he was asking me if we were friends or not!" Oswald tells Ivy, "Of course, after thinking about it, I told him yes. We spend hours mostly every day together!"

 

"That used to be Ivy and Oswald time," Ivy teases, smiling at Oswald. "Why'd you have to think about it? You're sounding like it was obvious."

 

"We know little about each other, that's why! I realized then, that all of my friends, apart from you, know nothing about me outside of school. So, I told him we were friends that simply don't know one another that well."

 

"I've seen you two in that library, Oswald. I don't think you're giving him or yourself time to talk about things  _other_ than your work for classes."

 

"Yeah, yeah, I know, but then he asked me to Hogsmeade-"

 

"HE ASKED YOU TO HOGSMEADE?!" Oswald jumps as she shouts, almost falling out of the tree, "Oswald, that's a  _date!_ " She sings, making Oswald roll his eyes. 

 

"It sure as well isn't a date. I've accepted that, Ivy." He hugs himself tighter, glaring at the snowy ground, "Ed likes Kristen Kringle. His sexual orientation? Solved.  _Not_ interested."

 

Ivy groans. " _Oh,_ knock it out, Oswald!" She leans forward onto her knees. "I act like I want boys attention, but I would rather kiss a girl. It's a way to stay in the closet, Oswald. I'm not saying that he's acting, he might not even know, or I could be wrong, it's just a theory from experience."

 

Oswald is surprised. Ivy's never acted or told him about things like this. He fully believed she was straight, he was  _not_ expecting this. He can't help but smile though when she starts laughing. Maybe she has a point. Ed can possibly be hiding from himself by chasing after Kristen, a pretty and taken girl. You never know, definitely when it comes to Ed. 

 

"Well, you know that out of everyone at this school, I accept the way you are, Ivy," Oswald informs her. She smiles at him, a twinkle in her eyes. "I still need to get my mother something for Christmas. Damn it."

 

"Hogsmeade is the best place to get people presents, Oswald. I guess you're winning this weekend!" She hops down from the tree, brushing off her olive green coat. "Oh, by the way, you don't need to worry about me this weekend. Selina and I got detention so we're not even allowed to go."

 

Oswald is going to ask his mouth to ask what she did, but she runs off towards the castle. He'll never catch up with her now due to his bum leg. Quite honestly, Oswald is still freezing and confused. He didn't need Ivy's hopeful arguments. What he needs is her to agree with him that Ed will _never_ be interested. But, he's happy that she was comfortable enough to come out to him. It's flattering, really. 

 

He begins to walk away from the tree, thinking about what else he has to do this week. He should write to his mother and wish her well and remind her that he's coming home in two weeks. He usually writes to her every week to keep her posted on life at school, however, he's been slacking lately. 

 

 

Ed knows it's weird to feel this way, but he does and he can't help it. For going on almost four school years, he's been pursuing the pretty and smart Kristen Kringle. She knows how he feels, but he still treats him like dirt! It's maddening! What is he doing wrong! Oswald, Ivy, and Jervis like him enough for who he is. He doesn't have a single clue on what to do anymore, but he  _has_ to stick with her.... or he'll end up feeling the wrong things for Oswald all over again. 

 

He doesn't even know how to describe his emotions towards Oswald in his first year and the first half of his second. It was strange. It seemed unnatural. He would catch himself staring, wondering what Oswald thought of him constantly, and felt as if he was trying to impress him every second during the class. Answering those questions or correcting them wasn't even for his self worth most of the time. It was really to prove to Oswald how _great_ he was. Yet, Oswald still pushed him away- no, he wasn't going to think about that now. Oswald and him are friends. What happened in the past has been forgiven. They were both twelve and immature. They're different people now. 

 

Even though Ed is crushing on Kristen Kringle, here he is trying to impress Oswald like so many times before.  _Damn it,_ he still tries during his time with Oswald in the library by asking all those questions and assisting him with everything. 

 

He's kneeling on the cold, hard floor finishing up the last steps of his plan against Jim Gordon and Harvey Bullock. He's not doing this to impress himself or Kristen, but for Oswald Cobblepot. He has these impulses to make Oswald look up to him, cover him with affection, and forget all about Kristen Kringle. He feels this way every second every minute of every hour with his fellow Slytherin, Oswald Cobblepot. When they're together, Kristen Kringle doesn't exist, only Oswald. And once Oswald leaves, he persuades himself that Kristen is who he should be impressing and pursuing. Not a beak-nosed, pale, limping  _male._

 

Ed wants to know why Oswald has suddenly brought interest in him and began spending time with him though. Oswald pushed away second year, forgiven, when all Ed wanted was a friend. He pushed him away second year when all Ed wanted was a friend. But at the same time, it doesn’t matter. Oswald finds Ed as his friend now. Isn’t this all Ed has wanted?

 

He finishes wrapping the thin, almost invisible wire around the column in the empty corridor that he's sure Jim and Harvey are going to be walking down in a few minutes. It's a trip wire. Once hit, the two will be tied from their ankles and hung upside down. He doesn't care that Jim apologized for Harvey's behavior. He's _sick_ of the torment put against him from these bastards. Same with Barbara. He's not sure about what to do with her yet though. 

 

Behind him, Ed hears uneven walking from where he is, kneeling on the floor.  _Oswald._ Ed turns to look at Oswald, to give him a small wave at Oswald who's watching him with interest. Ed quickly checks the wire to make sure and grabs his bag before running over to Oswald. He feels big and... comforting as he towers above Oswald like this. 

 

"May I ask what you're doing, Ed?" Oswald questions him. 

 

Ed grabs Oswald's elbow, walking him away from the wire. "A trip wire is planted where Gordon and Bullock will trip over it, tying them up from their ankles and hanging them from the ceiling. It'll be humiliating and... a harmless prank," Ed explains, stopping as they round the nearest corner, "I want to see it work, Oswald. Give it a minute or two."

 

Oswald chuckles. "I'm glad I didn't keep walking. I'd hate to be an accidental victim  _and_ ruin your plan."

 

Ed smiles. "Thank you. I'm glad you stopped walking as well."

 

Ed frowns though as Oswald flinches at the surprised shouting that is soon followed by unforgivable words echoing throughout the corridor. Oswald quickly smiles and Ed swiftly peeks his head around the corner to witness his plan follow through. He smiles wickedly at Bullock swinging his arms in the arm to attempt to loosen himself. He is an absolute idiot! Jim is struggling to reach his wand in his sock. Now that's a good solution. Instead of making it worse by swinging about, Jim is trying to reach a reasonable solution.  _Smart._

 

He turns to face Oswald again, his wicked smile never leaving his face. He grabs Oswald's hand and runs down away from the scene of the crime, dragging Oswald with him. Part of Ed wants to jump around and shout, "It was me! I did it! I broke the rules!", but it's a harmless prank. There's nothing to brag about... yet. He laughs at the thrill, at the feeling of success running through his veins. And Oswald saw it too! He supports it, and him. It's like Ed's lucky day!

 

After a few minutes of running, Ed is forced to stop by the loss of warmth in his hand. He looks to his side in the crowded corridor to see Oswald limping towards an empty wooden bench. The students surrounding Ed push past him, making Ed angle left and right multiple times by the force. The adrenaline is good and so is the confidence. He just made Oswald run for a few minutes on his bad leg. How could he have done that? What kind of person he is?

 

Ed races over to Oswald and sits down beside him, his hands held out in front of him. "I-I am so, so sorry, Oswald," Ed apologizes, "I'm such an idiot. It's all my fault. I'm your friend and I've caused you pain. I'm such a failure. Everything I touch I ruin-"

 

Oswald leans his head back, baffled. "What-? No! You are none of those things, Ed. You're smart, kind, and one of a kind," Oswald tells Ed sincerely, "I'm fine, Ed, by the way. You were excited, I understand. There's no one to blame for this."

 

Oswald can't believe that he has to tell Ed how amazing he is. How can Ed think so low of himself? It's disturbing to Oswald how apologetic Ed is about the whole thing. Ed immediately blamed himself for Oswald's leg. Oswald understands why Ed would think it was his fault, dragging him for that long, but how can Ed call himself an idiot and a failure? It's terrible. 

 

Ed punches his leg in anger before cupping his face in his hands. "I ruin everything, Oswald. I'm so sorry. I'll be very accepting if you-"

 

"Ed!" Oswald pries Ed's hands away from his face. "You have  _got_ to stop apologizing. I've already forgiven you, Ed!"

 

"You don't even know, Oswald. You're just one example of-"

 

"Why did you do it, Ed? Set that trap on them?" A change of topic is the only way Oswald can think of stopping Ed. It's a good question in Oswald's mind though. Ed's an interesting character, he might give him an unexpected response. 

 

Ed rubs his hands on his pants legs, looking ahead. "I'm sick and  _tired_ of them walking around the school like heroes! They've bullied and made a fool out of me since my beginning year. I know they've done the same to you too." Ed sighs, "Enough is enough. I've gotten some payback for what they've done to me. Some of you too. I don't care that Jim apologized to me the other day. It doesn't take back what he's allowed Bullock to do for five years!"

 

Oswald nods and smiles at Ed, who's still showing signs of panic from his apology rambles. "Edward Nygma, you are incredible and brilliant. I want you to know that because of your heart, perseverance, and brains, you're going to tower above the people that have done you wrong. They'll be  _nothing_ in the next few years to come while you will be  _someone._ I tell myself this every day and I believe it. I hope you will too."

 

Ed finally faces Oswald again. His hand shakes as it comes to lay on top of Oswald's. "Thanks Oswald. I really appreciate it."

 

 

It doesn't take long for word to spread around the school. By the next day, everyone only talks about how the Gryffindor Golden Boys were victims to a harmless prank. Many theories are discussed and most of them believe that Barbara Kean in the one behind it. It does sound like something she'd have someone do and the three do have history. Clearly, Barbara didn't have  _anything_ to do with the incident, but she's taking credit. That irks Oswald is so many ways. It was  _Ed_ who did it, but she's going to take the credit simply to benefit herself. 

 

However, Ed doesn't seem to care at all about what's been going on. Yes, Oswald has witnessed him smirk and shake his head with amusement as Ed listens to the theories. He doesn't take the chance to make himself look better, though. Maybe in Ed's mind, it only matters that he knows the real truth?

 

"He was the one who did it, Ivy, but he isn't saying anything. I don't think he even plans to!" Oswald complains to Ivy, keeping his voice down through the crowded corridor. 

 

Ivy's a great listener and must have incredible hearing to hear his every word on their way to classes. The two are apart by a year, but they walk together if their classes are near each other. Having no classes together makes it difficult to talk on a regular basis so this time in precious to the two of them. 

 

Ivy shrugs. "I think you're worrying too much, Oswald," Ivy confesses, "I think he's doing this to boost his confidence. And, he's probably planning something else. His attack on Jim and Harvey was possibly the beginning of something much bigger. You know how he is, he  _isn't_ mediocre. He's waiting for it to be bigger so when he comes out and says "Look everyone, it was me, Edward Nygma! I'm not a loser like you all think I am!". I wouldn't worry about it."

 

Oswald cocks his head, acknowledging her point. "Yes? But why? Why now? He said that this was revenge on two of his tormentors, but what has motivated him to do it now?" Ivy looks at him, listening to his argument, "If it is some big plan like you say, then he'll most likely go after  _everyone_ who has done him incredibly wrong. This list includes, let me think... Oh! Barbara, Tabitha, Flass' gang, Butch, Tom Doughtery, and many others. It's suicide!"

 

She sighs. "Yeah, I guess you're correct to worry, but we can't do anything about this, Oswald. He's obviously pleasing himself by doing this. If Ed wants to be pummeled for something he deserves this time, let him have it. He's different and we'll have to accept it."

 

"How is this the same person who told me to be his friend? By saying something, we can end something large and hurtful before it gets too terrible!"

 

"We are his friends which is why we've got to let him do this. It's how his brain thinks. We've got to accept it." She stops in the corridor, about to make her turn that'll separate them. "Think about it, will you? See you later!"

 

This is wrong, terribly wrong to let him continue this supposed quest. Oswald won't think about how he should accept Ivy's opinion. No, he has his own opinions and thoughts. Maybe it's time for Oswald to be painfully honest to Ed. If it doesn't stop Ed, it'll at least show concern. 

 

 

Ed nearly tumbles off of the bench in The Great Hall when someone loudly sits across from him, the placement making the plate and silverware rattle. The other Slytherins are so far away they luckily didn't notice Ed's long arms catching the table tightly or the metal clanging on the wooden table. Within seconds of Ed pulling himself together he knows exactly who's sitting in front of him. By the whimsical smell and loud pocket watch, it's Jervis Tetch. 

 

Now, Jervis Tetch is an original. He seems to have dirt on everyone in the school and the ability to eavesdrop on any meaningful conversation that is pursuing. People think it's because Jervis Tetch is lucky. Well, Ed happens to disagree. He believes that Jervis forces the information out of them, but who knows or care? If it was violent or illegal, Jervis wouldn't be sitting in front of him at this very moment. 

 

Even though Jervis isn't doing anything illegal, he still freaks Ed out. Ed isn't sure what does it. It's either his toothy grin, hobby of making his sentences rhyme, or his long brown hair that he barely takes the time to brush. The worst is the way he discusses his sister. Ed blocks Jervis out whenever he decides to follow those trails of thoughts. Yet, for nearly five years Jervis has been the only one Ed's grown comfortable talking to. Jervis isn't aware of Ed's deepest secrets or struggles, but he's a good listener and the only person who seemed to care, somewhat, for the longest time. Ed was, and still is grateful for Jervis' existence no matter how strange he is.

 

Jervis grins at Ed, making Ed's skin crawl. "I know what you did, Ed," Jervis tells him, "You've made Bullock and Jim full of dread."

 

Ed busies himself with the hardly touched food on his plate, avoiding Jervis' eyes. "I-I have no idea what you're talking about."

 

"I saw the small question mark at the scene of the crime. Is Ed finally making up lost time?"

 

Ed looks at Jervis, folding his napkin repeatedly. "Stop with the rhymes and I'll listen."

 

"Because we're friends, Ed, I'm going to warn you now. Barbara is making it her mission to figure out the identity of the... prankster? She wants someone with that craft on her side."

 

All Ed can think about is how Barbara is fully aware that Oswald will try to find out who it is too. Well, if Oswald didn't already know like he does. To get Ed first would be a obvious thing for them to fight about. However, Ed already knows who he would chose. Even if Oswald and him weren't friends, he'd pick Oswald over Barbara in a heartbeat. It honestly gets Ed's heart racing at the thought of Barbara and Oswald fighting over him. 

 

" _God, get a hold of yourself!"_ His overbearing conscious shouts at him. 

 

Ed shrugs. "It doesn't matter, Jervis. Jim and Bullock, the Gryffindor Golden Boys were _nothing._ Barbara should wait for the real beginning before looking for person, me. She needs to see my  _real_ potential."

 

Jervis laughs making Ed feel cold shivers. "This new. Confident, and determined. It's _quite_ attractive!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you for reading! Don't be shy to leave kudos and comments, even if you're a guest. I love hearing responses! 
> 
> They're going to go on their not-date next chapter. After that, expect more "No, I'm not attracted, but I am. Shoot!" from Ed. He's still in the closet and that's okay. He won't be for long....


	5. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unknown person assists Ivy and Selina. Oswald and Ed learn much about each other and how they care. Barbara is a sneaky prick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me so long to make the outline for this chapter because I was looking at pictures of animals sniffing flowers. *sigh*
> 
>  
> 
> Then, it took me forever to write this because I write episode summaries for my Orchestra teacher and that takes awhile because I make footnotes to explain things and I have to add character to my writing. It's a longer process than you'd think.

Ivy and Selina have possibly the worst detention any student can get. They have to clean and scrub the Trophy Room spotless with no magic. All muggle supplies and ways. The both of them are used to living like muggles, but this is very hard work due to how many trophies there are and how big the room is. They'll be here all weekend if Selina doesn't get her act together. 

 

Ivy supposes the punishment is fair though. She isn't complaining about that, she's upset about what weekend it had to be. Hogsmeade weekend, really? Selina acts like she doesn't care and she probably doesn't, but she could've done the stunt next week! But no, she had to "accidentally" to blow up a cauldron in Potions and create a huge mess. Ivy tried to fix and clean it up, however, Fish Mooney charged her for being an accomplice so here she is. 

 

Selina is being very lazy across the room, trophies on the floor around her as she sits on the floor. She's in a reasonable bad mood because her plan was to shoplift this weekend. Ivy'll admit, she'd rather be catching snowflakes on her tongue and stalking Oswald on his "hang out", but she has to take one for the team(Selina and her). Only if Selina would feel that way. Besides, yeah, the punishment was difficult, but it was relaxing in a way so it wasn't absolutely terrible. 

 

She rolls her eyes as Selina takes her sixth break within the hour. She spreads herself across the glossy, wooden floor. She moves her arms and legs, creating imaginary snow angels. Part of the reason why Selina and Ivy aren't on the best terms sometimes is because Ivy doesn't get it. How can Selina go to school and break the rules day after day? What possesses Selina to put more effort into breaking the rules than school work? 

 

Ivy almost drops the large trophy in her hands when Selina asks, "What's up with Oswald and Nygma? I saw them the other day, sitting  _pretty_ close on a bench and Oswald seemed to be calming him down." She raises her hands in wonder, "I'm just curious."

 

Ivy panics. Oswald hadn't trained her on what to say if anyone noticed. "They're friends," Ivy replies quickly, "Don't tell anyone."

 

Selina sits up and turns to face Ivy, her legs crossed. "Oswald-type friends if you know what I mean, or just friends?"

 

Good God. "Just friends."

 

It's not a lie though. Oswald and Ed are  _just_ friends. Ivy fully believes that Oswald's honest intentions are targeted more than friends, the way he talks about the boy. Oswald says that he's fine with being friends with Ed, but really? Ivy sees the way he looks at Ed, his eyes should be hearts. He's head over heels for Edward Nygma. 

 

Before Selina can reply to Ivy's answer, a fierce clearing of a throat stops her. Ivy almost drops the trophy again as she faces the source of the sound. The intimidating Professor Mooney stands in front of them, her cold eyes looking between the two girls. 

 

"It's your lucky day girls, " She informs them, "You're off the hook, for now. Someone else has taken responsibility for your actions. Your points will not be returned though."

 

Ivy looks at Selina who replies, "Thank you so much, Professor. Please give our savior our warmest thanks." 

 

Ivy places the trophy down gently and scurries out of the room, Selina on her heels. It was, and only Selina who blew up the cauldron, but Ivy wasn't going to miss this chance of freedom. Selina walks, more like struts, beside Ivy through the empty corridor. 

 

"Who the hell took responsibility for something I did?" Selina asks, frustrated, "No one has the want to help us anyone. The only person that would is off in Hogsmeade anyway! I mean, Oswald isn't the type to put something on his record that he didn't do, but you get my point!"

 

Ivy frowns. "I have no idea who got us out, but let's not fret about it yet. Let's just take this time to be grateful."

 

 

Oswald pulls at the sleeves of his navy blue coat as he waits for Ed to meet him in the Entrance Hall. Ed was in the library this morning, but they planned to meet here by noon. Ed is always on time so Oswald knows he'll be here in a matter of seconds.

 

Ed smiles at Oswald as he runs over to him. His long, brown coat that's basically a trench coat fits Ed's figure nicely. His dark green gloves look comfortable. Part of Oswald is jealous of Ed's outfit, but he looks so good in it. How can Oswald complain about that? It gets better as Ed's hair falls when he stops in front of him and runs his fingers through his hair to fix it. Ed gestures for Oswald to lead the way and Oswald is thankful for Ed making sure his strides are small enough to keep up with him. It's cute to be honest. 

 

Oswald listens as Ed talks about his library adventures from the morning. Their dormitory is the weirdest thing you'd ever see. Jervis has different clocks in her area and a place dedicated to hates. Ed's bed is seriously surrounded by books. Oswald's tripped over it multiple times during the night over the years. He thinks the only real normal area of the dormitory is his area because most of is set up the way it was originally. With all of Ed's books, he has to wonder why Ed goes to the library in the first place at least 7:30 in the morning. 

 

"...So, I was reading this book about the world's deadliest poisons. There's thousands, you'd be amazed, Oswald!" Ed tells Oswald, his hands moving with his words in excitement. 

 

"Please don't become a killer," Oswald pleads, not expecting himself to blurt that out. 

 

Ed laughs. "It was only an interesting read to waste time, Oswald. I'm not planning on creating any of them."

 

Oswald hums with approval. He's glad everyone had left an hour ago because he can enjoy Ed's company without having to worry. "Oh, by the way, Ivy won't be surprising us later today."

 

"Really? Why is that?"

 

"Selina blew up her cauldron in Potions earlier this week. Her potion got on several people around apart from Ivy. Ivy, the nice girl she is, tried to fix the cauldron and help the others around her but because she got nothing on her-"

 

"-Professor Mooney put her in the blame as well."

 

"Exactly. That woman is a  _bitch."_

 

Ed laughs again and it's even more spectacular than the last. His laugh is more beautiful than the sight around them as the walk side by side on the snowy path.  The snow falls slowly around them, littering the sparkling white ground and dead trees. It's a sight you'd see in a planned shot. 

 

Ed catches a bundle of snowflakes on his dark green gloves, the outside a fake leather, and brings his hand in front of Oswald which makes him stop. Oswald looks down at the snowflakes seeing no sort of magnificence. He thinks he should by the look Ed is giving him. 

 

"What flies when it's born, lies while it's alive, and runs when it dies?" Ed riddles Oswald. 

 

 _Damn it._  It's too cold to think about stuff like this. "Umm... a snowflake?"

 

Ed smiles and jumps with excitement. Oswald's guesses he's right. Well, Ed would have done the same response right or wrong. "Correct!" Oswald can't help but to smile. "Do you know that no snowflakes are exactly the same? Everyone is different. Isn't that amazing?"

 

He'll admit, he's surprised by the fact. However, what he's really surprised by is _why_ , and  _who_ would spend so much time to discover that fact about snow? Ed is so full of facts and riddles, it makes him more amazing than the originality of stupid precipitation. 

 

"Yeah, I guess it is," Oswald replies. 

 

Ed shakes his hand, shaking off the snowflakes that are beginning to melt and lose there form onto the grown. The two continue their walk to the village. It's calm and peaceful. This is exactly what Oswald was in the need for. He needs time to relax and have a good time with Ed where it doesn't feel wrong to simply talk. 

 

Ed can't help himself, but to stare at Oswald's smaller hands and feel drawn to them. Those gloves aren't thick, he must be freezing. That's not his greatest concern though, it's that he wants to hold them. He can't do that. Guys don't hold guys' hands. No, guys hold girls' hands. That's what his parents say, but is it truly that wrong? People throughout history have been homosexual relationships. It's  _natural._ From what he's heard of supporters of gay rights, the Old Testament is the only part of the bible that disgraces against homosexuals. The New Testament contained some homosexuals. Not like Ed is religious like his parents. 

 

Before Ed even knows it, his hand is reaching for Oswald's. He can feel the cold from Oswald's hand and it's painful. How can Oswald be managing? He'll have to fix this! That's what he'll get Oswald for Christmas, better gloves and why not? A better coat because his coat isn't doing much good either. On the other hand, Oswald does make a striking figure in it. The way it isn't too puffy so it gives a good idea of his body.  _Stop it, Ed!_

 

It takes Oswald about three seconds to notice the sudden gripping warmth wrapped around his right hand. He barely has time to think before jumping away, and basically throwing his hand back at him. His behavior stops the both of them on the snowy road. Ed's staring at Oswald, horrified, and making small gasps. If Oswald was calm, he'd be thinking about how cute the noises are, but he's  _not_ calm. He's screwed up. He wasn't expecting Oswald to react this way.

 

"I'm sorry," Oswald whispers, "I can't let people see that, Ed. The whole school already have their theories and I _can't_ confirm them by holding your hand. Yeah, they're true, I'm gay and I'm  _not_ ashamed. Most people think that gay men are weaker which isn't true. We go through hell and back almost every day just  _trying_ to not be afraid. For years, we have to fight the challenge of accepting ourselves. I can't let them be illogical and think I'm weak, Ed. So, I'm sorry. _Really_ sorry."

 

Ed turns away and blushes. Oswald begins to worry. He's waiting for Ed to turn his attention back to him and be like those muggles who bully him, tell him's unnatural and not right. A pain erupts in his gut and he wants to cry. He can't lose Ed for simply being himself. 

 

Ed looks back and shrugs, a small grin on his face. "Oh sorry. It's my fault, not yours. I didn't think of it like that. I was only trying to hold your hand."

 

 _Thank, God._  "Thanks for understanding, Ed. I'm sorry once again for my rude reaction."

 

"Can you at least put your hand in your pockets? It'll give them more warmth."

 

Oswald shoves his hands in his pockets and they continue their walk down to Hogsmeade. Ed hums, watching his big feet make footsteps in the snow while walking. Part of Oswald wants to forget his whole outburst and grab his hand again. Ed's hand was so nice intertwined with his. His slender fingers with his was comfortable... and affectionate. 

 

 

The Three Broomsticks was crowded like is always in on Hogsmeade weekends. It's hoping and loud, but this is the most neutral place. Same gender people can come here and not seem like a date. It was a place where friends hung out or couples made out in the back. It was equal friend-wise or not so friendly. 

 

Oswald manages to find a place in the back where no one will really notice the pair of them together. He prays that Ed doesn't take their seating as an insult and only ties it together about his closeted sexuality to the school. The waitress who notices them is friendly. Her brown hair up in a bun and a quill stuck behind her ear. 

 

"What do you guys want?" She asks, looking at them. 

 

Ed points to the front, "I can go up to the taps. You don't have to wait on us-"

 

She smiles. "Nah, when the place is this busy we don't want teenagers working the taps. Gets out of a hand.  _Completely._ "

 

"Good point."

 

"I'll have water," Oswald tells her. 

 

"Two butter beers then for me," Ed orders, smiling. 

 

Her smile grows, nodding as she writes down what Ed said. "I got you, honey."

 

She walks away and Ed tells Oswald, "I got one for you."

 

"What? No-"

 

"You can not possibly go to The Three Broomsticks and not get butter beer, Oswald. My treat, don't worry about it."

 

Oswald chooses not to argue with Ed, he most likely won't win anyway. He'll be thankful for Ed's kindness. Oswald does love butter beer, but didn't want to buy it. He needs to save his money to buy his mother something for the holiday. He'll sacrifice anything to make his mother happy. 

 

"Thank you, Ed," Oswald thanks him. He looks out the glass window, watching the window. 

 

He takes the drinks as Ed slides them across the table for him. Oswald takes a sip from the butter beer, not wanting to rid Ed of his smile. He's too distracted by his inability to start a conversation to notice the foam on top of his lip. He's brought of his daze as Ed laughs while brushing it off with his thumb. 

 

"So, how's your family life, Oswald?" Ed asks him, sitting back down. It's a logical question for someone to ask to learn about others.

 

Oswald trusts him and spills. "My mother is a squib who's Hungarian. She's a saint, wouldn't hurt a fly," Oswald begins with a nostalgic grin, "My father isn't around. I don't even know him. All I know is that he's a pureblood. My mother tells me that I look more like him. We don't have much, but the two of us make ends meet by hard work. I work two summer jobs while she works in a house cleaning several for several customers.  I'll admit, it's stressful to constantly worry about bills and necessities."

 

Ed scares Oswald by his immediate response. "I can help you! My family has enough money to love in an above average house and we have money to spare! I'd be thrilled to buy you things. Call them presents!" He holds the side of his head with his hands, staring at the table. "You can come over during the summer months. We could have so much fun together. We could read book and use my pool. There's a shallow end for your leg, or the hot tub. That might help with the pain..."

 

"I'm flattered, Ed, but I can't. I can't accept your charity."

 

That's not all, though. His mother will start inviting Ed over every day, make him dinners as payment. After a few dinners and visits, it'll get awkward. She reads him so well. She'll notice the glances he throws at Ed and he's sure as hell isn't ready to have _that_ conversation with his mother. Yes, she will find out one of these days, but not now. so well. 

 

"Of course you can, Oswald! It's not char-"

 

"How about you, Ed? Your parents?"

 

He watches as Ed's face hardens and the excitement is gone with a snap of his fingers. Ed's posture slouches. Shit, he's messed up. He's never seen this upset. Not even when Kristen rejects him every day in the library. This is worse. Much worse.

 

"They aren't around much and when they are, it's either like I don't exist or I shouldn't exist. My father is Police Captain and my mother is a cook at this fancy, highly acclaimed restaurant. I like to cook her recipes when they're not home." He grabs at his fingers, diverting his attention to them instead of Oswald. "I tried to cook with her a few times, but she told me off. Told me I was doing it wrong. I think mine taste better, but let's be real, it's probably wrong. I'm wrong and she's right." 

 

Oswald sits there, trying to understand how someone can possibly reply to that. He's never gone through that, feeling unloved and abandoned. However, it all makes sense now. How Ed arrives to the train station with no guardian whatsoever to wish him a nice school year. How he chooses every year to stay at Hogwarts with the bullies than go home. It makes Oswald depressed. How can parents do that to their child? He's absolutely amazing and one of the most talented people he'll ever meet. 

 

"I'm sorry that you go through that, Ed," Oswald says calmly, "If I could, I would make them appreciate you for all of your perfections, which you have a lot of to be honest. You're extraordinary, Ed. Don't let them tell you otherwise."

 

Ed blushes. "I'm not as great as you think I am, Oswald."

 

Oswald opens his mouth to argue, but the waitress returns. It's not like waitresses have the right to butt into conversations, yet Oswald thinks it would be inappropriate to bring up such a sensitive topic in front of a stranger. Ed asks for the amount due and pays it on the spot. Does Ed believe that leaving the establishment will stop Oswald from arguing? Oswald wants to continue trying to persuade Ed how great he is, but if Ed is so desperately trying to find a way out then he should respect him. 

 

After their quick exit from The Three Broomsticks, Oswald finds himself in a clothing store with Ed by his side. Usually, he would never step foot in this place during a Hogsmeade weekend, but while he's here he should look around to find something for his mother. He follows Ed through racks of winter coats and he can't help but to wonder what Ed is doing. 

 

He jumps as Ed walks around him and flips back his coat color. Oswald is madly confused, however Ed is a strange person(in a good way) who doesn't seem to know the meaning of personal space. Not like Oswald is complaining most of the time. He only watches flip through the darker color coats with his nimble fingers. Ed groans with the weight of a coat, pulling it out to show it to Oswald. 

 

It's a dark purple with a black, fur lining inside the coat. At first, Oswald guesses that Ed is asking him for his opinion, but the coat is too small to fit Ed. "Do you mind if it's dark purple, and not dark blue?" Ed asks him.

 

Oswald squints his eyes.  _What?_

 

"I-I mean, you look great in dark blue..." Ed trails off, the floor gaining his attention with his empty hand clenching and opening. 

 

Oswald loves the color purple, it's his favorite. There's only a few reasons why he has a navy one instead of a purple one. The dark shade of blue went well with his eyes and the type went well with his body structure than the purple one. 

 

Oswald waves his hand. "You can't buy me a coat, Ed. You already bought me a drink. I won't-"

 

"What kind of friend am I to let you freeze? I insist." Ed clutches the coat to his chest. "Think of it as an early Christmas present."

 

"I haven't got you a Christmas present. It wouldn't be fair." His argument was so lame, there was no chance in hell of winning this.

 

Ed shrugs. "I've never gotten a Christmas present before so it won't really impact me."

 

 _Ouch._ "Ed-"

 

"If you're so upset about getting me something, make the present you allowing me to buy you this." Ed smiles, watching Oswald look for words to respond with, "I'm happy that we've agreed. Brilliant!"

 

He practically floats away with success radiating off of him as he leaves Oswald quickly. Oswald sighs and exits the coat section looking for something to catch his eye for his mother. There are lots of enchanted apparel that his mother would adore, but he won't be able to bring those items home. It's a threat to the whole muggle and wizard laws. He finds himself in the scarf area, dozens of scarves lined up for the picking. His mother has always loved scarves and the prices on them aren't as terrible as he thought they were going to be. Oswald only has a handful of galleons and another of knuts and sickles to get him through the school year. 

 

The one he likes the most, light pink and average length scarf would be perfect for his mother's pale skin and graying hairs. Two galleons and three sickles. He can easily do that, he thinks with pride. 

 

When he reaches the counter, he finds Ed waiting for items to be wrapped and charming the girl. He seems to be talking about the weather and how beautiful the scenery looks. Oswald approaches Ed, who's leaning against the counter, and startles him. He quickly moves to block Oswald's view of the girl and smiles at him. 

 

He points to the pink scarf. "Who's that for?" Ed asks.

 

"My mother," Oswald answers, "And, you are not buying it. I'll kill you if you even try."

 

Ed chuckles while eyeing him. "Alright. That's only fair."

 

The lady, who's smiling at their conversation, hands Ed a few wrapped parcels. Oswald ignores the nagging feeling to ask what the other things are while giving the lady his item and paying for it. He knows he has to get Ed something for the holiday. Maybe it'll be late and not the most expensive thing out there, but it's the thought that counts. 

 

 

The two of them are warm even though they're sitting out in the cold outside a small cafè. Part of it is the relaxing, hot chocolate, but another part is the enchantment put upon the table outside to create a room temperature at the table. Oswald thanks magic on a daily basis and this is one of those times. He's comfortable and mostly enjoying himself, but Ed's paid  _again._ It's not just annoying, it's embarrassing. Does he look that pathetic? Or, does Ed think that because his family struggles he's immediately a charity case? 

 

Ed doesn't eat much of his pastry. He instead looks at the surroundings, his hands on his knees that are shaking so hard Oswald can feel it through the table. He wants to ask Ed to stop it, but it might offend him in some way. He'll simply keep his mouth shut. 

 

"Are you okay? You're shaking and it's not even cold," Oswald asks, tilting his head to inspect Ed. 

 

"Anxiety. I can't help it, sorry," Ed mumbles. "I am fine, though."

 

Oswald nods. Good thing he didn't ask him to stop. However, Oswald does pity Ed. Is Ed really this much affected by his parents and peers around him? That he's this terribly insecure, shakes from anxiety, and blames himself for any mistake that wasn't technically his fault? All Oswald wants to do is help him, but what can he possibly do? 

 

"I have a plan, Oswald," Ed declares, pulling Oswald from his thoughts. "Bullock and Jim were simply a test run. I can do it again, and I will do it again. I'll prove myself once more. What do you think, Oswald? What should I do to the-"

 

Oswald leans forward, his eyes meeting Ed's. "I don't think you should do this, Ed, you're going to get into so much trouble. You're going to get hurt. I support your need to prove yourself and gain confidence, but there must be better ways to do it."

 

Ed frowns. "I thought you were happy about this, Oswald. I'm being a go getter and trying to put people below me. It's exactly what you did and are still doing! Why don't you believe in me. I _can_ do it, and I  _will._ "

 

Oswald bursts. "I CARE, ED!" Ed flinches, hitting the table with his knee. _Oh no._ "I'm sorry, Ed, for shouting. I care about you, Ed. Why can't you understand that I'm trying to protect you?"

 

Ed doesn't leave the table and Oswald's grateful for that. Ed flexes his hands and takes a deep breath. Oswald can see the gears turning in Ed's head as he tries to calm and wrap himself around this. Yet, why is Ed so upset about Oswald caring? 

 

Ed looks up at Oswald. "I-I'm not used to be cared for, Oswald." His voice cracks. "I've done plenty of stupid things before and made it out alive without anyone batting an eye. I can do it again, even if someone, like you, does care."

 

 _Selfish._  Oswald decides not to call him that though or explain why it's selfish. Instead, he sighs and decides to wait until later. He'll let Ed collect himself. He doesn't want to upset him even more. 

 

"Do you want to go back to the castle and read?" Ed asks quietly. 

 

Oswald can't help, but to laugh. "Okay. I need help on my Potions essay anyway."

 

"That's due tomorrow, Oswald!" 

 

"I know, I know, I have bad timing sometimes."

 

Ed gathers his stuff and almost walks away. Oswald is amused by how Ed seems to care more about his assignment than he does. That's Edward Nygma. 

 

"Hey!" Oswald calls, Ed turning around to face. Oswald points to his food. "You're not going to bring this back? That'll be wasting food, and money."

 

Ed shrugs, a small smile gracing his lips. "You can take it."

 

Oswald hates himself for thanking the air for allowing him extra food. He grabs Ed's pastry and walks quickly over to Ed's side to go back to the castle. Yes, their somewhat argument was stressful and didn't go the way Oswald had planned it, but the today was a great dat- hang out with Ed. 

 

 

Barbara throws down his menu onto the small rounded table outside. She brushes her hair behind her ear and smirks at the odd couple walking away from the place. She admires Ed's patience for the freaky gimp. His steps look painfully uncomfortable as he cuts them short to stay in pace with the penguin. She keeps her smirk as she faces Tabitha, her table mate. 

 

"This is perfect, Tabs," Barbara states. "Two things have been solved today. One, our poor friend Oswald is falling hard and rather quickly. It's going to hurt when he hits the ground with no one to catch him."

 

"I disagree. Nygma sure looks comfortable with him."

 

Barbara snickers. " _Please._ Ed is all over that Gryffindor Kringle. Besides, I won't let those two happen. I'm not as stupid as Oswald thinks I am. There's a storm raging behind Ed's pretty brown eyes. Those two can  _not_ be together. They'll rule the school."

 

Tabitha chuckles cruelly. "Edward Nygma? Rule the school with Penguin? I think not. The kid's a wimp."

 

Barbara rolls her eyes and waves her finger, tsking her tongue. "Two questions. Did you even hear their conversation? Or what I just said?" Tabitha sighs, "Edward Nygma, the wimpy outcast is the one who pranked Jim! He's the one! We underestimated him, we all did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Leave comments and kudos if it pleases you. :)
> 
> Writing Ed discussing his parents or how he feels inside(like in the Prefect bathroom) makes me want to cry. He deserves love and hugs. And... let's be real, Ozzie. Sadly, this won't be it with what his parents do. We all know what his dad does to him. He's just not going to share that right away. 
> 
> Barbara is a bitch. Oh my gosh. 
> 
> Oh, so this might be the last update for a week or two. I need to plan out the story a little bit more to get an idea of what to do next. Don't worry! I'm not ditching, just trying to improve it.


	6. New Holiday Traditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed makes a new ally and plan. Oswald has a memorable holiday break and Ivy hears the start of war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed and Oswald aren't going to happen this school year(sixth year). The plan is to get Ed to a certain point at the end of this year. Their last year will be more romantic. Besides, I have the second last chapter all planned out and it would only work if they got together in their seventh year. Just a warning for the people who don't like slow burn. 
> 
> Obviously, I came up with the chapter estimate. A lot of stuff is going to happen between now and the end. 
> 
> Oh, not sure if you had noticed, but I've updated the tags, relationships, and characters!! Tags will most likely be updated more than once so try to keep an eye out for changes. Marriage proposal isn't happening within their school years, don't worry.

The sky is dark and the air is chilly as the three friends stand on the platform, the crowd quickly thinning. Christmas break has finally come upon the school and most of the student population is going home, including Oswald. He always feels guilty for abandoning Ivy for a couple of weeks, even though it's not very logical. Of course she doesn't feel abandoned! However, this year is different. Ed stands with the two friends this time around, his body so close to Oswald's he can feel his body heat. At first, Oswald had refused to wear his new coat, but in the end he couldn't help himself. Besides, Ed would be heartbroken if he showed up on a freezing cold platform in his terrible, old coat. 

 

Ivy hugs Oswald tightly as Ed gives him a large hug from his side. Oswald understands why he feels guilty every time now, Ivy always acts as if he’s never coming back. For most teenagers that might seem ridiculous, but with her home life, it's very much justified. Yet, she has plenty more true friends than he does so he has no idea why she relies on him so much. He's aware that he's like an older brother to her, but aren't siblings supposed to be hated?

 

"By the way, you will be receiving something else for Christmas," Ed informs Oswald when Ivy lets go.

 

"You're just getting a card from me, but we all know you love my ridiculous, crafty cards anyway."

 

Oswald smiles and chooses that he won't argue with Ed about the other present. Whatever floats his boat. "Thank you," He thanks him, "The both of you."

 

He looks back at the train as the whistle blows as a warning. Ivy pushes him softly, smiling at him to get on the damn train. Oswald puts up one of his hands as a goodbye and makes his way to the train. By the time the train is moving, Oswald finds Zsasz's compartment which is only occupied by the dude. Zsasz is a strange individual, but that's what makes him entertaining. 

 

He smiles when he looks out the window to see Ivy waving at him and Ed's smile to be the same. He sighs at the thought of if it weren't for Ivy, Ed wouldn't be standing on the platform with her, wishing him safe travels. Ed wouldn't have friends and he most certainly wouldn't be Oswald's. He's such a damn sentimentalist. 

 

 

The gloomy day makes the tension strong on the walk back to the castle. Ivy stares at the ground while Ed looks straightforward, his hands wringing each other. Ed doesn't know why it's so awkward between them, they're friends too.

"I plan to get back at the Flass gang soon," Ed tells Ivy, breaking the silence, "Not the way I did with Jim and Bullock, though. This has to be different, more creative." He runs a hand through his dark brown hair. "Oswald disagrees with my ideas, however. He told me he cares which is why it's upsetting him, but I don't know how to handle that."

 

Ivy thinks. "I understand why Oswald is worried and he has every right to be, but I support your decision, Ed. I'm not saying that what you're doing is exactly safe, yet, I get it. And, you control your life, Ed, no one else."

 

He smiles. "Thanks for your input and support, Ivy. I'm grateful for Oswald's thoughts too, caring about me as well. It's new, to be openly cared for, but, I am enjoying it."

 

Ivy rubs his back with a chuckle escaping her lips. "I'm sure you've realized this by now, but I just want to remind you that Oswald's isn't a bastard. He likes to act like it, it gives him power. He has a heart of gold when he wants to have one."

 

Ed laughs. "I completely agree, Ivy."

 

Ed's nearly knocked over when Ivy embraces him in a pleasing, yet strangling hug in The Entrance Hall. How does Oswald possibly survive these displays of affection so well? Is it because he's had practice? The hug doesn't last long, Ivy letting go when the patter of short heels seem to be getting closer. 

 

Ivy places a hand on his shoulder, comforting and making him stay in place. "Ed, just remember that true friends will always be there for you, and they'll love you no matter what." 

 

Ed is puzzled as for why Ivy would feel it necessary to tell him this piece of information. He reads her expression, the small smile with the eyes that don't match. She seems sad, but at the same time, it's reassuring. 

 

She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. "My mom is suicidal, Ed. She doesn't get reminded of that because she doesn't have friends. My dad, her husband makes her feel worthless, and I'm not around enough to remind her. You deserve to know, Ed, that you're  _not_ worthless, or a waste of space."

 

"Th-thank you, Ivy," Ed says weakly. 

 

She pats his shoulder before walking away, her long red hair flowing behind her. He's left alone and making sure she's not looking back, checks his sleeves. They're all the way down, how can she tell that he feels worthless? He makes sure to always wear something long sleeved, the only exception being sleepwear in the summer months. No one has ever seen them.  _No one._ So how the hell does she know?

 

He spins around at unbelievable speed as someone kindly taps his shoulder. He freezes, his face must be priceless, at the sight of Professor Liza Dardon smiling up at him, the Charms Professor and Head of Hufflepuff House. Her kind eyes and light complexion show nothing but concern. She's the youngest professor here and most students like her for her soft voice and young behavior. Ed's never had anything against her and has respected her since her first day, yet, there's no real opinion. 

 

"Hey Ed. Can you take a walk with me?" She asks ever so kindly. 

 

 

Zsasz is extremely quiet on the train. He eats his candy on a constant, rubs the tally marks on his skin that are hidden under his sweater, and only occasionally says something. Oswald isn't sure if he's talking to him half the time, his statements not making much sense. Oswald's used to it and they aren't as close as Ivy is with Zsasz. They are in the same house afterall. 

 

"What are you doing for the holidays, Victor?" Oswald asks him. 

 

Zsasz shrugs. "Not much. My grandparents and unmarried aunt over for Christmas. None of them are very entertaining and they don't like me very much."

 

"It's your bald head, isn't it?"

 

He chuckles. "Who knows? As long as my parents like me I truly don't care." Even Oswald knows that Zsasz and his parents are close, "I originally invited Ivy to spend it with me, but she wanted to stay at Hogwarts with Ed and Selina. I would have invited someone else, however, all of my other friends have been disapproved."

 

Oswald doesn't have to ask why. Those girls are just as peculiar as Zsasz is and they have some  _weird_ hobbies. Oswald is glad he hasn't fallen victim to them. 

 

"How about you, Oswald?"

 

"The usual. I'll watch classic Christmas movies with my mother, drink plenty of hot chocolate and eat a year's worth of cookies, receive a few presents, and have a large dinner. And, against my mother's wishes, I'll probably go shovel someone's driveway."

 

Zsasz squints his eyes at him in confusion. "Why the hell would you shovel snow with your... injury? Doesn't it hurt?"

 

Oswald will have to lie. Not like Zsasz will disagree with him, he's not the one with the permanently damaged and broken ankle. "Not as much as it did. The pain is still there, but I'm used to at this point. I've grown to adapt." Okay, maybe most of it was true. 

 

By the look on Zsasz's face, Oswald knows that Zsasz is doubtful. "Okay then." He leans back, his arms behind his head. "How about your plan with Nygma?"

 

Oswald ignores the warm feeling in his gut. "He's my friend. I'm waiting for the end of this vacation before bringing up the thought of letting him in."

 

"Well, I'll let you know now, I'm fine with letting him in. I've talked to him a few times and he's pretty cool, in an awkward and nerdy kind of way."

 

Oswald smiles, looking out the window. "Yeah. Yeah, he is."

 

 

Ed doesn't how, but he finds himself walking side by side with Professor Dardon in the currently abandoned corridors. He has no idea what the point of this is. He's the highest in the class, most likely the smartest student she's ever had So, what is this all about? He chooses not to question her and to keep her entertained.

 

"How are you, Professor?" Ed asks, taking the first step, "Shouldn't someone as young as you be at home visiting family?"

 

She laughs, surprising him. "Ed, if the Professors here had family to visit they wouldn't be working here in the first place. Who would leave loved ones behind for ten whole months with hormonal teenagers?" She looks at Ed, "No offense."

 

He smiles. "You've got an interesting and logical explanation." He shakes his head. "No offense taken, by the way. I understand it fairly well."

 

"I'm sure you do and I do as well, but I'd rather skip over hormonal activities." 

 

His cheeks flush.  _Oh._

 

She grins at the reddening in his cheeks. "Anyway, Headmaster Falcone is the closest thing I have to a family. To me, I already am seeing family."

 

He's tempted to ask her about  _why_ Headmaster Falcone is a family figure to her. He's a polite, mannerly fellow, but from what Ed's heard, you don't want to be on his bad side. Supposedly, Oswald is intriguing to Falcone, but Ed has heard Oswald say nasty things behind the Headmaster's back. Not like Ed will tell. 

 

"Why aren't  _you_ visiting family, Ed?" She asks him, bringing him out of his thoughts. 

 

"School work. Studying." It comes out too quickly. There he goes again, the results of his father's battery coming to the surface.  _Damn it._

 

She fakes a smile, but doesn't pressure him for the truth. Ed's thanking his nonexistent God. "I'm happy that you're making friends, Ed after all these years of pain and suffering. I know how it feels, to be used and stepped on. Fortunately for you, since I know how it feels, I can promise you something. One day Edward Nygma, you are going to show them how wrong they were." 

 

"Oswald's told me that too." Why is he always comparing everything to Oswald? 

 

"Like I said, I'm happy that you're making friends. Oswald... well, he's an interesting choice, but Ivy Pepper is a sweetheart. Even though they're your friends, I want you to know that I want to help you, Ed. If you ever want to talk, my door will be open. You read me?"

 

For the first time in a what seems like forever, his paranoia beats his manners to respond. "Am I the only person you're saying this too, or do you say this to everyone? Is this some sort of inhuman prank to mess with my head?" He ignores her look of horror, "Why do want to help? No one else wants to. Did Oswald report me and this is the way authority chose to handle the situation? I trusted-

 

She holds up her hands, stopping him. "No! Oswald hasn't said anything about whatever you're thinking about. He hates talking to the Professors here, haven't you noticed that?"

 

Ed _has_ noticed that. Oswald hardly raises his hand, sits in the back of class, and says little or nothing to a comment from a Professor. The only Professor he talks to is Professor Mooney and none of it is positive. Ed's wondered about this behavior for awhile now, but it would be putting his nose into his business. He can't do that to Oswald.

 

Professor Dardon puts her hands on his shoulders to help him calm down. "I'm sorry that you feel like kindness is a way of manipulation, but I have no ill intentions."

 

"It can be used as manipulation. People have done it to me before."

 

She frowns. "Okay, I won't lie, you are correct. But let me ask you this: Why would I, a Professor who puts students' safety before themselves, want to manipulate you in the cruelest way?"

 

He pouts. She has a very good point. "I just don't get why everyone is caring all of a sudden."

 

"Oswald and Ivy are your friends, that's why they care. For me? I care about all of my students and I feel for you. I just want to give you some other support system."

 

He finally recognizes that she wants to be there for him when no else can or will.  _Why?_ Is all he can still think when she walks away, the heels clicking against the marble floor. Why does have life to be so confusing, stressful, and frustrating? 

 

"Think about it, please!" She pleads, continuing to walk away.

 

Why do people care? Why do they have to care now, _finally._ Now, it makes him feel crummy. All his life, he received no kindness and got away with reckless acts, knowing that no one was going to care if he was arrested, hurt, or even alive. Since the beginning of the year, he _has_ to ignore the kindness directed towards him because it's messing up his way of life. 

 

 

On December 23rd, Ivy hides in the female bathroom. This might sound awfully unusual (it is), but it's not to for peeping or to get exposed to bathroom germs. It's actually to eavesdrop on girls during one of the most juiciest seasons for drama, Valentine's Day being the biggest. For the female population, the majority of gossip is discussed in the bathrooms. Ivy's not stupid, she's been doing this for a long time, improving her ways every year. Most of the drama is who's getting who what, who kissed under the mistletoe, and who's getting asked out. Sometimes, there's family drama, but Ivy has her standards. She'll never spread that stuff around and if she likes the person, she'll be a little bit nicer. Often, a cheery "hello" in passing is all you need. 

 

She mouths yes and does a fist pump when she hears Barbara and Tabitha stroll into the room. Barbara does her lipstick in the mirror, the way her voice is more confined as she speaks. Tabitha sits on the counter, Ivy being aware of this by the scrape of her metal belt against the stone sink. They laugh about something that was brought up prior to walking in. 

 

It's not very interesting for a long time until she hears the jackpot. "...Have you see those continuous heart eyes on Oswald whenever he's around Nygma?" She snickers, "He's falling for the nerd, Tabs! Think about this advantage we have over him! Love is a strong, powerful emotion, yet, it also makes a person weak. We can use this against him!" She sighs, disappointed. "I think outing him is a bit too much at the moment. Instead, let's gain Ed's trust and use _that_ against Ozzie."

 

"Nah," Tabitha disagrees, "All you're talking about is Oswald's heart eyes, but Ed's got that gleam in his eyes. Nygma's already wrapped around Oswald's pale, frail finger. It won't work."

 

Ivy honestly thinks Tabitha is an idiot most of the time, but that was an intelligent observation. She would clap, but that won't help her in the long run. 

 

Barbara quietly laughs, nothing humorous about it. "Oswald sure is frail. We'll simply snap his frail finger."

 

"Okay, you've lost me. I'm pretty sure you mean that figuratively and not literally."

 

Ivy can almost hear the roll of Barbara's eyes before responding. "We'll gain Ed's trust and then turn him against Oswald. He'll tighten his hold on Oswald by our intimidation and then, we'll make something up to piss him off. Figuratively, he'll snap and so will Oswald's finger." Barbara begins to pace, her boots tapping the floor. "However, you're partially right. It won't be easy to accomplish. Ed does have that gleam in his eyes around Oswald, admiration, but admiration can quickly turn to jealousy or hatred. If we mess up the turning of Ed's brain about Ozzie, he'll come crawling to us or at least drop Oswald. Dropping him might be all we have to do to weaken Oswald.

 

Ivy lets out a breath of air she didn't know she was holding when the two girls left. Without a doubt, she's _got_ to tell Oswald. Ed is more questionable though. Ed has enough stress already, adding this drama he didn't sign up for will only make it worse. Yet, maybe it'll help Oswald and Ed's emotions if she does.

 

 

The first few days with his mother met all of Oswald's expectations. It's the same every year, but he'll return every time. He's not coming back for entertainment anyway. He's coming back to visit his mother, his first and only best friend for the majority of his life. He adores his mother, and he knows for sure that she adores him as well. Every second of his visit is spent with her doting over him and constantly trying to help him in any form. He'll admit, the latter can get annoying, but she's his mother. What is he supposed to do? Snap at her? No way! 

 

His plan is to go find something to do than sit in his room waiting for a letter or talking to his mother in the living room or kitchen. He loves his mother with all his heart, but  _Jesus._ He's a teenage boy. He needs space once and awhile. On top of that, he might let something slip about Ed and then he'd be all over. Coming out near Christmas Day, the birth of Jesus Christ, was the not the day to accidentally come out. 

 

He chooses to venture out to the rich neighborhood to shovel snow. His leg is going to feel it by the end of the day, but who gives? When he exits his small bedroom(purple wallpaper of course) he sighs to find his mother calculating the bills at the kitchen table. He'll give all of his earnings to her. There's no doubt about it. However, he will keep some to buy Ed something. For Christmas, Ivy and him usually send crappy, handmade cards to each other as a joke. But for Ed, he deserves a present. If Oswald is going to be the first person to give him one, he'll gladly keep some money to himself. 

 

"I'm going out," Oswald tells her, quietly and eager. 

 

She wants to tell him no, he can sense it. He knows exactly why. He gets in trouble whenever he goes out. Either, he's brought a cop with him to the door or another injury to tend to. But, what could he possibly do for a cop to escort him home while shoveling snow? Shoveling snow might cause injury. In addition, he thinks she worries more about the bullies. She should. He's worrying about getting killed by one of them too, but he keeps that fear to himself. 

 

"Oswald-" She begins. 

 

"I'll be perfectly fine! I swear!" He holds his hands up in defense. "Please, have faith in me. I won't take any detours and I'll ignore any person who calls out at me." This will be difficult, he's quite a hot head who has a zero patience, but he'll do it. For her. 

 

He can't help it, but sound out parts of her speech about the people on the streets. "...hussy's demon purse!"  _God,_ only if she knew. 

 

"I assure you, mother, that won't happen." He limps towards the door, laughing to himself. "I'll take care of myself!"

 

He leaves, closing the door quietly behind him. He sighs as he makes his way down the wooden and rickety hallway, counting how much money he grabbed from the can near the door. Thankfully, he grabbed enough to make it there and back. He did  _not_ want to return to grab some more. That would be incredibly awkward. 

 

He's already sore by the time he's been rejected ten times. No privileged and healthy person gave up their seat for him, the youngster with the disability. He had to stand the whole time and now he has to walk these neighborhoods. He dreads this leg with a passion. If he could go back in time and fix anything, it'd be this struggle he calls a leg. 

 

Oswald has his assumptions of why he keeps being rejected. If they were kind to him, they usually gave a logical answer. Either they already had someone or whatever else. For the ones that were rude and slammed the door in his face he's sure it's because of how he looks. He looks like he'll jump a sweet, rich old lady or man. No matter how many times "Don't judge a book by it's cover" is taught, most people will chose to ignore it. It's ridiculous. Luckily, one of the sweet ones told him to go up the hill. The man is incredibly kind and has no one work on his property, he might give Oswald something to do. 

 

So, he finds himself at the end of the street and the bottom on the hill leading up to a distant large mansion. No wonder no one helps! The mansion is so far away the driveway is  _huge._ Screw it, Oswald decides. He has his new coat, he make the trip. Sometimes, Oswald hates how determined and stubborn he is, but it always gets him somewhere. Also, if the guy is nice like the woman said, he won't make Oswald clear the  _whole_ circling driveway. With a determined step, he makes his way up the hill. 

 

 

After a few hours of contemplating what to do and reading in her dormitory room, Ivy runs down to the library. Due to the time of the year, it's not even close to curfew, yet the rooms and corridors are already dark, lit with torches or candles. No one leaves their dormitories most of the time during this time of the day, except for dinner, so to find Ed(no surprise) in the firelight and by himself in the library is a little eerie. Not because it's weird to see him here, but because  _no one_ else is. 

 

His hand is scribbling his handwriting across the page. Ivy knows he's working on something important, his hand trying to keep up with his brain. Probably some work he assigned himself for school, but she takes back her guess when he scrambles to cover everything up when he notices her presence. When he thinks it's sufficient, he leans his head on his hand, his elbow on the table and stares up at her. 

 

"Hey, Ed," Ivy greets him, eyeing his false relaxed position, "I have to write to Oswald and I wouldn't mind the company."

 

He glances at the paper in front of him. "Sure... of course you can join me," Ed replies reluctantly. 

 

Getting the idea that he was planning on being alone tonight, Ivy sits a few seats down from him to give him some space. She brings out her own quill and ink to write her letter to Oswald, ignoring Ed's awkward hesitance beside her. 

 

"Does Oswald usually barely write to you over the holiday?" Ed asks her, some sort of disappointment in his voice. 

 

Ivy shrugs. "You haven't met or seen his mother. She's the adoring type, always on him with love and affection. She's one of the sweetest people you'll meet, but he has lots to deal with right now. On top of her, he has to plan ways to get  _out_ of the house," Ivy replies, "Don't take it personally. If you write him, he'll make it his first priority to respond."

 

"If he'll respond quickly, why does he never write?"

 

Ivy frowns. "Before Hogwarts, Ed, his mother was his  _only_ friend. He could be writing and she wouldn't know if it was to some teacher or some friend. If he's responding, though, she'll know it's a friend. It proves to her that he has friends, something a mother always cares to know."

 

"He should still write to people independently."

 

Ivy laughs, surprised by Ed's attitude about the topic. "If you want him to write you so bad, write him yourself! It's not that hard."

 

"I'll look desperate for attention."

 

She looks away, amused with all of this. He sounds just Oswald. "You two are both idiots when it comes to your friendship, or feelings for each other. None of you know how to act. It's adorable, yet frustrating."

 

"F-feelings, what? What are you talking about?"

 

Her eyes grow wide. _Damn it._ "I met friendly feelings, Ed! Jesus!"

 

"Oh..." He gets back to work, feeling abashed. 

 

He's planning the demise of Flass' gang. Over the years, the gang has found ways to make profit from at least one fourth of the school population. They sell candy and the people who are in their right minds stay away from it. By Jervis telling him and experimenting on it himself, Ed has figured out that they put addictive drugs within the candy. He's known this for awhile and to be honest, he hadn't told anyone just to watch the school's students burn, but now seemed like the right time to come out and reveal it. 

 

How can he report it without looking suspicious though? How would he know if it was drugs? The faculty would think he was in on it, or he had bought some to please himself. He needs someone he can trust, which is hard for him to manage since he can't trust anyone besides Ivy and Oswald and sometimes, that's hard as well.  _Professor Dardon._ He'll have to rely on her to understand him. If he tells her too, his name will be much more anonymous than it will be if he went straight to Headmaster Falcone. He's not ready to shine... yet. 

 

He loses focus when he looks over at Ivy who writing quickly, her hand shaking. No way was this a "Merry Christmas" letter to Oswald. She's way too frantic. Part of him believes that she's reporting him to Oswald, but at the same time, she was already tense when she walked in. Something happened. Something terrible if she's writing to Oswald at such a pace. 

 

"Ivy?" Ed calls quietly, approaching her peacefully, "Might I ask what's wrong?"

 

Ivy drops the quill and looks at him. "Barbara is going to try to ruin Oswald. I know it's just high school but neither of them play fair. Most definitely her. She thought about _outing_ him, for goodness sake! However, that's been postponed for a later date. Instead, she's going to use  _you_ against Oswald and I have to warn him. I wasn't going to tell you at first, but who gives a shit?"

 

He can't help ,but to stare at her as he wraps his brain around the information she threw at him. Why would Barbara use _him,_ against Oswald? He's not important. She should use Ivy instead, they're much closer. 

 

"How would I be used against Oswald?" He asks. 

 

She sighs. "He doesn't want to lose you, Ed. So, just don't believe a word that comes out of her mouth. Okay?"

 

 

Oswald gives himself some time to catch his breath and caress his leg when he reaches the giant front doors. The walk wasn't as terrible as he believed it would be, but it was still something his mind and body had not been prepared for. He knocks with the brass knocker, something he loves doing for some odd reason. He decides to wait a few minutes before leaving. The house is huge, it will take awhile to get from a floor to the front door, he assumes. 

 

His assumption is right, it does take a minute or so for the door to be answered.  He's greeted by a man, only a few inches taller than him with black hair, slightly graying at the tips, and kind brown eyes. He has a smile on his face and Oswald is tempted to smile back. 

 

"Hi, sir, I was wondering if you wanted help with your driveway?" Oswald asks, throwing his arm back to gesture to the pavement behind him. 

 

The man laughs. "Oh no," He denies playfully. "I would never let a young man such as yourself, or any man at all clear that by themselves."

 

Oswald's so close to hitting someone. It's been a terrible day and he's worn out all for nothing. "There must be _so_ _mething_ I can do to help you."

 

"Do you want to come in? I can give you hot chocolate, it's the least I can do." 

 

Oswald hesitates. He really shouldn't allow himself to step foot into a stranger's house who lives alone in isolation. 

 

"Where are my manners?" The man offers a hand, "Elijah Van Dahl."

 

Oswald takes it. He knows that name from somewhere. "Oswald."

 

Mr. Van Dahl steps aside to give room for Oswald to enter. The house is bigger than it looks he can tell by walking into the foyer. The sunlight lights up the house, with its ancient woodwork and decorations. It's a beautiful space, maybe even prettier than Hogwarts in some sort of way. He's pushed out of his admiration by Mr. Van Dahl ushering him to the kitchen. 

 

He sits at a small table in the kitchen, watching the man look through cupboards for the mix needed. Well, that is what Oswald is hoping he's looking for. He doesn't have the time or trust to sit in this kitchen with a stranger for as long as it takes to make homemade hot chocolate. Luckily, he brings out mix. He'll be fine. 

 

"I would make the real stuff, but I don't think you have the time for that," The man states, getting started. 

 

"You're right, but thank you," Oswald replies. 

 

"So, why did you come out all this way?" He glances at Oswald's leg, "How are you? Do you need anything?"

 

"No, I'm fine. I've gotten used to it." He waits for Mr. Van Dahl to stop his look of doubt before proceeding, "I'm home from my boarding school for the holiday to visit my mother. We don't have much so I'm looking for ways to get money while I'm around. I know, it's a weird way to spend my break, but I try to help whenever I'm home."

 

He hums, impressed. "That's remarkable, you know. Most boys your age would never go out in the freezing cold, during their vacation time, to help their mothers. I admire you greatly." He sits down across from Oswald, passing him a mug. 

 

Oswald faintly smiles. "Most of it I give to her, but I was really hoping to make something today for someone else." Oswald slouches off his coat. The coat Ed gave him, "He's so sweet, but he's mistreated at school  _and_ at home. He's never had a Christmas present from his parents! He's sixteen! I wanted to be the first, to give him something. He deserves it, yet, I don't think I can get anything."

 

Mr. Van Dahl smiles at him, a gleam in his eyes as if he knows a secret. "What's your  _friend_ into?"

 

He ignores the way he says friend. "He loves learning new things, books, and _riddles._ It's _u_ _nbelievable_ how smart he is! Bring up a topic and he'll be able to tell you at least ten random facts about it!"

 

"Do you want to look around in the mansion's library? Most of the books haven't been touched so they won't look secondhand."

 

A warmth goes through him and it's not from the hot chocolate. He might be able to do this for Ed! "You, you wouldn't mind?"

 

"Not at all!"

 

With a mug of hot chocolate in his hands, the two look around the library for anything that might interest Edward Nygma. As a joke, Oswald almost takes a book on animal behaviors, but chooses not to. Ed might like biographies more anyway, about some genius. Why wouldn't he? Ed's a genius. 

 

"Maybe a biography about a genius!" Oswald suggests, loud enough for the other to hear.

 

It only takes a minute or two for the man to come over, a thick book in his hands. Well, Oswald thinks it's thick, Ed might not. Their reading interests differ. Oswald's reading level is high, but his passion for reading is low. 

 

"It's about Alan Turing. The man that broke the enigma code during World War II, any interest?" Mr. Van Dahl tells him, holding it out to him. 

 

Oswald takes it and smiles at it. "It's perfect." He looks up at the man. "This might seem off topic, it is really, but I know your name from somewhere? Care to remind me?"

 

"Van Dahl Tailors."

 

Oswald almost drops the book and his mug in realization. "Of course! My mother loves the suits, but never buys anything...  _obviously._ "

 

"Really? What's her name? I might have seen or met her once."

 

"Gertrud. Gertrud Kapelput."

 

Oswald begins to get worried as he watches the man in front of him's face turn white as a sheet. Did he do something wrong? Did she so something wrong? He hopes not, even knows that she couldn't have. His mother is a saint. 

 

"How old are you?"

 

Oswald's taken back. "Sixteen? I don't understand why that's relevant."

 

The man steps back and begins pacing, talking to himself more than Oswald. "She never told me she was pregnant." He looks back at Oswald, "We couldn't be together. My parents wouldn't allow it and I was cowardly enough not to fight back."

 

 

Oswald lets Mr. Van Dahl drive him home. He can't call him "dad" yet, it's too soon. He's still in a daze about it himself. All his life, he believed his father was an asshole or dead, but no, here he is, alive and kind. The two of them sit in silence as the car pulls into the parking lot of the trashy apartment building. 

 

"I'm not brave enough to talk to her yet," He tells Oswald, breaking the silence, "Maybe tomorrow? I don't know. I think it would be wrong for me to show up all of a sudden with no apology speech or explanation planned. Definitely during this time of the year."

 

Oswald nods. "I understand. Thank you for book and hospitality."

 

"You go to Hogwarts, right?"

 

He can't help, but to grin. "Yes."

 

"What house do you belong in? Don't worry, all of the houses are accepted."

 

"Slytherin."

 

Mr. Van Dahl smiles faintly and pats Oswald's back. "I was a Hufflepuff, but the Van Dahl's have been Slytherins for generations."

 

"My first real best friend, Ivy Pepper, is a Hufflepuff. She loves plants."

 

Oswald gets out of the car and says goodbye one last time. He's aware that he's allowed to visit whenever he wants, but he's been gone for longer than he expected. His mother is probably worried sick. It's almost dinner time, he was planning on being back a few hours ago since he left so early in the morning. 

 

She is worried, but thrilled to see him back in one piece. He crashes on his bed, allowing himself thirty minutes of peace before dinner is ready. Well, he's wrong about getting peace. On his windowsill is a barn owl with a letter in it's beak. He wombles over, his leg killing him from the day to see "Urgent" written on the envelope in Ivy's handwriting. He hopes to God this isn't about some "important" relationship gossip because he is too tired to tolerate that. 

 

He rips it open and lays back down on his bed, his leg still sore, yet rested. Oswald rubs his eyes before reading the note that's written so fast it's almost hard to read. He'll manage, though. 

 

_Dear Oswald,_   


_This isn't the best of news to share during holiday break, but I was in the bathroom, eavesdropping like usual, where I heard Barbara Kean discussing her plans with Tabitha. She's planning on how to bring you down and she's going to try to use Ed to do so. At first, she was going to out you, but that's been saved for later. I wasn't going to tell Ed, but it slipped out. He knows about Barbara's schemes so he'll know not to believe what she says, however, you know Barbara, she might trick him. He seems smart enough to trust me and not her, but he's so stressed. If she says the right thing, his gears will work way too fast. Who knows what could happen then._

_Also, I should have brought this up sooner, but someone got me and Selina out of detention Hogsmeade weekend. I have no idea who it can be. I asked Ed and he came up empty, surprisingly. Any ideas?_

_Your friend,_

_Ivy <3_

_P.S You should write Ed, he's questioning you on why you don't write people._

 

 

He rereads it a few times over. He's so  _sick_ of Barbara Kean. Oswald agrees with everything Ivy thinks. Ed knows not to trust Barbara, but if she says the right thing, doubt  _will_ cloud his mind. He'll have to think of something to fix that if it happens, but in the meantime he'll rely on Barbara to leave Ed alone during break. 

 

Oswald pulls a hard surface over onto his bed, going to write Ivy back quickly. It said urgent, she'll flip if she doesn't get a response soon. He'll include Ed's present while he's at it. 

 

_ Ivy,  _

_       Thanks for letting me know and telling Ed. I know I can always count on you. Please don't worry and do something drastic. We'll handle Barbara once I'm back. The detention? Whoever did it had a reason, wait for them to approach you about it. Don't go searching. _

 

_                                                                                                                                                                      -Oswald  _

_ P.S The package is for Ed. Tell him I say Merry Christmas.  _

 

 

 

When Christmas morning arrives, Ed finds a terribly wrapped, oh well, parcel at the foot of his bed. Jervis has made a hat out of his presents' wrapping paper and is currently checking out a new pocket watch he's received. Every Christmas morning at Hogwarts prior, he's had to watch Jervis open his presents while he's had none. Now, thanks to Oswald, he finally has something. 

 

He takes his time opening the present, peeling the tape off of the paper slowly. If he rips it, it'll make a huge mess he refuses to take care of. He discovers a moderately long book in front of him on his bed. It's not exactly new, but it's not ripping at the sides. It hardly looks touched or used. What a shame. Every book should be read. He reads the book summary, sparking his interest to see the name Alan Turing pop up. Ed respects the man dearly, how did Oswald know? 

 

Even though the man is practically a war hero, in Ed's eyes at least, his parents never allowed him to have any sort of material on the man. Instead of being sympathetic over the medical torture the man went through, they banned the man from the house for the reason why he was put through it. Alan Turing, to Ed, is a reason why people no matter their sexual orientation or identity, should be respected and applauded. He cracked the enigma code, but was punished for being gay, being different. It was terrible. It was wrong. 

 

He would finish this book before Oswald comes back, that's a promise. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and don't be afraid to leave kudos or comments! I try to respond to every comment since I truly appreciate them. 
> 
> I know I've done something really creative with Liza(I gave her a last name), but I always loved her character so I decided to make her meaningful. She's going to help Ed a lot and be his counselor, something that really helps his character development.
> 
> I love that everyone else in this story are in character, except for Oswald. Give him(me) a chance. Barbara and him are going to start, and he'll get more comfortable with Ed making Ed more intolerable(nothing harmful). Like in episode five, season three when Oswald was like "Again- with the riddles" when he spilled the wine on his sleeve while stressing over his mother's statue. Good times, guys. #RIPNygmobblepot #PlotHoleIsabitcha


	7. Friendly Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed trusts his friends and notices differences in his personality. Barbara is threat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than I said it would. My apologies. 
> 
> I was looking through my tags and saw "internalized homophobia". I'm not going to get rid of it, I thought about it. Ed isn't homophobic, but he clearly thinks that he won't be right if he's into Oswald. Which is bad writing on my part since he told Oswald the complete opposite. I love that chapter and scene though so let's just call Ed a confusing character? I mean, he's supposed to be confusing. He is Edward Nygma.
> 
> .... that whole scene will come up again later too in an IMPORTANT chapter so I don't want to get rid of it. :)

In the late of January where school is up and running again, it's hard to gain a Professor's undivided attention outside of class. They're either teaching or they don't want to be bothered. Ed doesn't blame Professors though for wanting peace when the chance is given. He knows his classmates and they're a handful. He hardly tolerates them as well. He wonders on a regularly how they even passed their O.W.Ls. 

 

Ed finds time, however figuring that Professor Dardon would stay true to her word. The sooner he can get his revenge, the sooner he can decrease his stress by like... _twenty percent_. It's not perfect, but it's better than nothing. On top of it, he can feel less tense.

 

Professor Dardon seems happy to see Ed, strolling into her office with a bag held in his hand. His long limbs get him across the room in only a few steps, placing him in front of her desk as she grades third year papers. It must be challenging to teach full seven year levels within one school year. He couldn't possibly be able to pull that off without going insane. 

 

"How are you, Ed?" She asks him, placing her quill down upon her desk.

 

He goes with the default response. "I'm fine." His lips form a straight line. He needs to get out of here before she makes him spill, "But there's more important matters to intend to." He watches as she opens her mouth to disagree, but he keeps speaking to stop her. He opens his bag, taking out the tainted candy and a sample of regular candy. "The Flass gang has been placing addictive substances inside of their candy product. Their buyers are now addicted to, let's be honest, drugs, and the group doesn't care. They're doing it for profit. You should report this, _r_ _ight away._ "

 

She's taken back, never expecting that from Ed. He was so confident about it as well, it was new. "Umm... wow," She breathes, "May I ask how you know this?"

 

He keeps his composure. He's here for business. "Jervis Tetch let me know. Don't ask me how he figured it out, that information isn't relevant. Anyway, it took me awhile to obtain the candy since Arnold Flass doesn't like me very much, but here I am. With the evidence."

 

Ed immediately dreads his decision to mention Arnold Flass' distaste for him. The extra fact is unnecessary and might sound like a motive for Ed to get back at him. Yet, he mentioned Jervis and she  _must have_ noticed something wrong with the candy when its popularity first started. 

 

She looks at him for a few seconds, contemplating how to respond to the situation. It certainly isn't an easy one. "I'll take care of it, Ed. Thank you for bringing it to my attention." She grabs the candy, sliding it across her desk and closer to her, "I can't say what the punishment will be, but if it's as scandalous as it sounds, I assure you it won't be point deductions or one night of detention. It's whatever the Headmaster decides is best."

 

He hums along with the conclusion, however he's not as satisfied with the result as he thought he would be. Why is she so calm about it? Why isn't she straight up saying that they'll be expelled? Isn't that the right course of action? What they did was wrong, let alone illegal. Yet, he'll have to look at this differently. Within a week, the gang will be revealed to the whole school and the students will have to face dreadful withdrawal. _Good enough._

 

He begins to walk away, suspecting that his work is done here, but she asks him how he is again. He just wants to go read or think about what to do next to give himself some sort of pleasure. He puts on a smile for everyone to see, but he's miserable. And it seems that Ivy and Oswald are the only that actually care.

 

"Are you sure you're just 'fine', Ed?" She asks him, facing his back.

 

Ed doesn't release the sigh of annoyance creeping up his throat. _Fine,_ if she truly wants to hear how he's doing he'll give it. Why the hell not? "Oswald gave me a book all about Alan Turing for Christmas. It meant- no, means a lot, him being the first person to give me a present for Christmas." He turns to face her once again, his eyes and small smile genuine. "My parents d on't care enough about me to gift me something. I don't even get a poorly written Christmas card." He looks down at himself, his hands gesturing at his full body. "So, right here, in this moment, I'm feeling icky about my personal struggles and past, like always, yet I also feel appreciated."

 

She nods, understanding him. No one understands him. "Oswald's a good friend, Ed. He might have his own problems with school and attitude, but what he's done for you Ed is show how he's a good person at heart."

 

"I don't know what's changed since our second year when he wanted nothing to do with me, however, I won't complain. I like being his friend. I like having  _friends."_

 

 

One common problem for Oswald Cobblepot is the teenage violence of being shoved up against a wall. Sometimes it's some low life gang that get what they deserve in less than a week, but it's often having to do with Barbara Kean. It's dreadful. He throws something at her that he thinks is enough and then she throws it back with a surprise of her own. That's rivalry for you though. 

 

He hears Ivy raising her voice at the culprits, but it won't stop Tabitha Galavan from pressing him against the wall with her arm at his throat with that murderous glint in her eye. Barbara Kean is behind Tabitha, her fake smile on and wand held lazily in her hand. Ivy is held with her arms behind her back by two nobodies. Sure, Oswald has his own goons and allies, but the fighting between Barbara and him with his Freak Gang is famous. Barbara might win some battles, but Oswald will  _always_ win the war. 

 

"I'm going to keep this clear and fast, Ozzie," She informs him, walking up, "Don't act like I don't know about how you've dedicated your heart to the one and  _only,_ Edward Nygma. Ed must be  _really_ screwed up to be so oblivious to the feelings you show him." She laughs. "I'm also aware of his infamous prank against Jim and Harv a few months back. That skinny loser is more than he puts on, but I'm sure you _already_ know that."

 

"Barb-"

 

"I can't blame you, though. He is a _snack_ for a nerd." She frowns. "Not my type, unfortunately."

 

"You're wrong about everything, like usual," Oswald snarls, "Ed is a pathetic, _jittery_ loser who wouldn't hurt a fly. Not even _trash_ like Gordon and Bullock. To think that he holds my heart is  _delirious._ He's simply a pawn being manipulated in the best way: _kindness_. He'll do whatever I tell him to  _because_  I'm the only person who supposedly cares about him." He chuckles. "It seems to be working. Barbara Kean falling for the act as well. I would ask for applause, however, this situation isn't the best time to do so."

 

Oswald likes to believe that his lying is one of his best traits. It's brilliant all together, but in desperate circumstances they improve. He notices that for a second, Barbara acknowledges his lies. Her smile turning into a true frown and her eyes losing the spark. Only for mere seconds. She doesn't believe him, but now, she'll think about it. His lies will be a nag in the back of her head on repeat. 

 

"He's not lying!" Ivy spits out, jumping in to back him up, "Ed was with me when they were pranked! Oswald doesn't like anyone anyway. It's not something he tends, or wants, to worry about!"

 

He's impressed. Her words were clear and distressed. They almost sounded as if she was begging. A different tone than Oswald's, but certainly helpful. Tabitha loosens her hold, looking back at Ivy with doubt. Oswald pushes himself away from the wall, making sure to be arm's length away from Tabitha. Barbara looks between the two, her head tilted as if trying to reread a passage. It's at least a distraction for the time being. Barbara will stick with her gut. 

 

"I'll see you on the playing field, Oswald," She tells him. 

 

Ivy quickly brings herself to Oswald's side, the both of them watching Barbara leave with her people. Ivy's hair is stuck out in some places mostly likely thanks to trying to break out of the hold she was in. She's panting with a look of disgust and anger on her features. Oswald is just pissed. They'll be late for class, too. He paces the floor, throwing his hands about and pulling at his hair. 

 

"She will  _pay_ for that, Ivy! I'll pull her finger tails out one by one as Tabitha gets every strand of her hair ripped out, strand by strand," Oswald threatens, a fierce whisper, "No one will say those things to me without a consequence!"

 

Ivy looks at him, their eyes meeting. "Oswald, you didn't mean what you said though, right?" Ivy asks, sincerely. "You aren't using him or thinking he's a 'pathetic, jittery loser' are you? Because if you are, I can't side with you. I can't betray him like that."

 

Her sincerity and concern calms him down. He slams his arm to his sides, sighing. "Of course not, Ivy. But this is the game we have to play. The game that was never supposed to happen-"

 

Ivy smiles, "-but Ed is just too irresistible."

 

Oswald rolls his eyes. "Ed's screwed. I'm screwed. You're screwed. We're all screwed!" He runs his hands down his face, trying to calm himself again, "We have to get the gang together. She can  _not_ win."

 

 

A week later, Ivy can't be in a worse mood. Wherever she turns there's something stressful going. Selina trying to break the rules, classes, or Oswald who's intolerable while he's stressed and panicking. He stress eats in the kitchens where he forgets his manners when it comes to the house elves. If someone says something he disagrees with he snaps. If someone tells him something that he finds meaningless he also snaps. Ivy warned Ed that whatever Oswald does, he doesn't mean it. Oswald's way of stress is just a little bit crueler than everyone else's way. 

 

In addition to Oswald's stress, the Flass gang has been completely exposed to the whole school. They can't go through the corridors without being insulted or given bad looks. Not like Ivy is surprised, they're total assholes. Always have been. Plus, one-fourth of the school is going through withdrawal symptoms making them _almost_ as bad as Oswald.

 

When Divination class ends, when Selina is hearing all about Oswald's irritability they're encountered by someone who only adds to Ivy's horrible week. She doesn't have it in her to tell him off or throw hands. She just wants to go to her next class. She'll let him off today. 

 

"What do you need, Redhead?" Selina demands. 

 

He looks uncomfortable, looking for how to reply. Ivy notices that he must not to fight today. His gang isn't surrounding him, behaving as if he's a God. "I want to talk... _alone_ ," He replies, eyeing Selina. 

 

Jerome Valeska is the biggest trickster within the school so believing a word he says is stupid, but he seems true. Honestly, he's acting so normal it's freaky. Ivy can read people fairly well and she decides to trust him. Just this once. 

 

Ivy nods and follows him as he leads her down the stairwell. Selina walks past them, giving Ivy an unsure look, but doesn't say anything. Once and awhile, you've got to let your friends experience the results of their actions. Jerome huddles with Ivy in an empty part of of the corridor, Jerome looking around for eavesdroppers before explaining. 

 

"This better be good, Valeska. I've been late for class enough as it is," Ivy says, crossing her arms. 

 

"I got you out of detention last month-" He sighs, looking down at the floor, "-because I need your help."

 

"How the  _hell_ am I going to help  _you_?" 

 

"Let me explain,  _brat_." His glare is a killer. "My home life isn't great. My mother was sleeping around with acrobats and clowns every free second of her life. Professor Cicero works at the circus over the summer as a fortune teller of sorts, and he always offers me the transport to school. You get close to the guy after awhile. Anyway, my mother was killed over the summer by some drunken feud with one of her man whores. Cicero has taken me in, sort of, but there's got to be more than just being his student. The guy isn’t the greatest. He's sneaky and being disabled doesn't make you the most likable person. Maybe it finally got him, who knows?" 

 

Ivy isn't sure how to take this all in. All of it was tragic, his mother being a... _charmer_? Ivy doesn't want to insult the dead with other words, she's not that bad of a person. Even though Jerome is a huge jerk, she feels bad for him. Who would want to live with the knowledge sleeping around every night? And now she's dead? The only family he had? Maybe this is why he's such a bully. He has his problems like everybody else. 

 

She uncrosses her arms, looking up at him with a stern look. "What does this have to do with me? Why do you think I'm going to jump right up and help you? You're an obnoxious bully who's been making me annoyed and feel like shit since the first year!"

 

He puts on his smug, mischievous looking grin only to warn her for some stupid reply. "It's my specialty."

 

"Jerome-"

 

"Okay, I'll be serious. If you help me by putting your _big nose_ into Cicero's business, I'll be your ally and help you get at least an A on the OWL's exams for Divination."

 

She decides to ignore his rude comment. "Drop the grade down to a P and I'll do it."

 

He laughs. "Deal."

 

And she can't help but to smile. She hopes this wasn't a terrible mistake. 

 

 

Ed loses his pride as he lays on his side of the dirty, dark blue carpeting of the library with his index finger trailing the spines of books when Kristen Kringle finds him in this position. His long limbs fail him as he scrambles to his feet only making him feel worse. He sees her slightly smile at his awkwardness, not seeming to be fazed. 

 

"Ms. Kringle!" He says cheerfully, pushing his glasses up his nose with his finger, "How are you? Do you need anything?"

 

Ed's plan against Flass had worked out as well as he hoped. At the moment, the gang is banned from Quidditch, Hogsmeade, and detention for months. Flass is currently suspended until next year. Ed's not sure how he'll make _that_ up, but oh well. That wasn't  _his_ problem. 

 

She hesitates, stepping forward. "This might sound a bit odd, but do  _you_ know anything about what happened to Arnold and his friends? I mean, I was his  _girlfriend_ , something I deeply regret, and I knew there was  _something_ going on. Yet, I chose not to do anything because it would certainly not end well for me. I know, it's selfish, but you've got to put yourself first sometimes."

 

He can't help but stare at her. He searches his mind for something to say. All he knows is that he has to lie and redirect her questioning. "I don't know anything." He perks up, smiling down at her. "All I know is that the _hero_ must have some guts and mighty intelligence."

 

Ed has to keep his composure the same even as he pats himself on the back mentally. He gloated about himself with only his knowledge. His own source of pride, making him feel so much bigger and better than he did all those months ago. Jim and Harvey were satisfying, but this was phenomenal. He felt confident, something he never knew he could feel.

 

Kristen seems skeptical though. Ed's never been a good liar. His dad always calling him an cheater and liar, even when he wasn't, and it's stuck to Ed permanently. Just like those scars. He finds it hard to lie, afraid someone will hit him just out of the habit of expecting it. Now, his fibs are terrible, a bad and a good thing he supposes.

 

She hums in the silence. "Ed, I know you're smart and capable enough of doing that to Arnold. You have motive too. I'm aware of the history."

 

"I did nothing wrong."

 

"I never said you did. I was simply stating the fact that he hurt you intentionally over and over again."

 

He doesn't know what happens, but all of a sudden he feels angry. Yes, Arnold Flass, the giant redheaded ape hurt him more than he count. Ed has a relationship with black eye remedies, fists, and the stone wall thanks to him. Yet, here she is acting as if Flass is the victim. 

 

"Yeah, yeah he did," He snaps at her, making his anger go to his clench fists, "But! I wouldn't ever waste my time on a human such as him. He means bloody nothing!"

 

Part of him tells him to apologize. Yes, her allegations are correct, but who does she think she is? Coming over here and accusing him of something? She has no proof, just beliefs.

 

She steps back, startled. _Damn it._ "I was never going to defend Arnold." She brushes past him, leaving him behind to deal with irritation alone. 

 

 

Ed watches her leave with a huff annoyance and hits his head against the wooden bookshelf.  _He's such a goddamn idiot!_  However, he's not left alone for long to pity and insult himself. Within seconds, he feels presence next to him. One more familiar than the rest. He turns to see Oswald standing beside him, his gang standing behind him. Victor, Zsasz, Bridgit, and Ivy are here with him. Ed is surprised(should he be, though?) to see that Butch doesn't stand along with them. 

 

To Ed, it's quite a sight. The entire gang is famous for its unique individuals. Ed honors them, the ability to combine forces with Oswald is impressive to him. Since the gang started, Ed always wished to be invited to join. He's called a freak enough. If he was in, maybe people would respect him more. Knowing Oswald would be there to defend him in seconds. Unfortunately, his worry creeps in. What if this is it? Is Oswald going to betray him and have his gang do what they like? Was this all some inhuman joke? To learn his interests and weaknesses to gain his trust to simply hurt him?

 

Oswald clears his throat, letting Ed know he's about to start whatever he's planning. "Ed, we've decided to let you join. You're a true Slytherin with your ambition, resourcefulness, and cunning abilities. In addition, you have the intelligence and wit of an extraordinary Ravenclaw. You, Ed, would be a marvelous addition to the group if you wish to join."

 

Ed is tempted to hit his head against the bookshelf again. God, he was so wrong. Or is this some part of Oswald's horrible plan too? To let him in and treat him with respect? To drop him from such immaculate heights to the ground with nobody there to catch this fall? He tells himself to shut up. Now isn't the time. 

 

"No- no, I couldn't. I would ruin your image," Ed stutters. 

 

Ivy steps forward next to Oswald. "Shut up for once, Ed! And let yourself have something!" Ivy orders. "Yeah, there will be whispers at first, but those will pass. It won't change our reputation, but  _yours!_ Finally, you'll have the respect you deserve. We're handing it to you on a silver platter for God's sake!"

 

Oswald gives Ivy a solemn nod. "Thank you, Ivy." He turns to look at Ed. His eyes glitter up at him. Have his blue eyes always shined that bright when they look up at him? What is it? Respect? Admiration? "Will you join us or not, Ed?"

 

Ed looks at the faces of everyone standing there before him. All of them look serious, waiting for his response. "I-I'll do it."

 

Bridgit Pike shrugs, pleased with the thought of leaving the library. Victor shakes Ed's hand firmly while Zsasz simply stares at him. Ed's talked to Victor once or twice. His personality is quirky, however, he's not a bad guy. He honestly finds Zsasz interesting. 

 

Oswald waits until the group leaves, except for Ivy, before saying, "Butch doesn't know. He isn't a true member so it doesn't matter. He's only a high ranking ally. I hold the same trust and respect for him as the others, though."

 

Ivy stays with Oswald and Ed in the library. It seems to be the only place where the three of them hang out which isn't a bad thing, but there must be better places to spend time together. If only she was in Slytherin along with them. They could meet up in their dormitory since boys weren't allowed in the girls'. She finds it adorable, Oswald leaning on his hand watching Ed pick through books. She doesn't understand Ed's constant need for more books, Oswald informing her of the heaping piles around his bed. 

 

Oswald remembers the way he felt when he returned to Hogwarts after his holiday vacation. He felt true happiness when he saw Ed waiting for him on the platform, his present held tight in his hands. Ed had finished the book twice while Oswald was gone, letting him know how much it meant to him. He gave Oswald a tight, long hug after that. Oswald was aware that Ed's emotions were caused by how he was the only one who had ever given him anything. 

 

"This might sound selfish, yet, I'm going to propose it anyway. How was the holiday because I want to tell you about mine," Oswald says, "We haven't had much opportunity and time to mention any of it."

 

"Nothing unusual. Slept, listened to gossip, helped out in the greenhouses," Ivy replies, shrugging. "How about you, Ed?"

 

Ed turns away from the bookcase. Oswald notices how the gears must be turning in Ed's head. Why does it take so much effort to share his activities? "Well, Professor Dardon has been offering concern and counseling sessions to me. Not like I  _need,_ or _want_ them."

 

"So you just like hiding away your feelings and suffering alone, Ed?" Ivy questions, sounding baffled, "Let me tell you, Ed, that  _never_ works out."

 

"You misunderstand, Ivy." Ed sighs. "Why should I trust an inexperienced person who barely knows me with my problems? Definitely one who suddenly decides to help  _me,_ no one else. I don't trust her. She's probably up to something."

 

"Then what are you going to do, Ed?" Oswald asks, truly trying to understand his friend.

 

Ed leans against the bookshelf. "She has to gain my trust before anything personal is revealed. Besides, I have you two. You're my friends. Isn't that all I need?"

 

"Because, Ed, adults have been around longer and most likely seen things. They can give you a different perspective than people you've had the same amount as experience."

 

Oswald nods. "She's right. And, Ivy and I do have difficulties of our own. We've been bullied. Ivy is abused. We're not the ones to look for when it comes to positivity."

 

Ed holds up his index finger, about to pop up with a fact. "Actually! Lots of therapists, counselors, psychiatrists, et cetera have problems of their own. This is why they want to help and comfort others."

 

"I think you're getting it," Ivy chuckles. 

 

He walks over to the table, sitting himself down across from the two, "I  _should_ rely on her. Maybe she can help me, like you two are hinting. I have you two for immediate comfort and reliability. Professor Dardon however might understand my situation  _better_ and give an original insight." He smiles at the both of them, "Thank you."

 

"We're just trying to help a friend." Ivy looks at Oswald, "How about your break, Os?"

 

He smiles, leaning forward on the table. "I met my father." Ivy squeals and hugs Oswald. Ed's mouth slightly opens, his eyes intrigued, "I offered to shovel his sidewalk, however, instead he invited me into his house. His _mansion,_ I should say. We talked about my friends and such, soon bringing up my mother. He's so kind, it's unbelievable. He also let me know that Slytherins run in the family, but he was a Hufflepuff." Oswald chuckles. "My mother called it a Christmas miracle which I found hilarious."

 

"What's the plan now, Oswald," Ed asks, "Are you going to move in with your father?"

 

Oswald tilts his head to think and hums. "I don't know for sure. It's been sixteen years, my parents are still trying to reconnect. On the plus side though, they're still obviously in love. My mother told me to believe in true love and I guess, the two of them are a prime example."

 

Ivy lurches forward. "If you _do_ move in with your father, can I please visit more? I can't stay locked up in my household all the time," Ivy says. 

 

"You're welcome anytime, Ivy. Wherever I end up." Oswald glances at Ed, "Same for you, Ed."

 

"I promise not to camp out there the whole time, though."

 

Oswald laughs. "My mother loves you, I'm sure she'd be okay with you staying for as long as you want."

 

She turns to Ed. "His mother would love you, Ed. I can see it now. She'd listen to your every word and wish for every one of your visits!"

 

Ed smiles. "She does sound like a marvelous woman, Oswald. So does your father." Ed places his hand over Oswald's, not expecting it, but gaining Oswald's full attention, "I'm so happy for you, Oswald. You deserve to have you father back. Everything will make more sense. You're going to have a happy ending, an ending your especially earn."

 

Oswald blushes. His father is only _part_ of his  _wanted_ happy ending. "He was the one who helped me find your book. He seems to like you already."

 

"I'm glad he approves."

 

 

Ivy is a lover of plants. The Queen of Herbology. The lover of anything green. The best friend of Oswald Cobblepot, a risk taker. The best friend of Selina Kyle, a rule breaker. So, the  _Forbidden_ Forest is a favorite of hers. Greens litter the vast forest and animals roam. The trees are tall and thick. Most of the time, she risks it all and walks the forest to calm her thoughts and ignore people for awhile. Sometimes, and only sometimes, she brings along Selina. Oswald would never come, his leg making it dangerous with all the uneven ground and roots. 

 

Selina perches in a tree, listening to Ivy as she walks around close by to adore the many plants. They aren't deep in the forest, Selina not wanting to meet the rumored creatures within the forest. Ivy respects that, it took Ivy a long time to really venture out. Even then, she never has gone terribly far. 

 

"So, what's up with Valeska?" Selina questions. 

 

Ivy shrugs. "We've made up a deal," Ivy replies. "Jerome was the one who got us out of detention, by the way."

 

"You what? I can't believe you! I can't believe he got us out of detention either! You're an absolute idiot!"

 

Ivy makes herself block out the negative words. She knows Selina doesn't mean it. "I know that agreeing was partly stupid, but he was genuine, Selina. He has problems like the rest of us! Besides, by helping him he'll help me get a P on the OWLs exam in Divination."

 

Selina pauses before responding, thinking about the situation. "I mean, I guess if he means it, the alliance will be beneficial." She smirks, knowing her next statement will piss of her friend. "What if he likes you? He has been bothering you forever!"

 

"The reason why woman get into such horrible relationships is because of that belief! They start to think that if boys are insulting and rude, it means they care. It's sickening."

 

"It was a joke! You didn't have to go all feminist on me!" 

 

"On top of that, the thought of Jerome is gross enough, but dating him? Eck! I couldn't!" She swings her arms to her sides. "Any guy is better than Jerome! And that's saying something because  _none_ of them have ever really sparked anything out of me!"

 

Ivy's shock is clearly obvious by her open mouth and wide eyes as she looks up at Selina. Selina will catch on, she's not stupid and she's been around the block. Luckily though, the only thing that Selina seems to feel is surprise. Is she okay with it?

 

Selina begins to laugh. "Surprising, but who cares? I don't." She leaps down from the tree, standing in front of her taller friend. "Love is love and shit. You're not a different person. If I accepted you before, why would that change? You're the same person you were just a second ago!"

 

Before thinking, Ivy engulfs her friend into a hug. For the first few seconds, Selina stands there trying to come up with a responding action which ends up being a pat on the back. She isn't a hugger. Never will be. 

 

"That means a lot, Selina. Thank you," Ivy mumbles into Selina's shoulder. 

 

 

Jervis Tetch is a mystery no one tries to solve. Ed tried the first few years, but, uncharacteristically, gave up. All he figured out was that he has a good ear when it came to juicy news, liked clocks(especially pocket watches) and hats, and always seemed to like his sister more than what was appropriate. The latter is what made Ed gave up. He was  _not_ going to dig any deeper. So, Jervis being nowhere to be found during the day was something Oswald and Ed have both gotten used to. Having the dormitory all to themselves. 

 

The silence is empty and not comforting as Ed huddles in a blanket on his bed, cross legged, and reading a book Oswald is sure he's read at least five times this school year alone. Oswald is trying to complete his essay, but the silence and the weather impacting his ankle is unbearable. He can't concentrate as his ankle throbs and aches like all hell. 

 

He can't, but to stop his writing and roll up his pants' leg to rub at his ankle. He rarely does this in public, the ankle ugly and the wrong shade of purple. His pale complexion does  _not_ go with the blackish-bluish-purple that has made it its goal to never fade away. Oswald focuses his attention on the ankle, thinking it will rob his thoughts of his worries. His worry arises again though when the bed sinks in front of him. 

 

Oswald looks up to find Ed getting comfortable in his green, thick blanket again across from him. His book lays in front of him, his eyes never leaving the pages as he reaches for Oswald's mangled ankle. He's tempted to push Ed's hand away and snap at him, but he doesn't. Ed's hand wraps around it gently, pressing here and there. Oswald will admit, it's so much more calming and nicer than what he was doing. Letting someone else do it. Definitely Ed. 

 

Yet, why isn't Ed disgusted? His ankle is vomit worthy! And broken beyond repair. These thoughts drill into his mind, finally making Oswald reach for Ed's hands to remove them from his ankle. It was nice while it lasted, but this can _not_ continue. It will  _never_ continue. 

 

He’s pained, however, when Ed's eyes meet his. His eyes are pleading for Oswald to stop trying to remove his hands. They're also confused as if there was nothing wrong with his actions. It almost makes Oswald let him do it without complaint. Not like Jervis is going to walk in or anything.

 

"What are you doing?" Ed asks him, puzzled.

 

"I'm removing your fingers from my ankle. That's what," Oswald mumbles, getting Ed's hands off of his cold, pale skin.

 

"Did I hurt you? I didn't mean to." Ed closes his book, leaning forward to grab Oswald's hands.

 

"THAT'S NOT WHAT UPSET ME, ED!" Oswald doesn't mean to yell at Ed. It hurts him to see Ed shrink down at the tone of voice. "It's simply a mess _you_ don't need to see."

 

Ed sits up. "I think your ankle is beautiful in its own way." Ed places his hand on Oswald's foot, just below the ankle. "It defines your strength and ambition. To walk upon it everyday, enduring the pain so much that you adapt, is a force to be reckoned with. That's why its beautiful. Because this one part of the many parts of your body, defines who you are. Which is powerful, strong, brave, and ambitious."

 

Oswald stares at Ed for a fair amount of time. Ed doesn't back down, keeping his gave and never moving his hand. Oswald wasn't inspecting something so, inspiring and well explained. Of course, it was something only Ed would say, making it better, but Ed could have been simpler. Like how wounds are badass looking, but in Ed vocabulary.

 

Oswald blushes, looking away from Ed. "Thank you," He thanks him meekly, letting Ed proceed with his comfort around his ankle.

 

Oswald has to wonder, like he does on a regular basis, how could anyone be rude to Edward Nygma? How could Oswald push him away all those years ago? He's such an idiot. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the reads, kudos, and comments! Getting comments scare me, but whenever I read them they make my day! So don't be shy even if it takes a few hours for me to be like "No one is going to comment 'this is trash' on your story". 
> 
> Since there's no murder, Arkham Asylum, and resurrection within this story Jerome is a little OC. He will have his mocking humor and creepy tendencies once and awhile, but like every other individual person in this story, he's a teenager with problems just like the rest of them.


	8. Forbidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy finally faces the day where every grade and action counts. Ed opens up about his family and internal problems. Oswald and Ed spend the night in the Forbidden Forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, this chapter is a total trigger warning. Ed has really depressed things going on about him. Self harm and suicidal thoughts is a huge part of this entire chapter. 
> 
> I hate to see anyone go through the things he goes through either by abuse, neglect, hopelessness, or the constant attacks from others. I'm not saying he's going to be peachy by the end of this chapter, but in the end of this story, he's going to find his happy ending. 
> 
> I'll admit, I'm still on the same road as him. The road of reaching a happy ending. It's not going to be immediate, yet, I talk to people and I invest my negative thoughts in music, TV, or writing. 
> 
> So, what I'm trying to say is that I think sadly, a lot of people do the things and have the same thoughts that Ed has. Talk to others and take care of yourself. Some days are worse than others, but it's nice to know that there's someone who knows and will be there when needed.

It's March and unlike every other fifth year student, Ivy is strangely worried about Career Day. Career Day is the day where O.W.Ls truly start, at least to her. It's the day where most students figure out that they need to grow up and that this exam will impact the rest of their lives. For most, this day causes excitement or boredom, not seeing the importance of the day like Ivy. 

 

The Hufflepuff Common Room is bright, the magically induced sunlight spreading to every inch within the room. Healthy plants cover the tables and furniture. Ivy can't ask for a common room any better. Plants,  _and_ positive sunlight? If only she had such things at home. 

 

"So, Career Day, huh?" A familiar voice asks, standing above Ivy. 

 

She looks up to see Zsasz, standing above her and bouncing on his feet lightly. "Yeah, Career Day." She frowns, eyes back to the floor. 

 

"Career Day is important, but there's nothing to stress about. All Professor Dardon is going to do is talk about what you want to be, your interests, and what classes to pass to make your dream job come true."

 

"It's not only that, Zsasz!" She slams her hands onto the floor, "What if the pressure gets to me and I fail the classes I  _need_ to pass? My whole future is ruined!"

 

He sits beside her, sliding against the couch to support his back as he gets to the floor. "I'm not the smartest, Ivy, but I do have a strategy for the exams-"

 

She groans. "I can't cheat, Zsasz."

 

He chuckles. "No, they make sure you can't cheat. Magic these days, ugh." He turns to face her, "I know how to pass every class you want. If you need to have my strategy to achieve, I'll gladly help you."

 

Ivy sweetly smiles at him. Zsasz is her only friend in Hufflepuff and even though Hufflepuffs are known to be loyal, he's the only one she trusts in this House. He's offering her help not for his own benefit, but to help her relieve stress and succeed. How can she deny it? He's being a friend. 

 

The days pass and Career Day has begun. Zsasz and her decided to wait until after Career Day to start studying, a decision that made complete sense to the both of them. Why start stressing about studying when you don't even know what classes to stress about?

 

Professor Dardon sits across from her at her desk. Two stacks are on her desk, one thicker than the other. Of the smaller one, she grabs the file on top and looks through it nodding. Ivy fidgets in her chair, watching her Head of House's every move. When the file is closed once more she sees her name written across it. 

 

Professor Dardon smiles at her with an assuring nod. "Plants, Ivy," She says, making Ivy smile. "You're extremely gifted in Charms and Potions, but Herbology is your forte."

 

Ivy feels tension drain from her body. One of her fears is diminished. She can focus on Herbology, her favorite class. She wouldn't know what to do if she couldn'tfollow her passion in plants. It would be torture. 

 

"What do you want to do then, Ivy?" She asks her. 

 

"Like you said before: plants. I will do any job with plants, apart from teaching it. I don't think I'd enjoy teaching about plants. I want to  _work_ with plants, discover their capabilities. If I teach, I learn the exact same thing every year." Ivy sighs. "There probably isn't anything that can follow my wishes though."

 

"Actually, there is. A herbologist travels to study new plants, a career that will certainly bring new experiences."

 

"That sounds amazing!"

 

The Professor nods. "Just keep up what you're doing in Herbology, Potions, and Charms and you'll be all set, Ivy."

 

Ivy stands, pushing in her chair. "Okay, I can do this. I know the subjects like the back of my hand. This should be easy!"

 

"I have complete faith in you, Ivy Pepper. You're a bright girl, you just don't like to show it that often. Which is common for lots of people."

 

Ivy leaves the room with a smile on her face. She can do this. That job would be hers. And to hear that she was bright from one of her Professors was a real mood booster. At home, all she hears is complaints and shouting. Compliments are nice. 

 

 

At the end of the day, Ed finds himself sitting in the same chair Ivy sat in hours ago. He felt bad to come in looking for her like this. She must be exhausted from her busy day, however she seemed thrilled to see him. Her face lit up when he entered the room. Most likely because she probably wasn't expecting him to ever return. She didn't seem worried, but Ed was. Today was the day where he was going to open up. Open up about something he made forbidden to discuss. He was going  _way_ out of his comfort zone to accomplish this. 

 

He isn't going to scream it right when she's given him her full attention. He has to ease it in. He'll look desperate to say something and even though he knows he should have said it awhile ago, he still isn't desperate. Additionally, he has to make sure she can be trusted with such delicate information. 

 

Not even Oswald knows about this delicate information. Yes, Oswald is aware that they treat him like shit, but he doesn't know about the beatings or vulgar words they throw at him. How they blame every problem on his birth. He doesn't know about the scars either on his back or on his arms from separate abuses. Neither does he know that Ed sits on bridges contemplating if he should continue watching the world go by or fall. Ed wants to make it in life, to prove every person that's underestimated him his whole life. Jumping off a bridge isn't the right way to do so, but it is tempting sometimes. 

 

"How was your day, Ed?" She asks him, leaning back into her chair. 

 

"The usual. I read in the library and studied. Oswald came and found me later in the day to see how I was. Even Jervis Tetch rounded up in the library at some point. Oh, and Ivy made sure to let me know about her Career Day conversation!"

 

"Yes, she is an incredibly gifted girl. However, she covers it up with her naive and sweet personality. But, I do know that's an act."

 

"Well, most of the time she is the way you describe, but she has thorns. I would never want to be in her crossfire."

 

"Thorns?" She smiles, amused, "Punny."

 

"I try."

 

She points at him. Not in a way to accusation, but a "I notice that..." type. "You know what I've noticed about you Ed when you're around me? You're confident. You hardly stutter and you seem to be comfortable. Why is that?"

 

He feels himself stare at her, dumbfounded. She's right, and he _has_ noticed it. Barely. "It's weird, I've felt more confident than usual. It must be a phase. I'm never confident."

 

"Why is that, Ed?"

 

"Do you know how lucky Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot is?" Ed has to change the topic, "The whole school bows down to him, except for Barbara Kean. When he goes home every vacation, he's loved unconditionally. His parents _never_ hurt him physically or verbally. I would give up anything to be respected, and loved the way Oswald is." 

 

Professor Dardon moves forward, leaning on her wooden desk. "What do your parents do instead?"

 

He stares at her for a long time. It's hard to say out loud. How do you just admit to parental abuse? The blaming. The scars from his father's belt. The neglect. The belittling. The lies. 

 

Ed has to manage though. He's read in so many places that talking about it, helps.  "My mother umm... rarely talks to me and when she does it's hurtful. I've never heard her say _one_ nice thing to me. The both of them, they... blame every problem they have on me. Saying that if I were never born, their lives would be  _so_ much better." He feels himself shudder, "My father calls me a liar and a cheat because I get everything right. He claims that there is no possible way I'm that smart, because well, I'm a _mistake_. He makes sure I remember his truth by scarring my back with his belt."

 

Once he's done, he can hardly see due to the tears flooding his eyes, some slipping down his cheeks. The shaking of his leg, most likely shaking her desk as well. His hands are gripping one another, trying to stop them from shaking like his leg. 

 

He flinches when she leaves her chair to kneel beside him, rubbing his shoulder. He hates that he's already broken down. There's so much more to say. His scars. His bridge sit downs. He can hear her quietly calling to him, telling him that it's okay. It wouldn't make sense for her to tell him it's okay if it was directed towards the abuse. She must be talking about his crying. It's  _not_ okay, however. _He's weak._

 

Ed's leg still shakes, but he pulls himself together. He holds his face in his hands, removing his glasses first. "I cut myself. I know, I shouldn't, but it distracts me from my emotional pain. For a short period of time, it releases stress and creates a new kind of pain."

 

She hums next to him, a knowing hum. Is he that obvious? Or do his long sleeved shirts that reach his wrists not do enough? He's sure they do. 

 

"I sit on bridges. Most of the time I just watch the world go by. It's calming to have your life in your hands like that, weirdly enough. The saddest part is, no one ever stops and asks me if I'm okay. No one cares if Edward Nygma dies or not."

 

Once he's said it, he realizes how much it hurts. If he didn't show up the next day, no one would bat an eye. Maybe in a week they'd be like "Isn't someone missing" but they wouldn't know who.

 

The two sit in silence for a moment, Professor Dardon continuing to rub his back. "Ed, just remember that you have two friends that would fight you off that bridge. You have two friends that would know you were missing right away. Right now, it’s hard and I understand why, but someday you’ll be happy. You have the mind and determination to be the Minister of Magic!”

 

Ed doesn't respond. He counts the tapping on the wooden floor caused by his shaking leg. He looks forward blankly, not making anything out by his lost glasses. Everything is basically a blur, but he's been in this room so many times he knows every object in front of him.

 

After what seems like eternity, Ed puts back on his glasses that are somewhat smudged. He stands up, his posture straight and hands in front of him. "I'm going to my dormitory. I need space."

 

"Of course, it might be a good way to let this day go forward," She replies, allowing him to leave. When he reaches the door, his hand on the door to open it she stops him. "Don't go back to your parent's house this summer. Go with Oswald."

 

He nods, but that won't be happening. He can't bring Oswald into this. Oswald doesn't need to be Ed's shoulder to cry on. His parents would figure it out too. They'll look at Oswald and the way he behaves, and immediately know what he is because every boy that Ed hangs out with them, they just assume. Thinking that who else would want to spend time with their weirdo of a son. They'll hurt Oswald then. Ed can't be the one to let that happen. 

 

 

When Ed enters the dormitory room, Jervis is sewing new decorations onto one of his top hats and Oswald looks up from his book that he's hardly reading to see him. Ed's hiding his face and unlike his daily routine, he doesn't say anything to them. 

 

"Are you okay, Ed?" Oswald asks. 

 

He doesn't get response. All he gets is Ed rushing to the bathroom door and locking it behind him. What a  _great_ sign. 

 

Once the door is locked, Oswald looks at Jervis who is unexpectedly looking at him too.

 

Jervis shrugs and tells him, "Ed gets into those moods all the time. Usually, he hides away in the Prefect bathroom or the library. I don't know why Ed has decided to have a breakdown around us, though."

 

Oswald wants to get up anyway and unlock the door. He needs to ask if he's okay. Ed might not want to talk about it, but asking shows that someone cares. It's a small bit of reassurance.

 

"Don't. He's better off alone." Jervis gets back to work on his hat. 

 

Oswald sighs. "Thank you for not rhyming."

 

 

The next morning, Ed plops down next to Oswald in Potion class. He has his famous smile upon his lips as if he didn't spend all that time alone in the bathroom last night. He hums a chipper tune while organizing his things to prepare for class. 

 

Oswald is tempted to ask what happened last night, however, he remembers Jervis' advice. If Ed doesn't like being faced when he's breaking down than why would he want to be reminded it the next day? He seems so much better anyway.

 

The two of them are silent as Professor Mooney explains the lesson for today. Her explanation is practically emotionless and has small degrading comments on the abilities of the class. Oswald finds her little speeches hilarious as she insults everyone in the class, but that might just be him. 

 

Ed gets to work right when she's finishing her insults. His nimble fingers go at an amazing speed. Oswald is steps behind him! Oswald's good at Potions, but Ed seems to be extraordinary. But, isn't Ed brilliant at everything?

 

He makes sure to keep his attention on his task instead of Ed's quick, pretty hands that were so warm. He angrily slams the knife into a ginger root at his racing thoughts. He's hopeless, how is he possibly going to survive keeping this a secret? It's going to become obvious and this whole relationship is going to come crashing down. 

 

Oswald doesn't look at Ed and continues when Mooney comes by their table to check Ed's potion. It's perfect, the best in the class she tells him. There's nothing astonishing about his praise, but it seems to suit Ed just fine. All he really wants is to be the first and best at everything. 

 

He finishes with a few minutes left in class, along with the majority of the students. He makes sure not to look at Ed as he looks at his potion to make sure it's correct. Ed will have that expression of curiosity on his face and it'll be too much. 

 

"It's correct, Oswald," Ed informs him, "Just because you're not as quick as I was, it doesn't mean you're worse than I am. You did an extremely efficient job."

 

Oswald won't say it, but he doesn't need the encouragement. Professor Mooney might hate him, but she hasn't robbed him of his success. His grades prove how gifted he is, she's never rigged them. She might hate him, but she does believe in him. He can feel it. 

 

Afterwards, Oswald picks at his nails. It's a terrible habit, it's hurts like hell when they get too short, but it's a habit he hasn't had the motivation to quit. He can feel Ed starring at him and humming while doing so. He isn't sure what makes his nasty habit interesting to Ed, but whatever makes him happy. 

 

They both look across the room when Professor Mooney ends the silence of the room by talking to a student. Some Slytherin nobody. Most students aren't paying attention, who would? But Ed and him are listening intently. Oswald can tell that something is not right. 

 

"...You have the best potion in the class," She praises him. It's loud enough for everyone to hear. Ed did it first though, why is she dismissing him?

 

Clearly, Ed is thinking the same exact thing. Without even thinking or the chance for Oswald to tell him to sit the hell down, Ed is standing up.

 

"You're lying, Professor," Ed declares, "I was the first one. You said I had the best in the the class. And don't tell me that it was because someone made one better after me because we know that's not true. I'm the smartest person in this class. Everyone knows so."

 

The room goes dead. Dead as it was when Oswald told her off all those years ago. Her lips are pursed and she looks Ed up and down with her eyes as if trying to figure out the worst punishment. 

 

After a few seconds of the quiet, her deadly glare, and Ed standing up, Oswald thinks Ed is just now realizing what he's done. 

 

"Detention, Mr. Nygma," She tells him coldly, "I'll make sure to keep you informed on when."

 

Oswald stands up, deciding that life is too short. He'll defend him. His leg fails from his abrupt choice to stand, causing him to lean into Ed by accident. "He's right, Professor. You're lying, but aren't you always?"

 

She looks between the two of them and smirks. "Detention as well, Oswald. I'll make sure to put you two _together_."

 

The class snickers and Oswald feels himself lose confidence and his skin become even paler. Only people who were idiots or weren't listening wouldn't get the  _joke_ of what she just said. That comment isn't something that should be allowed. Maybe it isn't. 

 

Ed leaves with Oswald next to him, cursing the Professor out. Oswald notices that Ed doesn't seem very upset, but he doesn't seem very proud either. He simply seems to be in shock, like he doesn't know what happened. He's never done that before.

 

"Ed, that was oddly out of character, but you're in my shoes now. You called _Professor Mooney_ a  _liar._ That takes nerve, Ed."

 

"At least we'll be able to spend some terrible punishment together," Ed says softly, smiling down at Oswald.

 

 

On Saturday night, Oswald and Ed make their way down to the gamekeeper's house. The rest of the week was miserable, Professor Mooney never leaving them alone during class. She gave them detention of patrolling the Forbidden Forest with the gamekeeper. Oswald is sure Fish has been trying to kill him for awhile now.

 

Ed hugs his chest, mumbling, "There was book I wanted to read, but _no."_

Oswald isn't sure how to respond to that. He's gotten so much detention from Professor Mooney he's become used to missing out on recreational time. At the house, or cabin, there's another student there. A younger Ravenclaw. Mooney hates Ravenclaws, they're most likely to correct her. 

 

The plan is for the Ravenclaw to go with the gamekeeper and for the two of them to go separately by themselves. They have to find some plant, but Oswald is certain neither of them were paying attention because Ed was wringing his hands and Oswald was staring at the ground.

 

Due to the blue, dim light coming from their wands, the dark woods' shades turn to dark blue or green. He hasn't been in this forest for a long time. He doesn't exactly like being in here, like most people should.

 

"Ivy loves the Forbidden Forest, she comes in here a lot. She might be a Hufflepuff, but she sure loves to break rules when it benefits her," Oswald tells Ed, smiling at the thought of his redheaded friend, "She doesn't like me coming with her, not like I wanted to. The uneven ground and roots worry her, due to my leg."

 

"I agree with Ivy," Ed replies. He stops and turns to face Oswald, "Maybe we should go. The gamekeeper would never know that we left."

 

Oswald laughs. "Fish has been trying to kill me for years. I'm sure it'll take much more effort than this." By the look on Ed's face, his joking doesn't help Ed's sudden worry. 

 

It takes minutes of persuading, but Ed and Oswald keep moving. Apart from being in a forest that's forbidden for its mass, centaurs, bowtruckles, and whatever else that is hidden within the forest, it's calming. The walk in the low light with Ed by his side isn't at all stressful if you chose to forget about the dangers. 

 

A loud crack of a stick echoes around them causing Ed to jump 360 degrees. Oswald would laugh, but he's on edge as well. Ed's wand is pointed out defensively in front of him, waiting to strike if need be. Oswald makes sure not to move, he was not in the mood for a spell to come flying at him. 

 

A howl, clearly far away from them makes Ed jump once more. Not 360 degrees this time, though. His jump on the uneven ground makes him fall, his arm scraping against a sharp tip of a fallen tree branch. Oswald rushes over to grab Ed's glowing wand from the tall, dead grass. Ed is clutching his arm and quietly groaning, worrying Oswald immensely. 

 

"Are you okay?" Oswald asks, helping Ed off the dirty ground. It's not exactly easy, his long legs weighing him down. 

 

Ed's shirt sleeve is torn completely with a hint of blood. The blood shows no sign of being deadly which means Ed is probably overreacting. The cut seems to be just a scrape, the blood coming from a shallow wound. He doesn't ask, just acts. Oswald reaches out for Ed's arm to inspect it and Ed is so shocked it takes him a few seconds to jerk his arm away. 

 

It's too late though. Oswald saw the scars covering Ed's arm. Some are old he can tell. Some look new, unfortunately. So new that they're red an have hints of dried blood. They're not cuts you would receive from a cat or thorns on a plant. They were horizontal and smooth. And obviously, self inflicted. 

 

His mouth is open enough for it to be noticeable as he looks up at Ed's wide eyes with his own. Ed's completely horrified. How is he supposed to react to this. 

 

"Are you okay? Is there anything I can do? Why? Do you want to talk about it?" Oswald questions. He's rambling now, not out of disgust, but worry. 

 

Ed avoids Oswald's eyes. His words are jumbled and Oswald has to lean closer to understand him, but still, his words aren't clear. After seconds that feel like hours, Ed looks straight at him. 

 

"To distract myself from constant pain, I have to create new pain," Ed explains. 

 

Oswald's heart aches. This isn't right. Ed shouldn't hurt this much. The Ed he's come to care for. Ed shouldn't have to do this. He thought Ed knew that he was there for him. 

 

Ed looks away for the second time, clutching his arm again. Oswald sees the tears in his eyes, the tears Ed is making sure to hold back. 

 

"You know what my parents say to me, vaguely," Ed begins, "Blame every mistake on me. Call me a liar and a cheat. What they say about homosexuals that make me want to hate myself even more. You think these are the only scars on me, Oswald? You're wrong. My dad has left my back scarred for life as well."

 

Oswald grabs Ed's hands. A difficult task due to Ed's reluctance and one of his hands gripping his arm tight. Oswald manages however and holds Ed's hands with a strong grip. Not strong enough to hurt, but strong enough to keep his hands there. 

 

"I won't allow you to go back there for the whole summer, Ed. I'll save you every time and keep you. If you get hurt Ed, it'll be all my fault. I won't let that happen," Oswald promises. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like usual, I love kudos and comments. Don't be afraid to leave a comment. It could be simple or detailed, you'll still get a response. 
> 
> I'm so sorry that this chapter took forever. I started watching Criminal Minds and it's taken up my whole life. I want to write Spencer(he needs to be protected) stuff, but I only just started the fifth season. I'm too far behind to be up with the cool writers in that fandom.


	9. War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The exams come closer every day, Barbara follows through on her greatest threat, and Oswald and Ed plan a war against Barbara for the upcoming year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a whole three day weekend to write out chapter outlines. I'm super pumped for the future character development of my children.

Like always, Ed searches the library for more to read. The exams are in mid June and it's now late April, only giving him about  _six weeks_ to prepare for the  _oh so_ important exams. The Professors say that all they need is the required books for the year and the review coming up, but Ed strongly doubts them. When he was in muggle school, his teacher said the exact same thing, yet, he got  _one_ question wrong because the question was something they'd never been taught. He would know, he never forgets anything. The test result ruined him, making him study much more than needed and end his trust for  _every_ adult in his life. Besides, it's a huge confidence boost to know extra information, makes Ed feel superior, and assures him he's going to pass as well. The tactic works, Ed achieving all Outstandings on his O.W.Ls. 

 

April is the month of stress, before and during his time at Hogwarts. Before Hogwarts, his birthday was either ignored or frowned upon, reminding Ed about what a disappointment his birth was. The whole month was dedicated to making Ed feel even worse than the other months. Now, it's about studying and preparing for June. 

 

He didn't bother to tell Oswald or Ivy about his birthday. It's been tainted since his birth and he honestly doesn't find joy from it. Why is it important to be reminded of your birth? So what? A person is born every day. It's not a gratifying event. However, he did want one thing. It was a weird and sudden request when the day came along, but Oswald wasn't hesitate to say yes about spending the whole day with him. 

 

Lost in his own thoughts about the exams and Oswald, he stumbles upon a couple against the bookshelves, kissing. Thankfully, neither of them notice his presence, but this image is planted into his mind forever. It wasn't  _any_ couple, it's Ms. Kringle and  _that_ Tom Dougherty. Ed quickly goes back the way he came, bringing him to calm down against a bookshelf. 

 

He leans against the bookshelf, his eyes closed, books pressed to his chest, and taking deep breaths. This is  _so_ stupid, this reaction. Yet, he has to. He doesn't know why he's so alarmed by it. Yes, it's Kristen Kringle, but that isn't the reason. It's that  _Tom Dougherty._ There's something wrong with him by the way she speaks about him or how she seems uncomfortable when they're seen together.  _But,_ she still  _kisses_ him like that! 

 

"This is not a big deal, Ed," Ed hisses to him, making forceful movements with his hands. He can't jump to conclusions like that without proof, he'll have to forget about it. "We're all teenagers with hormonal wants and needs. You see this _all_ the time!"

 

He collects the books he needs quickly, wanting to get out of this library as soon as possible. His arms are filled with books that he knows Oswald will call a waste of space, but he  _has_ to have these books. It's a no brainer. However, he's very glad that Oswald helped him return his books earlier in the week. He'll admit, the piles of books surrounding his bed were causing quite a few accidents not just for him, but for Oswald and Jervis as well. And, the librarian wasn't letting him take out anymore books either. 

 

 

He strolls into his dormitory to find the expected result: Jervis missing and Oswald by himself. Yet, unlike Oswald sitting on his bed taking a nap, faking homework, or eating food from the kitchens, he's in the bathroom fixing his hair and makeup. Which isn't uncommon, it's part of his morning routine even though it's now the afternoon. 

 

Ed sees Oswald jump when he places the pile of books loudly on the floor. After making sure his books are still in order, he walks into the bathroom to join Oswald. He can't stop himself from pulling a piece of fuzz off of Oswald's shirt, getting a small smile from Oswald. He has this craving to wrap his arms around his small torso and never let go, his bird-like body and soft, yet fierce personality pulling him in. 

 

His craving for Oswald's affection and the need to touch him is so odd to Ed, not feeling it for anyone else. Including Ms. Kringle. Ivy is his friend who he knows cares strongly for him, and Jervis is... something, but Oswald, Oswald is different. His pull is so strong, it's hard to fight most of the time. 

 

Ever since the night in the Forbidden Forest where every dirty secret about Ed was revealed to Oswald, he's been chipper around him. He's much happier and clingy to his little bird, and he's sure Oswald is aware of this. He's become more comfortable with Oswald, having nothing hidden anymore and knowing that Oswald accepts him for everything he is. It's nice. 

 

"Can you study with me?" Ed asks, smiling down at his friend after reluctantly letting go of him. 

 

Oswald stares at him at first, wondering why the hell Ed would want to study this early on. But, it's Ed, and it's not a terrible idea. 

 

"Of course, Ed, but don't expect my mind not to drift," Oswald replies. Oswald can't help it when his mind drifts around Ed, it's hard not to. His mind trails to Ed's brown eyes, his slender hands, how lovely he is as a person. 

 

Jervis passes through the dormitory about an hour later, witnessing Ed and Oswald sitting on the bed together, studying. Oswald leans against his side, reading and doing trivia with one another. To anyone, it was cute and domestic looking, but to the two friends it was nothing. They do this a lot, actually. Sitting together on their beds and talk, but never  _this_ close together. 

 

They're so lost in one another, they don't even notice Jervis coming and going. Ed lost in his books and the warmth from Oswald leaning against him, an unfamiliar feeling coming from it. And then there's Oswald, lost in Ed's passion for knowledge and the comfort of his thin, long body perfectly placed against his. It's as if this was meant to happen. 

 

The Slytherin common room is a mysterious, yet beautiful place. The walls are lined with green wallpaper, the designs with golden patterns. The furniture was elegant, the frame almost black with dark green cushions. The room is brightened by the emerald green torches, something Ed loves immensely. The enormous, tall windows give a tremendous view of the Black Lake, sometimes allowing the students to see the giant squid swim by. Every common room has its original traits, but the Slytherin common room is rather spoiled with its design. It gives the Slytherins another thing to brag about. 

 

Barbara Kean is a certain type of person who fills the room. If she's in it, a person knows even if she hasn't said or done anything. She's intimidating and evil, yet people love to surround her. Whenever some person walks in, you have to look at her. She loves the attention and praise anyway, she isn't complaining. So, when Jervis Tetch walks in, he has to look at her. What he sees doesn't surprise him, Barbara Kean asking for him to come over with the curve of her finger. 

 

He already knows what she's going to ask. It's the same thing every time.  _Oswald._ He never truly has anything to say about Oswald due to the fact that Oswald is very good at keeping himself a secret. And, he has to be careful. His relationship with Ed is a relationship without a label. Ed and him aren't close enough to be friends, but they know each other's behaviors. Part of him cares for Ed, he won't lie, but know him? Not really. 

 

This time is somewhat different. The question is easy to answer. The answer to the Oswald question is clear as day, Oswald can't help it. Additionally, it can't harm in any way. Well, not much. Not much for it to take a huge toll on Ed's already weakened patience and tolerance. The question isn't about his feelings for Ed, the most common question, but something less vague. Barbara has a large interest for the topic, Jervis couldn't tell you why, but he can say that Ed is an idiot when it comes to Oswald's _obvious_ feelings. 

 

"Oswald isn't into girls, is he, Jervis?" Barbara asks him, smirking. 

 

He smiles. "No."

 

The thing with Jervis Tetch is that he knows everything about everyone. His methods are incredibly secret, no one having a clue of how he does it. This is why Jervis is Barbara's biggest source of gossip and information. But, he isn't loyal to anyone. He'll gladly expose her if someone else comes calling. The only reason Barbara believes every word he says is because he's  _never_ incorrect. He wouldn't lie about this kind of stuff either. Which results in Barbara taking every word he gives to her as gospel.

 

 

By the time Ed and Oswald make their way down to the green, darkly lit common room Jervis is gone. The already eerie feeling common room, beautiful though, seems to be even worse. An event is going to pop up and explain the feeling, they both know. Barbara stands in the middle of the common room, her eyes only dedicated on Oswald. Every person in the room is looking at the two, expecting something to occur. Ed shifts beside Oswald, not knowing how to handle the situation. 

 

"How does it feel to be the most respected student in the school, Oswald?" Barbara asks, neither a smirk or smile coming across her face. 

 

Oswald fixes his posture, his shoulders back an his overall body held higher. "I can't even describe it. I'm sorry you'll never be able to feel the satisfaction," Oswald replies, getting a few snickers from the crowd. 

 

She offers a small smile, but her eyes don't match. They're twisted and look as if they know what's to come. "You cherish it a lot, Oswald, don't you? Knowing that no muggle would _ever_ let you hold such a place of power. Not saying that I agree, being part of the community myself, but it's more difficult for you, isn't it? Even in this world of magic, people will  _still_ underestimate you for who you are. They're going to doubt your masculinity and what you're capable of. The respect is going to diminish ever so slowly." She moves her finger in a downward motion, a fake pout on her face as the finger moves slowly towards the ground.

 

He stands there, looking at her with his eyes wide. She just released the biggest threat Ivy informed him about. However, he doesn't understand why. It was only going to be used if needed, and it certainly wasn't, in his eyes anyway. Nothing has happened between the two of them since the altercation in the corridor. Maybe, she wanted him in advance by her evil smirk and the comment of seeing him around. To her, was this the only way to defeat him?

 

The room is so silent, Oswald can hear his own heartbeat, and possibly Ed's. First Professor Mooney had to make that ill comment in class and now this? That's it. His secret is confirmed for the whole school to hear by tomorrow. No matter where he goes, there always has to be someone. Someone to take everything he's worked for away. He should've expected this. He let his guard down and he's going to pay for his incompetence to keep the wall high. 

 

He decides not to say anything to her. If he does, nothing will be able to top what she said. All he could do was confirm her words, or deny them. Each option would not bring anyone to his side. Sometimes, you've got to be the bigger person and not say anything at all. Instead, he leaves with Ed at his heels. 

 

Once the two of them are out in the dungeon corridor, they stop and look at each other. Ed tries to think of something comforting to say, but all he can do is look at Oswald and wait for him to explode with anger. Oswald is staring up at him with his fists clenched, trying his hardest not to take his anger out on Ed. Ed has done nothing wrong. 

 

"We need to gather the gang.  _Now!"_ Oswald states, between gritted teeth.

 

Ed smirks, "For what?"

 

"War."

 

The smirk never leaves Ed's face. This is what he's been waiting for, the moment where he's finally part of something. And, to see Barbara Kean suffer only brings him joy. "I'll go see what I can do. Where should we meet?"

 

"Kitchens. Simply tell them that it's urgent. I'll be down there." 

 

Ed takes a step backwards. The easiest one to find on the weekend is Ivy. He'll start there. "Will do." He stupidly salutes Oswald and turns on his heel, hissing at himself about how pathetic he is. _What seventeen year old salutes a peer?_

 

 

Since the group is split into all four houses, there's no possible way to meet without complications. They aren't allowed in each other's common rooms, none of them(apart from Ivy) are fond of going outside, and only Ivy would be okay with the Forbidden Forest. So, it's always the kitchens. The house elves are always eager to please, too. 

 

Out of all of them, Ivy is the kindest to the house elves. She gives them please's and thank you's without force. The others don't really seem to care about the house elves and Oswald is usually stressed when he's down here, meaning he's never very nice to them. This is Ed's first time down here and he doesn't know how to treat them, but he does give them small smiles. 

 

Oswald paces the floor with Ivy standing the closest to him off to his left. Ed is the most comfortable, sitting cross-legged on the big, red armchair and gladly drinking the coffee the house elves offered him. The other three, Victor, Zsasz, and Bridgit sit on the matching color sofa, not showing any sign of interest.  

 

He decides not to tell them in detail about what happened. Ed is the only one who knows, being there to witness it and he'll tell Ivy afterwards, but the others? They'll hear it by tomorrow. Besides, if he were to explain he'd start lashing out and lose focus. If he loses focus, it'll make him seem weak and unstable. He can't have that. 

 

He takes a deep breath and tells the group, "It's too late in the year to start anything. With exams and it being April, it simply won't work out. A greater plan against Barbara will have to wait."

 

"What did she do this time, Penguin?" Bridgit asks, leaning against her hand.

 

"It doesn't matter what she did or didn't do!" He stomps his foot, screaming at her. He closes his eyes, pulling himself back together. It was just a question, no need to get mad. "Certainly do small things to her. Shove her in the corridor or sabotage an act of magic. It's stupid, but it'll create a clear message." 

 

The whole team stops and looks as a large figure clears their throat from the entrance of the sitting area. It's Butch. He walks in further, taking a lean against the arm of the sofa. He doesn't look thrilled which isn't a surprise, he usually never does. 

 

"What the _hell_ are you doing here?!" Oswald demands, losing his patience by the second. He hadn't invited him for a reason, not wanting to deal with the fact that he's still in the dark about Ed's recruitment. He doesn't need the extra stress of Butch feeling left out. 

 

"I'm done with Barbara just like you, Oswald," Butch replies. "She's a manipulative bitch who's using Tabitha. Their relationship is toxic and I can't let it continue. I've been trying to get her on our side for a long time, but I've done all I can do. The problem has come to me having to rely on Tabs to make the right decision while I help you guys take Kean down."

 

"What a _romantic_ tragedy! You should go write a book!" He spits at Butch, glaring. 

 

Ed stands up swiftly to stand in the middle of the room, his arm stretched out in front of Oswald as if stopping him from leaping at Butch. He doesn't know why he thinks he can do this, stand in front of the group that doubts him at being able to show leadership qualities and be merciless, but he's here now. There's no turning back. 

 

"Listen, all of us hate her for a reason. Either if it's for bullying, public exposure, taking advantage of someone you care deeply for, or whatever else." He gestures towards Oswald, looking right at him. "With Oswald's leadership and resourceful solutions and my intelligence and cunning, we're sure to bring her down. We'll show the whole school who she really is, including the Professors. We'll take away her allies one by one, such as Tabitha. If Barbara doesn't have Tabitha, she's nothing." Ed smirks, and lets out a long breath of air. "I'll gladly help ruin her future as well."

 

To everyone, Ed knows that his last statement sounds horrible, but to him it's closure. She has ruined his whole school career, well, she's not the only one, but she has been a major player. It would only be fair to make her miserable. Frame her for cheating on her NEWTs or something along the lines. He could do it, and he _would_ do it. 

 

Over Ed's summer, he'll make up plans. Ways to put her real personality on display for everyone to see. Ways to pick apart her so-called army. How to frame her for cheating. He'll do it all, for him and no one else. He'll use this group as a cover and support. Yet, maybe he'll do it for Oswald too. In the end though, it'll have to be mostly him, but he has to have Oswald by his side. It won't be complete without him. 

 

He hides his selfish thoughts by his famous smile, the color of his eyes sparkling. The group looks as if they approve of him, the lot of them looking up at him with an impressed look on their faces. He feels that he's gaining respect as well, standing next to Oswald. The only one who seems to be any sort of critical is Butch, who looks surprised, however, he doesn't say anything. 

 

 

Ed hardly sits in the comfortable section of the library, but he can't help it when he sees Ivy and Zsasz sitting together, Zsasz assisting her with her studying. He was walking by, he wasn't stalking them or anything. He doesn't know much about  _how_ Zsasz is helping Ivy because of how hush hush she is about the tactics. It doesn't matter in the end however, due to him knowing that she's doing well. Not like he's surprised, Ivy is extremely gifted. 

 

He freezes at the check out desk, waiting for the librarian to com an find him. Butch is approaching him, clearly wanting his attention by how he comes up to stand next to him. 

 

"You and Oswald, eh?" Butch asks, looking forward. 

 

Ed grips at his fingers, not daring to place his eyes on Butch. "I-I have no idea what you're suggesting. We're friends."

 

Butch chuckles, nodding. "Okay then." He brings his gaze to rest on Ed. "You sure do know how to ruin someone, Nygma. The way you discussed the demise of Barbara Kean was rather scary." He chuckles again, making Ed flinch. 

 

Ed ignores the fear Butch gives him. Butch in the end is nothing but muscle. He's stupid and easy to beat if Ed wanted to. In school, totally. In life? Not a doubt. In a fight? He'll get beat up but if he's smart enough to wear him down he can win as well. 

 

He shrugs. "It's not hard for me to create solutions to problems on the spot. Definitely when it's someone so cruel," Ed replies smoothly. He's aware that Butch is probably thinking that Ed's had experience, but he won't say anything. 

 

Butch pats Ed's shoulder a little too roughly, his shoulder throbbing from the force. "I'm not calling you stupid, Ed, but you ought to be careful. Oswald doesn't let people get too close to him easily." Butch shakes his head with amusement, "I've been friends with the ill-tempered Penguin for much longer and I've never had the ability to calm him down so quickly. He doesn't let people in that well so you better not hurt him."

 

Ed tilts his head to the side, his brows furrowing. "Haven't _you_ hurt him before? You've let rumors spread about your potential betrayal. You didn't  _actually_ betray him, yet, wouldn't a  _true_ friend make sure to clear the air immediately? Promise that you'd never do such a thing? Maybe that's why I have more power than you do? Because I genuinely care about him and wouldn't let anyone ruin our friendship?"

 

Butch backs away, his eyes showing shock and anger. Ed keeps his gaze trained on him, his head still tilted in the same way before. His eyes glint with mischief and arrogance. Yes, he did beat Butch today. Caught him off guard. He smirks as Butch turns and walks away, stuffing his hands into his pockets. 

 

"Five books today, Ed? You're lucky I like you. You're already a dozen books over the limit!" The librarian says, speaking kindly to him. 

 

He jolts and his smirk disappears, looking back to her. His past pride apparates and he smiles at the middle aged lady, already checking his selection out. "Y-yes, I'll try to bring some of them back. My apologies."

 

"You're too cute, Edward." She praises him sweetly, like a mother would(he thinks). "Don't let anyone make you feel any less. You're too gifted to waste it on someone undeserving."

 

 _Oswald, he makes me feel like I belong. Like I'm cared for._ He shakes his head. "Thank you." He nods at her, excusing himself. "Have a nice day!"

 

He quickly runs out, pushing his lenses up his nose with his glasses. What the heck was that? Why would Oswald come to mind at her words? Why would his mind trail so far to say that about him? 

 

Ed stops in the middle of the corridor and looks at the giant window to his side. The rain slowly makes its way down the panes. But, the pretty behavior of the rain isn't what he's looking at. It's himself, yet, it's not...  _him._ The glasses aren't there, his posture is loose and  _sure._ There's a smirk placed on his lips and his eyes look at him as if he's less than him. 

 

" _God, you're blind for someone sooo smart,_ " The window mocks, " _I would know, I'm you, but you sure do make me sick sometimes. Prancing around the school as if you're a nobody. We're not a nobody, Ed! We're better than everyone in this damn school! This can't continue, and if you don't change, I'll do it for you."_

 

Ed jumps at the cruel, threatening words. He wants to respond, even though he'll look crazy, but the figure is gone. He spins around in place, looking for someone, or  _himself._ He's heard that voice before, constantly, yet, he's never seen it before. Why now? 

 

 

Ed is brushing his teeth, looking at the sink. A towel is thrown over the mirror, Ed not wanting to see his own self once more. He shivers when he hears Oswald limp into the bathroom and stop at his side. His unspoken words from the library still haunt him. He ignores the confusion and rids his mouth of the toothpaste, cleaning the sink with water. 

 

Oswald has a rare smile on his lips, a smile only Ed thinks he receives. The smile is confident as if what happened early hadn't happened with Barbara. He smiles like Barbara didn't humiliate him in front of his peers, reminding him of the pain the muggles inflict on him, or outing him out to the whole damn school. Ed feels his grip tightly to the counter. _It isn't fair._

 

"I'm going to do it, Ed. I need to confess two things before I die and one of them is telling my mom and dad. Tell them that being gay isn't _who I am_ , just a new fact about or. I haven't changed one bit. I'm not scared, Ed. Not anymore."

 

Ed has the urge to wrap his arms around Oswald and never let go again. Oswald is so sure of himself, so proud. Why can't he be like that? Why can't he be by Oswald's side on an equal level? Is this what his window, mirror-self was telling him? To man up and believe in himself? To stop people from hurting him? Isn't that what he's been improving on this whole school year? Jim and Harvey. Arnold Flass. Snapping at Ms. Kringle, even though she didn't deserve it? (Or did she?) Opening himself up to Oswald and letting his pain show? Which might sound like a strange example, but ever since he's felt more in control.

 

Ed smiles at Oswald. "You're so brave, Oswald. Your parents are going to accept you, Oswald. And you want to know why I think that?"

 

Oswald steps closer, his face reddening.

 

"They're lovely people from what I've heard, they're not going to make the mistake of rejecting you." Ed doesn't stop himself. He closes the space between the two them, hugging Oswald close to his body tightly. His cheek against Oswald's and his mouth right at Oswald's ear. "And, you're perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!! Don't hesitate to leave kudos and comments. Also, come talk with me on my Instagram! I would love to discuss this story and its characters. :)
> 
> Sorry this chapter was so short. It's a filler chapter and those are so hard to write. And, it was COMPLETE trash. I feel so bad. The next one is better... I hope. :0
> 
> I'm additionally sorry for pulling a Season Three Episode Five on you guys in the last scene. Thought they were going to kiss? Nope, a hug. Ed is so oblivious, but obviously infatuated. 
> 
> I know this is a total slow burn, but listen, it's realistic. They weren't going to fall in love or become a couple within a few months. I would tell you when the time will come, but what fun would that be? Besides, writing slow burns is so much fun.


	10. A Change of Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy stays true to her promise, the school year ends in two weeks, and Ed and Oswald both come to realize some truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason it took so long for the last chapter to be published is because I wrote this one as well before publishing. I felt like I owed you guys a shorter duration between chapters because it's been awhile. Sorry. 
> 
> It's the end of the sixth year! There's two chapters set in the summer and then it's the seventh year. It won't be long, I promise, until these two are together.

For anyone with little to no creativity the prospect of creating a magical substance to reveal the truth seemed impossible without it being illegal. Well, to Ivy it was fairly simple. With her intellect of plants, charms, and potions she was able to whip up the perfect potion in less than an hour. Did she use it on unknowing members of Barbara's crew to discover the results? Totally. Oswald would be proud. 

 

The created potion would've been made ages ago, however with Ivy's studying, the Oswald drama, and classes she couldn't find the time until the very end of the school year. She only felt a tiny bit of guilt for the wait, but her dislike for Jerome is still lingering. Ivy even believes that Jerome might have given up by now on her and everything else. But hey! At least she pulled through in the end. 

 

It was difficult to find Jerome. He wasn't in the Slytherin common room she knew, having asked Selina, Oswald,  _and_ Ed. None of them had any idea where he could possibly be, the closest being Oswald making a comment about Jerome probably doing something weird and stupid. He had a point. So, she decided to take a  _very_ long walk, covering the floors of the school to find him. She'll be burning calories. It's a win, win to her.

 

When she finds herself on the seventh floor in the constantly empty hallway she's ready to give up. Screw Jerome, she did his part why not do his? It was his idea in the first place anyway! Not _once_ has he asked for an update. Yes, she feels bad for his home life, knowing how it feels to have useless parents, but why did she do it in the first place if he hadn't showed any interest afterwards? 

 

Ivy nearly screams when she turns to see a giant, black door suddenly next to her. Ivy wishes she didn't have the urge to make the choice every other typical teenager would. She has to open it. She has to discover what the hell it is because even though she's sixteen now, there's still that child curiosity. 

 

She shoves the mighty door open, not expecting the strength it takes to open it. In all honesty, the door isn't extremely heavy, she just expected less. Almost falling into the room when the door opens to reveal the room, she sees Jerome. His hair is an obvious sight due to being the only redhead in the room. He stands in the center of them room, his loony goonies staring up at him. They always give her the chills, but when they all turn their eyes to her it does  _not_ help. 

 

Jerome excuses himself and she can tell that whatever he said is stupid. He does a stupid bow and the wide grin on his face Her arms are crossed and her chin is held high, trying to hide the discomfort from the situation as he approaches. Once he does, he grabs her by the elbow and pushes her out roughly. 

 

"What the  _hell_ is this place?" Ivy demands, diverting her focus to this place instead of the pain in her elbow. 

 

In the empty hallway, Ivy is still questioning him and Jerome is waiting for her to shut up, looking away and rolling his eyes. He taps his foot impatiently, letting her demands decrease before he even thinks of giving her his full attention. 

 

"Why are you here, Ivy?" Jerome asks her right when there's a break. 

 

"Because I stayed true to the promise I made you," She replies, handing him a vial of the many she's created, "It's a potion. I made it in a perfume first, but I didn't think you would want that. If I was wrong, let me know." She smiles at him, teasing him, "Now, poor it in  _someone's_ drink and I promise you they'll say the complete truth. I tested it prior to this so I'm sure it works."

 

She doesn't wait to hear a respond. She turns and begins to walk away, throwing her red hair over her shoulder. Her Jerome mission is finished. Now, they can both move on and continue to hate each other. They'll forget this act of kindness ever happened.

 

"Thanks, I guess!" He shouts after her, looking at the small vial full of pink liquid. 

 

He doesn't get a response from her. She keeps walking, yet she can't help but to smile. She wishes that she hadn't smiled, knowing that means this won't be the end of it. The two of them are going to regrettably team up again, she can feel it. 

 

 

Ed is minding his own business, strolling through the corridor and humming a made up song. The plan is to go back to his dormitory, not having the need to go to the library. The library being his safe haven from loud noises and the people who try to hurt him. Not like he's getting away from it. He's never safe, this new face in the mirror always looking down at him. This Ed in the mirror, he doesn't like the Ed outside of them mirror. Ed can tell and he doesn't know what to do. He could tell Oswald, but how would he take it? Ed's a depressed individual with low confidence, selfish thoughts, the need to be praised, confusing feelings, and now having an identity crisis it seems. Why would Oswald stay around to deal with _that_ _?_

 

Ed feels himself when a familiar person calls him by  _that name._ He hates that name. It's taunting, not funny, but the person knows that. That's why he does it. Out of every person in the school, he's the one who intimidates Ed the most. There's something horrible about him. Everyone has something terrible about them, but this guy, this is different. A different kind of violence surrounds him. Ed doesn't like it. 

 

"Riddle Man!" That charming voice calls, catching up to Ed in only a few steps. 

 

He wants to keep walking, yet he can't. He stops and waits. Dougherty hasn't ever physically hurt Ed and he fully believes that it's because Dougherty thinks that he already has Ed wrapped around his finger. At the moment, it feels like that, even to Ed, but Ed can't and won't let this continue. He'll have to do something to get Dougherty to leave him alone. 

 

"How ya doing?" He asks Ed, gripping his shoulder. He's not much taller than Ed, but he's bigger with muscle. 

 

Ed shrugs the hand off of his shoulder, looking away from him. "I'm fine. Glad the school year is coming to an end."

 

Dougherty leans back, surprised by Ed's response. "Glad? Shouldn't you be crying about it? You love school! I mean, you're the only one in this school that does."

 

Ed feels himself grow tense. "It's nothing to  _cry_ about. I'm not a child."  _You're the child._ "I like learning and experiencing new things, but I have things planned during the vacation that I'm looking forward to. That's all."

 

"Really? What sort of plans, making up more riddles?" He hits his shoulder. 

 

Ed stands, blinking at Dougherty. He feels a burning sensation in his body, an urge to punch that stomach grin right off of his rectangular face. " _Plans with friends._ " It comes out coldly, making Dougherty look him over quickly. 

 

"You okay, Nygma?"

 

"Peachy." He spits out. "I'll be going now."

 

He walks away, pushing his glasses up out of habit. Whenever he's nervous, he pushes them up his face even when nothing has happened. And nothing has happened, but he can't hurt Dougherty right now. He can't snap at him and make a memorable impression on him. He needs to stay under the radar, at least for now. Besides, if he says anything else he'll be telling him too much about Oswald and his other friends. Dougherty doesn't deserve to know anything about him. He's going to destroy him along with Barbara Kean next year. 

 

Ed finds himself in his safe haven, flipping through a book he's read before and continuing his humming from earlier. He hears someone enter the aisle he's in and he looks to see that it's Ms. Kringle. She seems to be searching for a certain book. He can help her with that. He has this whole library down by heart. 

 

He slides his own book back onto the shelf where he finds and walks up to her, his footsteps quiet. He asks, "Which book are you looking for?"

 

She shouts, startled by his sudden appearance. She isn't the first to be startled by him. She tells him, not looking him in the eye and waves a hand. He's not sure if that's asking him to go away or if she simply doesn't care. Either way, he goes and finds it. 

 

Ed's back within minutes, startling her once more. His hand it outstretched, pointing the book right at her. She looks at it and then looks back at him, a smile lighting up her face. Ms. Kringle takes the book, and flips through it just to make sure. 

 

"How?" She asks him. 

 

"Well, I've memorized this library. Due to magic putting the books away, there's no mistakes in where the books are placed. I don't forget anything which means, I've remembered where each other section, or genre, is and when the last name  of A starts. Once you're fully aware of those two things it isn't very difficult," Ed explains. He looks to see her staring at him, baffled, "I'm rambling, aren't I?"

 

She quietly laughs. "Yeah, yeah you are, but it's okay. You do it a lot." She tucks a piece of hair behind her ear, smiling at him. "This means a lot, Ed. I know it's just a book, but I wanted to finish this book before I went home. Thank you, Ed."

 

She gives him a small wave and walks away. He opens his mouth to respond, only to close it right after. It's not worth it. He doesn't have anything to say anyway. After years of trying to get her approval and appreciation, he's gotten it and... there's no satisfaction. Yes, it feels nice, but it's not what he expected to feel when he's finally gotten her thanks. Or maybe it doesn't feel like anything special because whenever Oswald appreciates him, it feels so much stronger and powerful. And, Oswald does it multiple times per day. 

 

 _"You're an idiot-"_ Ed turns to see the other him standing a few feet away from him, holding up a hand, " _Actually, I take that back. I'm you and I'm certainly not an idiot. You're, like I said earlier, oblivious. Maybe it's because Mommy and Daddy don't love you. Which means, you have no idea how it feels to be loved and to love someone back._ "

 

Ed squints his eyes, looking at his other self. "Wh-what are you talking about?"

 

The other him doesn't look at him. Rather at the floor with his chin placed on his fist as if thinking. Suddenly, he claps his hands. " _Yep! I'm right, but when am I not? I'm a genius!_ " He waves his hand, head to the air as if it's obvious. 

 

Ed fixes his posture and points at his illusion, it has to be, "Ju-just leave me alone. You're a figment of my imagination!"

 

He raises a hand to his chest, acting to be a hurt. "You wound me." He drops the hand quickly, shrugging. "I suppose I could leave you alone... only for a small amount of time, however. I'm not  _that_ nice."

 

He disappears, Ed standing there like an idiot for a moment staring at thin air. He takes a deep breath, fixes his glasses(again) and races out of the library. He needs to lock himself up somewhere. There's something wrong with him. Normal people don't go through... whatever this is. But, when has he ever been  _normal_? 

 

 

In the Forbidden Forest, Ivy and Selina sit together on a log. For the both of them, nothing is truly planned for the summer. Selina has no home so it's not as if she's going to be having friends over or anything. If anything, she'll break into homes or stay in that shabby apartment down in the shady part of town. Ivy can't judge, living in one herself. Which means, she'll be going home, but she'll barely be home. Oswald's home is always open to her and Ed is working something out. His parents are gone for most of the day apparently so they won't be interrupted, but still, Ed was hesitate and couldn't look her straight in the eye. On top of that little bit of planning, Victor Fries was thinking of throwing a party when the exam grades came back.

 

"There's this really confusing, weird boy that lives uptown in this  _giant_ mansion," Selina suddenly tells Ivy, "He's strange the money he has irks me since I don't have any, but there's something about him. I like him, Ivy, I just don't know what to do."

 

"So you break into his house and steal things? And act as if you don't care about him just to screw with him?" Ivy asks, already knowing the answer.

 

"...yeah."

 

"That's cute! Selina fricking Kyle is in love with a muggle!"

 

She gets a hard shove for that, almost pushing her off the log. "I  _never_ said that!"

 

Ivy guesses she deserved that, jumping to conclusions so quickly, but Selina has not once brought up a boy before. Selina is one of those girls who believes that she can live without the male species. And she's completely correct, however is hardcore about it. Well, Selina likes to push everyone away. Not just boys. She's been alone her whole live, maybe it's an instinct and a habit? To be alone. 

 

"Tell me about... rich boy," Ivy replies, sitting back and smiling at her friend. 

 

Selina rolls her eyes, "Hmm.... annoyingly innocent. He's too nice and naive, I really hope he's sees how dark the world is. I mean, his parents were  _murdered_ for goodness sake! You'd think he'd realize how to be mean-" She tilts her head, thinking, "Well, sometimes he can be really selfish. I ask him how he is and he gets all defensive, saying that I don't care. In the end though, he's really intelligent, a year and a half younger than me, creative, observant, and a pretty great problem solver. He's brave too."

 

A total Ravenclaw. "If he's mean to you sometimes, then why do you still hang out with him?"

 

Selina shrugs. "You know me, I'm a bitch too. And, we've both been through a lot. I don't know who my dad is and my mom abandoned him. His parents were murdered in front of him. I think that the both of us take our pain out on people who mean the most."

 

"He means a lot to you then."

 

"Besides you and Bridgit, he's the only one I have. He's always eager to help me and we've been friends since his parents were killed. Three years or something." She sighs. "Damn it, I sound helpless."

 

Ivy giggles. "A little bit. Natural."

 

Selina sits straight, pointing an accusing finger at her. "I'm not helpless though! I could leave him with a drop of a hat."

 

" _Sure,_ Selina." Ivy laughs. "I totally believe this."

 

"His name is Bruce Wayne and he's a complete ass when he wants to be. I can and will if I need to."

 

Ivy gasps. " _The_ Bruce Wayne? Like heir to Wayne Enterprises, Bruce Wayne?"

 

Selina mumbles. "Yeah,  _that_ one."

 

"Marry him! Get that money."

 

"It's not all about the money, ya know. At least with him. Sure, I steal his things to sell, but that's not his use. His use is... a friend."

 

Ivy smiles. "It's sweet. I approve."

 

"Of course." Selina pauses. "When are the love birds going to get together?"

 

It only takes a minute for Ivy to realize who the  _love birds_ are. "Ed and Oswald?" She laughs. "If Oswald doesn't do anything soon I'm going to do it for him. It's getting annoying now, not cute. Damn, forget that, they'll always be cute."

 

"I'm not into this sort of stuff, but they're obvious."

 

"Right! Ed hasn't realized it yet! Is he blind?"

 

"He must be. Oswald is head over heels for that nerd."

 

"They're meant to be, Selina. That's why I haven't done anything yet. They're going to get there on their own because it's destiny."

 

"That was so cheesy and gross." Selina shivers, making Ivy laugh once more. 

 

 

It took some tempting for Ed to get Oswald in this position, but Ed has this way to persuade Oswald into doing anything. He doesn't try to, yet he manages it. All the time. Part of Oswald hates it, the way Ed can do this. Yet, he didn't stop himself this time like usual, now laying beside Ed on the green grass near the Black Lake. It's somewhat embarrassing to Oswald. Who the hell sits like this with their best friend? They look like a damn straight couple in one of those summer fling movies. 

 

"I don't know what we can really do during the summer. I have suggestions, however," Ed begins, "I have video games. I love video games, by the way. I have a pool too, that could be fun. We could spend time at the park as well. We can spend time at the lake or the play area. I suggest we don't really hang out near the playground though because parents might think we're some creeps."

 

"Has that happened to you before, Ed? Parents thinking you're being weird?"

 

"Kind of? I don't really have an interest in kids, parental wise. If I had a kid all of a sudden I wouldn't be upset, overjoyed most likely, but the desire isn't huge. I think some of the dislike is from my parents. Not wanting to be a parent like them." Ed sighs. "I didn't answer your question at all."

 

Oswald smiles. "No not really, but that's okay."

 

"All I can say is that whenever small kids come up to me I don't really know what to do. You know how kids are. They'll play with anyone who looks nice. I try, however, the parents think I'm such a quirk they don't trust me around them."

 

"The effort is there. I admire it."

 

Ed smiles at him before continuing talking. Oswald doesn't really understand what it's about. It might be about the video games Ed has, he doesn't know. Ed's hands move with every word, expressing himself strongly. Ed's happy that Oswald doesn't tell him to shut up or interrupt him, Oswald can tell. By the way Ed's so comfortable around him. And God, Ed's beautiful. 

 

Ed turns to look Oswald right in the eye, stopping his rambling. Even though Oswald was staring, Ed smiles at him with his brown eyes gleaming from the sunlight. Oswald can just barely see himself in the reflection in Ed's eyes. Yep, there's no way he's going to survive this. Ed's so damn perfect in every single category, it's unbelievable. 

 

"Whatever you want to do, Ed is fine. I'm not very difficult to please when it comes to these things." Well, only when it comes to Ed. "When there's pool action though, let me know. I need to know in advance, prepare."

 

Ed nods, understanding him. Then he frowns. "Oswald, if my parents ever come home early please be polite and normal towards them. Don't defend me, don't act like you hate them. They'll know that I told you about them. I  _don't_ need that onto the 'Why to Hate Ed List'." Ed sighs, closing his eyes, "My parents don't accept the LGBT community. I'm not saying you shouldn't be yourself, but _please_ don't wear makeup and dress so formally. They scare always  _all_ the boys that hang out with me, thinking that they're... gay because who else would hang out with me?"

 

Oswald hides his personal feelings from Ed's statement. He knows Ed doesn't agree with that, but it hurts anyway. Just knowing that someone thinks that strongly against him. It's unfair to Oswald. There's _nothing_ wrong with him. This is how he was born. If God was real, didn't he make him like this? If he was made to be this way and people hate him for it, aren't _they_ the ones going against him? Doubting him. 

 

Ed reaches for Oswald's hand, squeezing it reassuringly. He gives Ed not his usual smile, but a soft one that shows comfort. "You're perfect, Oswald, please remember that." Ed chuckles. "And, to be honest, you have the best fashion sense I've ever seen and your makeup is never less than extraordinary. It's a shame you can't flaunt your  _amazing_ skills while over, but I'm trying to protect you."

 

Oswald wants to tell Ed that he's more perfect than he is, but he knows he can't. "Thanks, Ed."

 

Oswald feels it, the way the world stops when Ed's around him. How he always smiles around Ed, constantly feeling accepted and calm around him. His heartbeat flutters at the very thought of Ed. Ed has calmed him perfect frequently recently and complimented him endlessly. It feels so right, being here with him. 

 

_Shit, I'm in love with him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys thought I was going to forget about Ivy and Jerome, didn't you? I almost did too, oops. There'll be more between them in the seventh year. 
> 
> And Bruce! I know, I'm terrible for not giving him spotlight in this story, but then I'd have another point of view and story line to continue. I know, I'm lazy. :(
> 
> This was so short, I'm sorry. 
> 
> OSWALD, YOU FINALLY REALIZED? HOLY SHIT! Sweetie, we've been waiting for this for so long. Now, all we need is Ed. ;)


	11. Meet the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy and Oswald spend time with Ed during the month of July, the two are faced with meeting Ed's dad, and Oswald becomes Ed's knight in shining armor... again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BY THE GIFT OF GOD I HAVE BEEN WRITING NON-STOP(someone better scream comment the lyrics from Hamilton in the comments omg) AND HAVE ONCE AGAIN POSTED! I'm going to try to have an update once a week. Thank God weekends exist.

To Ed, this July has been his best July. With all the reckless teenagers around without an end in sight his father is hardly home. When he is, he's too tired to find a way to bully Ed. Either way, it's a blessing to Ed. His mother makes sure to work long hours at the restaurant to avoid her son. Basically, Ed has the whole house to himself for most of the time. Additionally, Oswald and Ivy have been spending time with him which always brightens Ed's day. They've gone all over town getting ice cream, going to the cinema, sitting by the lake at the park, or going to free music festivals. 

 

Ed would be lying if he didn't feel an odd feeling whenever he's near, or even thinking about Oswald. He can't put a name on the feeling, or maybe he doesn't  _want_ to. Ed has nothing wrong with the way Oswald is, but he was raised to make sure he never felt anything for guys. It's been twelve years since he thought that way towards for the same sex. And even then, he was five. It was probably nothing. 

 

With the predicted weather later in the week, Ed and Ivy decide to open Ed's pool to cool down from the hottest day of the summer. Good thing they had a week in advance to plan it or Oswald would have gone home, not being able to handle that with such short notice. Something about how he needs to mentally prepare himself for the exposure. 

 

Ed wraps a towel around himself as the three of them sit at the round table under the umbrella. Ivy wears a one piece that hug her curves, however the two guys don't even bother to look. Oswald did prepare himself for the pool, but he wore a shirt and swim trunks. He already assured them he wasn't getting in the water apart from his feet. 

 

"Before we begin I just want to say a public service announcement," Ed tells the two of them seriously, "Oswald already knows, however, you don't Ivy. Umm... my parents don't exactly approve of homosexuals so  _please_ keep it hush hush if they show up randomly. I don't need them creating drama for such a illogical reason."

 

"If they come and visit, I'll play girlfriend. Fair?" Ivy asks, inspecting her nails. 

 

"Why me? I'm straight..."

 

Ivy looked at him, making sure he was serious. "Oswald will get uncomfortable if I play girlfriend with him. I've done it before and he  _hated_ it. It makes him feel 'fake'."

 

Oswald rolls his eyes, "Sorry-"

 

"Okay, play girlfriend, Ivy. Just don't... touch me," Ed reluctantly agrees, cringing. 

 

Ivy laughs. "Trust me, I wasn't even thinking it. Thanks for putting that picture in my head." She fakes a gag making Ed smile. 

 

Ivy chose to sit in a blow up floaty that she forced Ed to inflate for her. During the blowing up process, she totally did not make unbecoming jokes behind Ed's back to Oswald. He stopped talking to her after that, busying himself with the food platter at the table. On the hot summer day, Ivy wanted to lay out in the middle of the chlorine filled blue water and soak up the sun. For most of the first hour or so she was relaxed and never bothered, but Ed did decide to childishly shove her floaty over a few times, flipping her into the water. This happened a couple of times, having the same end game: Ed hiding behind Oswald to protect himself from Ivy's wrath. Yes, to Oswald Ed's behavior was immature, but at the same time it was quite funny so he never said anything. 

 

Well, it was funny until Ed make the smart choice of doing the same to Oswald. Ivy is sitting at the table nibbling at the celery and shivering in a tangerine colored towel, and sending deathly glares to Ed. Most of the food is vegetables and Oswald habited the table for a long time, yet barely any of the veggies were touched. 

 

"Why are you eating so much? There's nothing stressful here!" Ivy teases. 

 

"You don't even know, Ivy!" Oswald snaps then sounds her out. 

 

He sits at the edge of the pool, his legs knee deep in the water. Oswald continues to sound out Ivy's teasing as Ed swims up to him and stands between his legs. Ed pushes his hair out of his face, keeping eye contact with Oswald the entire time. He's so tall he's able to be at eye level with Oswald in three feet deep water. Ed smiles at Oswald and he can't help it, but to smile back. Is this what love feels like? The special person always being on your mind and they're around there's a never ending pang of happiness? If so, Oswald loves it. 

 

Ed laughs and grabs Oswald's arms firmly, pulling him into the water. Ivy squeals loudly from the table, waiting for Oswald to pop back up and show Ed how angry he  _can get._ Ed waits patiently, wanting to face the evil inside of Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot. Oswald comes back up and his black hair is sprayed across his pale, freckled face. He splashes Ed with water to catch off guard and pushes him down into the water. This is difficult, Ed being long sections of body. Ed simply returns to the surface laughing and wraps his arms around Oswald, falling on top of him to bring them both down into the water. 

 

Oswald is the one who pushes the two of them back to the oxygen filled air with his arms wrapped loosely around Ed's neck. There's an uneasy feeling in the air, yet all Oswald can feel is how  _right_ this feels. Is he supposed to hold Ed like this? So sweetly and intimately? It's over however when Ed exits their staring and directs it to the backyard gate. There, his father stands in the entrance way, watching the scene his son and his friend are creating. Ed quickly wiggles his way out of Oswald's hold and climbs out of the pool. Oswald moves to the edge, not wanting to embarrass himself further by trying to climb out.  _He's ruined it. He's put Ed in harm's way._

 

Ivy stands up, a carrot hanging out of her mouth as she views Ed's jog to his father. Ed gets his lanky frame from his father and the dark hair. However, his facial features come from somewhere else. The two don't share ear or nose shape, dark brown eyes, cheekbones, or the need for glasses. Now, Ivy is curious to see what his mother looks likes. 

 

"Hi," Ed greets his father with a smile and wave of his hand, trying to relieve the tension, "How are those  _rowdy_ teenagers?"

 

All he gets is a shrug. His father gestures to Ivy and Oswald behind him, one watching and the other looking deeply at the water. "Who are these two?"

 

Ed looks back as if having to check if people were actually there. "Ivy and Oswald from school. Oswald is the one in the pool, he's a remarkable leader, you'd like him. And Ivy is an excellent charmer and very loyal. They're both great friends, Dad."

 

As if on cue, Ivy comes prancing over. She smiles at Ed's father and wraps an arm around Ed's neck. She tugs him close to her, ignoring Edward going tense underneath her arm. 

 

"I'm Ivy," She tells the older Nygma, offering a hand. He doesn't even pass a glance at her hand, "Oh okay." Ivy turns back to Ed, "I'll save you some celery." She leaves him, believing she's played her part well. 

 

Ed doesn't focus his attention on his father's intent gaze on Oswald. He reluctantly looks back at Ed. "That girl is pretty."

 

Ed nods quickly. "Yes. Very."

 

"I'm only here to get something. I won't be long."

 

"Yes, of course. Whatever you have to do. To you know, keep the people safe!"  _If only you kept me safe._

 

Ed takes a step back to leave, but his father steps closer to him with a threatening glare. "Put a  _damn_ shirt on."

 

Afterwards, his father leaves him at the gate and enters the house with the slam of a door. Ed walks back to his friends, his arms crossed. He didn't need that, his father completely ruining the mood. Oswald is upset, he can tell by how dead Oswald looked while sitting in the pool. Ivy was trying to help Ed, but all Ed felt was discomfort. It wasn't like she isn't attractive, yet, it didn't feel right. It was a lie too, and he hates lying. Especially to his father. 

 

"Ed!" Oswald calls, forcing a smile on his lips to give Ed some reassurance. 

 

Ed doesn't even look at him and sits at the table, taking the celery Ivy promised him. He pulls a shirt over his soaking torso, the shirt now clinging to every edge of his chest, back, and arms. Ivy rubs his back, telling him to take deep breaths. She's seen the scars on his back today, she can only guess who gave him them. 

 

Oswald forces himself out of the pool, using the assistance of the ladder to get out. He limps over to Ed, more painful than he believes it would be. The water rid him of the pain, forgetting about the pain until he tries to walk normally over to his friend. 

 

"My shirt will have to be ironed now, thank to you," Oswald tells Ed with a smile, "The heat isn't as bothersome anymore, however."

 

Ed softly smiles, looking down at his hands. 

 

Ten minutes pass before Mr. Nygma returns outside. He enters the pool area, walking proudly over to the three of them at the table, where Oswald is hogging the chips once more. Ivy is throwing pieces of broccoli at him, telling him to be healthy.

 

"Edward, it's almost four which means you have an hour to wrap this up and clean. Everyone has to be gone by five."

 

Ed nods swiftly, "I _promise_ everything will be taken care of by the time you get home."

 

His father holds his eyes for a few seconds longer, making sure there's no hesitance. Once he's sure Ed hasn't deceived him he offers a hand to Oswald, not giving Ivy any attention.

 

Oswald looks at it for a few seconds before taking it, giving it a hesitant shake. "Oswald, sir." He makes sure not to look down, knowing that it'll make him look scared. He'll be done for. 

 

"Oswald? That's an interesting name."

 

He fakes a laugh. "My parents are _interesting_ people."

 

His father inspects Oswald further, Ed can tell by his gaze. Oswald stays confident, however, never looking away and keeping his charm. It seems that his father gives up and he leaves, reminding Ed about the time while walking away. Ed feels his posture loosen when his father gets into the car, finally leaving the three of them alone... completely. He hides his face into his hands, taking deep, calming breaths. 

 

"I'm so sorry, Oswald," Ed apologizes, his words mumbled by his hands. 

 

"He didn't do anything, we're fine, Ed. I'm fine," Oswald assures him, reaching out to pull Ed's hands away. 

 

Ed removes his own hands, standing up and looking at his backyard to see what to do first. "You two should leave soon. I can't risk being a minute late." He strides over to the pool supplies, reaching for the the net-like cleaner, "I know him he'll come home  _right_ at five to catch me at something."

 

Oswald looks over at Ivy. To think this was going to be a good afternoon where Ed wouldn't begin to panic. "What should we do?" Oswald whispers, frowning upon Ed's frantic actions. 

 

"I'll leave in twenty minutes, that'll give him some closure," Ivy offers, "You should stay longer. The two of you take care of each other better than I can."

 

Oswald shakes his head. "That's where you're wrong. I do nothing to help him-"

 

"Don't even say that! You're the best thing that's ever happened to him!"

 

He feels a blush rising to his cheeks. "He's going to end up hurting me in the end, I can feel it. He won't even know how, that's the worst part."

 

Ivy pouts. "I think it's all going to work out. Trust me, Pengy."

 

"I _hate_ that nickname."

 

She smiles. "I know, that's why I said it."

 

 

Ivy stays true to her word and leaves in twenty minutes. She got dressed in Ed's room, being aware that if she left _anything_ out of place in the bathroom he was _sure_ to hear about. Oswald did the same, yet he felt extremely exposed. Maybe Ed did too, his own personal space being used like this. The wall is painted an emerald green, such an obvious color for him. He has photos of famous scientists all over the walls. A small Slytherin banner in the corner, near the closet. His bookcase is overcrowded, no doubt, books having to be placed neatly around and on top of it. Next to his bed, which must be uncomfortable due to his height, is the book he gave him. Right next to it is his wand. Is the book  _that_ important to him? On a cluttered desk right in front of the window facing the backyard is a shabby lamp, paper, and a stack of letters.  _All_ of the letters he had written Ed. Why would he keep these?

 

There's a knock at the door, Oswald immediately pulling his extra shirt over his head, his pants already on. "Hey, Oswald. I know that it's not the polite thing to do, but could you help? Clean up? I can't-"

 

He gets to the door as fast as possible, swinging it open to show Ed an eager smile. "Of course, Ed. I would be happy to help you!"

 

They stare at each other. Well, Oswald stares at Ed, who's staring at his forehead. What could possibly be there? He's sure Ivy didn't get food on him while throwing vegetables at him. He didn't wear makeup either by Ed's request and the knowledge that water would  _ruin_ all of his hard work. Oswald nearly gasps when Ed finally answers his thoughts, moving his slender fingers to his forehead to fix his bangs. 

 

"It-they didn't look right," Ed admits bashfully. 

 

Is it possible to fall even more in love with someone? "Ed-"

 

"I still need to get dressed, clean the dishes, and make sure you leave." He rambles, interrupting Oswald, "Sorry to interrupt, I just, I need a small amount of reassurance that  _nothing_ is going to happen this evening when you're gone."

 

Oswald's smile falls. Ed doesn't deserve this anxiety and worry. It isn't right. "I'll clean the dishes and you get dressed? There's no particular way to clean them right?"

 

"N-no, I mean the dishes go into certain places within the dishwasher. Utensils in those rectangular boxes with holes, plates..."

 

"Okay, Ed, I think I understand. Go get dressed." Oswald moves around him allowing Ed to enter his own room. 

 

Oswald is half way through the dishes when Ed returns. There there wasn't much to do, but Oswald got preoccupied with a speck of broccoli on the plate. He curses his mother for having to stupidly clean the dishes thoroughly even though they're going rightinto the dishwasher. Ed isn't wearing his usual button down, long sleeved shirts this time. Yes, it still has buttons, however, it's short-sleeved. What a difference, and honestly, courageous move. It looks nice on him hugging his chest and biceps so well. 

 

"Stop," Oswald whispers ever so quietly to himself. He's glad Ed doesn't hear. 

 

Ed leads Oswald to the door right when they finish. "I'll be in contact," Ed tells Oswald, smiling, "Thank you for coming by, and helping me."

 

Oswald loves that Ed seems to be calming down, yet there's still that shake in his hands and longing to get him out the door. He can't leave Ed here, constantly worrying and counting down the days until he can go back to Hogwarts. "Ed, do you want to come over for dinner?"

 

"Just because I'm driving you home does not mean you have to feed me, Oswald."

 

Oswald sighs. "My mother loves all of my friends, Ed. Okay, she loves one friend which is Ivy, but I'm sure she'll love you even more." He grabs one of Ed's hands, trying to make a point, "I can't let you stay here. Pack some clothes, money, and books because I'll hate myself if I leave you here all by yourself  _one more time._ "

 

"Oswald, I refuse to put you in the middle of this." He grabs Oswald's other free hand, trying to gain his attention just as Oswald was doing before. "You'll only end up getting hurt. It's better if only one of us is hurt.  _Please._ "

 

 _I'd rather it be me than you._ "Ed, I'm sorry for my next words to sound rude, but... your parents don't care if you never return. If they report you missing, you have every right to expose them for who they really are. They wouldn't put themselves in the hot seat. However, I don't think they'd report you missing even if you wouldn't expose them, and I'm sure you painfully know why."

 

Ed simply thinks for a moment, knowing he's lost this one. "It's ten minutes to five, I'll be speedy." 

 

Oswald waits for Ed, checking the clock every thirty seconds. He hears Ed tumbling around upstairs and running into things, making him smile. This is happening. He's going to be Ed's hero. Truthfully, that's all Oswald really wants, for Ed to look at him and feel protected. He hopes Ed knows that he'll do anything to keep him safe. 

 

Ed falls down the last two steps, but he seems unfazed and unharmed. He brushes himself off and picks his suitcase off of the floor. He tapes a note to his parents onto the hallway's mirror. They'll see it soon enough. He runs over to Oswald and intertwines their fingers without thinking. It feels natural, their hands held together like this. 

 

"Let's go," Ed states, offering Oswald his brightest smile. 

 

Oswald remembers their moment in the pool, his arms wrapped around his neck and Ed looking at him as if he was the  _only_ thing in the world. He smiles back. "I wouldn't waste another second."

 

 

By the time Selina an Ivy hit the town for something to do, the sun has already set. It's late they're aware which is a terrible time for pretty girls such as themselves to go walking the streets. Selina doesn't seem to mind, most likely used to the environment and how to handle a threatening situation. Her hands are in her pockets and she keeps her eyes downward, checking every so often to make sure Ivy is still beside her. 

 

Ivy practically skips next to Selina, an action most wouldn't do at this late hour near the clubs. "Are we going to go clubbing?" Ivy questions.

 

"Hell no! Are you stupid? That's one place  _not_ to go," Selina replies, stopping in the middle of the streets, "And, we don't even have fake I.Ds."

 

She groans, flailing her arms. "Then, what are we doing? Anything is better than home, but this  _sure is boring_."

 

Selina crosses her arms, glaring up at her taller friend. "We're going to rob someone and then buy dinner. That's what we're going to do."

 

Ivy isn't fazed. Selina could suggest to kill a man and she wouldn't even flinch. "Okay, fine, but how the  _hell_ are we going to do that?"

 

"Persuasion, but if that doesn't work we'll just do it the old fashion way: pick-pocketing. I've grown quite good at it."

 

"Yes, I'm aware. I have to ask, though. How are we going to persuade people? We're sixteen year old girls."

 

"You have that-"

 

"No, Selina. It's a form of magic!" Ivy looks around, making sure no passerby heard, "We'll be expelled. I'm sure the school already wants to expel you, don't give them a logical reason."

 

"Good point." She hums and when she stops, it's a smirk. "We don't need that anyway to control men. I'm sure we both know what  _really_ controls men. You're pretty, you can pull it off."

 

"Umm..." Ivy points in the direction of their last stop, trying to gesture to their past. "Weren't you the one, like, what? Last summer? Not to use  _that_ form of persuasion against people? You literally avoided me for a week."

 

"I wasn't with you then. Men are freaky, Ivy. But now that I'm with you, I'll know that if anything goes wrong I'll be there to beat his ass."

 

Ivy throws her hair back, sighing. "Okay, sure. I can't believe we're doing this."

 

Selina grabs her elbow, pulling her along. "If it doesn't work out I'll steal some loser's wallet." 

 

 

Oswald's home isn't the best place in town. Yes, his grandparents on his father's side made sure to take care of them, but they weren't very good at it. It was a small apartment, but they made it work. They always do. This is how Oswald is able to turn something small into something big, he's always been able to. The stairs in the falling about building are squeaky and the staircase banister is ready to give out on any day. To Ed, this is a brand new experience. He's never been somewhere so... run down. Oswald seems to be prone to it, deaf to the creaky stairs and not having to use the banister anymore. 

 

Oswald knocks on an apartment door, announcing his arrival, "Mother! I'm home!" He opens the door, cringing when it harshly hits the door. 

 

Within a second, a middle aged lady comes to greet them. Her hair is graying and her hands look worn down, her eyes big. She cups Oswald's face, kissing his forehead in greeting. Oswald maneuvers himself free, a blush on his face when he steps aside to allow Ed in. 

 

Ed extends his hand with a smile. "I'm Ed. Ed Nygma."

 

She grabs his arms, inspecting him from arm's length. "You're too thin," She states, shaking her head, "Won't do. Make sure to eat thirds, dear."

 

He laughs. "It's such a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Kapelput," He introduces himself. Oswald's impressed, he remembered her last name, "I've heard many nice things."

 

At dinner, Ed finally meets Mr. Van Dahl. Ever since Oswald and him reunited it he's been visiting frequently if his work permits. The way Mr. Van Dahl knows the way around the small apartment and how Ms. Kapelput and him look at each other. Ed's only been here for an hour, at the least, and he's even more jealous of how Oswald's life is. His family cares about him and each other, and they're grateful for what they have. All Ed ever hears is complaints and horrible things. Part of him wants to stay here forever. However, he knows he can't. These people will never be his family no matter how many times he wishes for it. 

 

"So Ed, how is school?" He asks, "Oswald says that you're best Hogwart's has even seen!"

 

Ed stares for a moment, an urge to cut the crap of modesty and admit he's the most gifted the school's ever seen. "Mr. Van Dahl-"

 

"-Elijah, please."

 

He smiles. "Mr. Van Dahl, I can assure you that I  _am_ the most extraordinary wizard Hogwarts has ever educated."

 

Elijah laughs wholeheartedly, his eyes crinkling at the sides. "You're very confident in your academic abilities!"

 

"Apart from a handful, the school is full of idiots who don't know a  _single_ thing about common sense."

 

"Then I guess you're excited about it coming to an end this upcoming school year?"

 

Ed moves his head back and forth, contemplating. "Yes, and no. The people I can't stand. However, Hogwarts is where I've felt the safest my whole life. Once it's over, I'll have to make a way to find my safe place again." He cups his face, glancing at Oswald, "I have to start making a plan right away! Where to work, what to apply for, where to live. Career Day didn't help, my teacher thinking it'd be good at anything."

 

Elijah chuckles, taking a look at Oswald. "I'm sure you'll be fine. You seem to know what to do in the end. I mean, you  _are_ the most gifted at the school with your common sense and intelligence."

 

He drops his hands, realizing how  _right_ he is. He's going to be fine. With his mind and having to be independent his whole life, he'll succeed. By the time his seventh year is over he'll know exactly what he's doing. He'll have applied for his dream job and already gotten an apartment with the money he's saved up, which is quite a lot. 

 

"I don't mean to interrupt," Oswald declares, gaining their attention, "But can Ed stay longer than tonight? His home life is unbearable, and that's an understatement. I can't allow him to return there."

 

"Yes!" His mother replies instantly, "The boy can stay, for as long as he wants." 

 

Oswald reddens at his mother's tone, already doting on Ed. "That's great. We'll work something out." He faces Ed, "Right?"

 

Oswald receives a smile in return from his dear friend. "Certainly. He always do."

 

 

Later in the evening when the two of them are getting ready for bed, they discover that the sleeping situation won't be ideal. The end of June, his father invited them to rejoin him at the Van Dahl Estate. The conclusion of this invitation was boxes all over the place from trying to move. It was happening in a mere week though, not making the uncomfortable bed arrangement permanent. 

 

Oswald looks between the sofa and Ed, his long body never being able to fit easily on the piece of furniture. Ed doesn't seem to notice the problem, acting thrilled of staying the night at Oswald's. Oswald takes another look at Ed, trying to see if there's  _any_ chance of this working. Yeah, no. Ed will not be sleeping here. 

 

"Ed, you can't sleep here," Oswald states triumphantly, making the choice final. 

 

"Hmm?" Ed hums, getting out of his daze, "I can, Oswald! I'll just curl up-"

 

"No matter what you do, you will never be guaranteed an hour of sleep." He pauses for  _only_ a second to make up a solution, "You'll sleep in my bed, and I'll sleep here. I'm...  _short_ enough to fit here. I've slept here before anyway. It's nothing I can't handle."

 

The look on Ed's face tells Oswald that he's not going to fight this one. "I suppose I see your point."

 

Oswald smiles, squeezing Ed's arm for only a second and lightly. "I knew you would see reason. Thank you for trying to be polite though, I do appreciate it."

 

Before officially going to sleep, Ed finds Oswald in the kitchen searching for food. His parents had gone to bed a couple of hours ago, leaving the two of them awake alone. Ed wonders, is this Oswald's routine? Four midnight snacks? Or is his presence causing Oswald to stress? Oswald always acts as if he'd rather be with him than anyone else. Has he been reading this wrong? Is Oswald simply pitying him? Is Oswald using him?

 

 _Shut up, we both know that's not true!_ Ed hits his forehead lightly, trying to make the taunting voice go away. "Oswald, am I stressing you out? Ivy says you stress eat-?"

 

Oswald almost drops his collection of snacks, looking at Ed in disbelief. "No! How could you ever think that? I lo- like you, Ed.  Ivy is a best friend, but I've felt as if we were meant to be... friends. Our friendship is stronger and different than mine with Ivy."

 

Ed feels his pride surge from Oswald's confession. His paranoia over Oswald's feelings diminish as quickly as they arrived. "Then, why are you collecting enough food for hibernation?"

 

He smiles at Oswald's pale cheeks turning pink and his bashful little smile. "I'm not going to eat all of it. It's summer, Ed. The best time to eat too much."

 

He nods, trying to understand. He's learning so much about summer this past month! Spending time with friends was a big one. "Okay." He points his thumb back towards Oswald's room. "I want you to know that if your leg starts to create pain, I'll happily switch."  _Or share._

 

"It won't be a problem, but thank you."

 

"You're welcome." 

 

The two of them both share a smile for what seems like ages before Ed departs for the bedroom. Ed can tell this summer is going to get better by the day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed and Oswald are so in love and it's adorable. They both deserve each other, damn it. 
> 
> I know, Selina is kind of a bad influence on Ivy, but wasn't she always? In the show, Ivy's home life sucked, but Selina kind of brought her into the illegal activity. I love their friendship though!
> 
> Thank you for the kudos and reading. Please leave a comment if you wish and don't mind to slide into my dms on my Instagram account @edisbisexual. :)


	12. Future Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald accomplishes a goal of his, and Ed and Oswald plan out the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I really am trying to update once a week. Bonus: February break is happening in about two weeks so...
> 
> I'm currently working on Nygmobblepot Week 2018 as well so that's exciting! 
> 
> This was so hard to right, to be honest. I sat here looking at my screen for so long.

Ed never went back home, Oswald and his parents made sure of that. He helped them move into his father's mansion. Ed wasn't very strong, he was average, but he was thrilled to help. He assisted Oswald when his leg couldn't do it, or he made up ways to make the process quicker. Either his, Mr. Van Dahl loved how eager he was to be of assistance. 

 

He wasn't upset with the position he came too when he left his house to be with Oswald. The food was always good, the hospitality was delightful and different, and he never got bored of Ms. Kapelput's stories. Ed found it quite adorable when Oswald would leave whenever his mother brought of his tales from childhood. 

 

Ed's room was setup right next to Oswald's. The room is huge, and Ed doesn't know what to do with half of the space. However, Oswald's room was a huge waste of space. He barely spent his time in there, only to get dressed, or if he was hiding away from his mother's embarrassing stories. The unaccounted for time was spent in Ed's room. They stay up late together, talking or simply enjoying their company with their presence. They drank tea and Ed made them delicious snacks when they decided, really Ed, to do a movie marathon. Most of the movies were sci-fi, and Oswald usually fell asleep halfway through. 

 

The best part for Oswald was the morning where he woke up with a second blanket over him and Ed right next to him. His back would be facing him with only a few inches separating them, or other times, he was facing Oswald with the same amount of space between them. The ones Oswald enjoyed the most were the least common, where Ed would be with  _no_ space dividing them, his arms wrapped loosely around Oswald's body. 

 

No matter what position they were in, in the morning Ed never mentioned it, and their day would continue like usual. Oswald would cherish his time with Ed in the morning, while acting like it never happened as well. He never wants to watch those confusing sci-fi movies with all, but he  _does_ want Ed near him every morning. Part of him even wants to watch corny rom-coms with Ed. Maybe that's a way he could try to get his feelings seen without saying anything.

 

 

Tonight is the night. He's going to  _finally_ tell his parents over dinner. It's halfway through August and he _can't_ let himself get into the next year without saying it. Oswald is thinks he has a good chance of _not_ being thrown to the curb. He lets Ed know in advance, assuring himself that he'll have some support during the stressful confession. 

 

This is one of the confessions he's promised himself to say before the end of this year. Not the school  _year,_ the year year. Like 11:59pm of December 31st year. He's risking it all this year. He's going to risk his relationship with his parents, and later, his relationship with Ed. He's not sure when, but he has to. 

 

Oswald doesn't know why Ed chooses to do it, but he stands in Oswald's body length mirror, picking the lint off his shoulder and helping Oswald with the sleeves of his shirt. Ed  _always_ seems desperate to help him and he doesn't know how to feel. So, he just lets him do it. 

 

Oswald pulls at his shirt and fixes his hair one more time. Every day he has to look his best, but tonight? Tonight has to be  _better_ than the best. Ed stands beside him, his wide smile on his face and his eyes sparkling with affection. 

 

"Thee best dressed in the room, Oswald. Like always," Ed chirps, leaning in. 

 

After the two of them eat breakfast of eggs, fruit, and toast which Ed cooked up for them. Ed called it terribly simple and he could've done better, but Oswald thought it was unbeatable. Okay, maybe it was because Ed made it, and everything he does is spectacular in Oswald's eyes, however what does it matter?

 

Their empty plates are balanced neatly at the end of Oswald's bed due to eating breakfast in his room. Now, Ed occupies the wooden desk and shuffles through papers that contain such things like their supply list and the results from their sixth year exams. The results were anything, but surprising to Oswald. He accomplished his usual, two outstandings, the majority extraordinary, and the others left were acceptable. Oswald accomplished his usual, two outstandings, the majority extraordinary, and the others left were acceptable. These classes were the subjects he  _chose_ to have. Why should he settle for anything less than an Acceptable

 

And, as expected, Ed passed with all being Outstanding. Nothing very surprising.

 

"We only have two more weeks until the school year begins again so, I've decided to schedule the rest of the time we have left," Ed announces, holding a neatly organized piece of paper. "We should visit Diagon Alley next week for our supplies. There's not that much needed since we already have the most of the textbooks from past years."

 

Oswald nods, "Alright. What else do you have planned?"

 

He begins to talk with his hands. Adorable. "Ever since the realization that I have nothing planned for my near future, I've been thinking of how to fix that dilemma."

 

Oswald sighs with the roll of his eyes. "Of course you have." He's not complaining though and Ed knows this. It's cute. 

 

Ed smiles warmly. "Anyway, I was thinking that we should go look around at the Ministry of Magic to get some ideas. There's just so much to choose from!" He waves a hand, transitioning to another item on the schedule. "Victor is throwing a small party for the exam results and, a get together I suppose the week after next. I made sure to ask for the details, not wanting to put ourselves into a dangerous, risky situation."

 

Oswald can't help to laugh. Ed would be such a great assistant. "Ed, I'm all in for taking control of our future, but I'm not sure if I can walk around the  _entire_ Ministry of Magic. I've grown quite good at tolerating the pain in my leg, however, that seems a little bit too much."

 

The smile doesn't disappear, something Oswald was expecting. "Yeah, I know which is why I wasn't planning on walking the whole way. I picked out some departments of interest to you, and me. I shrunk it down to at most five. I say at most because if you see anything in your section that you disagree with, we don't have to go."

 

He hands Oswald a list and he looks down at it in shock. "Ed, you're an absolute genius. You know that?"

 

Ed beams. "Thank you...I know." He smirks, "Oh, on my chosen list, we don't have to go to most of those. I've always been interested in solving crimes, but while looking into what you're required to do I decided against it. It sounds  _tremendously_ boring. Muggle shows are all lies."

 

Oswald laughs again. _Oh Ed_. 

 

"Then I looked into the Department of Mysteries. Ever since I heard about the department I always thought it was interesting, however, I  _finally_ dug deeper." He leans further, showing such excitement. "I mean, there's nothing to truly find! Everything is top secret! The whole department is a... mystery! I love it, Oswald!"

 

It sounds perfect. The perfect place for Ed. The name was a seller in general.  _Department of Mysteries_? They were meant to be, that department and him. Ed's brilliant, to find somewhere like this. He's truly becoming his true self, and Oswald is thrilled. 

 

"I'm really glad that you've found something of interest, Ed," Oswald says, smiling. 

 

Ed stands up and crouches in front of him, gesturing to the list. "D-did you look at anything? The list I thought would fit with you?"

 

He looks down immediately just for Ed's eagerness to be correct. "Hmm... Improper Use of Magic Office?"

 

He flails his hands again. "Oh! I'm so glad you asked!" He chuckles. "It's part of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, but you're not a  _lame_ auror. It regulates and enforces the International Confederation of Wizard's Statue of Secrecy. For example, underage magic, or the the use of magic in front of a muggle."

 

Oswald doesn't want to tell Ed that it was bit of stretch so he ends up asking about another. "International Magical Standards Body?"

 

Ed's smile falls. "You don't sound interested in any of these." He attempts to take the list back. "I'm a failure at even being a friend! I couldn't-"

 

Oswald tightens his grip on the paper, keeping Ed from taking it. "Hey! You're not a failure, Edward!" He wants to run his hands through Ed's hair and comfort him, yet, he can't, "Please explain this one. Please."

 

"Fine." Ed sits back on the heels of his feet. "It's in charge of overseeing and assessing trading throughout the wizarding world."

 

Oswald tilts his head, looking at Ed's disappointed eyes. These departments aren't wrong or anything, he can totally see him taking a part in one of them and having a pleasant life. However, Ed must have chosen them for a different reason. There was a different endgame. He knows Ed, he overthinks. 

 

"Ed, none of these departments are wrong, I hope you know that. They're interesting in completely different ways. However, I think you chose them for different reasoning. Care to share?"

 

Ed's smile returns and there's a proud glint in his eyes. "How'd you know?"

 

"I know  _you_ , Ed."

 

Ed's eyes soften and his smile has changed from delight to fondness. "Umm... you're all about power, right? You like to be a leader! I can even see you being Minister of Magic which is why... I picked these departments. If you work especially hard, you'll be Head of Department in a few years and then if you work  _even_ harder you'll possibly be in the running for Minister by you like, forties!"

 

"You're putting me in positions to make me Minister?"

 

Ed blushes. "O-of course! I can't see you being a follower for the rest of your career. You  _have_ to be a leader. A  _big_ one, that's for sure."

 

He's so right and it's scary. And, to think about how he chose positions to give him  _that_ chance. It's crazy, and heartwarming. "I strongly appreciate you doing this for me, Ed. I don't know how you found the time-"

 

"Your father helped me. I've been working on this list for a week with him. I did you first, researching and reading about  _every_ department until I found ones that stuck out."

 

"You're incredible, Edward Nygma." Ed turns red all up to his ears with the praise. "I have to ask though. Why? Why work so hard in looking into my own future?"

 

Oswald has a hard time believing it, to see Ed turn ever redder, but he does. Ed twists his hands, looking down at them. "I thought we could plan our future together. I like to believe that we'll still be close after school and that we can I don't know, be roommates at least until we truly get on our feet?"

 

Oswald doesn't think he's being serious. Why should he be? Ed's too good for him, why would he want to be stuck with him? Ed has a great future ahead of him, and Oswald? He wants to have one, but this leg might take that away. Who knows?

 

"Ed, you're too talented to be weighed down by me? Why would you want to stay with me?" He asks, knowing his question is pathetic.

 

Ed pats Oswald's good knee with reassurance. "I will make you smile when feeling low, only if lasts a moment. What am I?"

 

Oswald shrugs. He should try to answer, but he thinks Ed gets pride and satisfaction from someone not knowing as well. 

 

"Gratitude, Oswald."

 

Oswald looks back down at this list and he has the urge to cry. Everything is so hard and stressful. He's a mess, there's no way around it. He wants to be powerful like Ed said, but he'll have to work much harder and longer for it than he did during school. He can do it, though. He knows he can. And then there's Ed. He wants Ed, yet, the adorable, identity lacking, quirky, intelligent, and ambitious Slytherin is too  _blind_ to see it. 

 

"I'm sorry, Oswald!" Ed is suddenly apologizing. "If you weren't thinking of spending time with me after school, it's fine. I'm sorry if I overstepped. Your father thought you would be okay with it..."

 

"I'm more than willing to survive the big bad world with you after school, Ed." He then grabs his chin softly and makes Ed look him in the eye. "You  _have_ to stop apologizing for everything, Ed. You're allowed to have your thoughts and feelings. You... you don't have to be afraid anymore, Ed."

 

There's silence between them for ages. Ed's eyes are glossy from thin tears of now realizing that he's equal in this house. Oswald has the urge to tell Ed right here and now, and risk everything today, but he can't. He'd rather be Ed's friend than be ignored the rest of his life. 

 

"The answer to the riddle was gratitude, Oswald because there's so many things I'm grateful for when it comes to you. Your acceptance. Your support and protection. Your family. You saving me from my family and myself. You trying to help me find myself. You being my friend, something that has given me more friends. You risking  _everything_ to be my friend. You-"

 

Oswald shushes him by putting a finger to his lips. He doesn't need to get emotional over Ed's list of behaviors. The saddest part is, all of that should show how much he _loves_ him. 

 

 

Oswald is surprised when he sits down to see his mother has made her famous goulash for tonight's dinner. His father is thrilled to see that she made it and Oswald loves when they have it, but he's somewhat concerned. She only makes it when something special is occurring. Did Ed let it slip that he was going to make an important announcement? Or did she know him so well that she suspected it? It doesn't matter in the end he supposes. 

 

His mother beams while Ed serves himself a hefty portion, knowing she would never allow him to take less. This isn't what makes her smile however, it's what Ed does next. He serves Oswald, his eyes never leaving his face. He looks at him as if he's the only person in the world. 

 

He chooses to wait until after dinner to say it. If it goes terribly, he can easily run out of the room. Even if they approve of his sexuality, what will they think of Ed afterwards? Will they see how Oswald looks at him? Will they take away their movie marathons and not allow them to stay up together? That will hurt the most due to the fact what Oswald cherishes those mornings. 

 

He's aware that his parents enjoy Ed immensely. His mother thinks he's the sweetest and politest boy she's ever met, apart from him of course. Then there's his father who Oswald knows he spends hours talking with Ed when Oswald gives him the time. Ed's flawless and his parents know that too. If not his father, his mother is _certain_ to spot it right away.

 

Oswald clears his throat and has the desire to grab Ed's hand for comfort, but once again, he refuses to. "I-I have something important to say. It's a topic I should have mentioned a long time ago." He doesn't exactly know what to say. Should he bring up the makeup and how he  _has_ to look sharp, and put together every day? Yes, that will have to do. Examples of traits they've accepted prior. "I'm not like...everyone else. I know that and you all know that too. I mean, what teenage boy cares about his appearance enough to iron their shirts and pants? Do their hair and makeup every morning? What boy wears makeup, period?" He nervously laughs.  _That_ was not what he wanted. He closes his eyes, "I'm...gay."

 

He wishes it were more confident and practiced. It lacked pride, and isn't this a moment in his life that needs that? To truly show that you're not ashamed? He's going to be okay, though. He can feel it. 

 

He's thankful when he hears the scrapping of his mother's chair and the unexpected embrace from his mother. "My brave boy," She sobs, kissing his hair. 

 

Oswald opens his eyes in relief as his mother holds his head to her lips to look at Ed. He's smiling back at him and nods.  _He knew._ He knew this was going to work out. Damn him. He could've saved him  _a lot_ of stress. It's takes decades for his mother to let him go. She really doesn't, still kneeling on the floor and running her fingers through his hair.

 

His father is smiling at him too. "I'm proud of you, Oswald," His father tells him. 

 

He would takes Ed's hand in his, however right now is the worst time to do so. His parents will think they're dating and he can't have that. The worst part is, he's tempted to rip himself from his mother's arms and kiss his Edward Nygma without end. The Ed he so loves. 

 

 

Oswald holds a glass of water and has one leg on the stairs when his father finds him. It's past nine he's aware and his parents are bound to go to bed very soon, leaving them and Ed to their movies. When he sees his father all by himself without his mother, this feeling of fear erupts in his gut. Worried that the feelings he showed earlier were an act for his mother.

 

Fortunately, he's proven wrong when his father gives his shoulder a squeeze. "My mother and I have had our suspicions, Oswald. We've always accepted you," He assures him. "I have to ask, Oswald. Are you and Ed a couple? Your mother and I aren't blind. I see the way you look at each other."

 

"Fath-"

 

"If you two are, it's completely fine. Just to clarify."

 

He hears his voice crack when he says, "I love him, but even with those glasses he's still so  _blind._ He's so perfect, but all his life he was mistreated. That's why I think he's so oblivious when it comes to my feelings, because _no one_ has  _ever_ made him feel loved."

 

After having a good moment with his father he makes his way up the stairs. His father is the only one who knows about his love for Ed. There's a weight off of his shoulders from it, having someone else know that secret. 

 

He opens Ed's bedroom door to see Ed sitting in his bed with his book open. There's a spot to his left where Oswald lays, a spot Ed left open intentionally. He likes to see the spot, but why isn't there a movie playing? Has Ed decided to stop these nightly visits? 

 

"Are we not watching anything tonight?" Oswald asks, looking at the blank screen, "You always find something on."

 

"Oswald, I want you to know that you're the bravest man I've ever met," Ed says, "I admire you incredibly."

 

"Ed, I really don't need your support. You're one of my best friends, I already know you care about me."

 

"And I do, Oswald!" He climbs out of bed, leaving his book behind. He takes a hold of Oswald's shoulders, keeping him in place. "I hope you know Oswald, I would do anything for you. You can always count on me."

 

He pushes himself into Ed's body, his arms wrapping around his body. Ed's body is so warm against his, he constantly is. His hands move lower down his back to the lower part, clutching at his shirt. Ed doesn't seem to mind, nuzzling his head into the crook of Oswald's neck. Oswald can live with this.

 

"Thank you," He whispers, fighting the want to press a kiss to Ed's shoulder. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, listen this chapter felt kind of boring and lame, but Ed and Oswald though? Yes! I can't wait for them to kiss and have their love confession. Let me check how many chapters that should take... TWO CHAPTERS! Oh shoot!
> 
> I got the "anything for you" quote!
> 
> I just noticed that this chapter had "IDEK" for the title. Oops. Sorry, that I looked lazy for two days.


	13. The Time of Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed has a moment of relief and frustration before he figures out another secret, or truth. Oswald becomes heartbroken while Ivy begins to fall for another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say that this is late because I lost track of time. Sorry, my apologies. You shouldn't be surprised, though.

The first two months of school were an easy ride for the three of them, including Ivy, the girl who scored high on the classes she wished to succeed. Due to the fact that she wasn't allowed to pick  _just_ Herbology as a class, she thought long and hard about magic she would most likely find useful on her plant expeditions. In the end, she went with Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. All of those subjects would come in handy on her adventures. It's always a good thing to think ahead. 

 

In Herbology, a new girl catches Ivy's eye. Yet, she's not new, she would have heard about it so, Ivy has regrettably never noticed her before. The perfectly tamed, pale blonde hair pinned up in a high ponytail. The bright blue eyes. The smile that seemed contagious. The only bad thing about the girl being in her class is that she can't focus thanks to the girl's eccentric personality. 

 

The girl is Harleen Quinzel. She sucks at Herbology, by Ivy's standards, or it's just because she seems to fool around the whole time. How do you even approach a crush? How the _hell_ did Oswald do it? Maybe it's because he's a naturally dominant person who gets what he wants? She's tried to approach Harleen before, but whenever she tries, she'stalking to _Jerome_. It's a total let down, how her smile is so big and bright around the idiot. It isn't fair. 

 

Life seems to be giving her a chance, however. After two months of watching this pretty, alluring blonde lose track of what she was doing, she was moved away from her group of friends next to Ivy. Her group of  _friends_ all contained people from Jerome's gang. Harley is what they call her, did begin to focus one more, but after a few days she began talking to Ivy. 

 

While planting a soon to be dangerous plant, Harley said, "Remember last year when you interrupted us in the  _Room?_ "

 

 _The Room?_ That's what they call it? The most peculiar part about it to Ivy is that it's not a question, more like a statement. Is it to make a connection of some sort? Possibly. Ivy doesn't really know how to feel about Harley. She's quite funny, and silly, but she's brilliant. The way she talks about subjects so passionately. Ivy finds it hard to not direct every bit of her attention onto the girl beside her. 

 

Harley practically skips next to Ivy up to the castle from the greenhouses. Ever since the new placement, the two have become friends. No longer does she walk with Jerome's gang from the greenhouses. Ivy has never had a real crush before. Is this what it feels like to be so enthralled with someone, but you're too afraid to say anything? If so, Ivy's heart goes out to Oswald.

 

"I have to ask, why do you spend so much time with Jerome?" Ivy finally questions. "He's a selfish bastard. The gang only boosts his confidence, he doesn't care about any of you."

 

Her skipping stops and the playful smile fades from his face. "That might be true, but he  _does_ care about me, Ivy. I've been his most... loyal companion since my first year. You don't have to _like_ him, Ivy just don't think he's using me. _He's not._ "

 

Ivy pauses, she never wanted to upset her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you."

 

Part of Ivy believes that not everything is not what it seems. She wants to know why Harley is the way she is. Most of the time, it's like her mind and soul are up in space somewhere barely anchored down to the ground. Even when they're talking. Harley is a genius and gifted, but... this behavior masks it. Something happened, she just knows. 

 

 

It's a Monday morning and unlike most students, Ed chooses to wake up extra early to catch a long, inspiring shower to begin his busy week with a boost. The majority of the students would rather start their mornings with sleeping in and then rushing to be to class on time. Ed thinks they're all idiots, but he should just keep that to himself. 

 

He could've used the dormitory's shower, but he went against it. The Prefect, and for him, Head Student showers were much more peaceful and large, giving him space to move and think. Besides, he can be quite a clutz. If he slipped or tripped, he could've woken up his dormitory mates. He wasn't in the mood for grouchy Oswald. 

 

Ed shakes the towel through his hair to dry it, making a ruffled mess of curls when he pulls the towel away. He's only somewhat dressed, only wearing his black uniform slacks. He isn't worrying about his progress, still having an hour before breakfast. 

 

As he hangs the towel onto the hook, he can see the scars littering his pale, lean back. Is he really that skinny? The bumps of his spine are creepy, sticking out like a skeleton. He looks down to see that his ribs are the exact same way. Yep, he's a skeleton even though he's gone through all the physical changes to produce more muscle. Yet, he's still just skin and bones. Who would find  _this_  attractive?

 

He hears a tapping sound against glass, making him jump with surprise and dismiss his insecure thoughts. In the mirror, his other self stands there, reflecting back at him. The only difference in their appearance is the wicked glint in his eyes, and the smirk.  _Oh no._ It's too early to deal with this. He hasn't even done anything! Why does he need to come and mock him?

 

"I can name multiple people who find you- _us_ attractive. We're handsome in a 'nerdy' kind of way, but your personality is _quite_ a turn off," Other-Ed drawls, chuckling to himself, "However, I think the number would double if it were _just_ me."

 

" _What_ multiple people?" Ed spits. "Why are you  _always_ speaking in vague statements? Why can't you just  _say_ it?"

 

All he does is scoff. "It's not that I can't, it's because it's fun! By the way, maybe you should hear your _own_ complaints because  _you're_ the exact same with your riddles and hinting. Think about it: maybe I'm punishing you? Or maybe I'm simply trying to prove how _damn_ annoying you are?"

 

"I-it's not my fault." He's pointing an accusing finger at his reflection, not meeting its eyes. "All my life, I've been knocked down from _every_  pedestal. I don't have confidence anymore.  _He_ took it away. Everyone did."

 

Other-Ed paces in the mirror, shaking his finger. "Ah ah ah. That's where you're wrong! You have me, a  _man, seeping_ with confidence. Want to know what that will get you? Respect. Fear. Opportunities. Girls... _guys_."

 

Ed flinches.  _No._ He doesn't truly want anyone to crush on him, even Miss Kringle. He just wants her to tolerate him, to like him as a person. It's creepy when he feels a gust of warm breath on the back of his neck, his other self standing behind him, leaving the mirror behind.

 

"Want me to be straightforward? Okay," He whispers, almost as if threatening him, "I know one person you  _actually_ want to impress. Miss Kringle might be a far second, but... _Oswald_ is the only one. He's the only one to everything. Remember in the pool with his arms wrapped around you, his eyes _melting_ in yours? The _heat_ that rushed through your body? Or planning the damn future with him? Your want _him_ , Eddie. You're in _love_ with _him._  I suggest you do something before it's pointless."

 

Ed breathes, feeling pain on his back in the form of pricks. He can hear his father's haunting yelling, quietly echoing through the empty bathroom. He looks back into the mirror to see the other him standing there once more, giving him a shrug as if "Sorry, but that's your problem" at him. He then forms a heart with his hand, mocking his feelings that Ed refuses to admit. Before he even knows it, Ed is slamming his bare fist into the mirror and the last thing he sees is his reflection jumping back startled prior to Ed letting out a scream. Not out of agony from the shards of glass cutting his hand, but out of frustration and bottled up anger. 

 

He falls onto the floor, more like a collapse, and brings his knees up to his chest. He digs the palms of his now, two bleeding hands, into his eyes trying to dam the tears. He can't manage it, though. They flood over. He hates that he's this weak, to cry over something like this, but it feels good. As if a huge weight has been pushed off of his shoulders all of a sudden.

 

As he cries, he can't help to let his mind think. Not like he's new to thinking. He thinks hard as his breathing shakes along with his body violently. He  _deserves_ this. Either this expression of weakness, or the relief it gives him. Both, possibly. His mind wanders back to the second year where he felt himself pulled to Oswald only to be rejected. How much it hurt. He thinks back to the third year where all he felt was jealousy as others befriended Oswald, and _not_ him. The fourth and fifth years where he felt eyes staring at his back during class and _hoped_ it was Oswald. How thrilling it was to finally catch Oswald staring one time in Potions.

 

He remembers the sixth year where everything felt  _right_ as he stood, sat, _laid_ next to Oswald. His smile would warm him, his beautiful eyes sparkling while looking at him, the way he felt like the last piece to his puzzle when they hugged. The acceptance Oswald gives him, and the _want_ to protect him, a want Ed shares. He  _does_ think back to the pool and how he felt as if he was on cloud nine with Oswald close to him like that. Like no one else was there except for them. He recalls the fear of losing him after school was over, to the comfort it gave him to sleep beside Oswald and when he clung to Oswald during the night on those rare occasions. It felt as if he belonged to sleep next Oswald.

 

Ed inhales fiercely and rubs away his tears with his hands. His legs shake as he pulls himself off the ground by the sink. The shattered mirror doesn't show any other him, but he talks to the mirror anyway. 

 

"I get it now," Ed begins, straightening his posture and pushing at the bridge of his nose only to realize that his glasses are still on the counter, "I need to  _man_ up and gain confidence. And take when I deserve."

 

There's not response or malicious laugh in his ear, however, a feelings goes through him. A calm, relaxed kind of feeling. 

 

 

Ed takes himself to the Hospital Wing after his breakdown in the bathroom. He fixed the mirror with a quick wave of his wand and got dressed prior to coming up and showing his face. It's still relatively early, breakfast only just starting. He could've bandaged up his wound independently, but it wouldn't be completely healed which would make Oswald worried. Ed isn't ready to explain, or see him. 

 

He strolls into the sterile, white decorated room with rows of empty beds to witness Miss Kringle talking quietly to the doctor in the room. He's silent as he enters, not gaining any attention. She's talking hurriedly about something. _Bruises._ She wants them gone, how it makes her skin look bad. However, Miss Kringle isn't the girl who would care about that. There's something else. 

 

He agrees, but he says, "What are you doing to get bruises like these so often? This is the second time in the past week!"

 

She doesn't have an explanation, only giving the doctor a shrug and a soft, _fake_ laugh.

 

Ed clears his throat, making them both turn to look at him. Miss Kringle holds her arms around her back, looking at the floors with a blush creeping over her face.

 

"Mr. Nygma, what a... _pleasure._ What's wrong with you?" He asks, his tone flat. "It's rather early."

 

He holds up his hand, offering a small smile. "Broke a mirror."

 

The arched eyebrow he gains screams suspicion, but he doesn't ask and goes to find the medical solution. 

 

Ed walks over to Miss Kringle, glancing at the doctor rummaging through the cupboards. "He hurts you, doesn't he? I always knew there was something wrong with him!" 

 

She attempts to glare, only managing to look annoyed. "It's none of your concern, or business, Nygma." Without giving him a chance to respond, to tell her it's not right, she calls to the doctor, "I'll be back later. I'm starving, and I'm sure Ed is much more important."

 

Ed watches her leave the room, rubbing one of her wrists. This isn't right. You don't hurt the person who loves you. Love is a weakness and to be betrayed like that, to be hurt at your most vulnerable state isn't right. _Terribly wrong_. Tom Dougherty will have to go.

 

 

The first time Oswald sees Ed today is in Transfiguration. Transfiguration is Oswald's favorite class and honestly, his best. He doesn't completely understand why this is his best subject, it simply clicking with him when he first stepped into the classroom. His classmates would be trying multiple times and he'd achieve the task in one go, three at the most. He even beats Ed. Maybe it's from his gift of transforming into another person mentally to gt what he wants? 

 

Ed and him choose to sit in the back of the classroom where Professor Maroni won't hear them talk. To be caught talking during his class was putting yourself up for execution. However, they're gifted at being quiet and it's only notes today, nothing important. If Oswald misses any, he's sure Ed will let him borrow his.

 

"...herbologist? What is she thinking? _"_ Oswald complains, "I'm glad she found a way to follow her passion, but  _this_? It's going to get her killed! Everything is dangerous! The plants. The environments. The muggles. Also, she'll be gone for months!"

 

Ed did his research on the profession earlier in the year and told Oswald all about it believing it would soothe him. It might be how Ed works, but for Oswald it only made it worse. Oswald is in constant worry, no wonder he seems to give off stress. 

 

Without even looking up from his notes, Ed tries to calm Oswald down. His voice isn't chipper as it usually is. It's more monotone and irritated. "Ivy will be fine, Oswald," Ed says, "She's gifted with plants and she sure does know how to defend herself. The only thing that will hurt her by doing this is _you_ getting pissed at her for doing it."

 

Oswald looks at Ed's fast moving hand, taking in his words. He's right. Of course he is. He's Edward Nygma. Oswald sighs, "I'm sorry for complaining, you're absolutely correct."

 

Ed huffs, "You shouldn't be surprised."

 

Now _that_ catches him off guard. What's up with him? He's  _never_ rude to him, or at least that arrogant. His tolerance for Oswald's impatience and occurring crankiness is phenomenal. Why is Ed suddenly being painfully honest and stern? He never is. Did something happen that he's not talking about?

 

Oswald leans down to finally gain Ed's eyes, "Are you okay, Ed?"

 

Ed feels a pang in his chest, seeing Oswald so concerned for him. No, he wasn't supposed to hurt Oswald, yet he clearly did. His anger towards Dougherty should _not_ be directed at Oswald. Perfect, beautiful Oswald. He flexes his fingers and apologizes for what feels like the hundredth time this morning.

 

"I'm stressed, Oswald, that's all. No need to worry," Ed explains, forcing a smile on his face.

 

"Why are you stressed? What happened?"

 

Ed looks forward, wanting to act like he's been paying attention. "I'll tell you after class."

 

All Oswald can do is nod. Yes, that makes perfect sense. 

 

Ed doesn't know if it's fair to tell Oswald Miss Kringle's secret, it being her business and all. However, he trusts Oswald with his life. If he asks for him not to tell, Oswald will listen. He grabs Oswald's arm and brings him to a vacant corner of the corridor after class, pulling Oswald in close.

 

"She's _always_ been strange around Dougherty, Oswald. She seems uncomfortable... and like she has to listen to everything he says," Ed speculates. "When I was in the Hospital Wing this morning-" Oswald opens his mouth to ask, only to stop when Ed raises his hand to stop him, "-I saw that she has bruises on her wrists! The pattern is specific too! It looks like hands gripping too hard! When the doctor asked what was going on, she couldn't give him a straight answer! She didn't even give him an answer, just a shrug! There's something wrong."

 

Oswald doesn't know to feel as Ed goes on a rant of worry towards Kristen Kringle. Ed cares so much for her. This girl who treats him like dirt, and walks all over him. How _dare_ she get Ed's love and attention? Yet, he can't allow his jealousy to be shown. 

 

"You're absolutely right, like you are on a constant. No one should be allowed to get away with that."

 

"So, what should I do?"

 

Oswald exhales heavily, throwing his arms to his sides. "Honestly, no idea, Ed! Report it? It's abuse, they won't let him get away with it. It's the only reasonable solution, I believe."

 

Ed sighs. "It's seems so useless and simple, but, what else can I do? Thank you." He smiles at him pitifully. "I feel a little bit better. Now, I can be more relaxed in Defense Against the Dark Arts... with you. Shall we?"

 

No, Oswald refuses to do this. He wants a moment to himself to punch a hole in the wall, or along the lines of it. "I forgot something in our dormitory, I have to go get. I'll meet you there."

 

"We can go together-"

 

"No, no, it's okay. I'll be late. I don't want you to ruin your perfect record."

 

Oswald doesn't give him enough time to argue, smiling at Ed as he hobbles away to strand Ed in the busy corridor. There's a big surge of guilt going through him, wishing he didn't feel selfish enough to abandon Ed like that, but he does need to breathe. He's a horrible person, he doesn't earn Ed's love. Just like Kristen Kringle.

 

 

In the kitchens later in the evening, Ivy and Oswald meet up to eat dinner with only themselves. Both of them wish to talk about subjects only the other is allowed to hear. Plus, they'd be able to eat food down here so they wouldn't be missing out on dinner. Ivy wants to talk about Harley, wanting Oswald's advice on it. Oswald simply wants company as he sulks with held back tears in his eyes about Ed's feelings for Kristen.

 

Oswald lets Ivy begin their meaningful conversation. A sit down the two of them have needed for awhile. It's been too long since their last one.  _Way_ too long. There wasn't one during the summer, making it at least five months. It's quite sad. 

 

"There's this girl, Oswald. This really pretty girl. She's brilliant... but she isn't with it, you know what I mean? It's as if her head in the sky most of the time," Ivy tells him. 

 

He leans into his hand, his elbow on the arm of the chair. "Harley Quinn?"

 

She's baffled, her eyes wide. "How'd you know?"

 

He smirks. "Trust me, I know a weird one when I see one."

 

"Stop it. That's rude. I mean, you're weird too in some aspects."

 

He chooses to ignore her counter. "Carry on, Ivy."

 

She sighs, glaring at him. "She- she's friends with Jerome Valeska. She's his best friend. I don't know if it's romantic, yet, it sounds like it. Being friends with him should already cause alarm bells, I know, but hear me out. She's different, Oswald!"

 

Oswald has never had a crush on a girl, or romantic feelings because well... he _is_ in love with a guy. Pretty much answers that question, but he tries to understand Ivy's situation. It's practically the same, simply different genders. He can work with this. 

 

He waves his hand lazily. "I think you should wait until the two of you are closer before you start dropping hints. You want to know a person fully before you ask them out. Then, it'd be awkward."

 

"Yeah, you've got a point. Thanks, Oswald."

 

"Be careful, though. His gang is... strange. Don't put yourself into any trouble."

 

"Trust me, Oswald. I have this all handled. She might be peculiar like them, but she's  _not_ them." Ivy leans back, grinning at her friend. "So, what's up with you, Pengy?"

 

"I can't stand listening to Ed's cries about Kristen Kringle anymore, Ivy. I can't tell you why, but I do agree with his worry. This is why it bothers me so much, and no, it's not jealousy!" She laughs as he points an accusing finger. "All this girl does is reject and dismiss him, Ivy! Why does he care so much about _her_? All I give him is respect, kindness, and affection. What has she ever given him" Oswald looks away, his eyesight being blurred. "Why does he love her, but not me?"

 

Ivy hums with a tone of distaste. She wags a finger at him. "Oh no, sweetie. He doesn't love her. His crush is an obsession, not love. Don't worry, Oswald. He's all yours." She crosses her legs. "I do agree with your argument, by the way. The nicest thing she's done to him was thank him for finding her book. And I've heard her say some bitchy things to Lee Thompkins." Oswald can't help it when he laughs. Ivy hears everything. "Lee is so sweet though. She told Kringle to lay off."

 

"You're getting off topic."

 

"Yes! Sorry." She giggles, making the mood lighter. "You love him, Oswald, and in all honesty, he loves you too. I don't think he knows yet, that's the problem."

 

Oswald shakes his head. "And how would you know that?"

 

She scoffs and rolls her eyes. "Please! Do you see the way he cares for you? Did you see the way he melts into your presence, touching him or not? The only person he wants to spend time with, is you!" Her smile drops. "I know about his dad, Oswald. I saw his back. It's going to take awhile Oswald for him to come around. To grow up in that environment certainly has taken a toll on your dead Ed."

 

Oswald tightens his hand into a fist. "I'm not going to let him lay a hand on him  _ever_ again!"

 

"That's the spirit, Oswald! Take care of your man! You might be small, but you're his knight in shining armor! His Prince Charming!"

 

"Prince?" He lifts his hand to his chest, giving her the performance of mock hurt. "More like King. I wouldn't settle for anything less."

 

She laughs, her red hair falling around her face. "Obviously. King Cobblepot. Kind of has a ring to it."

 

He smiles. "Yes, yes, it does."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't read the comics so Harley Quinn is all me. I've seen Suicide Squad and heard bits and pieces, but that's all I know. I'm not saying that Jarley is abusive in every version. Jarley might not even be abusive in this one. I just want to put it out there that I know hardly anything canon about the character Harley Quinn. 
> 
> This chapter was short as hell and I apologize sincerely. 
> 
> Once again, thank you for reading my story! Please don't be afraid hit that kudos button, leave a comment, or dm me on my Gotham instagram account @edisbisexual


	14. Accepting Yourself is a Good Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed makes Dougherty realize how stupid he is, Ivy talks with Harley, and Oswald is given hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SAD STORY: My lousy computer decided to freak out and do some random thing which deleted half of this chapter. Due to that frustrating, confusing, and upsetting moment of my life, I gave up writing for two, or four days. However, on 2/20/2018 at 2:27pm I got my crap together and wrote this. 
> 
> That was really an explanation for how terrible the first half is if it turns out to be crappy. However, I think it's better than the first one.
> 
> My goal is to have a new chapter published when Gotham comes back. I'm crossing my fingers. Nygmobblepot is thriving right now. 
> 
> Also, this was short as hell. Sorry.

A whole months passes since Ed figured out the hurtful truth about Kristen Kringle, and had his breakdown in the Prefect bathroom at thirty minutes past five in the morning. A lot of emotions were flowing through Ed in the past month. There were so many ways to deal with Miss Kringle. If he confronted her about it, told her that it wasn't right, he was sure he would receive a hard slap across the face, or something along the lines of it. Facing Dougherty was  _not_ an option. Ed might be smart, cunning, ambitious, resourceful, and manipulative when needed, but he's also logical. Dougherty would pummel him. He's aware that Dougherty will look for him once he's figured out, but he'll have a plan by then. 

 

To add on to Ed's stress was the breakdown. The breakdown where his mirror self revealed some information that Ed doesn't know what to do with. Should he do something about it? Just because Oswald is gay, doesn't mean he'll feel the same way. Yet, he remembers what Barbara said in the beginning of the sixth year. That Oswald's intentions weren't only directed towards friendship. Ed would be stupid to forget about the warmth, comfort, and belonging Oswald gives him. He's aware of the way Oswald looks at him, but what if he messes this all up? What if he breaks Oswald's heart during all of it and he hates him for the rest of his life? He can't have risk it. 

 

For Miss Kringle, Ed chose to write out a letter for Professor Darden. He believes that the feeling of calmness and relaxation that occurred when mirror Ed left was him gaining some sort of confidence. Maybe he still has to uncover it, making Ed not trust his self to successfully deliver the message he wants to get across. So, he wrote it out on paper which contained all the details and his worry. The letter is quite pathetic, but he used big words to make it sound smarter and more important. 

 

Ed spots Professor Darden surrounded by students in The Great Hall. The older ones seem to be wanting to discuss assignments and classwork, while the younger ones want to simply talk. She's kind and insightful, Ed knows this clearly from the experiences he has with her. He doesn't want to interrupt her from her students, but his discussion is  _much more_ important. 

 

He towers over the younger children, making him very easy to spot. Ed, even though he's incredibly tall, finds it necessary to call out for her and raise his hand as if he's in class. If Oswald was here, he'd find it adorable. 

 

She smiles at him, "Hello, Ed. How are you?"

 

He reaches over the heads, and hands the folded up square piece of paper to the young woman. "Fine, fine. Have a nice breakfast."

 

By the look on her face, he sees her look of worry. She knows he has lied through his teeth. Most lies are difficult, and unacceptable, but whenever someone asks if he's okay it's much easier to lie about. Besides, most people didn't care if he was okay or not. However, it's quite difficult for him to lie anyway, definitely during all these thoughts and stress going through his body more than usual. His hands fidget as he walks into The Great Hall, wanting to be next to Oswald  _right now._

 

He jogs to the Slytherin table, ignoring the glances from the kids in green. Oswald is already eating his breakfast, toasts and eggs on his plate. Oswald looks distracted though, however, Ed is sure his presence will change that. He slides into the empty spot next to Oswald and places his knee close enough to touch Oswald's. His hands continue to shake and play with their fingers, but the intimate touch between him and Oswald offers him reassurance. 

 

Oswald inspects Ed, he can feel it. He feels his gaze on his back as he serves his plates, on his hands, and on his legs. He knows it's because of the way his hands are shaking, that his food falls off of his fork while he tries to eat. The way his legs and probably shaking the table, or bench, from the vibration. Oswald has never seen his body shake like this before. 

 

"Are you okay, Ed?" Oswald asks him. 

 

Ed looks at him and blurts out, "If Dougherty and friends gang up on me, don't do anything." He manages to get a piece of egg into his mouth. "I handle it. And, I've grown to to heal pretty quickly from beatings."

 

Oswald lifts a hand to put on his shoulder, but in the end puts it back down at his side. Oh, how Ed wanted to feel it. He wanted Oswald to touch him. To put his small, bony, but firm and strong hand on him, and squeeze. Ed almost sighs as he imagines it. 

 

"Ed, I can't stand it when you say stuff like that. It's makes me feel sad, and guilty," Oswald confesses. 

 

Ed opens his eyes, getting himself out of his trance, and looks at him. "Please don't help me."

 

Oswald sharply inhales. "Fine, but if you're bloody and unconscious on the floor I will do _much_ worse to him."

 

He has to smile at that. Oswald making threats for his own safety and protection. There's something... arousing about it too. The tone of his voice, the angry glint in his eyes. "That only sounds fair." 

 

 

Ivy bundled herself up to walk down to the greenhouses in the middle of December. Her thick winter coat was removed though by the time she entered the sauna of the greenhouse. She did leave on her knitted sweater, however, the black and green stripes dingy and falling apart was all she needed in here. Maybe a little bit too much. She's the only student allowed to take care of the plants thanks to her impeccable grades and talent in the class. Professor Peabody only trusts  _her_ with the plants without any supervision. Ivy wasn't in this for the extra praise though, she was in it for the company. Plants were so much better than those _ugly_ , _atrocious_ living beings up in the castle. 

 

She lets out a squeal of surprise and fright when she feels a light hand on her shoulder. Turning around, she sees the familiar pale skin and bright blue eyes looking up at her. The girl has her smile, most likely caused by Ivy's endearing squeal. Ivy can't help it when she pushes hair behind her ear. That's what people do around crushes, right? She's seen it plenty of times before. 

 

"Hi Harley," She greets, forcing a smile that isn't  _that_ forced. 

 

"Hiya Ivy!" She replies, practically hopping along with the greeting. Where does her energy come from? "Do you want some company?"

 

Ivy looks around. She likes Harley, she does, obviously, but she really only wanted the plants today. And, she doesn't trust Harley to keep out of trouble even with her there. "Yeah, I suppose." Damn crushes. 

 

Harley moves around Ivy and pushes herself onto the table, finally able to be eye and eye with the tall redhead. One leg is crossed over the other and she's leaning back on the palms of her hands upon the table. Ivy tries to pay no attention to Harley watching her as she deals with the plants, and focuses on the plants instead of the silence between them.

 

"Why don't you like Jerome?"

 

Ivy glares down at her plant.  _Poor plant._ "Unlike you, he's been a total pain in my ass since our first year." She pets a leaf of the plant, soothing it. "Yes, I did help him with something last year, but it was  _only_ out of sympathy."

 

"He was thankful for what you did."

 

Ivy's actually surprised by Harley's statement. Jerome is an asshole, wasn't he supposed to feel  _ungrateful_? "Why do  _you_ like him?"

 

Her brilliant smile fades from her face. "We care about each other. Sometimes he has a weird way of showing it sometimes. That's all."

 

Ivy frowns, not knowing how to respond. "Oh okay." Is all she can manage to force out. What does Harley mean by that? Either way, it doesn't sound very positive. Is this why Harley is looking for a friend in her all of a sudden? Someone who isn't associated with Jerome. At least in a good way. 

 

Harley suddenly laughs. It's beautiful, in a crazy way. "Don't think too hard, it's going to hurt you."

 

She chuckles.  _If only._

 

 

Ed is walking to dinner an he'd be lying if today wasn't the absolute worst. All he felt was anxious, afraid of what was going to happen. Will nothing be done about Kristen? Will Dougherty do far worse than he has in the past? Will Ed try to make himself look better in front of him only to be humiliated? It's all he can think about. He's running late to dinner for goodness sake. _Dinner_! What teenage boy is late for dinner?! Oswald wasn't very happy today either, not knowing how to help Ed's worrying. 

 

"Nygma!" His deep voice shouts after him. 

 

Ed turns to see the gorilla of a man, just less hairy, coming up to him. His expression is cocky like usual, yet, there's a ferocious side to it. The look he's given before Dougherty gives him the few punches to the face, or mocking comments. He doesn't turn to run, and he doesn't ignore him either. He fixes his feet, making himself look more confident than he actually is. If he's going to face Dougherty, he has to do it right. 

 

"You told, Nygma! I know you're not stupid, you figured it out!" He accuses Ed. 

 

"I wasn't going to let you hurt her for having thoughts and feelings. It's not right," Ed replies, confirming Dougherty's theory. 

 

Dougherty scoffs. "You've got a thing for my girl, don't you? That's why you care so much."

 

God, Ed wishes he had strong feelings for Miss Kringle, and not Oswald. It would be easier. It would be more... normal. "I wish, my life would be  _so_ much more tolerable." He wants to laugh at how  _off_ Dougherty is. Couldn't even get the gender right. "You're very wrong. I suppose you're as blind as you are stupid."

 

He gets a hard punch into the gut for that, not like he wasn't expecting it or anything. He doubles over in pain, trying to collect air back into his lungs. He feels Dougherty gripping his arm hurtfully and pulling him back up. Due to all the stress of what was going to happen later, he didn't  _really_ come up with a plan to take down Dougherty on his own. Thankfully, he's resourceful. He can think of something now if he works it quickly. 

 

Ed won't let himself take this beating. He isn't a loser anymore. He's Edward Nygma. The unknown pranker against Gordon and Harvey. The unknown individual who stopped that candy drug trade. He's a grown up who's going through hell in back on a daily basis at home or at school. He refuses to have this ruined by an idiot such as Tom Dougherty. 

 

He stands up himself, shaking his shoulder out of the iron grip. Immediately, there's a incredibly painful blow to his face. His lip splits open, he can feel it. He can  _taste_ the iron taste of blow coming into his mouth. He's tempted to do a stupid move from the movies and spit the blood into Dougherty's face. However, he'll be six feet under before he can even cherish his "badass" moment. 

 

Instinctively, Ed reaches up swiftly and takes only about a second to find the nerve in his neck. The pressure point that will take someone as big as Dougherty down in a few seconds. Thank God for nerves. Ed watches with pride as Dougherty slowly starts to collapse, and his eyes flutter. He won't knock him out, though. That won't be happening. He is  _not_ putting himself in the position of getting in trouble. There's a difference between knocking someone and  _almost_ knocking someone out. 

 

Fortunately for Dougherty, Ed isn't even given the chance to possibly push him into unconsciousness. Oswald is all of a sudden at Ed's side, pulling his hand away from the brute's neck. Dougherty looks somewhat horrified. Most likely by the way Ed  _almost_ defeated him with one action. 

 

Ed doesn't get the chance to hear Dougherty's response by Oswald never letting go of his hand, and dragging him away. Towards the Hospital Wing.  _Great._ The doctor is probably sick of him by now. Ed's astonished that Oswald is waiting on dinner for  _him._ He's also finally realizing what just happened. He got the upperhand on the bastard. It feels good, even the split lip and sore stomach. And Oswald's hand is so beautiful. He simply wants to kiss it. Kiss _him_ in general. 

 

 

It didn't take very long for them to make Ed good as new again. The doctor was out, probably at dinner, so the two had to find the supplies themselves. Ed knew it wouldn't be difficult, all he had was a split lip. They'll use the same stuff they did for his hand, and they did. Now, they're walking back to The Great Hall. Oswald is fuming, his arms crossed and glaring down at the tiled floor. Ed isn't sure who Oswald is more angered with, Dougherty, or himself. Ed doesn't understand why Oswald would be mad at him. He did nothing wrong, and he did have the situation under control. 

 

Oswald turns on him, causing them both to stop. "What the  _hell_ were you thinking? If it weren't for whatever you did to him, he could have done worse! I understand your need to get her out of the abuse, having your own experiences, but you should have walked away! Do you  _look_ for ways to get in trouble?"

 

"I refuse to continue being a coward."

 

"There's a difference among being a coward and being smart."

 

Ed is still. Is Oswald calling him  _stupid_? "How can you possibly call me that? _Stupid?_  We're friends, Oswald. We care about each other."

 

The anger from Oswald's face drains within a second. Now, he looks scared. "I didn't mean it to come out like that!" He raises his hands in surrender. "You're a genius, Ed. The most gifted in the school."

 

"Then, what _did_ you mean?"

 

"Weren't you brave enough by reporting it? You could have walked away with your head held high, leaving him there looking like a fool. By not doing so, you got yourself hurt. It's my job to protect you... as a friend, of course."

 

Ed looks away, his stomach growling from the want for food. He didn't want to do this now, argue with Oswald. "I understand." He looks back at his friend who stares back at him with fear. Fear of what? "I'm not saying sorry, though."

 

Oswald slightly smiles. "I'm sorry for the misunderstanding, but I'm  _not_ going to apologize for being worried over you."

 

Oswald still acts upset back to The Great Hall. His expression looks as if he has more to say, but has decided against it. Ed wants to reach for Oswald's hand, trying to assure him that it's all okay. He's fine, and he's done the right thing. Yet, Oswald looks like he'd rather not be touched at the moment. This is a problem, Ed constantly wanting to feel Oswald's skin against his own, no matter how small the amount. When the two enter The Great Hall and back their way over to the Slytherin table, Oswald's anger gets worse. Ed swears he almost sees Oswald reach for a knife when he sees Jim Gordon approach them. To calm him, Ed grabs Oswald's elbow. It's not much, but it does help a little. 

 

"Oswald," He begins, looking down at Oswald to gain eye contact. This only makes Oswald's anger grow, knowing that Jim Gordon has to look down at him. 

 

"I've had a long day. Go _away_ , Jim."

 

"Hear me out. I know you and your... gang is starting something against Barbara. I want to help." 

 

Ed removes his eyes from Oswald to Jim. "Help? Why would you help us? We all know you and Barbara have a lot of tension, but shouldn't you give it up? You broke up two years ago, get over it."

 

Jim moves his head back, startled by Ed's cold response. "Ed, when did you involve yourself with Oswald?"

 

"That's none of your business of concern, Jim," Oswald snaps, "I'm better to him than you ever were, anyway. Now, once again, go away."

 

"Oswald, hold on. Think about it. Barbara only has so many, basically the same amount of people you do. I have Lee, Harvey, along with a hand full of others. I can double your amount against her. And, you've seen Lee in Defense Against the Dark Arts. You'll at least want her."

 

Oswald glances at Ed, looking for some sort of input from his genius friend. Ed shrugs, he hates Jim Gordon and Harvey Bullock, however, Jim has a point. The more, the better. "We'll keep it mind. Thank you, and move along."

 

The two of them watch as he walks away, Oswald having that murderous look in his dazzling eyes. Soon enough, he's leading them to the end of the table where no one is sitting. Not even Jervis Tetch today, which is very rare. They serve themselves in silence, only talking when someone is passing them a plate of food. Ed is wondering why they're so quiet. Is it because Oswald wants it? Is it because he's still mad at him for some reason? Ed has to break the silence, he has to. 

 

"Oswald, are you-"

 

"No, I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at society and the people we're forced to be around in this school. That's who I'm mad at." He stabs his fork into a green bean, the plate clattering. 

 

"Oswald, I'm fine. Look-" He points to his newly healed lip, "-my lip is fine. I can do anything with it."  _Like kiss you._

 

"Just because your lip is okay, it doesn't mean that my urge to hit Dougherty with a shovel multiple times has decreased."

 

Ed laughs. "I see your point. I feel the same way."

 

"Additionally, Jim Gordon has the _audacity_ to ask  _me_ to let him in on a plan. Who does he think he is? I owe him nothing, Ed!"

 

Ed leans on his palm, smiling at his feathered friend. "You're going to let him help, aren't you?"

 

Oswald glares, and doesn't respond. Instead, Ed gets to watch Oswald put food in his mouth. Stress eating? Totally. "Do you ever think that your stress eating is going to get you in the end?"

 

"You sound like my mother. Cut it out."

 

"Do you, though? Are you afraid that one day you'll be frail and thin, and then suddenly round and squishy?"

 

"Fat and squishy? That makes me sound like a... penguin." He smirks at Ed. "You better stop."

 

"Penguins are quite adorable. I don't think you should mind."

 

Oswald begins to blush. "People call me a penguin now."

 

Ed sees where Oswald went with his compliment of penguins. Maybe Oswald is right, he can be an idiot. He'll avoid Oswald's hinting. "Because of the walk, pride, feather-like hair, and nose. You'll look more like one once the eating catches up with you."

 

"It sounds as if you want me to get big."

 

"Not if you're against growing fat."

 

"I'm not in the mood to discuss my body type insecurities, Ed."

 

Ed leans forward. "I can tell you mine." How, where did that come from? Ed is letting it all spill today. "I'm a skeleton, Oswald. I'm tall and terribly thin. You can see my ribs and vertebrae without me trying. I know some people who want to date someone like me, but I don't understand why. There's nothing to hold, nothing masculine about it."

 

Oswald stares at Ed for a few seconds. When he responds, it''s barely above a whisper. "Then, what is your type?"

 

Ed isn't going to specify which gender. He's not putting himself in the hot seat of sexuality tonight. "Someone smaller than me. A person I can hold and protect, like a fortress. Even though they're taller than me, they're dominant and protective. Someone who doesn't take no as a answer and will do anything to succeed. Except sacrifice me. I won't appreciate that." He hums, thinking more. "I don't really know what I want appearance wise apart from the height. So, smaller than me, ambitious, dominant, and someone who is smart enough to hold a logical and tolerable conversation with." 

 

"Very specific." Oswald looks back down at his food, pushing his chicken around. "Are you waiting for me to reveal my type?"

 

"Not really. I said mine only because I wanted to."

 

"Okay, good."

 

Ed's a little bit disappointing, hoping his last response would push it out of Oswald. "'Okay good' is a strange response."

 

"I only like one person, Ed. If I said my type, you'd know. I don't want anyone to be aware of it."

 

Oh, that's why. "Oh, my apologies."

 

"No harm done, Ed."

 

"Random, but I was wondering if I could come home with you for Christmas? I don't think it'd be the same here without you."

 

Oswald perks up at Ed's request. "O-of course. I'll write my parents once we're back to the dormitory."

 

Ed smiles. He'll do it over break. He'll tell him then. He's going to go with gut and believe that Oswald will feel the same way. His parents are no longer in the picture, and Oswald will make sure it stays that way. He can be whomever he wants with Oswald. He can be smart, trusted, talented, talkative, and... in love without having to worry about what his parents might say. 

 

 

It's the day before going home with Oswald when Ed finds Miss Kringle voluntarily in his presence in the library. He isn't even that excited. What he did were actions any reasonable, good person would have done. It also brought a close to his annoying obsession. He has someone true in his life, and he's going to make it official over break. Miss Kringle isn't a thing anymore. 

 

"Thank you, Ed," She starts, "I'm sorry that I was mean to you about it, I just couldn't put myself in that position. It's so hard to break up with someone who's like that, to speak your own thoughts and be dependent. They're controlling and hurtful, but I'm grateful that you did it for me, Ed. So, I was wondering if we could make up for lost time? Where I could have actually had a boy friend who cared?"

 

Ed turns his attention away from the scanning of books to her. He's aware that this offer isn't out of interest. It's a  _reward_ to him and it disgusts him. He nonchalantly says, not wanting to make a big deal, even if he  _really_ wanted to, "I'm in love with someone else. He cares about me, and doesn't treat me like dirt." He smiles at Kristen. "Thanks for thanking me, though. All I ever really wanted from you. Some acknowledgment of my attempts to be helpful."

 

Kristen frowns, _now_ only seeing how cruel she was to him. She opens her to mouth to apologize, but chooses otherwise. He doesn't seem to care anymore. "Next time, Ed, I won't take someone's thoughtful, caring actions for granted. I certainly have a streak of choosing awful people. I'll try to break it."

 

He sighs. "I know it's hard to find someone who cares. Definitely after growing used to people who don't." He grins at her softly. "I do hope you manage to do so."

 

She doesn't ask, and he's thankful. "Thanks. And good luck with Oswald."

 

He gasps. "Wh- how did you know? He hasn't got a clue, yet you do?"

 

She smiles at him playfully. "I've seen the two of you. I assure you, you have a high chance of  _not_ being turned down."

 

 

On the train back home, Ed and Oswald sit together in their own compartment. Ed watches the scenery outside zoom by, listening to Oswald ramble about the plans for Christmas. It's peaceful, doing this. To watch the beautiful snow covered ground fly by and listen to Oswald's voice. It's soothing and Ed couldn't have asked for more during these next couple of hours. 

 

"...there's nothing very extravagant planned from what I know. There's Christmas Eve dinner along with Christmas dinner. The rest of the break is free for whatever we want to do," Oswald tells Ed, "Well, my mom might want our help every now then, but I'm sure we won't mind."

 

"No, we won't," Ed replies. He places his head against the window, directing his eyes to look at another beautiful thing. "I want you to know, Oswald, Kristen Kringle is a thing of the past. There are so many other people out there, better people I might add."

 

Oswald hums, believing that if he only makes that noise, Ed will carry on. And he does, only a tiny bit however.

 

"She kind of asked me out, but I told her no. I told her that I was interested in someone else who wasn't going to be rude to me. In the end, she informed me that she was going to try to appreciate kindness for now on." He smiles at his dear Oswald, "I'm pleased with the end of my quest."

 

He laughs.  _Quest._ "You should be, Ed." He'll leave his wondering of who the other apple of Ed's eye is for later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel bad because this story used to have a plot? Now, it's only just me making Oswald and Ed become a slow burn, and forgetting about such an important story concept such as: CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT! I love character development, yet I have failed. I'm trying with Ed, I just like writing him pure. Ivy is literally the only one with a plot line... kind of. 
> 
> Remember Jim? Yeah, I didn't until writing the seventh year outline. Although, he was never going to be a big thing. Remember Lee? Yeah, she was going to have a badass scene in Defense Against the Dark Arts class because I wanted her to be the sweet, smart girl everyone was like "Damn..." about. Oops. 
> 
> ANYWAY, like always, thank you so much for keeping up with me on this, leaving comments, and kudos. Don't be afraid to dm me on my Gotham instagram @edisbisxual!


	15. These Moments We Cherish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selina reveals some information about Harley to Ivy. Oswald and Ed finally come to a new step in their friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this chapter on Sunday and have been counting down the days to publish! I forgot to go look for typos so please excuse the mess, but I really want to update. I’ll check it out tomorrow. I’m so excited for it though. You’ll see why. ;)
> 
> The beginning was so hard to write because Ivy's become more difficult to write, but I had to due to the fact that the Ed and Oswald scenes had to be prolonged, and it wouldn't have been long enough without her scene. :\
> 
> I told myself not to make Jarley abusive because there are some versions where it's not, and I didn't want the shippers attacking me. Trust me, I totally ship it when they have their good moments. Don't come at me, I'm sensitive.

When the holidays hit Hogwarts, lots of students go home to their loving, good families, but enough students stay behind as well. It's only when a handful of students are left that they set up one table for the Professors and students to sit at. Ivy likes that more only because when she sits at the Hufflepuff table with about five others, it reminds her of how lonely she is. There's a handful of people left that Ivy is friends, or close enough with throughout the houses. These people include Bridgit, Selina, Harley, and Jerome. She is glad that Victor went home with Nora, Zsasz went on an expensive trip with his parents, and Ed and Oswald are spending Christmas together, but she does feel left out. 

 

Ivy watches as Harley and Jerome walk into The Great Hall together, Harley practically clinging onto his arm. She beams up at him as he struts into the room as if he's the King. _Oswald is the King, get it right._ She hardly thinks it's fair that Harley follows him around like a loyal dog,  _knowing_ he's the best person. But, maybe he is to her. She shouldn't be jealous, or upset, but she is. No one said human emotions were easy to control. She's awaken from her jealous state when someone plops down next to her, putting their feet up on the table with their curly hair tickling her face slightly.  _Selina._

 

"Why are you here?" Ivy asks, "It's against the rules."

 

She huffs. "Who cares? I don't."  _Typical._

 

She isn't upset that Selina has joined her, however. It has given her some company and a friend to talk to. And, it is distracting her from Harley and Jerome a table away. Harley breaking the rules just like Selina to sit with him. They really aren't doing anything, Jerome talking up some Slytherins with Harley eating and listening intently. Nothing to really look at. 

 

"So, did the lovebirds run away together for the holiday?" Selina questions, picking getting bacon from a full platter. 

 

 _Ed and Oswald._ Ivy has to laugh, they are total love birds. "Yes, they did. Oswald has plans to confess his feelings too, isn't that exciting?"

 

Selina shrugs. "Sure." She then points to Harley. "What's going between you two?"

 

Ugh, of course Selina has noticed. "There is _nothing_ going on. We talk in Herbology, and I might, or might not have a small crush. That's all."

 

"You know they aren't _officially_ dating, right? He does care about her, but he messes up sometimes. Jerome ends up doing things to benefit himself which end up... disappointing her." She looks at her friend. "They like each other, but they'd never date. Harley is smart enough to understand that she can't rely on him to be there for her."

 

Ivy scoffs, glaring at Jerome. "That doesn't really seem to matter. She's still helplessly involved with him."

 

Selina rolls her eyes. "I've known Harley longer than you have, Ivy. Yeah, she's strange and rather unique in her own way, but she's nice and fun." She pushes her friend's shoulder roughly. "If you talked to her more, you might actually stand a chance. She doesn't have a preference on gender." 

 

Harley is bisexual? Fun. "I do talk to her-!"

 

"Harley wants to talk to you, become a real friend, but all you talk about is plants and Jerome. You're not really hitting any heartstrings."

 

Ivy sighs, picking at the fruit on her plate. "Could you ask her if she'd like to hang out for me?"

 

"Who do you think I am? No!"

 

"Listen, if I go over there then Jerome will end up bothering me, and end up getting in my business. And, you can join us too, if you want!"

 

Selina groans. "Fine. It is Jerome, I guess."

 

Ivy watches Selina walk over to the Slytherin table, her own table, at a moderate pace. She stops to talk to other students as well, but it doesn't look like a civil conversation. Most conversations with Selina aren't. When Selina, in what felt like forever, reaches Harley she leans down to whisper to her. Jerome is too distracted by the others around him to even notice. She blushes when Harley waves and smiles at her. It isn't a date or anything, Selina  _is_ coming too, but she needs to find a way to get far from the greenhouses. If she wants to have a real friendship with the girl she'll have to leave behind the greenhouses.  _For now._

 

 

To Oswald, this is the best Christmas he's going to have yet. It'll be the first Christmas where his parents will be together once again. It'll be the first year where he won't feel guilty when he's gifted several presents. And, it'll be the first Christmas spent with Ed. This was a new beginning for him, and he loves it. He loves spending time with Ed in front of the fire, him listening to Ed read out loud to him. Most of it makes no sense to him, the topics being scientific nonfiction, but Ed has promised him the _Christmas Carol_ on Christmas Eve. 

 

During the week, Oswald will sit in the kitchen like a hawk waiting for his mother to offer him a cookie. He'll never ask for one because his presence will compel her to give him some. If Ed joins him in the kitchen, simply wanting Oswald's company or to help his mother with the cookies, he always gives Oswald his one cookie. If his mother happens to notice Ed's charity, she smiles at them without saying a word. 

 

On December 20th, Oswald wakes up Ed at a reasonable time any other day, but during the break it's dreadful. He doesn't feel bad about waking Ed up, or coming into his room, knowing he's open to both whenever he wishes. And most times, Ed is happy to wake up early in the morning to spend quiet time with Oswald. Just, not today. 

 

"Do you want to see if we can shovel snow for money?" Oswald asks him. "I believe I'll have better luck with a nerdy boy with me."

 

"You shouldn't be doing any of that with your leg," Ed grumbles, pulling Oswald under the sheets. Oswald can't deny Ed's request now. 

 

They don't sleep together as much as they did in the summer, but when they do it's much more comforting than before. When they lay together, it's close enough to make people question their relationship status if they ever saw them, and they smile at each other until the other falls under sleep's spell. Oswald swears he's felt Ed run his fingers through his hair some nights due to the fact that he closes his eyes first. 

 

Oswald has already decided when and where he's going to confess his feelings for Edward Nygma. They're going window shopping later this week because he's heard Ed talk about his interest for it before. Definitely in the Christmas season where everything is decorative and the snow is falling. Hopefully, Ed won't reject him like his fears like to scream at him. However, in the end, Oswald trusts Ed. He trusts that even if his feelings are platonic, they'll move on peacefully. It might be more difficult for Oswald, having his heart broken and disappointed, but he will have Ed to be there to keep him up and running. 

 

"Have your parents contacted you in anyway?" Oswald asks Ed one early morning. He already feels guilty when he sees Ed's smile turn into a frown. 

 

"Since they're muggles, they have no way to contact me by owl. I'm the only one who could possibly manage that, and I don't wish to do so. I will have to go back there after the school year is over though to collect my money collection, which I hid by the way, and the rest of my things if they haven't thrown it out. I don't think they would, having to keep up appearances." He rubs his face, taking a pause. "The hate they have towards me only grew when I figured out I was a wizard. They almost didn't send me to Hogwarts, but chose to in the end because they wouldn't have to deal with me for about ten months."

 

Oswald hugs him then, gaining a lighthearted laugh from Ed. It's a good sound. Oswald could, and would, die happily listening to it. 

 

 

When Ed tells Oswald to go on without him after dinner, he knows it's a weird appeal, but it's needed. Fortunately, Oswald doesn't show any sign of concern and informs Ed that he'll wait for him in the library. It's the evening of the 22nd, and they're going out tomorrow night. That's when Ed wants to tell Oswald. It's the perfect place and time of year to do it. And, if Oswald says yes, they'll be able to spend their first Christmas together as a couple. 

 

Ed watches Mr. Van Dahl snag a cookie from the Christmas tin, earning a playful swat from Ms. Kapelput. It's cute, and domestic. He smiles at the sight, his heart fluttering at the thought of having that with Oswald. He can see it now, Oswald stealing the cookies he makes for Christmas. The cookies will be exceptional, and them themed. They'll be green and purple, and he'll even make some penguin shaped. 

 

"What's the matter, Ed?" Mr. Van Dahl asks him. 

 

It startles Ed, him jumping in one place a little. He has no idea that Mr. Van Dahl knows about the love Oswald has for Ed. Or, that he told Oswald's mother right after Oswald told him over the summer. That they've been waiting for this moment to arrive. They've been waiting for them to announce they're arrangement, but not what Ed's about to do. 

 

Ed feels his throat tighten, starting to grow nervous. He knows that Oswald's parents accepted Oswald, he was there for it, but what if they don't approve of them as a couple? What if they want Oswald to be with someone else? Not him. He doesn't know why he thinks that'll be an outcome, but it's still a peculiar possibility. 

 

He doesn't speak in riddles and instead says, "I'm in love with your son, and I want your permission to be with him before tomorrow night where I'll him to be my... boyfriend. I know most people wouldn't ask parents this particular question, but I'm not most people. I'll take care of him, like I always have."

 

Ed sees Ms. Kapelput begin crying, immediately wrapping him in a hug. She soon starts to pepper kisses all over his face, telling him that Ed could have her darling, sweet Oswald. Ed knows his mother is rather protective of her son, and loves him dearly, but he wasn't expecting this. To be allowed such responsibly so quickly. Some sort of threat at least. 

 

Mr. Van Dahl chuckles. "We've been waiting a few months for this to happen."

 

Ed nods, oblivious to the real meaning behind the sentence. "Oh, this reaction makes much more sense now." He smiles. 

 

After a minute, Ms. Kapelput stops doting Ed and hands him a handful of cookies. "For loving me darling Oswald." Ed almost cries, he'll admit. He shouldn't be rewarded for loving someone. But the biggest impact is how  _okay_ it is. There's no sign of doubt or disgust, she treats him like he  _isn't_ a male in love with her son. If it was the other way around, Oswald asking  _his_ parents, he's willing to bet that he'd _never_ see Oswald again. 

 

 

Oswald limps beside Ed the whole night, adoring the way Ed shortens his strides to keep the same pace as him. He wears the coat Ed gave him, getting warmth from the thought of last year, and from the material. They're in the middle of the busy town, where many reds, greens, and silvers litter the shops and streets. The night sky is clear, the stars being easily spotted. It's no longer snowing, but the streets, trees, and benches are covered. Plenty of couples walk hand in hand around them, and mistletoe lines the streets as well, but most people happen to ignore the small, meaningful plants. Most of the time, Oswald could go without public kissing, but during Christmas he lets it go. It's tradition, after all. 

 

The two find themselves standing near the Christmas tree in the middle of town. There are several people walking past them or brushing off snow to sit down, a hot beverage in their hands. Oswald looks up at Ed, and has to say it now. It's beautiful here, a place Ed will certainly remember. Ed interrupts though, stopping him from letting one word out when he hands him a red rose. He must have picked it up when he wasn't paying attention. 

 

"I know you were going to say something, but may I please go first? I'll try to be speedy," Ed says, some sort of shyness to it. 

 

Oswald chuckles. He'll just make sure they stay here. "Okay, go ahead," He replies. 

 

"Remember last winter when we were walking to Hogsmeade together and you came out to me?" Oswald nods, not sure where this could be going, "Well, I want you to know that everything you said then was right. You're  _not_ weak, Oswald, you're everything but. What those muggles say is  _complete shit,_ so many people have homosexual tendencies, and it's common enough, at least to me, for it to be natural. The behavior has been going on for  _centuries!_ People throughout history have been in gay relationships. Before the creation of the Old Testament where it was made  _wrong,_ it was something everyone took part in! Do you know that Alexander the Great had homosexual relations apart from his wife?" He pauses, looking for any signs of discomfort. He doesn't. "You're amazing, Oswald. You're strong, powerful, ambitious, a tremendous leader and friend, and... beautiful. Do you know how beautiful, or handsome you are? Your sparkling blue eyes are enchanting. Your feathery hair is adorable, the freckles you cover up are as well. Your nose is charming, and the way you hold yourself with such authority is such an attractive feature. There's so many other things that I  _love_ about you, Oswald, but then we'd be here for days now, wouldn't we?" 

 

Oswald stares at him wide-eyed, finally taking the rose from Ed's thin, smooth fingers. Ed looks at him, expecting something from him. He actually looks as if he's about to start panicking. He finished a whole damn speech seconds ago and all he can do is stare? He'd be worrying too. "I'm kind of mad because I discovered my love for you six months ago, and I wanted to say something first, but I was too afraid to do so. But, that shows something about you, Edward Nygma. I'm willing to guess that you realized only a short time ago, yet, you had more courage to do something than I did." He laughs at himself.  _Idiot._ "You're magnificent, Edward. I don't deserve you, but it sounds as if you think I'm all that so I suppose I have to put those insecurities behind me."

 

Ed reaches forward to cup Oswald's face, staring down at him with such loving eyes and smile. The Christmas lights from the tree flicker on his skin, gently giving his one cheek shades of green, red, and silver with gold. "I will make it my goal to remind you of how attractive and terrific you are every day then."

 

Oswald feels tears running down his face, only to have them brushed away by Ed's thumbs. "When you told me how unappealing you thought you were the other week, I almost said something. I wasn't ready." 

 

Ed only laughs and pushes his lips against Oswald's. Oswald doesn't mind the height difference, it's endearing, and exactly what Ed described in his 'who his type is' at dinner the other day. By the speech and how secure he feels around Ed, he knows it was about him. He feels safe with Ed, like no matter how many people see them together at this moment, none of them can even _think_ negatively. The two of them are inexperienced and it's easy to tell, but it's okay because they'll learn together. They'll learn how to get over the flying sparks whenever their lips reconnect too. 

 

Oswald pulls away to wrap his arms around Ed's lean torso and places his head against Ed's chest. He relaxes to the feeling of Ed's breathing and the tight hold around him. He would stay like this with Ed for eternity if the universe allowed it. Minutes, maybe hours passed before Ed said something to break the soothing silence in the small bubble surrounding them. 

 

"Do you want to go home or keep walking?" Ed asks him quietly. 

 

"Do you recall when you tried to hold my hand, but I rejected you because I wasn't fully out yet?" Oswald replies, Ed nodding in response. "I want to make up for it, so yes, let's keep walking. Hand in hand."

 

Ed unravels their arms, and intertwines Oswald's small hand into his larger ones. "That's only fair, but I will have to take you home soon. I don't want you to overstep... with your leg." He smiles, thinking his somewhat pun is hilarious. 

 

"Unfortunately, you are correct."

 

"I'm always correct." He bops Oswald's nose, loving the blush he receives. 

 

 

 

By the time the two get back home, the house is dead. The lights are all off and his parents are most likely sound asleep upstairs in their room. The only noise is the ticking of the clock in the other room. Oswald is surprised that his parents didn't stay up until they came home, wanting to make sure they came home in one piece. It was expected, but Oswald is thrilled that they aren't awake. He simply wants to spend the rest of his evening with Ed without his parents breathing down their necks, thinking they'll do something... grown up. 

 

Ed leaves Oswald as he finds a thin vase to put his single rose in, to go start the fireplace and gather up some spare blankets. It feels so new to Oswald, knowing that Ed, his beloved Ed, is no longer just a friend. He's his romantic other who loves him and is going to start the fire and find blankets so they could get warm together. The feeling is surreal, and a scene he never would have imaged _anyone_ giving him, but he likes it. 

 

They sit on the floor together, shared blankets wrapped around them as they drink hot chocolate. Ed chose to make it at the last second, another way to bring heat back into their bodies. Not like Oswald is complaining, hot chocolate is great in the winter. Ed draws invisible figures into the carpet on the floor, listening to Oswald answer his questions one by one. Well, _about_ to listen to Oswald answer his questions. He hasn't asked yet. 

 

"When did you start liking me?" Ed asks tentatively.

 

"Is it bad to say the third year?" Oswald replies, chuckling a little bit.

 

"Disappointing that you didn't say anything, but no." He remembers his thought process in the sixth year as to why Oswald suddenly started talking to him. Something he's been curious about since. "Why did you start talking to me then?"

 

Oswald sighs. "Part of it was my _interest_ in you, Ed, but there was a bigger concept. I wanted to prove to all those idiot Slytherins how you belonged in our House. I wanted to see _why_ you were picked too. You were probably looking for something more meaningful..."

 

Ed quietly laughs, shaking his head. "No, it's such an answer you would give, Oswald. And it's different than other reasons which makes it more interesting." He forms a heart with his finger on the carpet, only for him to see. "When in June did you discover your feelings?"

 

He gets to see Oswald blush for what has to be the hundredth time tonight. "Umm.. when we were lying together at the Black Lake and you were talking about what we could do over the summer. And, then you started bringing up how your parents would treat me if they knew, but in apology you told me how 'perfect' you think I am." Ed smiles fondly. He _does_ recall that. "How about you, Mr. Nygma? Care to answer your own questions?"

 

Ed situations himself, changing the direction of his legs. "My interest in you is more complicated due to discovering my love for last month. I look back though, and I'll have to say second year? I only say that because of how _rejected_ I felt when you pushed me away."

 

"Sorry about that."

 

"Over it, Oswald. Obviously." He grabs Oswald's hand, pressing a firm kiss to his knuckles. "I don't think I have to answer why I started talking to you. There was constantly a pull to you so it wasn't that difficult to talk if you did it first. For my love discovery? Let's put it this way, I had a mental breakdown in the Prefect bathroom and that's where I realized."

 

"Do you have those often?"

 

Ed shrugs. "It's nothing terrible I swear, but sometimes there's this more cockier version of me who keeps me moving. He can be mean occasionally, and his visits can be worse than others every now and then. He hasn't shown up since so _please_ don't worry. I'm fine, and I can usually handle it."

 

Oswald slowly sips his drink, thinking of a way to respond. "I feel as if we should have a more in depth conversation about that, but _not_ tonight." 

 

Ed leans forward, holding his face by the chin and pecking Oswald's lips. "Deal."

 

Minutes later, Oswald ends up laying across the floor with his head in Ed's lap. Ed openly trails his fingers through his hair, and Oswald having washed his makeup away hours ago, let Ed count the freckles across his nose until he regrettably lost count. Oswald didn't mind Ed's counting, finding it amusing and  _so_ Ed. He's the one special person in his life that find interest in that. Would find interest in any physical characteristic he has to offer. 

 

"I don't mean to be that person, but I am," Ed declares, never stopping his fingers. "I know I said earlier that I'd have to return home even if it's for thirty minutes, but I want to say this, Oswald.  _They_ are no longer part of my life. I'm not afraid of them anymore. Especially of them splitting us up and calling you horrendous names. They're stupid for not knowing basic history and logic."

 

Oswald laughs at the last part, giving Ed a kiss on his clothed thigh. It was innocent and nothing provocative, and he's glad Ed knew that because nothing tensed in him. He keeps smiling down at Oswald and moving his fingers softly through Oswald's hair. 

 

 

The days leading up to Christmas Day, Oswald and Ed did practically everything together. The summer nights returned, apart from the movie marathons. The dress help, and two people breakfast started their days. His parents didn't say a word to them, or asked Ed if everything went to plan. They didn't need the confirmation. They knew it would. Christmas, was the most meaningful this year. Maybe more for Ed, Oswald really can't say. He has his own reasons for memorizing this Christmas, but Ed has his own. This year is the first Christmas where he gets  _presents,_ not just one, and he has a family to celebrate it with. 

 

Oswald watches with a smile as Ed keeps his piles, mostly of books, organized around him. His new green, cashmere sweater is already pulled on. His father had tailored Ed new shirts and pants, making Ed absolutely elated. He was thrilled with the new journal and pens, having started writing, or drawing, something in it. At the moment where his father is looking away and his mother went to check the cookies, Ed raises it to show "Ed + Oswald" in hearts with shitty penguins and question marks surrounding it. Oswald goes to rip it out, not being able to believe how childish Ed is, but he gets a swat and smirk from him. 

 

"I have a fun fact for you, Ozzie," Ed tells him a few minutes later. 

 

Oswald doesn't look up, organizing his new ties. "Is that so?"

 

"Do you know that penguins are monogamous creatures? This means that the majority of penguins mate with the same one every breeding season. I have quite a lot of respect for penguins simply because of the male penguin roles in raising their nestlings, but that's a whole different story." He reaches for something behind him, holding a box in his hand. "When a penguin wants to be with another, they offer them a pebble. If the other approves of, they put it in their now, shared, nest."

 

"Edward Nygma, if you were campy I swear-"

 

"Will you accept my pebble, Oswald?" He slides the box forward.

 

Oswald can quietly hear his mother weeping. _Damn it._ "I can't stand you."

 

He takes the box, losing the battle of keeping a straight face by Ed's laughing. The box contains a grayish pebble with silver and purple sparkles giving it color. They're not huge sparkles, big enough to create color to the pebble. It's smooth and round. Many people would find this present to be worthless and wouldn't know what to do with it, but not Oswald. He loves it. 

 

"This is going to be the first object placed in our apartment when school ends, Ed. It'll be out in the open where _every_ visitor can see it."

 

Ed holds up his journal page. "And this will be presented as well."

 

Oswald finally laughs at the  _artwork._ "Yes, yes, of course, Ed."

 

"I'll get it framed and I'll make glittery arrows to point to it. No one will be able to miss it."

 

Oswald hides his face in his hands. He hates Ed for being this public with affection in front of his parents, but he secretly loves it. He'll get used to it, he's sure. He'll love it even more when they're alone and he can laugh and kiss Ed all he wants. He reveals his face to Ed after a few seconds, his face beat red with embarrassment and laughter being held back. 

 

"You're outrageous, you know that?"

 

Ed smiles at him. "Isn't it terrible that I just want to drop out of school now and decorate an apartment now? Annoying really. We'll be kicked out after a month from our lack of schooling, lessening out chances of fulfilling a career."

 

"Please complete school first," Mr. Van Dahl pleads. 

 

"Oh God, yes. I'll never be able to live with myself if I don't. Heat of the moment, I swear."

 

 

It's midnight by the time the two of them are partially close for bed. His parents have been asleep for awhile, leaving them to the house and leftover cookies. She sure did make a ridiculous amount. They're in the pajamas with a plate full of cookies, but they've been abandoned from the changing of clothes and Oswald finding a place to put his pebble. He put it on the right side of the bed, the spot he sleeps if he ends up sleeping in here instead of his own bed. 

 

Currently, the two of them are standing in the middle of the giant bedroom. Ed's head in the crook of Oswald's neck and his arms loosely held around Oswald's middle. Oswald didn't know where to put his arms at first until he made them run up to hold Ed behind his back with his hands at his shoulders. Ed is humming a calming song in Oswald's ear, swaying them slowly to it. He hums a lot, yet, Oswald was never expecting them to be slow dancing to one of them. However, he's not complaining. He's treasuring their time together because once they return to school they'll never have the chance to do these things. Slow dancing was a no. Sharing a bed? He doesn't know. Jervis might have a problem with it for some reason just because he'll feel awkward. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I've written and read a lot of Nygmobblepot fan fiction. Even though Oswald will totally be calling Ed "my love", "my beloved", etc. I see Ed being head over heels in love with Oswald. I see him being pathetically adorable and open with affection. Oswald will be overwhelmed, but in a good way. He loves the attention. 
> 
> Did I almost cry with happiness at the pebble part? I did because Oswald is my child. I am the real life Gertrude Kapelput. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, commenting, and leavings kudos. Please dm me on my Gotham instagram @edisbisexual if you want to talk about this story, Nygmobblepot, Cory, Robin, or anything really. :)


	16. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone spends time in Hogsmeade, even if it's a date or not. Oswald finally realizes that he's got nothing planned after school, but good thing Ed is there to give advice, and support.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was going to make Ed and Lee friends in this story, but then I got lazy and the writer's did their BROTP dirty. Which is the only reason I almost cried while watching last week's episode oml. 
> 
> Last chapter was honestly some of the most fluffiest shit I've ever written, and I'm still not over it. This might be really fluffy too, depends on how I do.

The Great Hall is a complete and utter disaster from Ivy's point of view.  _Valentine's Day._ It's a holiday that must have been cursed in this school a long time ago. The Hall is bouncing with people greeting their boyfriends, or girlfriends. There's others obviously asking another out for this Hogsmeade weekend. Then, there are the students who volunteered to give out Valentines from secret admirers. A few days ago, Ivy thought about getting Harley one, but decided against it. She was not going to be cliche. If she were to do anything, she'd use plants. 

 

Ivy plucks a grape into her mouth, adoring her all fruit and carbohydrate breakfast. She likes the mornings, even when thy're this crazy. Most people avoid her, letting her be. No one comes over and throws meat, or anything else not vegan on her plate like at her muggle school. Yes, no matter where you go there'll be bitches and bastards, but the wizarding world is better at accepting other's differences. That's what makes most of the people in this school feel much safer. 

 

She feels a tap on her shoulder, surprising her. It causes her to whip around, hitting a poor second year in the face with her red hair. She goes to apologize, yet, the child is laughing. The small girl hands her a pink colored envelope, shaped like a heart no doubt, and all Ivy can do is stare at it. She grumbles out a thank you. Never, has she gotten a Valentine. She's aware that she's pretty and if she uses the right  _charm,_ anyone will listen to her, but the school populations seems to walk right on past. 

 

Ivy opens it, finding black, blue, and red hearts written around the message inside. A strange combination of colors for the holiday, however, Ivy will let it go. Who would she be to reject such a sentiment for color choice? It could possibly be a hint for all she knows. She keeps reading it to herself until a person sits next to her, smelling strangely of chocolate. Ivy looks to see Harley sitting, one leg over the other and grinning widely at her. 

 

"What does it say?" She asks in sing song. 

 

"They're... jokes. Valentine's Day jokes," Ivy replies, sounding somewhat disappointed. 

 

Harley begins to look worried. "Wh-what's wrong with jokes?"

 

Ivy chuckles. "Nothing is wrong with jokes. It's new, that's all. I've never gotten one of these before."

 

"That's wrong. Ya should have gotten them by millions every year!"

 

"Oh, I know. I'm prettier than most of the girls here."

 

Harley opens her mouth, but closes it with a spark in her eye. "What's one of the jokes?"

 

"'Do skunks celebrate Valentine's Day?" Ivy pauses for effect. "Yes, they're very _scent_ -imental." 

 

Her friend begins to laugh hysterically. "That's very funny! Only a crush extremely dedicated could come up with that one!"

 

Ivy starts to laugh too, part of the giddy feeling coming from the girl next to her. "Do you want to hear another?"

 

Harley stands, having a hand to stop Ivy from continuing. "No, no. I don't think I could take another one!"

 

Ivy stares at her envelope once more, taking it all in. "I hope this isn't from a guy. It'd be  _pretty_ awkward to explain that I'd  _never_ be interested."

 

The blonde looks over to read the handwriting upside down, covering her smile with her hand. "Nah, not from the handwriting. This is a girl."

 

"Splendid! I've never gone on a date before, but there's always time for trying new things."

 

Harley nods, looking over her Ravenclaw table. "Absolutely true. Now, I should be goin’. See ya around, Ivy!"

 

Ivy watches as Harley hurriedly walks away, a hand pushing hair back behind her ear and the other clenched in a fist. She wonders what has gotten Harley so upset, even looking around to see something only to end up empty. Maybe it's a Harley thing. 

 

 

Fortunately for the two of them, Jervis didn't mind Ed and Oswald sleeping together, or at least cuddling while doing assignments. Like the whole school population, Jervis Tetch was expecting this to happen. He'd already prepared himself for it before it actually happened. Besides, these moments don't come up every day of the week. The beds aren't the big, and Ed's bed is usually covered with books. Oswald doesn't know how Ed manages to sleep with his books, but he doesn't think asking will clear his thoughts anyway. 

 

It's currently Valentine's Day morning, and breakfast has already started. Not like Oswald is there, being awake the entire night trying to finish the assignments due on Monday before the weekend. He's awoken however, a slow gentle shake to his shoulder.  _Ed._ He rubs a hand down his face, and decides to not open his eyes until the bed dips next to him. Suddenly, he smells something. Something like a delicious breakfast. He sits up to see Ed beaming at him with a plate of hot breakfast in one hand, and another placed on the bed. 

 

"Happy Valentine's Day, Oswald!" Ed chirps, offering a plate to him. 

 

Oswald groans, "I forgot all about it! I'm so sorry!" He takes the food though, not wanting Ed to take it away as punishment. 

 

"I didn't want anything, Oswald. I have all I want already." Ed picks up his plate, pushing the food apart with his fork. "And, I didn't get you a gift either. I guess you'll have to deal with my existence."

 

Oswald smiles. "Your existence is the best gift, Ed. Thank you."

 

The two eat breakfast together on the bed. Ed sitting near Oswald's feet and occasionally place some extra food from his plate to the other's. Oswald would deny him, but, it is food, and Ed wouldn't be giving it up if he needed it. He seems to get joy out of gifting Oswald his food, so it would only be mean to return it. 

 

"You have no idea how wild the couples were this morning, Ozzie," Ed remarks, using the new nickname, "And some person was giving out Valentine's from people to their crush. Rather festive, but it was rambunctious!"

 

All Oswald can do is laugh, imagining Ed awkwardly walking through such a crowd to get them breakfast. Ed is open to expressing affection for Oswald in front of people, but he has admitted that it's much more different when it's  _not_ him offering the public affection. Oswald strongly thinks Ed feels this way because they're soulmates while most of those relationships will be over within a few weeks to months. 

 

Ed takes their plates once they're done and puts them on the table on the side of Oswald's bed. Right after, he leans in to press his lips to Oswald's. There's only enough pressure for Oswald to know he's there. Oswald reaches for Ed's shirt, wanting to keep their lips together with much more force and passion, but Ed pulls away. Oswald will be lying if he says he wasn't pissed. 

 

Ed grins. "I can't be bought, but I can be stolen with a glance. I'm worthless to one, but priceless to two. What am I?" Ed asks him. 

 

He observes Oswald as he desperately tries to figure it out. He wants to satisfy Ed. Possibly for Ed's desire, or his own desire to have those warm lips against his again. Either way, he'll gladly answer this riddle for him. 

 

It only takes thirty seconds, Ed counted. "I love you too, Ed."

 

The bright, happy look on Ed's face only grows. He kisses Oswald's nose, both closing their eyes at the simple touch. "Will you be my Valentine, Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot?"

 

Oswald laughs, having no understanding as to why Ed would have to ask. Maybe for the romantic tone? "Of course. What other answer could you have expected?"

 

He gains another kiss from Ed, stronger and much longer this time. Their relationship has never grown to incredibly intimacy yet. Neither of them were ready, or even thought about it. They enjoy the passionate kisses, any kisses to be honest, holding hands, the pet names, and the cuddling too much to want anything else. It's everything they need at the moment, and they have a whole life time to reach that point. 

 

Ed ends up positioned next to Oswald, laying on his side and Oswald copies his placement, however, Ed is running his fingers through his hair like usual and looking down at him with such warmth. It makes Oswald heart flutter to be even looked at like the way Ed looks at him. The room and silence between them is quiet and peaceful. For Oswald, it's ruined when he remembers one thing.  _Life._ They only have four months until school kicks them out, never wanting to see them again. In these future months, he has to chose his career, pass his NEWTs, and actually figure out what him and Ed are going to do. 

 

"Ed, what are we going to do when this is all over? Most especially me?" Oswald asks him, concern flowing through his words. "I have nothing planned."

 

He hears Ed's breath catch in his throat, and he's sitting up.  _Oh no._ He's started something. Ed worry. "Everything is going to be fine, Oswald!" He moves his hands out in front of him, empathizing relaxation. "I know I have enough in my savings to get us by before our first paycheck, and if I don't, this might sound terrible, your parents will happily help us. And, I still remember the list of jobs I made up for you, but if none of them suit your fancy I'll gladly look into more."

 

Yes, Ed is more riled up than Oswald was. Oswald didn't want this at all. "Ed.."

 

Ed takes a deep breath of air. "You should ask an adult for advice. From a Professor who knows you well enough to know what's best for you."

 

"That sounds like Career Day!"

 

"Yeah, a day I remember you skipping! Not to be _that_ boyfriend, but to be _that_ boyfriend, that was a  _stupid_ idea!"

 

Oswald hides his face in his hands. He should have known Ed would remember that. "You're always right."

 

He lets out a deep sigh. "I have a plan for an apartment."

 

A change of topic. Good. "Hmm...?"

 

"It'll have windows with sunlight shining through into the living area. Living area big enough for one to two visitors to easily sit in. I'm sure we could squeeze more in, but I don't think we're  _that popular._ " Ed smiles to himself. "There will be a place in that room for memorabilia, a full bath, a kitchen big enough to fit my cooking needs and supplies, and one bedroom."

 

"You know that sounds expensive, right?"

 

"Yes! I know! I can find it, Oswald, and think about it. If I get that job in the Department of Mysteries, I'm going to get a higher than average paycheck for any start up position. And, whatever you chose to do will be put towards it as well. We'll easily be able to afford it! Additionally, with my extraordinary intellect, I'm sure I'll move up in the ranks in no time! Same with you!"

 

"You do have a fair point." Oswald looks over at Ed, looking so eager to make this wish become a reality. "I haven't really thought about it like you have. And, I could never tell you no to something I don't have an opinion on..."

 

"I knew you would be just as supportive as I am."

 

Ed sits up again and swings one leg over Oswald, sitting in his lap. He gives Oswald his playful smile as he pulls him into a sitting position. Ed kisses his nose for the second time today, smiling against his freckled skin and the hook of it. 

 

"Even though I love planning our future here, I'd love it more if we were doing it on a date... our first Valentine's Day together," Ed whispers, his lips moving on his nose. 

 

Part of Oswald hates the thought of going out into the February weather, but it's Ed. His Ed. After a few minutes of prompting, Oswald manages to gather up some clothes and get dressed in the bathroom. Oswald is fully aware that if everything works out, Ed and him will be sharing everything together. And they won't be hiding anything from each other, including their bodies, but school is different. To Oswald, it still feels like they're kids who are just dreamers who  _think_ they're ready for the responsibilities and decisions a adult has to maintain. 

 

Oswald barely throws on his shirt when Ed comes into the bathroom to join him. He prepares himself to snap at Ed, to ask what the _hell_ he's doing, however, he can't with that nonchalant look in his eyes. Ed stands with him in front of the sink, looking at the mirror along with Oswald. They're a unique duo, every physical aspect the opposite. Oswald chooses not to say anything though. 

 

"You didn't see anything right?" Oswald asks slowly, not even making eye contact in the mirror. 

 

Ed hums. "Only a glimpse of your skin before you put that shirt on."

 

Oswald blushes. Out of his own damn luck, Ed had to have seen. "I know sharing is caring when we're out of here, but-"

 

"Oswald, you are the most beautiful person in the whole wide universe. More attractive than the aliens that  _I know_ are out there. You shouldn't be scared of me saying any part of you."

 

He rubs his arm nervously. "You would feel the same-"

 

"No, I wouldn't. Yes, I have my own physical insecurities, but I'm confident enough to know you find me amazing in any way shape _or_ form. You should think the same too." Ed picks up an item of makeup from the counter. "Now, how do you use this?"

 

He chuckles, okay, he'll let Ed go for that. "You're truly endearing, you know that?"

 

Ed smirks. "Oh,  _sweetheart,_ I'm more than just endearing." He presses himself against Oswald, still holding the makeup in one hand. "Care to show me, or not?"

 

Oswald is a little off guard, never has Ed acted like this before. Well, actually, he has. When he called the whole school idiots, and said he was the most gifted students Hogwarts has ever seen to his parents over the summer. Was this connected to that? Was it connected to what Ed confessed two months ago that night in front of the fire. "Ed, is this-"

 

"The Ed he's not sure how  _exactly_ to deal with at the moment? Yes." He hands the item to Oswald. His eyes are darker, but they still look at him with such love and affection. "I don't bother him anymore due to having everything I want. A good chance at a _phenomenal_ career, and  _you._ What else can I ask for?"

 

Oswald is concerned for his own well being for seconds, but when Ed says that to him he knows he shouldn't. No matter who's talking, they love him, he still loves them. It doesn't matter. It kind of does for Ed, but he'll accept him forever. Oswald smiles up at the looming Ed, pushing him away harmlessly. "I'll certainly show you."

 

 

In the Three Broomsticks, Ivy, Bridgit, and Selina all sit at a four person table talking about the regular topics. The annoying people they're forced to spend time with, and life in general. Selina doesn't talk much, and if she does it's most likely a rude comment about something or someone nobody has said yet. She also pickpockets innocent costumers walking by. 

 

Ivy's attention is taken away from the conversation when she sees the lean figure, dressed in a new green cashmere sweater with a black and red coat over it entering The Three Broomsticks. Next to him is the shortest person in the seventh year, his hair ruffled, a waddle like gait, and makeup on point.  _Holding hands._ Everyone in the school has had their theories about their relationship for months now, but only a few know it's actually happened. One of them including Ivy. 

 

The couple walk to the front counter together. Oswald a tiny bit uncomfortable as Ed orders two drinks for them cheerfully. The establishment is lightly decorated with little hearts on the ceiling and on the edge of the counter. Once the tender has given Ed the two drinks, he leans down to press a reassuring kiss to Oswald's cheek. Ivy can see Oswald's blush from where she sits. They're even cuter than they were before. 

 

Ed carries the two butterbeers from what it looks like, and leads the way to find an empty table for them to sit at. The three girls wait for them to approach, expecting them to find a way to sit with them. Ivy is hoping for the two of sit with them, make the conversation a bit more entertaining. 

 

"Hi!" Ed greets, but keeps on moving. 

 

"Wait!" Bridgit calls, making them stop. "Aren't you going to sit with us?"

 

Ed smiles at Oswald, almost knowingly. "No, we're on our Valentine's Day date. Thanks for the offer though."

 

As they continue walking away together, Oswald practically glued to Ed's side, Selina fake gags. "They make me sick. They're such soulmates."

 

Ivy goes to tell Selina that it was rude to say that, even if it was sort of a compliment, but someone throws themselves into the chair next to her. Harley places her drink on the table, personally inviting herself to sit with the three. Ivy ignores Selina's smirk. Harley is covered in snow, one side worse than the other, and her gloves are full of tiny snow bits. 

 

"Why are you a living snowball, Harley? I could warm you up-"

 

"NO!" Selina and Ivy exclaim. 

 

Harley simply takes a sip of her hot chocolate. "Jerome and I were throwin’ snow at each other, and then he pushed me." She smiles along with a shrug. "He looks worse."

 

Bridgit snickers before asking, "Were you and Jerome spending Valentine's Day together?"

 

"Oh no! We were just wastin’ the weekend, and he would never celebrate it. He thinks it's stupid."

 

"Why did no one ask you out, Harley?!" Selina butts in, side-eyeing Ivy. 

 

"People did. I rejected ‘em. I sent a person a Valentine, but they didn't seem to get it."

 

"What the  _hell_ did you do if your Valentine was confusing?" 

 

Harley laughs at that which is a good sign. "I don' know! It was jokes! I thought it'd be obvious!"

 

Ivy goes stiff,  _oh shit._ "Haha. Jokes. I got jokes too. Must have been a theme this year!" She wants to hit herself. She's an absolute idiot, "Selina! How are you and Bruce doing?"

 

Selina stares at her friend for a long time, trying to think of what to do. She could either help her friend out and change the topic, or help her friend out by _not_ changing the topic. "For such a billionaire, he doesn't even bother to send me one present. Who does he think he is?"

 

"Men are a waste of time, Selina."

 

To everyone’s surprise, Selina shakes her head. "No, not Bruce. Yes, sometimes he thinks about himself, and he's late on holidays, or he refuses to help me commit a crime, but there's something about him. Usually when he's self-absorbed something has happened to him. He gets lost into his activities of crime solving, and goes on for days without noticing. And, him not helping me commit a crime makes sense."

 

"You sound very in love with him, Selina," Bridgit teases, moving back to prepare herself for a punch to the shoulder. 

 

"Hm. I don't know about that, but he's in love with me. Good enough I guess." She spins the straw in her drink, avoiding their eyes. 

 

Harley takes another sip of her drink and then points to Ed and Oswald across the room. "Are they finally dating?"

 

The three girls look over along with Harley to see them holding hands across the table, and Ed talking while leaning into his hand, staring dreamily at Oswald listening to him. "Yes," The trio say in unison. 

 

"They're cute. I approve."

 

There's a grumble of agreement among the table, making Harley softly laugh.

 

 

Oswald doesn't know how to act as Ed shows him many words sprawled into organized sections on a piece of paper. There's the application process for the Ministry of Magic, apartment necessities, places they could live, and jobs for Oswald. 

 

"You're probably annoyed by this now, but I've already contacted the Ministry for anything about the Department of Mysteries. I wanted to see what I would need to accomplish to be hired. Every single core class skill has to be mastered, and any other extracurricular should be too. _Obviously_ , I'm  _not_ worried."

 

Oswald isn't worried either. They'd be idiots to deny Ed this job. Yet, Oswald has to worry about one thing. This department has  _millions_ of secrets. What if Ed gets hurt, or even worse, killed? What if he gets wrapped into something he can't handle, but he can't tell Oswald for comfort? Doesn't Ed panic about this, or _at least_ wonder? 

 

"Ed, you'd be brilliant for it, and I want you to take the job you want, but this department... is sounds risky. You could be hurt! Mentally or physically!"

 

Ed squeezes his hand. "I would  _never_ put myself in a situation that would hurt you too, Oswald. I promise." It helps a little. 

 

Ed gives Oswald a small smile, and gets up to walk to Oswald's right side. He gives Oswald his hand, signalling for them to leave. Ed feels like Prince Charming to Oswald, being there for him and offering  _every_ piece of charm and kindness to him. Oswald doesn't know how he managed to achieve this, but he clearly won't complain. When Oswald is standing and holding his dear Ed's hand, Ed drops his hand and slides it around his waist, pasting him to his body. 

 

He holds the door open for Oswald, but they're stopped from leaving when a blonde girl from Ravenclaw asks for their attention with a tap. "You two are adorable, you know that? I can assure you, the whole school has been buzzing for months about when the two of you were going to become an item."

 

She doesn't give them a chance to answer, bolting out the door. That's when Oswald recognizes her.  _Harleen Quinzel._ Ivy's crush. However, Oswald only feels uncomfortable from the comment. It's proof that this is too much, Ed's affection. It only makes him more upset to see Ed with a large grin on his face. 

 

They walk for a bit and the silence is fine to Ed, but not to Oswald. He has to stop the both of them and moves far enough away to remove Ed's hand from his waist. Ed looks at his empty hand. 

 

"I don't like this PDA we're projecting, Ed," Oswald confesses. 

 

Ed is baffled, and it's cute on him, but not in this moment. "I don't understand. You do remember the amount we expressed two months ago, right? We kissed for what felt like hours in the center of town."

 

"That's different. The audience was strangers, now it's our peers. People we will see every day!" He shuffles his feet, looking down at the ground. "I don't want them to think poorly of us, Ed."

 

He pouts, giving Oswald his most pathetic eyes that immediately make Oswald feel guilty. "I'm sorry." There's a hint of hurt in his voice, only making Oswald feel worse. "I'm not _ashamed_ of showing my love for you in front of everyone."

 

Was this going to be the first argument in their relationship? And on Valentine's Day? Of course it is, this is how life treats him. 

 

"And I'm not ashamed either, Ed! Just think about it, wouldn't you rather keep some things to ourselves? It'll be easier to cherish."

 

He doesn't know why he's trying to change Ed's mind. They're both the same when it comes to their opinions. When it's said, it's a fact. It's very hard to change it. 

 

"I have a few things, arguments, to say." He looks straight into Oswald's face, making himself seem mightier than he is. "We cuddle and sleep together in front of Jervis. These people that see me holding your waist, or hand, or liplocking with you won't even remember us in four months!  _Everyone_ thinks we're cute, and who gives a shit, Oswald? I've seen people do worse in the library, yet no one cares. They won't care about this as well!"

 

There's a moment of quiet. Ed is right, he is all the time. Why should he care about what others think or don't think? "Okay, you win."

 

Ed pulls him in, wrapping him into a warm, secure embrace. "I'm sorry, Oswald. I'm not right, you are." He kisses the top of Oswald's head, and then curses himself for it. "If you're uncomfortable with it, I can stop. You're irresistible one hundred percent of the time, but I can try. I'll _always_ try for you, Ozzie."

 

Oswald lets Ed hold him for as long as wants, not wanting to make Ed feel bad by pushing away. It feels nice anyway. It takes several minutes from Ed to removes his arms from around him, and he brushes his sleeve against his face. 

 

"It's okay, Ed," Oswald tells him. 

 

Ed pulls himself together, pushing his glasses up his nose and then rubbing his gloved hands together. "I love you, Oswald. You can count on me to do so for the rest of our lives. No matter what."

 

Oswald cups Ed’s sharped edged face and brings his lips down to his. Ed's startled at first, but gives in quickly, circling his arms around his waist. Oswald forgets his illogical worry and the peers walking past them. Like Ed said, who gives a shit? He loves his nerdy, green, lanky, beautiful Edward Nygma. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm changing the update day to Fridays. Thursdays are crazy, and I almost forget every time to update the story. And, like what happened this time, I have time to finish it if I hadn't already due to it not being a school night. I got home from school around 4:00pm., fed the animals, and have been working on this ever since. I finished it at 10:40pm. 
> 
> I hate myself for getting you up to Harley and Ivy being a thing and then being like... hold up! Wait a few more weeks!
> 
> THIS WEEK'S EPISODE! ED AND OSWALD! Oswald in general tbh. THE NYGMOBBLEPOT ONE SECOND PREVIEW! 
> 
> Thanks for reading, leaving kudos, and comments! Feel free to dm me on my Gotham insta @edisbisexual!


	17. Alliances and Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed manages to gain more allies for the cause, Harley finally shows Ivy how impulsive she can be, and Oswald gets advice from an unexpected source.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was published a day late. I'm really sorry! I was at a party for six hours and from being tired and talking so much, I had a killer headache. 
> 
> I have a story idea after this one(end notes). Most likely won't be as long as this one, and most definitely not a sequel to this. And if there is any possible one shots or few chapter sequels to this story it'll be discussed later on. Chapter 19 at the soonest. :)
> 
> Ed in this week's episode killed me. He was so lost and vulnerable. Oswald is always getting "He deserves all the hugs", and he does, but Ed deserves them too. :'(

Ed chases after Jervis Tetch once Study of Ancient Runes is over. He's been longing to talk to Jervis for some time, but has never found the time, including time in class. With Ed's intense focus in any subject, and Jervis acting as if he wants nothing to do with him(he chooses to be Ed's partner, so his attempts are pointless) there's no chance in class. The subject is difficult as well, neither one of them wanting to miss anything.

 

He takes a sprint his body wasn't prepared for, but he catches Jervis by his elbow. Jervis violently spins around, a hand in the air and ready to slap him across his face. Ed's glad Jervis saw it was him prior to finishing because he's felt his slaps in the past. He would have taken it though, just to have the chance to talk with him. And, yes his slaps hurt, but he's felt much worse. 

 

In all honesty, Ed has no idea why he thinks Jervis will help him. Jervis' role in every rivalry, war, disagreement, or whatever else is a person with answers. He has no loyalties, ready to expose any person willing to ask. He doesn't even do it for money, he simply gets enjoyment out of having such an important role in drama. Ed would be dishonest if he were to say he didn't understand. Drama is amazing. 

 

Ed hopes Jervis will pull through for him anyway. They've been each other's friendship net for years, only having one another to talk to. Until the sixth year, Jervis was truly Ed's single friend. All Ed needs from Jervis is answers and to keep his mouth shut about their plannings. He thinks he can, Jervis being unforgettably true to him during their years of companionship. Ed has told him plenty and  _nothing_ has ever been leaked to the public. Including Barbara, one of Jervis' most common askers. 

 

“If it's about the bird, it won't be heard," Jervis snaps, ripping his elbow out of his grip. 

 

"It's not about Oswald, and might I add, I'm very grateful of your tolerance with us in the dormitory. I could see it becoming... gross but in a good way?" Besides, Ed doesn't need relationship advice. They've been dating for five months and everything is fine, including the needed compromises every now and then. 

 

Jervis rolls his eyes. "What then?"

 

"As a friend, Jervis, I'm in search of your help and loyalty. Oswald, his gang, and I need your help. We're planning the demise of Barbara Kean, and it'll be a  _huge_ help if you were to  _only_ help us during this time. Don't say anything about it, and be our eyes and ears. I know it's a lot to ask, but..."

 

"Ed, I'm aware we go way back. And, to know you trust me that without lack is flattering." He pauses, thinking. Ed hopes he can move quickly, they do have classes. "It's asking me to give up my ways to keep you at bay." 

 

"Yes! Yes! That's what I'm asking!" Ed looks at his watch, "Please think fast! We have classes-"

 

"Yes."

 

"Yes?" Okay, that was faster than expected.

 

"Yes, now may I keep moving?"

 

Ed nods quickly, watching Jervis roll his eyes at him for the second time and continue on his way. Barbara will eventually figure out either by word on the street, or Jervis' lack of response to her. But Ed doesn't care anymore, and Jervis seems to care even less. Life is good. And as he walks to class, congratulating himself on his success a large person comes to stand next to him, making himself known by the heavy hand on his shoulder.  _Butch._

 

"I couldn’t help but to overhear your conversation with Tetch, Ed," Butch opens, "I want in."

 

It makes sense. Butch has expressed a hate towards Barbara for quite some time. “ I don’t like you very much. You’re an idiot, and don’t really seem to be that great of a friend to Oswald anymore, however, we’ll need the muscle. You won’t be needed as an advisor though, I’ve taken up that role,” Ed blatantly tells him, staring straight ahead.

 

"Thanks for that, Ed.” The grip on his shoulder is hard until it’s dropped. “I’ll admit, it took me awhile to respect that I’ve been replaced, but my relationship with Penguin has been dwindling over time. I should have seen it coming." He takes a deep breath as if he’s hating himself for that he’s about to say next. "I'm glad he's found someone like you, Ed. He's cranky, and I think we're _all_ fortunate to have Oswald happy."

 

Ed smiles, dropping his seriousness, his heart fluttering at the thought of Oswald. "You probably don't care, but this is the happiest I've ever been. It might sound like a line out of a stupid, poorly written romance, but it's true.”

 

 

Oswald instantly begins to contemplate his life decisions as his hand knocks on the hard wooden door. Why would he think asking  _her_ would help him? Let alone her  _wanting_ to help him. She hates him, and is probably counting down the days until he leaves this school for good. Most likely has a dart board with his face all over it too. He's trying to follow Ed's suggestion of asking a Professor for help. He's sure he could have asked anyone, but Professor Fish Mooney seemed to be the best option. She was his biggest rival and his Head of House. If any Professor in this school knew the _real_ him, and what he's capable of, it would be her. 

 

Yet, deep inside he wants to leave. Go find Professor Darden, or Professor Maroni. One nicer than the other. He's a total suck up to Professor Maroni, he's sure the man knows exactly what he's been up to the last few years. Using him to bother Professor Mooney. Professor Darden is only other pick because she pays attention to every student. Yes, Oswald hasn't been the nicest to her in the past, but ever since she started helping Ed, respect was the least he could do.

 

When the door opens and closes behind him, Oswald carefully making sure not to slam it, she stares at him as if she’s seeing things. If it were any other occasion, he would slam the door, but he was wanting help today.  _Not_ detention. The look on her face is anything, but positive, however, he wasn't expecting some sort of party. He chooses to ignore the tension in the room and walk to her desk, awkwardly sitting himself down in the chair in front. They look at one another until she gestures for him to speak. 

 

"Professor, I made the mistake of skipping Career Day two years ago. Believe it or not, it _wasn't_ because I didn't feel like going, or I was too lazy. I believed you would tell me to shove off or give me terrible advice to push my buttons. At the time, it was a reasonable assumption, but, I _should_ have taken the chance. If I had, I wouldn't be in this position." He sighs. "What I'm asking is for you to help me now."

 

She looks at him, giving him a pure look of astonishment. Not out of how polite he was being, but out of how stupid he is. She leans back within a few seconds and points her exotically painted finger at him, accusing him. 

 

"I don't like you, Oswald," She begins, "You're an obnoxious, arrogant boy who think he's something. Your strongest ability is your manipulative words and speeches. However! I admire you, because _that's_ going to get you somewhere." She lowers her finger, inspecting him. "Part of me never wants to see your name again, but, that would be disappointing. A waste of potential."

 

Oswald is surprised by her words, and isn't sure if he should insulted or flattered, or both. "Ed has given me a few jobs to look into. They don't seem to be very interesting, but the end result is what I should be intrigued by. Each department he picked would give me the opportunity to end up in the Minister position at some point. I agree with his reasoning. I want power more than you could ever imagine."

 

She hums. "Mr. Nygma is a smart one. I'm proud that you've chosen him, might lead you to be less of a grouch and more respectful." She pauses. "I approve of his idea. You should go along with it, Oswald. I might add though, do something with trade. You always have been good at ripping people off."

 

He laughs lightly at her comment, remembering all the time he's traded lousy ingredients for other's good ones. He would lie, telling them that his ingredients were the best of the best. The looks on their faces when they realized what a lie it was, was priceless. "Yes, I do believe Ed did put some sort of trading department on the list."

 

"Like I said, he's a smart one. He knows you, and he's logical. Clearly, he was going to put that in his suggestions."

 

"Trust me, I _know_ how brilliant Edward Nygma is."

 

She moves forward, elbows on her desk. "I don't want to hear about your love life. Get out of my office."

 

He hops out of the chair at that, holding back a smile. "Certainly, Professor. Thank you for time. It has been greatly appreciated."

 

As he's heading to the door, he hears her say, "Remember Oswald, you wouldn't have the status you have today without me."

 

She's completely correct. If it weren't for him mouthing off to _her_ all those years ago, showing the school how brave and reckless he can be, he'd still be at the bottom of the food chain. He will never thank her for her existence, but he'll miss her when he's gone. She's been a great enemy to bother and butt heads with. 

 

 

Herbology ends, and the whole class is trampling over one another to exit the greenhouse. Including Ivy. It's now late April and the weather is getting warmer by the day. The greenhouses feel as if you're being broiled, and to feel the small temperature drop outside is amazing. And, Ivy honestly wants to get away from Harley. It has been two months since Valentine's Day, and they haven't said a word about it. Ivy has been wishing to say something, tell her that she feels the same, but no time is right. She's quite pathetic. 

 

Halfway up the hill, Harley grabs her by the arm and spins her around. "What's wrong?" Ivy asks. 

 

"I'm 'bout to do something horrible, and I hope ya won't hate me afterwards," Harley answers. 

 

And then, out of nowhere, her lips are against Ivy's. Sparks fly, and it feels as if the world has stopped turning. It takes Ivy a few seconds for it all to sink in. The girl of her dreams' is kissing her in front of everyone! She quickly reciprocates, not wanting Harley to think her feelings aren't returned. They sure are. This has taken  _far_ too long to accomplish. 

 

It ends to quickly for Ivy's liking, but at least it's happened. "You're right. You're prettier than any girl here," Harley admits, a playful smirk on her lips. 

 

Ivy is startled by Harley's comment, but is given no time to come up with a response. Harley is walking away, a strut to her step as he makes her way to her next class.

 

"I'm guessing we'll be talking later then?!" Ivy shouts after her. She doesn't get a response, not like she's in need of one.

 

This is when Ivy begins to let it  _really_ sink in. She's had her first kiss. All her classmates saw them kiss. She has no idea where to go from this. All of her girl friends are single, or have a boyfriend. She has no one to turn to. Possibly Selina, but her relationship with Bruce is confusing. The only people she can think of are Ed and Oswald. The couple of the school at the moment.  _Five straight months of it._

 

 

Ed was handed a slip from a student to see Professor Darden during his only free period. He doesn't know why she's asking for him. He doesn't need to speak with her anymore, and hasn't had the urges he's had before in quite some time. He's been... _happy_. Sometimes at night, his brain will fill his thoughts with regret and worry over illogical outcomes of the smallest things, but every hour of the day is spent feeling genuinely okay, to say the least. He's either fine or happy. 

 

Oswald and him walk together from Defense Against the Dark Arts, Ed clutching the white slip in his hand as Oswald holds his own books. Defense Against the Dark Arts is an enjoyable class whenever they have Leslie, or Lee, Thompkins in their class. Today, she beat Bullock, her boyfriend Gordon, and Barbara in three separate battles without a single scratch. Every class with Lee is a class no one wants to miss. She's been exceeding in the subject since the first year, yet, the class has only been able to see her in action the past three. 

 

Oswald is listening to Ed as he walks to Care of Magical Creatures, a class he only takes to keep in touch with Butch. 

 

"I don't know why she's asking to see me, Oswald. I've been feeling really good!" He tells him, "I can't pinpoint where it first started, but it had to have been between exposing Dougherty and accepting my feelings for you."

 

Oswald stops them in the corridor then, making Ed look at him. "You don't know how  _thrilled_ I am to hear that, Ed!" Oswald says, a bright smile on his face. He lightly rubs Ed's arm, not even knowing he's doing it. 

 

Ed knows why his conscious is making him do it. The arm is covered with scars that are meaningless now. It's an area of his body that he hasn't harmed, or touched in months. He dips down to give Oswald a short, sweet kiss on his lips. It's soft and passionate no matter how quick it was, making Ed feel incredible bliss. It does the same to Oswald, the way his face softens, the flutter of eyelids, and the glow coming from him. Ed is going to spend the rest of his life with Oswald, and he refuses to have it any other way. 

 

"I love you," Ed says softly. 

 

"I love you too."

 

Oswald leaves him then, smiling at him before completely turning around to go outside. Ed hums to himself and checks his watch every few seconds as he resumes walking, making sure he isn't late. His bubble of peace is broken fairly soon by someone grabbing his shoulders, holding him steady. They're panting and he's concerned either for himself, or the person in front of him. 

 

"Ivy-?" He asks, looking at her wide eyes and removing her hands from his shoulders.

 

"Ed, I need you help like right now!" Ivy exclaims. 

 

"Yes, of course." He would added to make it snappy, but that seemed to be ill advised. 

 

"I've had this stupid crush on Harleen Quinzel, the Ravenclaw, since the beginning of the school year and she gave me a valentine earlier this year. Later on the day, she basically confessed that she sent it to me, but I  _never_ gave her a response. And she seriously just kissed me in front of the greenhouses last class!" She flails her arms to her sides. "What do I do, Ed? I mean, I know I'm going to totally date her, but how do I move on from this?"

 

He looks at his watch out of habit to see how much time he has left. If he gives her a quick response, he'll be there if he jogs. The worst part is, he has no idea what to really tell her. He's in a relationship, but had an easy time forming and having one. Her situation is much different compared to his. 

 

"Well, obviously, you should talk to her about it. She clearly likes you, so it's not as if you'll be rejected. Go with your heart too. If you think this would be a good relationship for you, then go for it! That's what I did!"

 

"Your 'crush' was different though, Ed. You were in love! I'm pretty sure I'm  _not_ in love with Harley. I care about her sure, but not in that way... yet."

 

He nods slowly, taking in her words. "You're right. I just think that in love or not, it's important to make sure it's a healthy thing you're going into. Relationships and the _things_ you do within one are really important. You want to be careful. You see what I'm saying?"

 

"Yeah, I get it. And, I'm sure that if we do get together, it won't be a bad choice. Thanks, Ed!" She pats his arm, smiling at him. "You better go now. Don't act like I didn't see you checking your watch."

 

"Yes. Thank you!" He smiles at her, "I wish you the best of luck, Ivy!"

 

She laughs as he begins to run down the corridor. He's not sure how long he'll last running, never being able to run for a minute before having the urge to drop dead. He has to push himself because being tardy is simply not in Ed's ability list. 

 

When Ed gets to her classroom, it feels as if he was forced to run the mile all over again. Fortunately, the distance from where he was and this classroom is not a mile, but he hasn't been forced to run that far in a very long time. His stamina is completely gone. He leans against the classroom door, pulling himself together and giving her a small wave in greeting. 

 

"Are you okay?" She asks, seriously worried. 

 

"I-I couldn't be late," He breathes in response. 

 

She smiles and glances at the clock. "Right on time, Ed."

 

He applauds himself for that. He probably looks incredibly childish, or incredibly arrogant to do so, but he deserves it. It's not an over the top sound anyway, basically a golf clap. 

 

"How are you, Ed?" She asks him, Ed sitting down in the chair she's put out for him. 

 

"Spectacular!" He beams, clapping his hands, "Never been better! That's why I haven't been coming to see you lately. I didn't need you in that way anymore."

 

"You're fine? Like absolutely, positively _okay_?"

 

"Does my mind race at night? Yes. However, every other hour, minute, second of my day is filled with content. I'm in a really good place in my life at the moment, and I've made new friends. I haven't felt lonely in months!"

 

"This is all because of Oswald isn't it?" She's leaning on her hand, smiling sweetly at him. 

 

He blushes. "It's not _all_ him surprisingly. It's from leaving my parents behind, doing the things I've been wanting to do, being a part of something, having people respect me, and having hope for my future. I've, no, _we've_ already started planning things when the time comes. Do you know how warming that feeling is? To plan a future with someone you hold most dear?"

 

"Ed, I don't mean to be a downer, but don't you think planning a future with him is a little risky? What if it doesn't work out? Where will the both of you end up then?"

 

"Professor, Oswald Cobblepot is the best thing that has ever happened to me, friend or more. He's amazing and the _love of my life_." 

 

"You're still a kid-"

 

"-Adult by wizard law."

 

"You haven't been in this world long enough to meet new people. To see that maybe he isn't your one true love."

 

"I don't like what you're suggesting, Professor. I thought you want to help me. Instead, you're trying to make me doubt my feelings, emotions, and actions. Please don't. I've been there multiple times. It's a very big stressor for me."

 

"Ed, I'm not trying to make you doubt anything."

 

"Well, you are. Do you know how  _hard_ it was for me to realize that I was in love with a man? Something my parents spoke ill about my whole life? I doubted myself then, and I would truly appreciate if you would stop trying to make me doubt my feelings once again."

 

She finally sits back, giving up. "I'm sorry, Ed. You're right, I have no right to tell you how to feel."

 

"We're meant to be, Professor. We're going to be together for the rest of our lives, I _know_ it. You might think I'm exaggerating, that I'm  _too young_ to understand that commitment, but I do. Oswald does as well. Everything is going to be just fine."Ed pauses, sitting up proudly. "I haven't cut myself in months! The thought hasn't even crossed my mind! He makes me happy, makes me feel like I matter. No one else has ever done that."

 

"I'm really happy to hear you say that, Ed. You deserve happiness."

 

"So does he."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! You don't have to care or read it, but, I really want to make a Grease AU with a genderqueer/fluid Ed. I really love that AU of Ed and I'll write one even if doesn't follow the Grease plot line. Don't ask why I want to make a Grease AU, I just do. I really need to move away from teen AUs too. Let's see what I can accomplish in the future. I'll start brainstorming. 
> 
> This chapter wasn't the best, or the longest. I'm sorry. We got a lot of Ed though! 
> 
> Like every other time, thank you so much for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos! I can't believe this is the seventeenth chapter! My children are growing up so fast!


	18. The Wrap Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara gets what she deserves, Ed and Oswald are adorable like always, and Jim finally apologizes for being a jerk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is the eighteenth chapter. Next chapter is graduation. My children have grown up so fast, it's unfair. This story will be over in two weeks! I would like point out that a novel is over 40,000 words. I have written a novel out of Nygmobblepot feels and scenes. Wow. 
> 
> Thanks for sticking around this far. It might be a bit early for this thank you, but this story has been such a pleasure.
> 
> Side note: I know Jervis is a creep. I didn't like him in the show for what he did to Alice, but I always found his rhyming fun and his role in this story is way more... controlled?

Out of the corner of his eye, Oswald can see Ed writing slowly on a sheet of paper, something rare due to his handwriting usually trying to keep up with his quick moving mind. His glasses are slipping down his nose from leaning over and his hair is falling into his face. Ed doesn't do anything about it though, his attention only focused on what he's working on. Most of the time, Oswald wouldn't pay attention and work on his assignments as he's doing now without distraction, but Ed is constantly a form of distraction one way or another. 

 

"Ed, what are you doing?" Oswald finally asks him. 

 

He doesn't look up. "Résumé," He replies. 

 

"This might be a stupid question-"

 

"There's never a stupid question."

 

Oswald smiles. "Why are you writing one? We haven't taken our NEWTs yet."

 

"Oswald, the NEWTs don't truly matter, they're just a thing to flaunt around. It'll look better to have accomplished them with stellar grades, but they only look at OWLs. So, I'm writing mine now. I'm going to submit it to the Department of Mysteries after I'm finished. When I'm approved, _and hired_ , I will then add on to my résumé with my finished NEWTs. You want to start off with something, Oswald. I respect you not doing one yet, but someone has to have a job when we're out of here. I'm fine that it's me, I'm excited."

 

Oswald only nods and sets back to his Charms review sheet. He has to beat himself up about how far behind he is. Through the school years, all he really wanted was power, but he never thought of how to achieve it. Honestly, he thought it would come naturally from his gift of receiving it, but the thought is unrealistic. He should be starting now. He'll have to ask Ed for help. It would be the smart choice.

 

Oswald finishes the sheet with ease, every subject never being terribly hard for him. He gets out of his bed to make his way towards Ed's. Ed gently places his neat sheet down on his bed to accommodate Oswald's presence. He's now sitting in his lap with his back against his chest, nuzzling his cheek into the Ed's neck. Ed gives Oswald time to get comfortable with him until leaning forward to gather his résumé again, working around Oswald to complete it. 

 

"Can you help me complete my own some time in the near future, Eddie?" Oswald asks him quietly, cuddling into him. "I did decide what I want to do."

 

The calmness between them is broken, Ed dropping his sheet and giving everything to the man held to him. He's elated, kissing Oswald all over his face in the places he can reach from his position. Oswald's giggling, and he finds it humiliating, but Ed seems to love it by continuing the kisses without an end in sight. It takes a couple more minutes for Ed to stop his affections, knowing that they have much to discuss. 

 

"I've chosen the Department of Magical Trading Standards Body," Oswald informs him, watching Ed writing on his work.

 

"They should be honored to be chosen by the ever so amazing, Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot," Ed teases, pecking a kiss to his cheek.

 

Oswald laughs slightly. "A department you picked out, by the way." He pauses. "I've looked into it more, Ed. As long as I chose one of the better jobs, I'll enjoy my time there. And, the jobs there might sound boring now, but I'm sure that once I get used to it, I'll love it there."

 

"You sound so sure, Oswald. I'm proud of you." Ed writes his last word and puts it on the table beside him. He then leans back to look at Oswald properly. "How did you come to this huge decision?"

 

"I took your  _marvelous_ advice, and asked a professor I  _knew_ would offer the best suggestions. Professor Mooney." He laughs at Ed's wide eyes, "She said to go for something including trade, knowing full well of how good I am at ripping people off."

 

He nods, laughing. "I'm you'll be given the job, Ozzie. You're remarkable."

 

 

A few days later, Ed is approached by Jim Gordon in the busy corridor with Lee by his side. Gordon gives him a stack of paper weighing a ton lacking an explanation. Ed can barely carry the weight, not having any source of upper body strength. However, he tries to hide it by holding it proudly with two hands. He can try. 

 

"These are first hand reports of students and their encounters with Barbara Kean," Gordon explains.

 

"I know what I'm supposed to do with these reports, give them to Headmaster Falcone, but how? How did you obtain all of this information?" Ed questions, curiously flowing through his words. 

 

"All thanks to Jervis Tetch. The guy's kind of freak, but I'm glad he made himself help a good cause. And, Lee used her charisma on them as well. It surprisingly didn't take that long."

 

"The reason Jervis helped was because I've always been a friend to him. Being nice to everyone has its perks, and in the future those people will _gladly_ help you when the times comes. It's what you get when you're a _decent_ human being."

 

Gordon looks away awkwardly, quietly agreeing with Ed. He knows Ed's statement was directed towards people like him. 

 

Lee reaches to put her hand on Ed's arm, smiling at him. "Thanks, Ed. Send the thanks to Oswald too. I'm really happy that you two are going to give that  _bitch_ what she deserves. She almost killed me once, with a knife, how simple, but I stopped her by slamming her head into the floor a few times." A small shudder runs through her at the story, but she's smiling proudly as well. 

 

Ed can't help it, smiling back at her. He finds her boldness and amusement over it entertaining. "Thank you for this. I'll keep you updated," Ed thanks them and walks away. 

 

Ed doesn't regret pranking Gordon and Bullock last year, or hating their guts, but he's regretted for quite some time never becoming Lee's friend. She’s kickass, intelligent, compassionate, and independent woman he's admired for a long time. He won't lose sleep over it however, if they were meant to be friends destiny would have brought them together. 

 

 

Ed didn't tell Professor Darden why he needed to see Headmaster Falcone, or tell her what he was holding. She asked repeatedly, only to get a shrug or a, “You'll know soon enough" as a response. So, reluctantly she lead him to the hidden staircase to discuss with the Headmaster. She said the password and let him go up the stars without question.

 

He's never seen the Headmaster's office before. He's been a good student, with outstanding grades, that never reported the torment put against him. He wouldn't be surprised if Headmaster Falcone hardly knew who he was. An irking thought, but a true one. 

 

The office is bright from the natural sunlight and the colorful flowers held in vases. The room is well organized and has a reasonable amount of cleanliness. He doesn't ask about the photos of chickens on his desk, or the family photos he's never seen prior. ALthough, the latter is not wondered upon for long, Falcone seeing his curious gaze.

 

"My son is a few years older than you and is a practicing Healer at the moment," He informs him, pointing to the handsome, tall young man in the photo. His finger drifts to the pretty girl on the other side. "Sofia. I love her, but her obsession with being the better child is extremely tiring. Maybe it's because she was born a squib? Not like I cared about how she was born, she's my daughter, but her mindset is not where it should be."

 

Ed nods, trying to show him sympathy. He isn't sure what to really say, not having any kids himself. Not even being sure if he wants any. He plops the stack of papers onto the desk, cutting to the chase. 

 

"These are primary reports of students and what has happened with Barbara Kean in their company," Ed tells him as Falcone skims through the stack. 

 

"I'll admit, Barbara Kean is  _not_ an unknown name in this office. Neither is yours. I'm aware of your brilliance and your development as a person over the last, almost two, school years. I keep an eye on all of the students, Mr. Nygma, especially the ones that show promise."

 

He grins, pride surging through him that his Headmaster knows who he is. "Thank you, sir."

 

Falcone ignores his thanks. "With this stack of papers and the fact that her name is common, I'll have to do something. She's a gifted witch, and if I were to kick her out I'd have to let her take NEWTs. If not, send her to another wizarding school with a warning. It's much too late in her school career to take away her chances in the future." He sighs, leaning back in his chair, "Either way, Mr. Nygma, this will not look very good on a job application."

 

"I understand, sir. It makes perfect sense."  _This is stupid._

 

Falcone frowns. "There's something else on your mind. Sya it."

 

"I mean no offense when I say this sir, but... what the _heck_ were you doing these past school years? If you knew what she was doing, why did it take until _May_ of her _last_ school year to face consequences? Do you know how much torment people have gone through? Including me? I've been through her taunts, mocking, shoving, punching, and threats for seven damn years! Yet, you did  _nothing_?"

 

His expression hasn't changed, a good thing on Ed's part. "You're right. Aren't you always?"

 

"If I'm right, answer my question."

 

"Oswald Cobblepot and her have been doing this for ages, Mr. Nygma. And I only bring him up because he's just as bad as her. His 'gang' has been bullying many for the same period of time. I see now that Ms. Kean is doing this just to cause pain, a far worse cause than Mr. Cobblepot."

 

"He does it to keep up a reputation. Do you know what she's done to him? To ruin his reputation?"

 

"I know the many suggestions she's made about his personal life, yes."

 

"I do agree that she does do it to hurt others. Which is why you should have done something sooner! Besides, Oswald has stopped. She hasn't."

 

"Like usual, you keep up a good point. I personally don't even think your defense of Mr. Cobblepot is biased either, a plus."

 

"I want her gone, sir. It should have been done years ago, but I'll make do." Ed stands and pulls his shirt, straightening it out. "Good day, sir." He begins to go for the door, never wanting to step foot in this office again. 

 

"Your attitude and confidence is going to get you places, Mr. Nygma." He stops, waiting to see if Ed will fully exit. He doesn't. "I know that it was you who pranked Jim Gordon and Harvey Bullock last year. I know it was you who reported Arnold Flass,  _and,_ Tom Dougherty. You're reckless, cunning, clever, and all of that behavior was selfish. Every person in power needs those characteristics to succeed."

 

"I don't want power, sir. I want to be successful and lead a Department, but I'm not going to be leading this nation. That will be Oswald. Thank you for your belief in me, sir."

 

Ed exits and close the door behind him. He lets out a breath of air, relieving himself of stress. He can't wait to get out of this school. The people have now begun to get on his last nerve. 

 

 

Oswald leans up against the giant tree near the Black Lake, watching Ed skip stones across the water. To him, Ed is a sight to behold. His sleeves rolled up, the sweater and robe discarded in their dormitory, and his hair falling out of the gel confinements into his face with curls at the tips. He's beautiful, and all his. Sometimes, Ed will turn around and smile at him, making sure he's still there. Like Oswald would abandon his dear Ed. _He would never._

 

The loving look he gives Ed as he continues skipping stones is ripped away from him when a person clears their throat, gaining his attention. It's Jim Gordon. Weird, and unwanted company, but he's had worse. Ed looks back to see the scenes and comes running up. Mostly to play the protective boyfriend role. 

 

"How did everything go, Ed?" Jim asks him, expecting Oswald to have _already_ known.

 

Jim isn't wrong to believe Oswald would be the first person to hear the results. He knew Ed was given the stack of reports and was going to go speak with Headmaster Falcone, but when he returned, he did not push him. Ed didn't seem to be in a jolly mood, mumbling to himself of how he was sick of the staff here for a few minutes. 

 

"She'll be kicked out with the ability to take her NEWTs outside of school, or sent to another academy with a warning. Those were the only solutions he could give me," Ed tells him plainly. 

 

Oswald grins. They've finally done it without having to frame her for cheating. Doing this to her is terrible, having a permanent effect on her future, but none of them regret it. That's the worst part. None of them care of the consequences they're brought on her. 

 

"Remind me to tell Jervis he's a life saver, and a genius," Oswald says. 

 

Jim scratches his neck from nerves and admits, "What I've been doing, and have allowed to happen to you guys is wrong. Yes, Oswald, you're cranky and have an anger problem. And, Ed, you come on too strong with your riddles, inability to understand personal space, and fun facts, but you didn't deserve any pain that occurred. I know it's too late to take anything back, but I'm sorry."

 

Ed glares at Jim, not letting up. However, Oswald sees that maybe this isn't the time to hold grudges. His apology felt genuine and school is over in a month. It's time to be adults and put everything in the past. Oswald accepts Ed's displeasure and disappointment, knowing that the bullying affected him much more. He'll always have scars from it, and Oswald will never be able to forgive that. 

 

"I won't forgive you, definitely for the pain inflicted upon my Edward, but I'll accept your apology," Oswald replies. 

 

"I still dislike you, and I don't want anything to do with you, but I will be thankful for your honesty, _Jimbo_ ," Ed says reluctantly. 

 

Jim gestures to the two of them, "I wish you two the best of luck together. Lee and I have plans as well."

 

Ed wants to tell him that Lee deserves better, but, what's the point? People could possibly be saying the same thing about Oswald and him. 

 

Oswald, the charmer he is, tells Jim, "Thank you, Jim, and I wish you the best of luck too. I can see you and Lee working out."

 

"I hope so," Jim replies, chuckling. 

 

Once Jim leaves Oswald turns to Ed. "What did Headmaster Falcone say to you?" Oswald asks him. 

 

"It's not important."

 

Oswald grabs Ed's hand, intertwining their fingers. "Everything that is said or done to you is important, Edward. Don't ever think otherwise."

 

"I asked him why he never did anything against Barbara to never get a real response. And, then he told me that he knows about what I did to Gordon and Bullock, and how I reported Flass and Dougherty. He said that what I did and what drove me to do those things will bring me power. I don't want power, Oswald. I just want to succeed." 

 

Oswald rubs his back. "He's a very intimidating fellow, Ed. I'm sorry he bothered you."

 

He sighs, smiling. "I'll be over it tomorrow, I'm sure."

 

"Well, if you aren't, Ed, let me know. I'll plan something against him just for you."

 

Ed laughs, squeezing Oswald's smaller hand. "I'll hold you to it."

 

Oswald pulls Ed down, kissing his lips softly. "How about you go back to skipping stones? You looked like a masterpiece while doing it.”

 

"Oh, I don't know. If the only reason for me to do it is to be eye candy, I might not."

 

"What if I told you, you are _delicious_ eye candy?" He smirks at Ed's blush from praise, or embarrassment. 

 

"Stop it before my body starts reacting."

 

Oswald blushes this time, and he laughs. "Fair enough. I wouldn't want to start something we won't be able to finish."

 

Ed pecks his lips. "How about I teach you how to skip stones?"

 

Oswald wraps his arms around Ed, pulling close to him. He breathes him in, savoring the smell of his lovely Ed. A gentle cologne, that doesn't make his nose itch. "I wouldn't want anything more."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say that yes, I ruined the Barbara conflict storyline. It was not portrayed the way it should have been. Maybe I believed it would be kind of ridiculous to have a magic fight in the middle of the corridors? I don't know. 
> 
> I would like to point something else out as well. Barbara has never been a favorite of mine in the show. You can possibly tell? However, I will admit that making her the main antagonist was kind of mean. She's not that terrible. But when I started writing this story, there was no Sofia Falcone yet. Sorry. 
> 
> Like every time, thank you for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos! :)


	19. Moving On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day has finally come for Oswald and Ed to leave that sorry school behind. And, for Ivy to cry. And, for Oswald's parents to cry. And, for Ed to face his childhood home again to move on with his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did the title possibly come from Robin's short film Moving On from like four or five years ago? Maybe. Go check it out on YouTube, it's great. 
> 
> By the way, since the readers never really figured out what takes place in the seventh year for NEWT's and graduation, this is all made up. Even if I'm wrong, it works well with the story and I mean, graduation party? Count me in. And, Ed gets to have his moment.

The NEWT's went smoothly for Ed and Oswald. After every exam, they left with their heads held high. Neither one of them was concerned about the results, both giving it their all. And, once the NEWT's were taken, the seventh years were allowed to leave if they wished. They'd miss the graduation party, and wouldn't be able to spend the last two weeks here at Hogwarts, but most of the time it was because they wanted to get a head start. It obviously made sense, and Oswald truthfully wanted to follow in their footsteps, anxious to leave, but Ed couldn't, and wouldn't. Ed was the top of the class. He  _had_ to make the speech, and, he wanted to stay for the party. Only once did Ed admit that part of it was because he's using as much time as possible to avoid going back home. 

 

Jervis left early, leaving the two of them alone with the dormitory. With the new freedom to rearrange the room without someone complaining, the two worked together to push the beds side by side. It would all be fixed over summer so they weren't worried for getting in trouble. They cuddled every night and spooned, not having to be worried about Jervis getting uncomfortable.

 

And, sharing the bed really enlightened both on how sharing a bed would be like during the work days. Ed will be up all night working, only sitting in the bed because he wants to be close to Oswald, or reading while all Oswald wants is for him to turn off the damn light and hold him. Oswald loves Ed though, and finds his night owl behavior endearing, so he comes up with a position to please the both of them. He sleeps with his arm draped over Ed's lap and head nuzzled onto the pillow and into Ed's side. It's not the comfiest situation, but he'll adapt over time. 

 

It was a week before graduation when Ed wakes Oswald up an hour away from noon. He's drinking from a cup, the smell strongly of coffee. He must have obtained it from the kitchens. The cup shakes in his hands as he sits criss-crossed in front of Oswald, practically jumping with excitement. Oswald sits up to face him, taking the cup from Ed's hands and moving it to the bedside table. He was not in the mood for Ed to eventually spill the hot drink all over the bed and himself. 

 

"Here," Ed says, handing him a sealed envelope. 

 

Oswald takes it slowly, still tired. He looks at Ed's other hand, now holding two envelopes of his own. "What are you giving me, Edward?" He asks, somewhat scared of the contents inside.

 

This is what triggers Ed. His hands immediately go with excitement, an even bigger smile across his face. "I'm hired, Oswald! It isn't even a low placement job! It's in the middle! My pay will be more than enough!" He throws his letter of acceptance into Oswald's lap, and then holds up the other, "These are my NEWT's. My results were impeccable, well, except for my Defense Against the Dark Arts. That came second highest..."

 

"Sorry..."

 

Ed waves his hand. "No, don't apologize. I was upset at first, because, _maybe_ I'm a bit of a perfectionist, but it's okay. Defense Against the Dark Arts was never my best class, I killed myself in that class to get an Outstanding on my OWL's. Yes, I worked hard on it for the NEWT's too, yet, my natural talent finally made its appearancd. Good news is, the Department of Mysteries bases most of the work on charms, transfiguration, potions, and a bit of herbology. I'll be okay."

 

"I'm proud of you then, and I'm glad you're okay with the results." He squeezes Ed's arm, offering him reassurance. 

 

Ed gestures to Oswald's own envelope. "Your turn now!"

 

Oswald rolls his eyes at Ed's excitement. He loves it. He opens it, and it's everything he's expecting. The subjects he excels in are high enough to brag about, and the classes he was okay in are good enough as well. Are they amazing as Ed's? No, but nothing is as amazing as Ed. 

 

"Ed... where's my letter from the Ministry?" Oswald asks him. 

 

"What did you get on them?" Ed replies, going to grab his results an does. "You did a really good job, Ozzie! Congrats!"

 

"Yes, thank you, now answer my question."

 

Ed keeps his smile and shrugs. "I don't know, and don't worry. I can see it in your face. You sent your application in a week later than I did. And, every department has their own hiring process. Don't fret."

 

Oswald feels instantly relieved, throwing his arms over Ed's shoulders, uncomfortably hugging him. Ed doesn't understand why Oswald's hugging him, but accepts it anyway with a chuckle. He does love Oswald's hugs after all. 

 

Muffled into Ed's shirt, Oswald says, "I love you so much, Ed. I will be forever grateful for you."

 

Ed feels a rush of emotions go through him, his fingers tightening in Oswald's pajama top. He'll never get used to someone loving him as much as Oswald does, or how someone could possibly be grateful for his existence. He's gotten over his deficit to be grateful for his existence, but he'll never be over this. He begins to cry, not knowing what's happening to him. His tears drip onto Oswald's head, and the shaking from his body makes Oswald quickly pull back. Oswald's hands are out to hold him, yet they stay in midair. 

 

"Are you okay, Ed?" Oswald asks, clearly worried. "Was it something I said-?"

 

Ed merely pulls Oswald into a hug this time, looking for Oswald's tight and warm embrace. "I'm grateful for you too, Oswald," He manages to get out through sobs. "And, I love you with _every_ inch of my being."

 

It takes Ed a few minutes to bring himself back together. He wasn't expecting this morning to take this turn. Ed looks at Oswald, taking deep breaths with red, puffy eyes, and heated face. "Run away with me, Oswald," Ed states, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. 

 

As the words slip Ed's mouth, Oswald is immediately baffled. Hadn't they figuratively planned that earlier? They‘ve planned their jobs, how they were going to make it work, and where they were going to live. It's not exactly running away, but at the same time, it is.

 

"Ed, aren't we doing that already?" Oswald questions, hoping his words won't send Ed into a crying fit again. 

 

"It sounds more romantic if we call it 'running away', Oswald. And, it's something my parents would hate, me eloping. Definitely with a man. Let me have this."

 

"Yes." How can he possibly say no to him?

 

 

The library is empty apart from the two first years off in the far away corner and the librarian. It is the second last day of school, tomorrow being graduation. Today, is their last day of sitting in this library together where they studied, talked, and honestly, fell in love. Oswald never thought he'd grow attached to a library, yet he's grown to adore it. He'll miss the memories built into this room, but, he'll create new ones. 

 

Oswald has never formed a relationship with the librarian, but Ed certainly has. He got to watch her fawn over ED, and tell him how much she was going to miss his big smile and fun facts. The only time she talked to Oswald was to tell him to take care of her precious Ed. Before Oswald could respond to tell her he'd never hurt him, Ed says it for him. 

 

Ivy sits with them at their usual round table in silence. The only noise is Ed mumbling to himself as he reads over his speech. Oswald isn't doing anything, finding interest in Ed and Ivy's weird looking plant. He would ask, but then he'd have to listen to her go on for _at least_ thirty minutes about it. He loves her, however, he can't deal with that. She's unusually quiet, the only conversation she had with them was about Harley. They have been dating since the incident outside the greenhouse and it's been going fairly well according to Ivy. Yes, Jerome was pissed about it at first, but he got over it by the start of June. 

 

"May I read your speech?" Oswald asks Ed, peering over his arm. 

 

"For the millionth time, Oswald. No," Ed answers, a sharp and notable impatience in his response. 

 

Oswald leaves him alone and looks at his friend across from them. She's holding her potted plant and is delicately petting the leaves. She looks hurt, even lost. It creates an unsettling feeling in his stomach. This is supposed to be an uplifting time, not a time to be sad. 

 

"What's wrong, Ivy?" Oswald asks her, worried. 

 

Ed looks up, taking his eyes off his speech for the first time in twenty minutes. 

 

She shrugs and tells him, "This is the last time I'll be able to talk to you inside this school, Oswald. We've been best friends for five school years, and now, I won't have you anymore. Yes, I'll have Selina and Bridgit, but it won't be the same without you."

 

Oswald doesn't exactly know what to do, only being comfortable with hugging Ed and his mother. So, he places his hand on top of Ivy's, trying to ignore the silent tears going down her face. Ed, being the worst person in these situations leans back in his chair to watch the scene unfold. He hopes Oswald will be able to stop Ivy's crying because he's just as uncomfortable as Oswald. 

 

"Ivy, I'll always write and once you're out of school, we'll visit as much as work allows. Everything is going to be okay," Oswald assures her. He's dealt with far too many crying moments this week. It must be expected. 

 

She nods, wiping away her tears. "You two better send me pictures of you guys because I'm not sure how I'll survive without your cute glances, hand holding, and quick kisses."

 

Ed lets out a bark of a laugh while Oswald keeps his smile. "I'll see what I can do."

 

Ivy sniffs and straightens her back, attempting to lighten her mood. "Ed, how's your speech going?" She smiles at him, trying to change the topic. "Most kids are lame. I hope you'll be able to come up with a rather unique exit."

 

Oswald can obviously see Ed hold back a smirk. "I'm simply going to point out my worth and then thank the people for making me see it."

 

She pouts, leaning on her hand. "I wish I could see it. Too bad I won't be invited."

 

"You could just gatecrash. I'm sure they're not mean enough to kick you out."

 

"It will be breaking the rules, but I happen to agree,” Oswald declares.

 

Ivy giggles. "As long as it's okay with Oswald. That's all that matters." She bops her plant, making a sound effect as she does. "Are your parents going to be there, Oswald?"

 

He nods slowly, not quite getting why it's important. Of course they'll be there. "Yes. Why?"

 

"I'll have people to sit with. That's all." She smiles warmly at the odd couple. "And, I want to be there when you announce your arrangements for after school."

 

Ed grins, partially moving himself closer to Oswald. "They already have a faint idea of what's to come. I expressed prior that we're going to move in together, but we're going to make it official tomorrow. Additionally, we're going to announce our new jobs in the Ministry departments selected so they won't have to house us for long. I'm hoping for less than a month. We're going to go apartment shopping as soon as school let's out."

 

Ivy claps her hands, beaming at them. "You two are absolutely adorable! I can't wait to be your flower girl, or the guest of honor at your wedding!"

 

Ed chuckles, looking down and nodding. "Of course you'll be the guest of honor. Who do you think we are? Savages?"

 

Oswald looks over at Ed, smiling and looking ever so beautiful like every other second of every day. He sees himself spending the rest of his life with Ed, but totally let the fact that marriage will most likely occur slip his mind. And, then there'll be the talk of _children_. It's not that Oswald hates children, he's just very picky about them. A characteristic that might make him terrible parent material. The kid will have to smart, mature, understanding, and quiet. Not silent, but not loud. And, he doesn't know why he feels this way, but they'll have to be like a friend. He'll be a father, yet, they'll have a close bond that feels like friendship. 

 

 

The Great Hall is festive enough. Oswald is sure that if he and Ed were put to the job, it'd be much better. Whoever was in charge must have come up with the plan two days in advance and then put it all together within a few hours. So, it isn't crappy, but it isn't good either. The ceremony was typical, the same boring name calling of the people who made it through. And, then there were the Professor speeches. Speeches Oswald is sure have been spoken every year without any changes apart from the year. After all the necessary and dreadfully dull presentations were over, the students were finally able to speak with their families. 

 

Oswald is being hugged tightly by his mother, hugging her back with just enough strength to show her love as well. He's smiling at his father, feeling slightly awkward at his mother's obvious love for him, but he's gotten used to this. For a long time, this was the only affection given to him. 

 

Ed appears right on time, standing beside Oswald who's free from his mother's grasp after what to him, felt like ages. He's laughing at Oswald, his face crinkling from the large, genuine smile on his face. It stops however, when Ms. Kapelput pulls him in too, looking very small compared to Ed. She lets him go sooner, kissing his cheek and telling him how dashing he looks. All he can do is smile and thank her. Oswald can see it in his face, how how happy Ed is to experience this motherly love. It hurts to know that it's taken Ed this long to have it, but, at least he does now. 

 

Ed opens his mouth to speak, to tell her that Oswald and him have an announcement to make, yet he's called to the stage. With a sigh he turns to Oswald, "Fame comes with sacrifices it seems."

 

"Fame? Please, Edward. It's a speech for being the biggest know it all in the school."

 

He sticks out his tongue. "What can I say? I'll take any spotlight."

 

Oswald laughs softly and reaches up to kiss him quickly, trying to forget that his parents are right in front of them. "Good luck. I'll keep them from throwing tomatoes."

 

"Actually tomatoes-"

 

"Ed."

 

"Yes, sorry. Love you." He runs off. Oswald sure hopes those words will stop making him blush. He doesn't think he can live his whole life blushing. 

 

Ed looks incredibly elegant standing in front of the golden owl podium, the gold going fairly well with the shades of green Ed accomplished to wear. Oswald wonders how he looks right now, looking at Ed as if he were the world. And, he is. To Oswald. 

 

He's willing to bet that two years ago, Edward Nygma wouldn't have been able to stand in front of all his peers, silent with anticipation to hear him speak without Ed breaking down. The Edward Nygma today is a confident, charming, and intelligent Slytherin everyone has begun to respect, and take second glances. Including girls, girls who know Ed is in a homosexual relationship. But, Oswald doesn't really care because Ed never notices their glances. He _only_ notices Oswald's. If Ed was the same jittery, nerd that he was in the beginning of the sixth year, Oswald would still be madly in love with him. He did begin falling for him then anyway, crushing on him before. 

 

Ed leans into the microphone and greets the crowd, "Hello, my fellow graduating witches and wizards."

 

His posture is laid back, with a smirk across his face. He's up to something, Oswald knows it. Edward Nygma is going to do something that will have everybody speechless. What should Oswald have expected? This is _exactly_ like something his Ed would do. 

 

"You can see, can't you, Oswald? That smirk telling us all that he's going to leave that podium in silence," Ivy whispers to him,  standing next to him. 

 

Ed clears his throat. "First of all, I'll have to thank my Professors. Who would I be to ignore them? Well, I think I'd have been able to teach everything myself, however, I'll give them credit where it is due, I suppose," Ed begins.

 

His smirk fades quickly afterwards, showing that he's about to get serious. Yet, there's still that glint in his eyes. A glint only Oswald can see due to him memorizing every one of Ed's moods and expression in his beautiful eyes. What else is he supposed to do while Ed rambles on for thirty minutes about the nutrient value of grapes?

 

"When I first started off here, everyone in this school hated me. You hated me for being smarter than you, and trying to make friends," Ed continues, "I understand that my lack of acknowledging personal space, and the never ending fun facts can get a bit annoying, but really everyone? I won't go into specifics, but, life at home was crap prior to coming here. It had ruined my confidence, and all you wished to do was pull it down even further. Thank you though. Thank you for bringing me down so I could come back up with glitter and sparkles,  _a big bang._ These past two years, I've grown to be confident, and begin to see that I'm better than all of you. Well, maybe two people are equal to me. Especially one, he's better than I am, but that's a speech for another time." He stops, and makes eye contact with Oswald for a few seconds, smiling faintly at him, 

 

"I hope you all know that it was  _I_ who humiliated Jim Gordon and Harvey Bullock last year. It was  _I_ who stopped that candy drug ring that left half of the school through withdrawal symptoms. It was  _I_ who got rid of Tom Dougherty. I look back on it now, and I see that what I was doing then was revenge against all the people that wronged me. It was inhuman to do these things, even though I will never forget the pain that this school caused me. Neither will the scars. But, I've learned from the pain inflicted by others. I have learned that I deserve better than that, so what's why I would love to thank the friends who stood by my side when no one else did. Most definitely the one who appreciates me for who I am, and has, and always will be there to support every stupid, or smart decision I make." He offers the first real smile to the crowd. "Thank you."

 

The Great Hall is in silence as Ed walks off the stage, whistling to himself. This is what he wanted. His evident strut and proud smirk on his face tells everyone this. He's absolutely radiating. Half of Oswald is pissed. Pissed that Ed took his entire speech to basically guilt the whole school. Yet, he also gets it, and loves that the rest of the room will forever feel bad for what they did to his Ed. 

 

After a few seconds of awkward silence, someone starts the applause as a courtesy. Ed's back to Oswald, and he's hugging Oswald tight to his body, leaning his head into Oswald's feathery hair. Ivy is speaking to the both of them, but Ed can't hear her from the noise and how enchanting Oswald is. Minutes pass before the students and guest are back to normal, the celebration now beginning. No longer do the students have to hear speeches, or be organized entirely. 

 

Ivy sits with Oswald's parents on one of the benches laid out for the partygoers. Oswald and Ed are standing in front of them, their height difference being obvious, but comfortable. As if it's completely natural. They're holding a glass of champagne, the both of them being legal to drink alcohol without having to sneak it. Not like either of them need to drink it at this occasion, but they believed they'd look fancier in doing so. 

 

"Os-" Ed begins only to be cut off. 

 

"-I'm going to say it, Eddie. You've reached the limits of speeches today," Oswald teases. Ed blushes a small shade of pink and nods. Oswald looks back at their listeners, smiling at Ed and him, "Ed and I have been accepted to work for the Ministry of Magic. Ed, in the Department of Mysteries, and myself in the International Magical Trading Standards Body."

 

His father laughs at the name, "That's a mighty name, Oswald."

 

"A mighty name for a mighty person," Ed points out, winking at Oswald.

 

Oswald decides to continue, "Once we're back home, we'll be out looking for apartments since we'll be able to afford one. We're both thrilled with what the future hods, and we'll be even more if our plan is approved. By the both of you."

 

Immediately, his mother bursts into tears which must be the fifth time in the hour. Ivy is holding back laughter as she hugs her, trying to offer comfort. His father leans over to plant a kiss on his mother's cheek before standing up. 

 

"Of course. You two would have done it no matter our response," His father tells him, "We love you both dearly."

 

Ed looks away and grabs Oswald's hand. Oswald replies, “Thank you. You don't understand how  _happy_ we are to hear that!"

 

"Anything for you, my boy." Ed turns around only for Elijah to point at him, "Can I speak with you for a moment, Ed?"

 

He glances at Oswald, and nods. "Certainly... Elijah."

 

Elijah chuckles, patting Ed's shoulder as he leads him away. "I knew you'd be able to manage saying it."

 

"Due to my relationship with your son, I would  _never_ want to upset you." He offers a laugh, trying to make the air feel less tense. 

 

The two stand a few feet away from Ms. Kapelput, Oswald, and Ivy. Obviously, this is a conversation dedicated to Ed. Not as if Ed wasn't expecting one. He'd be disappointed if he never had one. He looks over at Oswald, to see him getting the air pushed out of him again by his mother's grip. Ivy keeps laughing. He looks at it and sees that  _this_ is his family. The family he was destined to have. 

 

"Ed, I'm going to give you a few words of advice," Elijah begins sternly. 

 

Ed perks up, nodding. "Go right ahead. I would love to hear it!"

 

"I see the way you look at him, Ed, the same he looks at you. Don't lose it, Ed. Don't mess it up over a small fight, or disagreement. Don't end it because someone tells you to. You love him, Ed, and you should do everything in your power to keep him. I'm not just saying this for him, I'm also saying it for you. We do love you, and we  _know_ that if this ends, the two of you will never recover from it." Elijah puts a hand on Ed's shoulder, giving it a firm squeeze, "I lost his mother because my parents told me it could never happen. So, don't you  _dare_ be a coward and ruin what you have just because some idiots tell you it's a waste of time. Do you understand?"

 

"Mis- Elijah, my childhood was bleak and torturing. I have scars to prove it, and they'll always be there. My whole life was a complete and utter  _mess_ until Oswald forced himself into it. Not once have I ever felt happier than I am today. Sometimes, I make poor, selfish decisions, but I wouldn't give up Oswald for anything in the whole entire world. I believe that as long as I have him, I'll be content. So, don't worry about us. We're going to be okay."

 

Elijah faintly smiles at him, nodding after the words fully sink in. "One other piece and then I'll stop being all dad on you-"

 

Ed blinks away tears. "Don't  _ever_ stop being all dad on me." He rubs his eyes, and shuts his mouth. He promised himself not to cry today. 

 

"If you two have a stupid argument, get over it before going to bed. It only makes it worse if you don’t."

 

Ed brings himself to laugh. "That makes sense. Thank you."

 

And then, he's being pulled into a friendly hug. It doesn't last long, but it's all Ed needs. Ed gave into it, not being able to ever recall his father doing this to him. All he remembers is his father telling him to stop being a pansy, and to go play sports. Or, to tell him he was a cheating loser who would end up in a mental institute one of these days.  _This_ is what he should have had. And, he would be an idiot to let this go too. 

 

 

The sun is out and shining as Ed and Oswald walk up the dreaded driveway. The house lights are off and the cars are absent. The only way Ed manages to bring his shaking hand to unlock the door with his key, is by telling himself that this is the last time. The last time he'll have to set foot in this dreaded house. In all respect, he loved the house. But, it was tainted over years of neglect and abuse. 

 

It has been a few weeks since graduation, the day being set in the late of July. Everything has been fine too, neither of them dying. They found an apartment that fit 80% of what Ed wished for. The only thing that didn't hit the target was the living room. It wasn't as big as Ed wanted, but compared to every other apartment they looked at, it was by far the best one. However, Ed explained that as long as he had a kitchen to create spoils for Oswald, and a private room the both of them shared it'd be okay. And it was, it was perfect. 

 

In Ed's room, Oswald goes through Ed's clothing while Ed goes through his collection of books, movies, and childhood trinkets. Nothing is out of place in his room, his parents clearly trying to make it look like Ed never left. Ed puts all of his books in the enchanted bag, his puzzle books included. Ed chooses not to bring his video games though, and Oswald grows concerned.

 

"Are you sure, Ed? You love your video games!" Oswald asks, worrying.

 

Ed shrugs, glancing back at the shelf full of games. "I've beaten them a million times. I'll just get new ones, or I'll get board games. I always loved them, but never had anyone to play them with..." He trails off, putting his movies into the bag as well, "We'll need material for movie marathons, Oswald."

 

Oswald scoffs, smiling at the thought of last summer. "I think we should go buy some more when we have the time. I'll need movies that interest me too."

 

"What?! I thought you loved my movies!" He exclaims, his hands placed on his thighs looking defeated.

 

"Ed, I wanted to share the same bed with you. That's why I tolerated those movies I barely understood."

 

"You used my movies against me! For shame, Oswald! I thought you were a gentleman!"

 

Oswald knows he's joking and continues his way through Ed's closet and drawers. "We should get some crappy rom-coms. I would love them."

 

Ed gags. "I can't believe you."

 

By the total end of packing, Ed's bed is covered with clothes Oswald had deemed acceptable. Ed isn't disappointed in Oswald's choices, having a fondness for the majority of the selection. He put Oswald up to the task for a reason after all. He's aware that they'll have to get better clothes soon, his clothes barely reaching professional. Elijah has swore to make them suits as quickly as possible fortunately, so the both of them are safe from scolding at work. 

 

They sit on Ed's floor, their backs up against his bed. Ed's head is leaning against Oswald's shoulder, their hands intertwined. There's only silence and it's peaceful silence. Ed will have to start talking, knowing his mind will begin to wander in this house if it's silent for too long. 

 

Ed reminds Oswald, but really himself, "They aren't going to break us apart, Oswald. After we're out of this house, we'll never see them again. I'm starting a new, _better_ chapter with you, Oswald, and your parents. We're going to be in love and happy, and _nothing_ is going to take that away. I won't let it."

 

Oswald nods. He knows this already, Ed telling him in December, but he knows it’s truly for Ed. "I know, Ed. I won't let us be ruined either. I love you."

 

Ed grabs Oswald's face, smashing his lips against Oswald's. They've kissed millions of times, yet, this one is different. This one is fierce and passionate, and Oswald has to grip Ed's sides to keep up with Ed's movements. He holds Ed's face as he's pushed onto his back, Ed leaning over him with his hands in his hair, and his knees on either side of Oswald. It feels like hours of fighting with tongues, Ed sucking marks down Oswald's neck, Oswald making soft noises under him, and Ed having a few buttons undone when Oswald pushes him back. 

 

Ed is still over him, the both of them panting while Oswald rubs his thumb over Ed's cheekbone. "We can't, Ed," Oswald basically whispers to him, knowing he wouldn't need to speak normally due to the little space between them, "It's not that I don't want to, it's just, this isn't the right place. I don't want to give you my everything in your childhood bedroom where your father hurt you. It's not romantic." He presses a soft kiss to Ed's forehead, smirking. "Although, I'm pleased that we made out here. I like the thought of doing something _oh so_ despicable in your parent's house."

 

Ed laughs, and moves down enough to place his head against Oswald's chest. He rubs his hand up and down Oswald's arm, putting this moment into his memory bank.

 

Within a few minutes, Ed is getting off of Oswald. He regrets it, missing the calming heat from Oswald and his steady breathing, but they've got a whole life to make up for it. 

 

"When will we do  _it_ , Oswald?" Ed reluctantly asks, not bringing himself to look him in the eye. He quickly adds, "I don't  _have_ to do it, Oswald, not right away if you're only against it now. And, if you're always against it, that's okay too. But, it's like tying a knot between us, isn't it? Making love is one of the most intimate things we could do together, an act that truly is our own special thing. I understand if we don't exactly start of doing the most... connecting ways, it being a little bit more difficult than straight couples-"

 

Oswald puts a finger up to Ed's lips, silencing him. "Your mind astounds me in the strangest ways," Oswald tells him, not quite knowing how the  _hell_ Ed managed to say all of that to him, "And, for your information, I'm demisexual. I'm not against sex, I just need a strong connection with someone to do that. Trust me, Edward, we share that."

 

"When will we then?"

 

"Ed, let's just let everything, the apartment, work, and accepting your parent's absence settle in before doing anything. I'd like to get used to this step in my, our life first. Can you do that for me?"

 

"Yes! Of course! Anything, Oswald. Anything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT WEEK IS THE EPILOGUE CHAPTER! WTH?!
> 
> The next chapter's end notes are going to be long. There's a lot to talk about and say. :)
> 
> Like every time, thank you for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos! They all inspired to me write and finish this. This is my first fan fiction I've actually completed. Oops.


	20. Epilogue: Sometimes, Everyone Has Their Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten years after finding their dream apartment, graduating Hogwarts, and leaving some ugly pasts behind them, Ed and Oswald are able to take bigger steps forward. Ivy is accomplished, and still in love with Harleen Quinzel. And, everyone is pretty much happy with their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, this is the last chapter. I can't believe I've made it this far. Thank you so much for taking this journey with me!
> 
>  
> 
> I almost didn't write the last chapter just so I wouldn't have to say goodbye to my kids.

Over the past ten years, the two have grown physically, mentally, and economically. The biggest physical change was Ed in Oswald's opinion. The muscle he claimed not to have came in as lean, making him seem like somewhat of a bigger person. Still a lanky, green man who has his endearing quirks, but just a little addition. Mentally you could put in too. His fun facts, lack of personal space, and riddles have been mostly limited down to Oswald. At meetings or presentations, there is never a hesitant or change in confidence. His confidence, pride, and ego shine through every time with no flaw. It's been amazing to watch Ed grow as a person, yet, still be the adorable, nerd at home. 

 

As for Oswald, nothing truly marvelous has changed. His hairstyles drastically change depending on the day and mood, and his outfits do as well. No one makes a comment about his dark suits, occurrence of arm garters, or his shoes except for Ed. Ed, who finds him dashing and claims to lose focus whenever he walks in the room. The only change in his appearance that sticks is that he's stopped being scrawny. Ed stayed true to his words of spoiling him with food. He isn't fat yet, but he certainly is a tad bit squishy around the middle. Something Ed adores, a trait he reminds Oswald of on a daily basis whenever Oswald voices his insecurities. 

 

Economically, things have tremendously changed as well. The pleasing apartment is no more, hasn't been for a few years. Ed, now being the Vice Head of the Department of Mysteries, and Oswald managing a branch of the International Magical Trading Standards Body(in the running for a higher position) paid plenty. They soon found it quite nerve racking to have surplus of money left after the monthly costs. So, they bought a moderate sized house in the outskirts of a muggle neighborhood where they keep to themselves. The house is a dream. A roomy living area, a big enough kitchen to make large meals for dinner parties and still have a small table in the middle, a half and full sized bathroom, and a master bedroom. There was a guest room, but at the moment, it serves as Ed's quiet place when he needs it or to work on a project. Everything is perfect. 

 

Ed sits across from Oswald at the small table in the kitchen, leaning on his hand and watching Oswald eat his breakfast. It's Saturday, but Ed has a meeting at work and workplace projects to complete. At first, Ed's work apparel was an eye sore to Oswald, someone who wore dark shades of blues, purples, grays, or just black, the shiny green was blinding, and the glitter one Oswald refused Ed to leave the house in. They reluctantly settled on him wearing it for hosting dinner parties if he must. Now though, the green suits are his favorite things to see Ed wear. He doesn't look like Ed without them. And, to be painfully honestly, Ed cuts a  _fine_ figure in them. All the way from his ankles to his shoulders. 

 

He picks a raspberry off of Oswald's waffles, smiling at his partner as he plops it into his mouth. Oswald ignores Ed's playfulness, only wanting to finish so Ed will stop shaking his leg under the table with the anticipation to leave. He appreciates the sentiment of waiting for him though. 

 

"It's the weekend. I'm close to forcing you to stay home and cuddle instead," Oswald huffs.

 

Ed merely smiles. "I'll promise you alone time later to make up for it, love," Ed promises. 

 

By the time Oswald is done putting his dishes in the sink, Ed is rushing around in the foyer, grabbing his suit jacket and bowler hat off the rack. Oswald hates the damn hat, but he'll keep it to himself this morning. He's beginning to get used to it anyway. 

 

Oswald approaches Ed, grabbing his shoulders and then slipping down to smooth out the lapels of his suit. "Good luck with your meeting," Oswald wishes. "You  _must_ tell me everything when you return."

 

"I can start a war or end one. I can give you the strength of heroes or leave you powerless. I might be snared with a glance, yet no force can compel me to stay. What am I?"

 

He takes a moment to think and then returns his smile. "I love you too, Ed."

 

"Good. I always love to hear it." He leans down to brush his lips against Oswald. "I'll miss you and think of you _every_ second."

 

Oswald's smile turns to a smug one. "You better, Mr. Nygma."

 

Ed grabs Oswald's hand to bring it to his lips. The happy spark never leaves his eyes even when he drops it. With one last look at him, he opens the door to leave and shuts it behind him. Almost instantly, the house feels terrible empty. The weekend is spent together, and on the work days they go and leave together. This odd event is  _very_ unappreciated. He's tempted to frame Ed's boss for some terrible crime as punishment. 

 

If today was like any other, this is how life is for the two of them. They're only twenty-seven, but it feels like they're older. Possibly because they've been unofficially married for about eight years, have successful careers, and live in a house together. The two make it work, and nothing could make it any better. Well, except for marriage. Oswald's been dreaming about it, hoping for it it, even imagining how Ed would propose. Oswald would propose, but he has this strange want for Ed to. He wishes for Ed to get the idea soon and pop the question. To Oswald, it isn't the legally binding part that makes it so tempting. It's having a ring on his finger, their fingers, to show that they'll always be in love with one another. 

 

 

In the afternoon, Oswald is sitting outside the ice cream parlor in Diagon Alley. Not because he was child, simply because his guest and him share fond memories of the place. He orders a coffee, a drink he's grown fond of just because he he’ll take  _anything_ to wake him up in the morning, and a single serving of ice cream. He was going to order more than a serving, yet, he decided at the last minute that he was too young to let himself go. Besides, it makes him feel better to tease Ed for making him squishy. 

 

A burst of color catches his eyes as it practically leaps into the chair on the other side of the table. Red hair is pinned up in a messy bun, freckles cover her nose, and she wears a cute floral dress. Like he expected anything else. _Ivy Pepper,_ the famous herbologist who has found a way to control plants. With her travels, and her relationship with the now Healer, Harleen Quinzel, there's never much time to see her. Oswald is thrilled that her personality hasn't changed over the years from hard work. 

 

She slams her hand on the table, "I demand to know where your lovely man with the name of Edward Nygma is. Do you know how hard it is to live without seeing you to two together?"

 

Oswald groans. "Don't remind me of him missing. He has this big meeting at the Ministry today and confidential work to edit."

 

Ivy groans too, rolling her eyes. "Get you man back, Oswald!"

 

Oswald simply laughs. "He's a workaholic, Ivy. There's nothing I can do." He shakes his head in distaste, "Anyway, my dear Ivy, how have you been?" She has been in the Amazon for a few months. There's bond to be some story. 

 

He listens to her findings, and becomes friends with new, exotic plants. Some plants were trickier than others, but being brilliant as she is, she managed to friend all of them. Additionally, she was bitten by a snake and lucky enough to be able to produce an antidote in time. She laughs the whole way through, including the near death experience with the snake. Ivy finishes, but she seems more intrigued with the thoughts held in Oswald's head.

 

"What's up with you? You look a little... stressed," Ivy says, gesturing at his outfit and lazily done hair and makeup today.

 

He chuckles. "You could have said I look like shit. It's okay. We're close enough for that to be allowed," Oswald replies, holding his cup.

 

She smiles, clearly amused. "Okay then. What's up?"

 

"I want to marry Ed, Ivy, but I don't want to be the one to propose-"

 

"-You're fricking ridiculous! The person who _wants_ to get married should be the one to propose! That's why you're the one to say 'Will you marry me?' after a beautiful, tear jerking speech!"

 

"I get it, however, I still don't want to do it. I want Ed to do it. Sometimes, I think that work is taking over. I don't even think Ed notices how long he's gone, and how much time he spends working! That's why I want Ed to propose. To show me that he will still dedicate his whole life to being with me, not work. Ed has been gone longer than usual lately too. I'm simply growing worried." 

 

Ivy frowns and opens her mouth to speak only for it to close. She strains a smile, pats Oswald's hand and says, "I can't say much, but I've been writing Ed for awhile now. He's having his own personal crisis too. Don't worry though! He's still unconditionally in love with you, and _never_ wants to lose you. I can't say what's going on, I'm sorry."

 

Oswald feels the ache in his stomach. The ache when he starts to worry. "Please tell me before I overthink and ruin everything!"

 

Ivy hides her head in her hands, mumbling words to herself. "You know what? Because I care, and I love you guys so much I'll give you a hint. It's about the same want you're having too. You guys have been together, what? Ten years. He wants to get married, yet, you know him. He's worrying about the littlest things. Ed doesn't know what to do. Now, I beg of you not to say anything about my involvement! He'll  _never_ trust me again!"

 

He quickly relaxes. Okay, so Ed is not breaking up with him or wanting to move out. Everything is fine. It's just Ed's anxieties again. Not like that's a good thing either, but it's something Oswald can fix. He allows a moment of quiet to wash over them before ending it.

 

"Are you ever going to ask Harley?"

 

She laughs. Hard. "Oh god no! With my job and the way our relationship is, more unprofessional than professional, it wouldn’twork out. I'm glad to spend the rest of my days being in love with her, and being loved back. That's all I want."

 

"The question was stupid on my part. I could never see it happening anyway. No offense."

 

"No offense taken. Now," She points a finger at him, "you better let me help with the wedding planning. If I don't get to, I'll trash the wedding reception."

 

"Not the wedding?"

 

"Not the wedding because I want you to actually get married. Common sense, Oswald."

 

 

Ed leaves work at the earliest time possible. He usually doesn't, ignoring his flexible schedule of when he can come and go. He likes his job, why should he leave early or come late? He leaves early today however to be home on time after an important stop on the way. 

 

He's been thinking over his plan for a few months now. How he's going to propose. Where he's going to propose. When he's going to propose. What he should be wearing. There is no "why" because the answer is obvious. This is the next step in tying the knot between them, the first depending on other's beliefs. This will be legally tying them together and vowing to stay that way for the rest of their lives. He can see them being happy without ever getting married, but he likes the sound of "Hello, this is my husband, Oswald" to every stranger who will listen to him brag. 

 

Ed is fine with people calling him a gentleman, and a respectable person for why he bolted out of the office today. He stands in front of the Van Dahl Mansion, wringing out his hands. He's going to ask them for their blessing. It is their one and only son who they adore afterall. He's aware that they love him just as much, which means that asking to marry Oswald shouldn't be scary. This is to merely make sure it's okay and to prove that he cares about their opinions, and that he's a gentleman they can rely on to take care of Oswald for the rest of his life. 

 

He knocks and has to wait a few seconds to be greeted by Elijah. He's surprised, expecting one of the help to come in his place. The man is puzzled to see Ed, to see Ed without Oswald. They make it a necessity to come to dinner every month, and any other visit is told in advance and with the both of them. Or just Oswald, depending on the visit.

 

"I'm sorry for showing up unexpected-"

 

"No, no, you're perfectly fine, Ed. Please, come in!" He holds the door open, ushering Ed with a hand high on his back.

 

Ed can feel the butterflies in his stomach as he puts his hat on the stand. By asking, it's official. He's going to propose. There's no turning back once the words are out. It's partially intimidating, but it's also a promise to himself to ask. 

 

"Dear, Ed is here!" Elijah announces. 

 

He's led to sit in the living room, resting his hands in his lap only to be played with again. He wishes he brought his hat in to turn and pat, not his hands. They turn red after awhile.

 

"Thank you!" He thanks her, taking the cup of tea from Gertrude. She kisses his cheek before sitting down beside him. 

 

Elijah and Gertrude sit in the room with him, Elijah in the chair and Gertrude with him on the couch. He feels slightly forced to speak under their pressure. Definitely with Oswald not hear with him to talk to his mother and to be the center of attention.

 

"How is darling Oswald?" Gertrude asks.

 

Ed feels his heart swell at the name. Yep, he's helpless. "He's seeing Ivy today. They haven't seen each other in a few months with her expeditions and all. And, he's quite proud of himself at the moment about this huge deal going on."

 

He puts his cup down on the coaster, smiling at the sounds of her voice praising Oswald. Ed looks up to see Elijah looking at him. Looking at him as if he knows what Ed's going to ask him. Maybe it's been expected. Maybe they've been expecting some sort of announcement every time they visit. That only makes him feel guilty, thinking that they've been hoping for ten years. 

 

He clears his throat and a deep breath, counting his unreliable blessings. "As you're both well aware, I love Oswald. We've been together for going on for almost eleven years now. Over those years, we've changed economically, physically, and mentally, but every day is just the same. We love each other.  _Madly._ I can't even begin to express how in love I am with your son. I see ourselves growing old together, and bickering the whole way through. However, I can't see it without rings on our fingers. So, I'm asking to marry him. And, I need your permission to do that."

 

It feels as if time slows down as his words sink in. A minute must have passed until Gertrude starts doting him. Ed's used to this, constantly being told to eat more and how handsome he is. He'd be lying if he said he didn't gain pride from it.

 

She cups his voice and tells him, "You are ze only one worthy of my little Oswald.” 

 

He smiles at her, finding it adorable that no matter how many years go by, Oswald will still be her little one. And, well, Oswald is small. Not like Ed is complaining. He loves it when Oswald fumes at dinner about how stupid people are and what he wishes he could to them.

 

"Yes, Ed. Now, can you stop trying to impress us? We love you enough already!" Elijah replies, laughing at the last bit.

 

"Ignore im." She kisses Ed's forehead, continuing to cupping his face.

 

"I'm not going to let you down. I would never hurt him. I'd do _anything_ for him," Ed informs them quietly. 

 

 

Oswald relaxes in the bath, letting the hot water numb every ache and pain for the time being. His back is against the curved edge, arms handing over the sides. His eyes are closed, intently listening to the opening and closing of the door that will be followed by Ed shouting his return. 

 

He smiles at the sound of, "Oh honey, I'm home!" with a joking tune in his voice. Of course he'd go with those lines.

 

He takes the cheerful tone of his voice, letting it seep through the house before replying, "In the bath, Ed!"

 

After a few moments of quiet footsteps and Ed walking into something, there's a knock at the bathroom door. As if Ed would have to knock, he's seen everything before several times. He doesn't wait for a response though, showing some sort of knowledge that he is aware of exceptions. Ed comes in with his suit jacket missing along with socks and shoes, and a towel hung over his arm.

 

"Hello, handsome," Oswald greets him, smiling warmly at him. 

 

Ed smirks and walks over to kneel down beside the tub, running his hands through Oswald's washed hair. He leans down to press a soft kiss to Oswald's nose, humming with content against it. And this, this is what Oswald wants to do with the rest of his life. Have Ed kiss him so delicately, so lovingly at every chance, hum songs to Oswald in any situation, and really, just be loved the way _only_ Ed couldlove him. 

 

"You do know that you're welcome to join me," Oswald says, missing the feeling against his nose as Ed pulls back.

 

"That was the plan, my one and only," Ed replies.

 

Oswald smiles at Ed's addressing name. He doesn't open his eyes to watch Ed undress though. In any other situation, Oswald would watch Ed strip the clothes off of his beautiful body without a second thought, but he's not in the mood at the moment. He doesn't want to start anything with his staring. He wants to sit in this bathtub with the love of his life. 

 

Ed makes Oswald scoot forward, wanting to sit behind him to have Oswald lean against him. They sit in silence for some time, Oswald nuzzling his nose into Ed's neck as he rubs his hands up and down Ed's arm. Ed always finds the action soothing for reasons Oswald can only guess.

 

"How did everything go?" Oswald asks him quietly.

 

"Everything went according to plan. And, that was such a relief because you know how I get when things _don't_ go to plan," Ed replies, feeling Oswald silently laugh against him. "And, the Minister did not force us to release any confidential material during the meeting, which is always a perk."

 

"I'm happy that everything worked out then." He kisses Ed's neck quickly. "I saw Ivy today." He feels Ed tense underneath him. He won't say anything, it'll end up with him exposing Ivy, "She is doing very well. She did survive the Amazon with only _one_ snake bite."

 

"Good. Better than the last time she went traveling!" Ed cheers with amusement. He kisses the top of Oswald’s head, breathing in the smell of his hair.

 

With the topic of their day, there's nothing really to talk about. Ed has had his share, and Oswald as well. So, they sit in another round of silence, enjoying one another's presence.

 

"Oswald, I have a question and it might be uncalled for, or unappreciated which I'm sorry for. I-"

 

"Ssshh!" Oswald orders softly, sitting up lightly to rub circles on Ed's bare chest, "I'm all ears. This whole house is a safe place. You can have your own thoughts and feelings, dear."

 

He mumbles out his question, not helping very much when it comes to obtaining an answer. Yet, Oswald doesn't express annoyance, knowing that Ed gets like this every now and then. He might be this confident, arrogant, egomaniac to the public, but at home he still has his doubts. That's fine with Oswald, loving and enjoying both sides of him. 

 

Oswald sits up, turning to face his beautiful Ed whose face is flushed. He refuses to even look at Oswald, including his chest. Whatever his question is, it has to be controversial, at least to Ed, because Ed would look at him whenever he's given the chance. Oswald knows all about Ed's glances and stares when he's not looking. It's calming in a way. 

 

"Ed, may you repeat yourself?" He moves his thumb under Ed's chin, tipping it to gain eye contact again. 

 

Ed doesn't move his eyes away, managing to keep them locked with Oswald as he asks, "Would you ever think of starting a family? And I'm only asking, not because I  _need_ to do it, it's just a question to prepare for the future."

 

Oswald kisses his lips, barely giving time for Ed to reciprocate before responding. "You shouldn't be afraid to ask me that. Anything for that matter. I've been expecting these types of questions." He traces Ed's cheekbone with his finger, another way to soothe Ed. "Although I would be fine with a surrogate, liking the thought of having little us's running around, I'd be more comfortable with adopting. It's giving back, giving kids a home they deserve. I will say this, I'm picky about kids so I don't have a strong idea of how good we would be as parents because of my standards."

 

"I understand, Oswald," He replies, smiling faintly, "We most likely have the same standards, knowing the both of us and our lifestyles, but I wouldn't be opposed if we find the right one. And, I have this fear that I'll end up like my father. I know it's irrational, I could never hurt a kid. Definitely with you around to monitor me-"

 

Oswald kisses him again, trying to stop Ed from stressing himself out too much. "Remember what you said ten years ago?" Oswald pokes his finger into Ed's chest lightly, "This is a _new_ chapter, Ed. A chapter that doesn't include your parents, something we haven't mentioned in nine years, which also means there will be no projection of them here too. I'm sticking true with your words Ed. The promise _you_ made  _me_."

 

Ed grabs his face gently. He harshly kisses Oswald quick, Oswald going to put his hands in Ed's hair to control himself.  "God, you're right! I'm worrying over nothing once again."

 

Oswald keeps his hands in Ed's hair, pressing a kiss to his temple. "Every one of your worries is important, Edward."

 

He brightens the mood with a smile. "Thank you, Oswald. I love you."

 

"Hmm... you do now, do you?" Oswald raises an eyebrow, tightening the grip in his hair. 

 

"Well if you don't believe me... I'll be glad to _show_ you." He winks at him, leaning over to bite Oswald's lip. And, the kissing starts all over again. 

 

 

It takes Ed two weeks to answer all of his questions of what, how, when, and where. He's wearing his favorite green suit, deciding not to wear the hat for Oswald's sake, and the custom made penguin cufflinks Oswald got him as a joke. The ring, the ring he bought _months_ ago is burning in his pocket. He fiddles with the sparkling, purple cufflinks as he waits for Oswald to meet him in the living room. Ed looks over at the mantelpiece, sighing with stress and nostalgia at the sight of the pebble placed upon it. They decided to put it in the center of the home. And, he images the wedding photos will _have_ to live there because where else so they belong? Maybe one in the bedroom, but that's it. 

 

Oswald hugs him from behind, twirling Ed to face him. He laughs at the chosen cufflinks, practically beaming at Ed. He hasn't told Oswald where they're going or what's planned, but he does love his enthusiasm nonetheless.

 

"Where are you taking us, love?" Oswald asks him. They've already has dinner and it's late enough for it to be dark outside.

 

"I can't officially say. I'll give you hint though because I love you dearly. The place is a relatively good place to mark as a start to our _wonderful_ , _priceless_ relationship."

 

Oswald knows the place instantly as Ed makes them appear on a practically empty street near the center of a town. A town walking distance from the Van Dahl Mansion. Unlike at Christmas time, the shops are closed, very few people are walking, and the only source of light are from the streetlights. He begins to be pulled down the street in the direction of the center. The center that will be containing a Christmas tree when the season begins. It's where they shared their first kiss. How could Oswald possibly forget?

 

"Ed, what are we doing here?" He asks shakily, already knowing the answer to his question. He hasn't prepared himself for this. But, you aren't supposed to, are you? It's supposed to be a surprise. 

 

Ed turns to face him, holding Oswald steady by gripping his shoulders. He's staring at the ground as if making sure he's standing in the exact same spot as he was all those years ago. Ed would remember, he always does. When he's settled, he looks up, a joyous smile on his face with a teary glint in his eyes. He looks far too comfortable for this. 

 

"Are you ready for a speech?" Ed asks him, a tremor in his voice. 

 

"I still remember the first one," Oswald admits, laughing softly. 

 

His smile turns warm, remembering the moment. “Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot, this is the spot where I confessed my love for you, the moment my life changed for the better. You are my best friend, protector, King, and the love of my life. I couldn't have asked for anyone better, and believe it or not, I fall in love with even more every day. I suppose love has no limits due to thinking originally that I couldn't possibly love you anymore than I already do. For the past ten years, we've done everything in our power to tighten our bond except for marriage. So," He pauses, getting down on one knee and pulling out the black box. He opens it, giving Oswald a glimpse of what's about to be on his finger, "Will you do me the pleasure of completing our bond by marrying me?"

 

"I would be an idiot to see no to you, you beautiful brilliant man," Oswald replies, wiping his now falling tears. "Yes, Ed. I'll marry you."

 

Ed laughs, genuinely laughs with delight as he stands, putting the ring on Oswald's finger. He doesn't allow Oswald to look at it, grabbing his hands and kissing him. Oswald moves their hands to intertwine their fingers, being able to bring them just a bit closer. 

 

"I will love you forever and ever, Oswald," Ed whispers, putting his head on Oswald's shoulder and wrapping his arms around his waist. 

 

"So will I, Ed," Oswald replies, rubbing Ed's back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know what to say. This is my first ever completed fan fiction, and I'm so glad it was Nygmobblepot. Thank you to all of you, the people that read this whole story and enjoyed it. Thank you especially to the ones who commented on every chapter! I had so much fun writing this. Yes, sometimes I would want to take weeks off, but everyone of you and this story were priorities. Entertaining priorities that I don't regret, I assure you. Thank you for reading this story and dealing with me. It's so highly appreciated. 
> 
> Now, I'm going to say this now. This is an epilogue, but I could make one shots as sequels. Or, two to three chapter long stories. I've hinted at Martin, meaning that I am hoping to bring him into this universe. I can see myself writing their wedding just because(THEY'LL INVITE LEE AND JIM). I would love to write cute little drabbles of them at work, and moving up in the world. Or, to form new relationships with other characters such as Ed and Lee because I really loved their friendship in the show. So, this might not be the exact end for them. These ideas won't pop up immediately, but I would totally do them in the future after a break. Let me know! 
> 
> I love you all, and I hope life treats you well! :) And, PLEASE dm me @edisbisexual on Instagram! I'd love to hear from you!

**Author's Note:**

> Because of the way ao3 runs things, don't expect chapters to be every week. I have school and the incredible ability of losing track of time. 
> 
> Typos are my weakness. Sorry in advance.
> 
> My Gotham Instagram is edisbisexual if you want to come and hang. :)


End file.
